


It Just Takes One Twist Of Fate

by Evakkk



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bodyguard Even, But story does have to build a bit, Evak - Freeform, Even 19, Even comes from a dark past, Fluff, GIFs Throughout, Hero Even, Humor, Immerse yourself in this world, Isak 16 (I love fetus isak), Isak is a sweetheart, Isak is out to his friends, Isaks Has Awesome Parents (WHAT?), Love, M/M, No Isak's were harmed in the making of this fic!, No major violence, Not Gonna Cause You Pain, POV Alternating, Prince Isak, Sneaking around (in a fun way... NOT cheating fic), Spy Even, There will be fluff, minimal angst, not a slow burn, there will be smut, they save each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 172,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/pseuds/Evakkk
Summary: Even had a rough start in life, but later as an MI6 agent, he is sent on a mission which leads to a reunion with a certain Prince Isak! From there his life takes a major turn when he is offered the job of Personal Bodyguard to the Prince.This is a huge opportunity for Even to leave his lonely life as a spy behind, and join his Little Prince for a fresh start.  From there love, fluff, danger, fun, laughter, and excitement ensue!!Come and join me on this adventure which I promise will build a whole world for you to immerse yourself in, including GIFs throughout every chapter! I really am aiming to build a universe people can fall into, and will keep writing as long as this story gets love, because I am here to interact with this amazing fandom <3





	1. Familiar Faces, Dangerous Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I am giving this writing thing a go! It has been a while since I've written, and never in this fandom! This story is obviously a major AU... but I am keeping Evak as loving as amazing as we all know they are! The two squads will also be involved because I LOVE them!
> 
> This is going to be a story that builds... and depending on the response I hope to build a bit of a universe and story that you guys can dive into, so its not really a slow burn in respect to Evak, but more so in that I want this to be a developed story, so the story itself needs a few chapters to ramp up! 
> 
> I hope you guys will give it a read and feel free to give me feedback on what you liked and didn't like and while I have a good bit of this planned already, ill definitely take it into consideration! And honestly if I just suck at this or my story is awful... I don't want to push something on you guys that you hate! So if I suck... maybe tell me in the nicest way possible, to be gone...
> 
> But I promise this story isn't going to hurt and there is no major violence or pain! I have had enough pain... I want to write something for enjoyment hopefully!

EVEN

Even walked through the doors of MI6 on Friday morning... and he had to admit, he's felt better. When did Thursday become the new Friday anyway!? Going out with his friends to the local pub last night, was maybe not the best decision he's ever made... drinking pint after pint, intermixed with a couple shots of God knows what, was definitely not the best decision he's ever made. Agggh. Even pulls off his sunglasses and makes his way further into the building and lets his nose guide him to the nearest pot of coffee he can find. 

It's not like he is terribly hungover... but how could he say no to going out and celebrating. He had finally been promoted to a status high enough that he could go out on missions by himself, or in a team, without being under direct supervision. No more having to have another agent stick to his side like some over grown babysitter!! Which honestly was ridiculous in the first place. Even may be young, and he may be newer than most of the agents he works with... but he came into MI6 with more knowledge of the under world, and more of the training and skills it takes to work missions and survive out there, than any of the other fancy recruits coming from their fancy lives and big educations. He had real skills. Survival skills. He'd been training on how to get a job done, since he was old enough to walk. 

There was a reason the big boss had always had a soft spot for Even. He knew that while Even may be young, and have the face and heart of an angel, he knew what he was doing before he started training, and now with MI6 training on top of his real world experience... he was a great agent. 

So ya, he celebrated! He celebrated getting to where he is today. He celebrated somehow escaping his bullshit past and becoming a real member of society. A proper man, with a proper heroic job. And through all his hardships and all his training, the most important thing was that he never let it change him. He would put on the face the job needed, and he would play the role he needed to make his family, and now MI6, happy... but he refused to ever let anyone take away his heart and his light. That was the one good memory he had of his family. His mom always told him he was precious and lovely and too good for this world. That he had nothing but light and goodness in his heart, and he deserved a better life. Of course, that was when she was sober and not in the middle of planning the next major criminal act his "family" was going to pull off. 

But Even knew she was right. He had never had the heart for that life. And while he did what was necessary, he never wanted any part in it. And if he was really honest with himself... which he rarely is, because he knows he is lucky to have gotten the opportunity to work for MI6, and he has an ok life now... but still, in the quiet moments when he lets himself think and feel... he can't help but wonder how he went from one "family" where he spent his life hiding and playing the part he needed to... right into another "family" that basically expected the same, but with much better reasoning. He was obviously happier working for MI6 and making an honest salary and making the world a better place and all that ... but despite being good at it, this life still ate away at him. Always pretending and training and having to be a certain type of person. A strong soldier, a brave man, an actor ... sometimes Even just wanted to be Even... to show that he cared and that he could laugh and go for a walk in the park and eat what he wanted ... and most of all to have friends and real people in his life who he didn't have to hide everything from. That he wasn't afraid to get close too because of who and what he is and was. 

This life was just that... it was heroic... and it was lonely. He did the job, he had a few coworkers who he considered friends, but he couldn't actually just be HIM around any of them, because he was expected to be a certain kind of person here. He has no one he can really just be honest with about his past and then move on and be himself. And love... he could almost laugh just thinking of the word. He never had it before, not from his family, and he wouldn't get to have it now either... because being an agent and having people you loved... just didn't seem to be the way things went. Not unless you wanted to put your family at risk... which Even could never have the heart to do. No, for him it would always be this job OR a chance at a real life with real people. Not both. 

Did Even really want to be an agent for the rest of his life... but then what choice did he have? It's not like he has a normal upbringing and education to fall back on. And with everything he owes MI6... how could he decide somewhere down the road that he was going to just walk away and do what... work at a cafe or something!? It's such a ridiculous thought it actually makes him laugh! 

"Even!! ... EVEN!!" 

Even almost jumped out of his skin and dumps his coffee right over himself when someone pulls him out of his deep thoughts. 

"Shit! Sorry... I am a little out of it today" said Even.

"Hahaha no worries man" Ethan sais with a smirk. "You deserve a little break after those pints last night... but hate to burst your bubble. If you don't get your ass into the conference room like yesterday... the boss is going to take that promotion back and shove it right up..."

"THANK YOU ... point taken Ethan. Now lead the way." Even began following him up to the main conference room. "What's the big rush anyway?"

"Dude, you have been seriously out of it! How have you not heard! Got a call a few minutes ago... straight from the Royals! This is national emergency level shit!" Ethan finished. Even was always dumbfounded by how a guy who talked like that had somehow become his superior in the ranks.... years of experience bullshit.

They made it to the conference room and slipped into 2 seats in the back quietly and watched as their boss came in and turned on his laptop. 

"As you all know, we received a call a few minutes ago from the royal palace. It seems there has been a kidnapping."

A photo goes up on the screen... and suddenly Even feels even more nauseous than he was when he arrived at work. And maybe he is a little short of breath too. But that picture... Even has definitely seen that face before... and not because of tabloids and press and all that. Sure, relatively speaking Even knows who the royal family are... I mean the King and Queen are everywhere. But usually they keep their son well hidden from the press... and if Even is being honest he can't remember the last time he has actually watched the news or read a newspaper... he gets any important information he needs straight from MI6, including business about the Royals... so did seeing this face come as a shock to him even though it definitely shouldn't ... Yup. Yes. Sure did. Holy Fuck. 

"Prince Isak, was taken today during his transport from his highly secure private educational facility, and the palace. The details as to how this kidnapping was possible given the level of security present, are still unknown. Our main focus as of now, is of course the return of the Prince. We expect there will be a ransom notice at any moment. In the mean time we will be putting 2 teams together. One to gather all the possible details and information and find the Prince. The other will be the extraction team."

Even knew he needed to get on that team. It was ridiculous, how drawn he was to this boy just from seeing his face again. But there was no point denying it. Apparently the boy who had more than likely saved his life, when he was just a boy himself, was now the one in need of saving... and Even would be damned if he wasn't going to get himself on that extraction team!


	2. Is This My Life? Holding the Knife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into Even's past and we get insight into how he meets his Prince!!
> 
> Sorry... this chapter is a context chapter... I think it was necessary to build up to the big MOMENT!! (which I will try to post soon if people are still interested in this lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who left me a comment!! Hoping as Evak starts interacting more, more people will come hang out with us!

5 YEARS AGO - EVEN

Even was nervous. There was no point of trying to tell himself anything different. This was it. He had turned 14, and according to his family's organization, this was the age when it was time to prove your worth, or you would be disowned. Loyalty and value were the only real characteristics anyone around him cared about.

Up to this point Even had mostly stayed on the side lines, he was too young to be involved in any of the real planning the organization did on a big scale. He knew they were deeply involved in all things "underworld" and that they had members immersed in all levels of the government and hidden all over Europe in plain sight. But as far as what they were actually planning... he was left out of it, and he was more than fine with that. He could barely stomach the small tasks he was given as it was, and although being ignorant to what was really happening around him, probably didn't make him a very good person... he also knew that he was basically just a kid and this was the only family he'd ever had, so there wasn't much he could do about it anyway.

The planning now though... this would directly affect Even. Whatever the latest scheme they were up to, Even would be dragged into somehow in order to complete a task and prove his value and loyalty. He wanted to throw up. He knew there was a major event coming up in the government or something soon. Something at the royal palace... and his organization never missed something that big. They had people high up in the government who would get into an event like that.

"Even you need to go in and see Markus." His dad told him and then walked out of the room again. Not that that was unusual. Him and his father weren't exactly close... or like even amicable. Even was there because his mother had gotten pregnant and wanted him, and even she could barely take care of him. But he was another number for the organization, so he was kept around and brought up as part of their crew until he was old enough to be of some actual use. 

Even made his way to see Markus. More nerves. Markus was a big deal... someone of as little insignificance as Even had never had much contact with him. But he had heard that Markus was the one who ran initiation when people were of age. Made sense. He wanted to test peoples merit for himself. Intimidate them enough that they would not mess it up. 

"Sit down Even. Let's get this going. You're 14 now. You know the drill. I'm sure you've heard there is a big event coming up at the palace. You aren't getting much detail on the real reason we will be there, but you are going to be there. Your task is actually relatively simple. You won't need to interact with, or manipulate anyone. That doesn't really seem to be your strong suit. But you are useful for stealing things... and with your age and with that face, you shouldn't have any trouble winning people over if you get caught." 

Even just sat there trying to absorb all this... so they basically wanted him to go to the palace to be a thief... he could feel his stomach turning over and his nerves tripping over inside him.

"You will be attending as Sir Ruperts guest. I will introduce you to him beforehand. Basically you are his nephew who is equally interested in working for the government one day, so he wants to introduce you to people early on. You'll get a folder with a better background later. Learn your part. But your real job is going to be collecting "things" for us from the palace. Mostly we need money. We want valuables. There are specific items we want, things we have already agreed to make trades for or have sales set up for... but outside that, your value to us will be decided on how much we can get for the valuables you manage to steal." 

Even swallowed and tried not to throw up on the floor. 

"This is an easy task Even. We aren't even asking you to get confidential information or interact with too many people. We just want you to put your thieving skills to good use, and fund our next few projects for us. It's not everyday we get an opportunity to get our hands on endless amounts of jewels and gold and other fine things we can sell off. You will get the list of specific items we need ahead of time. Alright, do you have any questions Even?" Markus finished. 

Even just shook his head. He wasn't sure he could speak if he wanted to. Markus was right... this wasn't the worst task he could have been given. But that didn't change the fact that it was the biggest job he had ever done... and that he had zero interest in being involved in any of this. What if he got caught? Stealing from the Royals... no matter what Markus said, his pretty face wasn't going to get him out of that. 

"Ok Even... enough sitting there looking like a shocked little girl. Get out of my office and prepare yourself. The event is in 2 days. Don't disappoint me. You won't like what happens if you do. I know you don't have anywhere else to go, so I suggest you suck it up and recognize you can't get away with doing nothing but petty little side projects forever. The fact that your dad is a most valued member, won't keep you here any longer." With that Markus turned back to his computer and Even took the hint. 

Even left the office and went back home feeling numb... how was he going to pull this off. He didn't even WANT to pull this off. He didn't want to be forced into doing these kinds of things... but what choice did he have... he didn't want to live on the streets or leave his family when he had nowhere to go. In all honesty it wasn't even his family he would miss. Maybe his mom... but she wasn't much of a mom anymore anyway. He barely saw her, and she was so involved in the drug run side of things... she was never sober enough to be his mom anyway. But at least here he had food and shelter and people he knew. He was taken care of and the people here were never mean or cruel to him because he was young. 

How had his life come to this. 

When he got back to his room there was a file waiting on his bed. He knew once he opened it, it would be starting. His new profile and his new back story... and of course the items he would have to steal. Once he opened this file, he was a real part of this operation. And then it would be one operation after another for the rest of his life... here... working for bad people doing bad things. 

Even laid down on his bed and let his eyes close. What was he going to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!! I know Isak isnt in it yet! I was planning to have the meeting in this chap... but I didn't want the chapter to be like 5000 words and I really wanted to show a bit of how Even ended up there. 
> 
> And IM SORRY this seems like a sad fic so far... this is AS SAD as it will get!! From here things will look up! I just had to show Even's past, to make his future look that much sweeter!! Bear with me!
> 
> Would you guys prefer longer chaps? Or are we happy having shorter snip bits to build into the big moments?? 
> 
> I promise I will get them interacting as of the next chap! And I will try and get it to you today or tmrw!! I really want to build an actual world for people to get immersed in... so I know people might not be interested in reading just yet, but I promise things are about to pick up!
> 
> Thank you again SO MUCH to the people who commented! It made me so frigin happy and its the reason I wanted to update so soon! I know this is majorly AU and people might not want to read a spy story... but the theme changes a lot soon and things will get fluffy and Evak will be amazing!!
> 
> Hope we can get some more people to come hang out with us... because I LOVE interacting with you guys!! (which people who have seen my crazy ass comments will know) Love you all!


	3. Who Are You? What Can I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even attends the event at the palace... and tries to complete his task. But things get interesting when a certain Prince gets involved <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!! I'm finally back!!! Did I promise the chapter where Evak finally meet last week... yup! Did this week absolutely murder me slowly and suck the life right out of me... YUP!! But now Im back and I cant wait to dive back into this world and hopefully entertain you beautiful people (and pick up some new people along the way cause I love comments and talking to you guys SO MUCH)!! Updates will be very regular from now on... you guys will be sick of seeing me on your homepage in no time ;)
> 
> Little note:  
> \- Im going to start adding in some GIFs and Pics because I just love what it adds to a story! Now of course given the ages Ive chosen... Fetus Isak being 16 in this fic for a while... there aren't really enough pics of tiny Isak to use all the time... so I will be using some season 3 & 4 pics... so don't let it confuse you!  
> \- This chap is the last chap from the FIVE YEARS AGO timeline... so again... I don't have 14 year old pics of Even... but there are going to be pics... I promise it will be less confusing next chap when were back to 16 & 19 year olds!!
> 
> Ok here we go! Hope you enjoy!!

FIVE YEARS AGO - (Even 14, Isak 11)

EVEN

  
It was the big night and Even was walking around the frigin ROYAL PALACE trying to pretend that he belonged next to Sir Rupert. That he was some sophisticated man-child who would one day make a "right fine gentleman of the government" ... or some shit like that.

It was a good thing "acting the part" was an area of his training he excelled at. He was starting to think he was so good at this maybe he should go into acting... and then he laughed that idea off as fast as it came. He would never get to do anything that cool with his life... look at where he was right now... in the royal palace, watching each and every move of each and every person around him, looking for the perfect opportunity to sneak away and start robbing the joint... but sure... becoming the next big actor of his generation was definitely in his near future. He almost rolled his eyes right into the back of his head at that thought.

At least he looked damn good. Even he had to admit he could get used to looking like this! Wearing this suit and bow-tie almost made him forget for a moment that he was the actual scum of society. No, as the next Lady of duchess or county, or some crap like that, came up to them to squeal about how handsome Sir Ruperts young nephew is, Even may or may not have reached up and adorably adjusted his bow-tie before given them his best "who me?" look.

 

Worked every time... those little old ladies didn't stand a chance!

As they walked away Even had to once again remind himself he wasn't just here to look good and impress the ladies. He was here to do a job. Cue his stomach contents trying to make their way back up his throat. Dammit. Even had been planning this and memorizing his list and studying his every move since he got this assignment. But nothing could make him feel less sick at the thought of what he was about to do. 

He had memorized the few items that Markus had told him were already spoken for. He was also keeping his eye out for any other valuables that were small enough he could easily pocket them or disguise them, until he could get them to the drop off point with one of their men who worked as some kind of serving staff for the palace. Apparently as long as Even could get the items to him, he would get them back to the organization for him. Thank god, because no amount of planning Even could do would allow him to get out of the palace with bags full of valuables...

The hardest part of his plan, was that he knew the greatest number of small valuables weren't going to just be sitting out here in the ballroom. They were going to be upstairs in the bedrooms and other private areas. In order to get near those areas, he needed to get away from crowd and find a back entrance to the upstairs chambers. 

"Excuse me Uncle Rupert, I've seen one of my mates across the ballroom. Might I be excused to visit with him please?" Even said in his most over the top posh accent. 

"Yes, yes of course. Go on then Even" said Sir Rupert. Clearly he was wondering what had taken so long for Even to disperse as it was. 

Even made his break from the crowd and made sure to ask a few members of the staff where the loo was, or where he might find a quiet place to sit down, little excuses to get a few moments away from the crowd without looking too suspicious. 

With his skills, it was surprisingly easy to make his way out of the ballroom and find a small hallway that seemed to lead upstairs. He couldn't believe they didn't have security on these back hallways. Ha! All the better for him. 

He stealthily made his way through the hallways, sticking to doorways and dark corners. Finally he found what he was looking for. There was no way a double set of doors that ornate didn't belong to the King and Queen themselves. Not to mention the 300 pound tank of a man standing outside the door. That could a be a problem. Even was fairly certain no amount of fight training was going to give him the ability to choke out someone double his weight until they passed out. Nope... onto plan B than! 

He was just going to have to wait it out. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait long... optimally he was hoping the guard would leave the door unguarded momentarily so he could break in before he came back... but he wasn't that lucky. Nope... onto plan C than!

The guard seemed to hear something in his hear piece, because suddenly he moved towards the door to the bedroom, and Even immediately reached into his pocket for his jamming device. As soon as the guard had the door open and was facing away from Even, Even dove to the door which was swinging closed and got the stealthy little jammer into door frame and got back to his hiding place. Now when the guard came out, the door would appear to close behind him, but wouldn't actually be sealed. All Even had to do was get the guard away from the door long enough to get inside and he could start grabbing some valuables. He knew from his research at least one of his three main items was in this room. 

Up until this point in his plan he has been pretty much running on adrenaline... but this waiting part... this was not good. This was the time when Even's heart and conscience got to play with his head. He stood there waiting for the guard to leave, and as the minutes went by, what he was trying to do sunk in more and more. This is awful. He knows it's awful to steal from people, even people who have everything. And what if he gets caught... he doesn't want the organization to punish him for failing his task and then kick him to the streets... but he also doesn't want to know what the punishment for being caught red handed stealing from the royal family is.

Shit. Fuck. Oh no. He has been thinking for too long and he can feel his heart starting to beat erratically and sweat is pooling into his under shirt. "Stop it Bech. You cannot afford to do this right now!! Calm the fuck down!" He repeated this to himself over and over and tried to focus on the guard again... but god he did NOT feel good. He could not start crying or throwing up right now. "Get it the FUCK together Even."

Oh my god! He had been so focused on his moment of extreme panic he'd missed the guard's hand going to his earpiece... and now the guard was walking down the hall. Holy shit... this was it!!

Even ducked and ran as fast as he'd ever run and cracked the door just enough to slip his body in and grab the jammer, before he closed the door so quietly it didn't make a sound.

Ok. Wow. Just WOW.

This room was luxurious to a whole new level. It was so full of old art and priceless things Even forgot himself again and just had to take a moment to appreciate the ancient beauty and history of all the art and features. Amazing. To live surrounded by this kind of beauty everyday... it was a dream Even couldn't even fully fathom...

Now wasn't exactly the time to dream of a better life though. He forced himself out of his reverie, though it physically hurt to pull himself out of his dreams of this beautiful life, and remember what his life really looked like.

Ok. Jewelry. Diamonds. Anything with the royal seal. Anything gold. He needed to start going through this place before someone made an unexpected visit. 

He rushed over to the make up table and started yanking open the drawers as quietly as he could, and pushing around the contents to look for something  _good!_

"What are you doing?"

OMG WTF!!! Even quite literally jumped out of his skin and it took  _every_ last ounce of his training not to immediately scream bloody murder when a voice from behind him in the dark room startled the living daylights out of him!!

He turned around and reached for the weapon in his pocket as fast as he could, but all he could see was a figure moving on the bed. As his eyes adjusted and a little light came on on the bed next to the person, Even realized it was a tiny little figure... it was a kid...

An adorable little scrap of a boy who looked bleary eyed with fluffy hair and had a confused little expression on his baby face. It was almost enough to distract Even momentarily from his panic as he looked at that adorable little face going from bleary to more awake but still looking down at the bed instead of at him. 

Was this little boy wearing a jersey in bed...? What the hell. And why the hell was Even focusing on this kids adorable little baby face and odd clothing choices... when he was literally being caught red handed stealing from the Royals bedroom! 

Ok yup... now the panic was back ten-fold... Even could feel himself starting to shake and his heart was beating dangerously fast as the kid's eyes landed back on him and he seemed to realize why he had woken up. Then the kid started to move, his little legs came over the side of the massive bed, and he slid down to the floor, still staring at Even. 

Hmmm little pyjama bottoms with planets on them and a football jersey... suddenly through his panic Even started to almost laugh at how ridiculous this situation is. Only he wasn't actually laughing... looking into the curious face of little boy while his hand is literally holding a handful of expensive jewels inside his pants pocket... Even realizes just how shit he is. How shit all of this is and how badly he wants to be an innocent little kid like this one. And that's when he realizes he's not actually laughing... nope... he is sobbing. He is shaking and breathing heavy from panic, and there are tears rolling down his cheeks. Finally his knees give out and he just kneels on the floor and lets his head hang, because he's caught. He's caught and he's not even going to fight this kid when he calls out to the guard and Even gets shipped to some traitors specialty prison or something. He deserves it.  

"Ummm mister... are you ok?" The kid is moving closer to him, Even realizes. Does this kid have no sense of self-preservation at all! Don't approach the crazy crying person... this kid needs some life skills!

"Ahhh mister, please don't cry... it's ok! Let me get an adult ok?" He sees the kid look towards the door and he whisper shouts "NO!!" ... huh, looks like he has some self preservation left after all. 

"Why not? Maybe they can help you?" Baby face says. 

"N-n-n-o-o... they can-n-n-n-'t help. You d-d-d-on't understand!!" Even hiccups to this kid. Why the fuck can't he seem to get a handle on himself. What the hell has gotten into him. 

Suddenly he feels a little hand on shoulder and his head shoots up, shocked! 

"What is your name? My name is Isak, and maybe if you tell me what's wrong I can help! I'm a prince you know... so people tell me one day I'm going to be really powerful and I will fix all kinds of things! So maybe I can start with you. Please let me help you?" Isak is looking at him with most sincere little eyes Even has ever seen. Even is so dumbfounded by the situation for a second all he can do is stare... until it sinks in what this Isak has just said. HE'S THE FUCKING PRINCE!!!

Even is quite literally in a room with the little Prince... trying to steal from his family!! And now his panic is changing into shock and outrage and everything in between and suddenly Even finds himself spewing words he knows he can only later regret...

"You want to help me Little Prince!? Is that what you think you want to do!? Well you can't help me! Because unlike you I wasn't born into a rich family of wealthy spoiled people!! I live in a dangerous world full of dangerous people... and you want to know why I'm here in this room... I'm here because those dangerous people have sent me in to your house to steal things they can sell to make money!! I'm nothing but a dirty rotten thief who either needs to steal valuables from your palace or get punished in some horrible cruel way before they send me to live on the streets!! That's who I am! And now you caught me and the guard is going to take me away to some awful prison where I'm going to rot for being an awful person... and I never wanted this!! I want to be like you! I want to wake up in a beautiful palace everyday and be a good person and do good things for this world!! I... I... I... I am so so sorry..."

At this point Even is cried out. He has given up. He doesn't want to be this person... so why is he trying so hard to do so. He isn't going to get the valuables so maybe he is better off in prison than dealing with his "family" if he shows up empty handed. 

"So you need to steal stuff that is a lot of money and bring it back to some people or else they are going to punish you? And make you live on the street?" It seems the Prince's shock has worn off. Even just nods. He has nothing left.

"That is so AWFUL!! You are just a boy! You must only be in high school! They can't do that!" Isak is outraged. As Even looks at his little face turning red and angry on his behalf... its almost enough to make him smile. 

"They can. And they will." Even barely whispers. 

Suddenly Isak walks even closer to him and Even almost dies of shock when the Prince suddenly puts his arms around his shoulders and  _hugs_ him. 

"No! I won't let them do that to you! What's your name?" Isak steps back and looks at him again. "My name is Even."

"Well Even, you are right. We are spoiled and we don't need all these  _vazubles!"_ Even almost smiles again for a moment at the Little Princes slurring of his words. "I'm going to help you find some things so you don't have to live on the street!" 

" _WHAT!!"_ At this point Even's eyes are so wide they may just pop out. "Isak you don't understand... I have to  _steal_ things from your family!"

"My family always says we are so lucky and fortunate, and it's our job as _leavers_ of this country to help people who aren't as lucky as we are. So I'm going to help you ok?" Isak says, determined. 

Even feels that guilt bubbling up in him again... he knows that if he says yes he is basically taking advantage of this kind little boy... but he also knows this will be much easier with the help of the actual Prince... and he is desperate. He knows its awful, and his conscience will torture him forever... but he is so scared and desperate... and the Royals really do have SO MUCH... will they even miss it?

"Ok Isak... can you find me some things in this room that your parents won't miss if it's gone? Like jewelry and old important stuff? I need to look for a specific thing ok... but if you could find stuff that maybe people won't notice is missing right away... that would really help me." Isak nods his head like a determined little soldier and Even's heart melts into the ground. "And Isak..." Even has to look at the ground, he can't believe he's about to do what he's about to do... he is officially scum of the entire earth. "I need you to do one more very important thing for me ok? You can NEVER tell anyone that you met me tonight or that you helped me ok? If you do... they will do something really really awful to me. They might even kill me for telling you all the things I told you. Can you promise me that once I leave... you will never tell anyone about what you saw here tonight?" Even couldn't even look at him. He had never been more disgusted with himself. 

Then he felt a little hand on his cheek and he had to look up into those sweet little green eyes. "Even, you have my word. I will _prothect you."_  This time Even couldn't help the little smile that broke out on his face when he heard his little lisp. This boy is something very special. 

They worked their way around the room in silence for a few moments. And Even found the item he needed. A ring that he assumed has some major significance. He pocketed it and went over to Isak. "Have you found anything?"

"Even, I think I have something that is worth more than all of this combined. At least that's what my parents tell me. I have something that could really save you I think. I'm going to get the guard to leave for a minute so we can go to my room." Even was too dumbfounded to say anything as Isak disappeared out the door. 

He was back a moment later signalling for Even to follow him. They went a couple doors down and entered another extravagant room. Only this one was like a child's haven. It was everything Even would have died for as a kid. He still would. Filled with color and love and space stuff all of the walls and ceilings. 

"Pssst, Even over here!" Isak whispered to him. Even made his way over as Isak opened a fancy box from his bedside table. When Even saw what was in the box his jaw almost hit the floor. 

_"ISAK!!! Is that your_ crown!!! I can't take THAT!!! That is your Prince's crown!!" Even was afraid to even stand this close to it. 

"Even, this is worth like a whole lot of money I think! The bad people would have to _love_ you if you brought them this!"

"But Isak... isn't that like very important to you and your family! You must wear it all the time. I can't take that!"

"Well I never wear it. It just sits in this box and gets old. I thought it could help you... but I guess not." Isak looks dejected.

"Isak you are amazing... and you're right. If I brought that back... I would be like the best new recruit ever... but I would feel just so awful to take this from you ok?"

"Even you have to take it. I know you don't have all the things on your list. You only took one thing from Mama's room. I saw you put the other stuff back before we left... you have a good heart whether you think so or not, and I don't want you to get hurt. If you take this you won't have to steal anything else right? And they would love you?" Isak looked at him with so much kindness and determination, it was all Even could do not to cry again.

His voice was so incredibly weak as he thought over his situation and knew Isak was right... he would never forgive himself... but he heard himself say " _right"_ ... and before he knew it Isak was putting the crown back into its box and putting it into a backpack. 

"Now how are you going to get this out of here? _"_ Isak asked. 

Even feels so dizzy and awful he is pretty sure he is answering on autopilot when he hears himself say, "I have to bring it to someone in the kitchen".

From there Even feels so numb and truly dead inside, he can't even remember how he ended up outside the servants door with Isak wearing his little back pack, until suddenly Isak is pushing the back pack into his arms.

"I'm so sorry this is your life Even. I hope you find happiness and a better place for yourself one day. And I hope this will help you and keep you safe and loved wherever you're from." Then there are two little arms around his waist and Even feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

"Thank you Isak. You are truly the kindest and most special boy I've ever met. This country is lucky to have you." 

Even watched as his Little Prince walked down the hallway away from him, turning to offer him a little smile and a wave before her turned the corner.

Even was still in shock his entire way home after he dropped his parcel. 

And that night he cried and got sick until he couldn't stand being awake inside his own guilt any longer and he finally fell asleep. 

He stayed asleep until he was dragged out of bed and forced to go and meet Markus. Of course Isak was right... despite not getting most of the items on his list, the crown was enough to make Markus basically call him the best thing to happen to the organization in years. He was so thrilled and Even was just sick. Sick of his life and sick of feeling this way about himself.

__________________________________________________________________

On his fifteenth birthday Even had made a decision. He couldn't handle the guilt of this life. He would rather rot in prison than be the kind of person that would steal from the most angelic little boy in the world. He hated himself and his actions and no safety and security was worth that.

So the day he turned fifteen he walked into his local police station and starting cleansing his soul. Within an hour of him talking he was sitting in front on a representative from MI6 telling them everything he knew. Except for the story of a certain Little Prince.

By the time he was done, he was moved into the care of MI6... and within a few months, he was being trained to work for the good guys. 

He never forgot the face of the Little Prince who turned his life around. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTUAL FETUS ISAK is the biggest sweetheart in the world... Am I right!!??
> 
> So this turned into a bit of a beast of a chap lol... it just kind of happened! Oops! And I know Even was like super sad in this again... but this is ACTUALLY it for the super sad stuff!! Now were back in the present and Even is in a much better place and about to be reunited with his Little Prince! EEEEK
> 
> Please please leave a comment if you have a minute!! It super inspires me and Im new to this writing thing so it helps me know whether I'm heading in good direction... or am just overall shit at this and need to make some changes!! 
> 
> Love you all <3


	4. Rescue You? If You rescue Me Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is determined to get himself on the extraction team going after Prince Isak. 
> 
> Isak finds himself in an unknown place all alone and hopes and prays he gets rescued before whoever his captors are decide what to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here we goooooooo!!
> 
> We are back to the present! Little refresher from chap 1 --> Even is MI6 and just heard about the kidnapping of Prince Isak. 
> 
> Prepare to meet the Prince!

PRESENT - (Even 19, Isak 16)

 

EVEN

As soon as the meeting in the conference room was called to an end, the commotion started all around him. Everybody was running off to their departments to get their assignment and start planning. This was the biggest case MI6 had seen in a long time that wasn't (as of now) terrorism related. This was their own Prince being taken by an unknown entity... everybody would want in on this mission in one way or another.

But nobody wanted in on this mission as badly as Even did.  _Nobody._

He owed more to the Prince than anyone else in this building. Even if he didn't owe Prince Isak a debt, he would still be determined to rescue this boy after meeting him. Isak had a beautiful heart and soul, and no one like that deserved to go through what the Prince was going through right now. 

No. Even was determined to rescue that boy, and he wanted to fucking do it NOW. The thought of waiting for the research team to figure out all the details was making his chest hurt. If it was up to him he would just take on this whole case, and he wouldn't stop until he'd solved it and rescued the boy. God, when had he become this determined!? He must have forgotten just how much that little baby faced kid had gotten under his skin!

The truth, however, was that Even wasn't meant for research and sitting behind a computer. He was meant for action and missions and protection. So if he really wanted to help his Little Prince... he needed to find a way to convince his boss to let one of his most junior agents go out on one of the most important missions MI6 has seen in years. Should be easy...  _not._

Even took off in the direction of the Deputy Managers office with a determination he hasn't felt in years. 

He knocked on the door, and saw a very frazzled looking man jerk his head up to look at him. "Even! In case you haven't figured this out already, now isn't really a great time to talk. We are in the middle of national level emergency and I really need to figure out what agents are available and what kind of team I need to put together before the research team completes their side of things. Come back to see me when all this is over ok?"

"No. No not ok." Even gave Mr. Drewer his most determined look and walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Excuse me Even... but you can't just ignore a direct order from me! You and I both know I've always had a soft spot for you, given the way we found you. But this isn't the time for you to play coy. I have work to do." His manger gave him a stern frown, but Even wasn't backing down. Not on this.

"Henry, please just hear me out. I know you are busy and I will keep this short and sweet. You _have_ to put me on this mission." Henry looked at him with a stunned expression. "No, don't look at me like that! I am dead serious. I know I am still a junior, but we both know damn well I am not  _really_ a junior! I have been out there in the world since I was a kid and I took to the training here at MI6 better than most of your senior agents. This boy is important to me. I can't tell you why in detail, but I promise you I have more determination than any other senior agent you are going to put on this team. Please Henry, I have never asked for anything and I've climbed all the ladders you wanted despite being better than most of the people working here... you know I can do this.  _Please."_  

"Even how could I possibly justify assigning you to this team? I know you can handle this. I have no doubt in you. It's just not how things are done. Junior agents don't get assigned to cases involving the Royal family." Henry looked at Even with true regret in his eyes. He had always been there for Even, and was one of the first agents Even had met when he'd been a broken soul being dragged out of the organization and handed over to MI6. Henry always had Even's best interest at heart, and Even knew it was hard for him to watch Even go out on dangerous missions. Maybe he sensed Even was forced into this life, more than volunteered for it, or maybe he just considered Even to be more than just another agent, rather a kid he had helped raise into a man. 

"Henry, I don't care how you justify it. I know you can figure out a reason. I know exceptions can be made. Please, I  _need_ to be on this case. I can't even explain how badly I want in on this mission. I will follow the orders of the lead agent, I am an excellent agent and I know you and your superiors know it, you can convince them of why you sent me if this came back on you... I know you could!" Even was full on begging now... which isn't a look he particularly liked on himself... but desperate times and all that...

Henry sighed and sat back heavily in his chair. He was silent for a few moments and Even knew he had him. "Go prepare yourself Even, if the lead agent on the mission agrees to take you... I will make it happen."

"Don't give me that look you little shit... this is a major risk for me." 

"I know it is Henry... I can't thank you enough. I owe you. Again!" Even said, as he jumped out of his chair and basically ran out of the office to find the senior agents. He had a good idea who the lead would be, and it was time to call in a favour of his own. Piece of cake. 

Even could feel adrenaline pumping through his body at full speed. For once, he didn't think it was the adrenaline of a mission... but more of a nervous excitement. He was going to see the face of his Little Prince again. Holy Shit.

Or at least he hoped he would... what if... NO. He would not think like that. The research team would find him and Even would see him again. _Soon_. 

 

ISAK

Isak jerked awake from the restless sleeping state he had someone managed to pass out into. He looked around and once again realized he wasn't in fact just having a bad dream. Nope. He was in fact inside some room he had no idea where, dying of thirst and hunger. 

He had no idea how long he had been in here now. Whoever had grabbed him from his convoy had simply tossed him in here and left him there. Which he supposed was as good as it was going to get for him in this situation. Given they weren't torturing him or bothering him in any way... he could guess this was about money. He was just a means to an end. They snatched him to hold him for ransom and weren't really interested in him at all. 

He stood up and pressed himself back against the wall, needing to stretch his back and legs after laying on the ground for so long. 

What he couldn't understand, is what these people were waiting for. If they had already made some demand for money... his parents would have paid it in an instant to get him back. He was their only child, and more than that he was loved and adored by them. He knew they were losing their minds right now. 

So the demand was either ridiculous, or it wasn't only about money. There was something more going on that his parents couldn't magically fix. 

What was going to happen to him then... how long were these people going to just ignore his existence until they started to get more radical ideas? 

Not to mention, how much longer could Isak stand not having water? He could already feel his mind getting fuzzy and his emotions getting worse and worse by the hour as he got more frightened and more dehydrated. 

He didn't like to think of himself as any better or more important than any other human being... but he was the damn PRINCE after all... shouldn't someone have been sent to rescue him by now? 

Why was this happening and why wasn't anyone coming for him?

Ugh... here come the emotions again. He should have never let himself go down this train of thought. 

He just needed to keep reminding himself that he was loved and that his parents would have everyone they could think of out looking for him. He knew it in his heart. It was just a little hard to convince his brain of that when his neurones weren't firing on all cylinders due to dehydration. 

Isak laid back down on the hard floor and just let himself drift. He needed to stop crying. That was precious water he couldn't afford to waste right now. He refused to be one of those people who drank their own pee to survive. Not going to happen. 

He didn't know how long he had been lying there shifting around uncomfortably, when suddenly he heard a  _crash._

WTF!!! He jumped up off the floor in shock and ran into the corner of the room. Oh god... this was it. They were getting radical... that was definitely some kind of explosive device. His heart was hammering so fast he was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. 

His captors seemed to be done letting him hide away in silence. Isak felt his legs give out and he slid down to his ass on the floor and let his arms wrap around his knees. His head dropped and he finally let himself cry. It wouldn't matter now anyway. They were coming for him. 

 

EVEN

His team had breached the doorway into the building where they knew the Prince was being kept. They knew they wouldn't have much time to divide and conquer since the explosive device they'd used to break open the door was bound to have drawn attention. 

Even looked to the lead agent as he was signalling which ways they would divide and who would take which hallways. He was sent left with another agent and they quickly pointed their guns forward and dashed down the hallway away from the centre of attention. 

Each door they passed was opened, forcibly or otherwise, and every room that came up empty made Even's heart roar with anger. He's had enough waiting around. It had been 52 hours since the call was made and the research had begun. 52 fucking hours of Even waiting around anxiously picturing all the awful things that could be happening to that angelic little boy he'd met so many years ago. 

Even was _done_  fucking waiting. He wanted his hands on Prince Isak, guiding him back to safety. And he wanted it  _now._

They reached the second to last door in their hallway, and Even's heart was racing. How much longer could the distraction team keep their enemies near the main entrance? They needed to find Isak before the enemy found them. 

That's when Even noticed this door has a different lock on it than any of the others. There was a small glow of light coming from under the door too. 

Even nearly broke his collarbone with the force with which he rammed the door the second they'd smashed the lock. This was it. he just knew this had to be it. He could feel it in his fucking bones. 

When his eyes landed on a figure folded up in the corner of the room... he felt so faint with relief, he was afraid he would pass out. He could make out a crown of golden wavy hair and thin arms wrapped around a set of shaking knees. 

He'd found him. This was his Little Prince. His heart seemed to have figured that out before his brain even had a chance to catch up. His feet were automatically taking him across the room and then he was kneeling in front of his Prince. 

"Isak? Isak can you hear me?" Even reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and arm, rubbing there gently. "Hey Isak, I know you're scared, but we are here to rescue you ok? I really need you to stand up so we can get you out of here. Can you do that please?" 

Isak was shaking so much Even wasn't even sure he registered what he was saying. When Isak's eyes finally peaked over his knees, his eyes went wide and a fresh brim of tears started running down his cheeks and he tried to scramble away from Even instead of towards him.

Damn fucking face masks... of course... he should have known better... he probably looked more like a bank robber than one of the good guys. He reached up and yanked the damn thing off. 

"Even!! What the fuck are you doing!! Put that back on! Your breaking protocol!" His co-agent barked at him. Even couldn't care less. He only had eyes for one person right now. 

He slid closer to Isak again and grabbed the sides of his head as gently as he could and made him look up. He didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to get his attention and get out of here. They were wasting valuable time. 

"Isak look at me." Even saw the exact moment Isak's head cleared enough to recognize he no longer looked like a villain. And then his eyes seemed to flicker with something else... something Even didn't have time to process or put a name to right at the moment. But the important thing was Isak seemed to be coming out of his shock and was looking directly at Even's face, which he hoped looked kind and comforting, rather than showing the panic and racing swirl of emotions he was truly feeling. 

"Ok Isak, my name is Even and I'm here to take you home. Now I need you stand up ok." Slowly Isak nodded and stood on shaky legs. That was ok though. Even was more than ready to pull Isak in front of his body and support him and cover him until they got out of this place. 

His co-agent immediately put his hand to his ear, "package has been located. What is our best exit point?"

Five seconds later he was looking at Even and giving him the signal. Even got Isak in front of his body and crouched over him slightly as he followed behind and let his partner cover them. Isak was shaking like a leaf against his body, but he was moving at the pace Even needed and wasn't making a sound. 

Good boy. Brave little fucker. Even almost felt himself smile looking down at the top of Isak's precious head.

He saw the door at the end of the stretch of hallway and knew that was their destination. They just had to pass one more hallway and they were out to make a run for their escape car. 

Of course things were never that easy. As his fellow agent looked around the corner of the hallway that had the door they needed, he quickly drew back his head and cursed. "Enemy coming up the hall. Two of them. Weapons leading. You know the drill. You have the package, so get your ass to that damn door for Queen and Country kid. I've got cover." 

And with that he was gone making his way down the hall to meet the enemy and keep them as far up the hallway as possible, so Even could move in the opposite direction to door. He tucked Isak into his body as tightly as he could. "Keep your body in front of mine at all time so I can shield you, and move as fast as you can, do you understand?"

Isak's head turns to look at him and his bright green eyes shine with determination. "I'm ready." 

Even tucked his arm tight around his Prince and they took off to the sound of gun fire behind them. As soon as they breached the doorway there was an agent there with his hand out to grab the Prince and get him into the escape car. As Isak was passed over, Even watched his head turn and take in his surroundings quickly... the building, the gun fire... Isak seemed to be taken over by shock. 

Then hands were grabbing the Prince roughly and pushing him towards the vehicle. That didn't seem to set well with Isak... he immediately started to struggle to get away from the agent's hands. 

"Get off of me! No! Let me go! NO! EVEN HELP ME" Isak started screaming! Of course he did. The poor kid was in shock and clearly stressed beyond his limits, and there was a stranger wearing one of those stupid masks grabbing him roughly and trying to shove him into a getaway car... how the fuck had no one thought this through better... as if this whole thing wasn't scary enough... they were basically reenacting what Isak must have gone through 3 days ago all over again. Fucking assholes!!

Even rushed forward and shoved the agent off of Isak. Probably a little harder than necessary... but he would pay for that later. Right now he just wanted everyone to back the fuck off Isak and stop making his Little Prince go into some kind of hysteric panic. 

He placed his hands back on Isak's damp cheeks, because that seemed to work to make him look at Even before. "Isak, listen to me... we _need to get you out of here_! I know you're scared but the bad people are in that hallway, and you need to get out of here _now._ Please get in the car angel!"

Even had no idea where this soft protective side of him was coming from... but Isak's chest starting heaving less and he kept looking Even in the eyes, until finally his hand wrapped around one of Even's wrist and his eyes got a new kind of stubbornness in them before he said "only if you get in with me."

Even was momentarily stunned, but his heart started beating a mile a minute again looking down at Isak looking back at him fiercely.

Fuck it. It's not like Even could physically tear himself apart from Isak and his tear streaked little face right now anyway. Man he was going to get into so much trouble back at head quarters.

"Ok, come on than" Even quickly grabbed Isak by the waist and propelled him into the back seat of the SUV. They had been sitting ducks on the pavement for way too long already.

The car whipped around and took off like a race car. He heard Isak let out a little gasp before his hand whipped out and grabbed onto Even's arm for dear life.

It made Even smile as he looked down at Isak's wide eyes staring out the window. Until they hit a bump and the whole car jolted because of the speed they were going. Nothing Even wasn't used to... but Isak nearly jumped out of his skin... and right onto Even's! Isak had quite literally jumped across the car and was now curled into Even's side holding onto his shirt for dear life. Poor kid, what a day he was having!

"Hey Isak, it's going to be ok now... I'm getting you home safe ok? Do you trust me?" Even was looking down at his face which was resting on his shoulder, and he let the arm that was around Isak's back reach up so his hand could gently stroke over his hair.

Isak's eyes closed for a moment at the gesture and he let out a deep breath of relief. Then his eyes opened back up to look directly into Even's and for the first time that day, a tiny dimpled smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"Yes Even. I do." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh ok another long one lol! I cant seem to help myself!! I am really happy with this chap and Im so fucking glad to finally be writing them together!! Things are going to take a major turn now that the two are reunited and I cant wait to see where this goes ;)
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you have the time!! It honestly helps me so much and really really inspires me to write!
> 
> Love you all! <3


	5. Please Wont You Stay? Why Do I Feel This Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak make their way back to head quarters. Isak has questions and so does MI6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for your support on the last chapter! You can't understand how much your words inspire me to keep going with this fic! Now that Isak and Even has met again in the present I hope you will like the twists and turns this fic is about to take in the next couple chaps!!

ISAK

Isak is riding in the back of some car and he is definitely in shock. He is really trying to get his emotions under control and stop himself from shaking like a leaf... but the past few days have obviously taken a toll on him. 

Now he is safe. Or so he's told. Everything in the last twenty or so minutes seems like a blur. Everything except _Even_. 

He peaks up from under his fringe again, and then quickly looks back down as he feels his cheeks heating up. He is currently tucked into Even's side and can't seem to let go of the death grip he has on his shirt. Isak has no idea why cuddling up to a stranger seems like a good idea after everything he's been through... but he just can't help himself. 

For one thing, the body warmth feels amazing and extremely comforting after being stuck in a cold room alone for three days. 

But more than that... there is just something about Even that Isak can't quite put into words... but he makes him feel safe... and seems so familiar for some reason.

When Even looks at him, he gets this intensity in his eyes like he would take on the whole world for Isak. Its unnerving... but it's also kind of amazing. Isak is still scared shitless, and now there is this badass spy guy who clearly wants to protect him, and can't stop looking at him like he is more precious than gold. 

Dammit, now he is blushing again!! There is a stupid little grin on his face and he can feel his cheeks turning red. How is this even possible when he feels ice cold and shaky from shock! He quickly licks his lips and ducks his head before Even can see him blushing.

They stay like for a few more minutes. Isak tucked under Even's arm with his hand still gently stroking over Isak's curls. Damn that feels nice.

Suddenly Isak feels Even's body jerk under his head like he has just woken up. Then Even pulls away from him and turns to look at Isak. Isak is surprised to see Even's face looks panicked and almost like he is the one in shock!

"Oh my god Isak! I completely forgot to ask if you are hurt or injured!? I haven't even checked your status! You're shaking! Of course you are, you're in shock! What is wrong with me. I completely forgot to follow protocol!" Even seems completely stunned with himself and then suddenly he pulls completely away from Isak's grasp and starts grabbing things from inside the SUV. 

He pops back into his seat with a duffel bag and starts ripping it open.

"E-e-e-ven... I'm fine ok. Calm down. I just ne-e-e-e-d... well I'm really cold... and thirsty. P-l-ease... please I need some water... I haven't had anything to drink in 3 days." Isak curls into himself more as he says this. Now that Even's comforting presence isn't pressed up next to him anymore, his chills are coming back tenfold and his memories of those three days dying for some water are coming back to haunt him. His mouth is so dry and his brain still doesn't feel fully functional. He feels like he wrapped in some kind of emotional overload and brain fog. 

"Oh god, water!! Of course! How did I not think of that! Wait here, look what I found!" Isak feels something being pushed onto his head and when he looks up Even's hands are back by his neck wrapping a big burgundy scarf around his neck. Next is a blanket. Oooooook... not what Isak was expecting... but he must admit he feels pretty comfortable tucked into a beanie/scarf/blanket ensemble. 

"Thank you Even... this is nice. Warm." Isak is feeling shy again with them sitting looking towards each other in the backseat of the car like this. "Ummm not to be greedy... but any chance there is also some water in there... please?"

"Shit! Water! Right! God I'm so sorry... I can't believe how bad at this rescue thing I am being right now. I just got so wrapped up in my own relief when I saw your face..." Isak's head pops up at that and Even seems to kind of freeze at the realization of what he was saying. His mouth kind of hangs open for a moment and then closes again. Isak really really wants to hear the end of that sentence... why was Even so relieved to find him that it distracted him from his job?

Even clears his throat and seems to get a little flushed himself. "What I mean is, this is my first big mission like this and I don't know what we would have done if we hadn't been able to rescue the Prince. You are extremely important Isak." Even is definitely avoiding Isak's eyes now... and he is definitely looking more uncomfortable than that confession really calls for. No... Isak was sure there was more going on here. 

Feeling properly distracted from the situation he was in for a moment, Isak felt himself grinning at Even's sudden shyness and gave Even a questioning look from inside his big fluffy scarf.

"Even... ummm this might sound a little crazy..." Isak watched as Even's head snapped back up to his eyes, "But uh... have we met before?" Isak clears his throat a little and looks down again. "I just mean ummm... you feel really familiar to me. Like you've met me before...?"

Isak looked up from under his fringe shyly again, and Even seemed very caught off guard. He was frozen like that for a solid 30 seconds, before he suddenly seemed to get control of his expression again and looked directly at Isak as he gave him a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't think so Isak. I feel like I would probably remember meeting the Prince." Even loses some of his composure when his eyes drop again. He clears his throat and seems to almost whisper "ya... meeting you... that's something I wouldn't forget very easily angel."

There is a moment where it feels like neither of them even breathe. What had Even just said to him? Why did he keep calling him angel?

Isak unfroze and opened his mouth to ask that very question, when Even seemed to come back to life and immediately threw his hand inside the duffel bag and pulled out a large bottle of water.

"Right so ahh... water! Please take it easy when you start drinking this ok? You need to pace yourself. If you try to chug it after suffering from starvation for 3 days, you will make yourself sick. Here, once you've had some water, try to eat some of this protein bar. You must be hungry. We should be arriving soon." With that, Even turned forward again in the seat and seemed to quiet down.

Isak was dumfounded for a moment, but at this point he could see that Even had said all he was willing to say. Plus, Isak would be lying if he said he wasn't sufficiently distracted by the water and food he had in his hands. And Even had just said they would be arriving soon! Isak would be home soon, he would see his parents again!

Suddenly feeling much lighter than he had in days, Isak felt brave and pushed himself back across the seat until he was directly next to Even again. Then he continued to shimmy himself right up against Even's side until he looked down at him shocked, but seemed to get the message and lifted his arm again to let Isak cuddle back into his side. Yes... this was where Isak felt safe. He could stay tucked up against Even for a long-long time.

Woah... calm down there Isak... He reminded himself! He was being transported home from an abduction. Not staring in a romantic comedy. But hey... he finally felt something good again and he had suffered enough that he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

The car had slowed down to a normal driving pace now because they had entered into the city a few miles back. Isak was also shaking less thanks to the warmth Even had provided him, and the conversation sort of distracting him from his state of mind.

The ride was almost peaceful now. He sat under Even's arm, and drank slowly from the water bottle, promising himself he would never take water for granted ever again. The cold liquid running down his throat was like heaven. And with Even's hand resuming its gentle motion in his hair... Isak could feel his eyes drooping in bliss.

Who knew... three days living in hell sure did make you appreciate the small things. A bottle of water and a good hair-stroking from his handsome saviour and Isak felt like a cat curled up in the sun on a warm summers day.

They stayed like that until the car pulled to a stop and suddenly Isak's adrenaline was back full swing...

He threw himself at the window, hands pressed to the glass, to see his palace again, feel himself finally being back home! Only... that wasn't his home... what the hell was happening... where was his palace... where were his parents... why hadn't Even taken him home like he'd promised!

All of Isak's calm happiness from the past ten minutes seem to evaporate as his forehead dropped forward to meet the glass, and his heart rate soared back up. He could feel tears building in his eyes and his head hurt... he was so confused and drained and he just wanted to be home. 

"Isak, hey what's wrong? Are you ok?" Isak felt Even quickly dart closer to him, and his hand landed on his back rubbing in soothing circles. But Isak didn't want comfort right now. He wanted answers.

Isak turned his head to look directly into Even's face, which was maybe two inches from his own right now. "What's wrong!? What's wrong Even!? You told me you were taking me home! I trusted YOU! Where the hell am I Even? Why didn't you take me home?" Isak was full on crying now. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be tough, but he was exhausted. Emotionally and physically.

Even's face was pure shock after Isak's outburst... and then it switched to something resembling conflicted. A moment later he seemed to make up his mind and his arms shot out pulling Isak away from window and directly into his chest, tucking his face into the curve of Even's neck. 

Isak was too exhausted and upset to even register that it should probably be strange for him, a 16 year old boy, to be clinging and sobbing into a handsome spy's neck. Nope... instead he just hung on to Even... who he was pretty pissed with at the moment... and let himself cry finally. He was done. He was tired and he was done.

"Isak listen to me. I am so sorry angel. I never meant to confuse you or lie to you ok. I promise you... no fuck that, I swear to you, I AM taking you _home!_ " Even was leaning his head on Isak's so that he was speaking determinately right into Isak's ear where his face was still pressed into Even's neck. "I know I didn't explain things well to you. I fucked up! You are at MI6 headquarters, ok Isak? You just need to be seen by a doctor to make sure you are ok, and they will want to ask you some questions about your kidnapping while it's still fresh in your mind." This only made Isak curl more into Even and close his eyes altogether... that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Even let out a wounded sound at Isak's reaction and started rubbing his back fiercely. 

"I know that is probably the last thing you want to do right now. But Isak the sooner you get this over with the sooner you can put it behind you and get back to living your normal happy healthy life ok? And the minute we reported to MI6 that you were found... they would have alerted your parents. I'm sure they are on their way here as we speak." Even's voice spoke calmly and soothingly against Isak's ear and there was no denying the calming effect it was having on Isak. 

He lifted his head a little and looked Even in the eyes again with a little sniffle. "My parents are coming here?" 

"Yes Isak. They will pick you up here so we can make sure you get home safe.  _I will make damn sure you get home safe_ " Even said determinately. 

Isak just stared him down for a bit. He wanted to be mad at something, at someone. And he was. But somehow he just couldn't be mad at Even. 

He took one hand off of Even's neck and wiped his face with it. The other was still clinging to Even's neck, and weirdly Isak didn't even feel embarrassed about it. Even had seen more than one unattractive/over the top emotional side of Isak today, and he was still looking at him like he was the sun or something. So Isak just couldn't be bothered to care that he looked like a little kid crying because he wanted his parents. He'd just been abducted for fuck's sake. He hasn't slept or eaten in 3 days and he has every right to cry into the neck of his amazingly attractive and heroic saviour.

"You better be telling the truth this time Even. No more messing up what's going to happen to me next. If I go in there and talk to some people, you will take me home after? With my parents?" Isak was staring him down now. He didn't want any more misdirects.

"Yes. You will be brought in to see the doctor to check you for injuries. Then someone will take you to talk to some high up people about what happened. And then once your parents show up, MI6 agents will escort you all home." Even's hand was still stroking his back and he was using his most comforting voice. Isak didn't care about that right now... he wanted assurance and he wanted to feel safe, he didn't want any more tricks or any more strangers being responsible for his safety. Never again.

"No." Isak said staring Even down.

"No?" Even asked looking confused. 

"Not 'someone' and not 'an MI6 agent' ...  _YOU_ Even. You are going to escort me where I need to go, and you are going to fulfill your promise to take me home! You promised me, and you aren't just handing me off to some stranger now. You can't ok? Please... I need you to understand." Isak could feel his voice wobble again and his bravado fading because he knew he didn't really have any power in this situation. He didn't control Even... he just  _needed_ him. 

Even looked extremely conflicted again. Isak guessed he was putting him a hard position. He wanted to take it back. Not make more stress for Even... but he just  _couldn't._ Even was his safety... and he was just so distraught from the last 3 days. He didn't even know why he still trusted him so much, but he did. Even had shown him he cared for him, and Isak wanted to have someone like that around him. His last "protector" didn't really give a crap about Isak as a person, he was just a job, and look where Isak had ended up. 

Even though... Isak could see it again in the way he was staring into his eyes right now. Even  _cared_ about him. He seemed to feel the same kind of attachment Isak had felt when he'd been curled up against his side. Even wanted to keep him safe, he could see it. And Isak wanted to be close to Even. He was drawn to him like a magnet. It just made sense... even if it did put Even in a hard position...

"Please Even..." Isak lowered his eyes and barely whispered, "Don't leave me."

He looked back up and saw Even's face positively melt... 

Isak was yanked back into his chest and hugged  _very_ tightly. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I am getting you the fuck home angel." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Isak for you!! And don't worry... you haven't seen the last of their past history! I wouldn't do you guys like that ;)
> 
> Next chap we kind of close down the whole abduction thing and get a glimpse into more of those "feelings" creeping around inside our boys hearts! 
> 
> But can Even really keep his promise once he has to face the other agents... and what will happen once Isak finally gets released to go home and he loses his safety (**Even**) again!? How will they endure they don't go another five years without seeing each other? Stay tuned to find out ;)


	6. What Is This Feeling? Will I Ever Start Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak faces MI6 and Even faces consequences for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support and the love you've been giving me and this fic!! I'm really happy to be getting into the good stuff finally! This chapter is a little bit of filler stuff to kind of cement Evak's growing attachment and lead us into the BIG stuff coming in the next couple chaps!!!
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy & chat with me cause I love talking to you all <3
> 
> P.S - I want to include lots of pics... but again keep in mind I'm putting in pics more to express their faces and body language... the clothes they are wearing isnt always going to match the fic or make sense... but I can only work with whats available!

EVEN

Even feels terrible. He is the worst person ever. He can't believe he messed up this rescue so badly!

First, he completely stepped out of line when he removed his mask mid-rescue, and even more so when he grabbed Isak and got in the car with him... ya, that was definitely not part of his job description for this mission.

Second, he completely fucked up standard procedure for caring for an abduction victim! Hello... clearly first priority is checking their status! What if Isak had been wounded! He'd gone 3 days without water or food or sleep... and Even was too busy cuddling him to remember to take care of him...

He could seriously punch himself in the face for that. What an  _idiot!_

He didn't have any real excuse for his behaviour. It was like some kind of switch just went off in him the minute he knelt down next to Isak in that dank ass room he was being kept in. It was like some crazy deja vu seeing his Little Prince again... and as much as Isak was older now and might not have the same little baby face as he did when he was 11... there was still something so angelic and sweet about his face... it just made Even melt on the spot. 

If he was being completely honest with himself... he'd felt other things when Isak had looked up, and Even had gotten a good look at him now. Ya... definitely didn't look like a little kid anymore. No... his Little Prince was fucking  _beautiful_. 

Not only was he beautiful on the outside... the short amount of time Even had spent with him had been enough for him to see that Isak was still a soft and kind soul too.

He couldn't believe he was literally holding the little boy who had been so selfless and kind to him when the world was determined to beat him down. Isak had been like this figment of his imagination for so long. His little beacon of hope that there was really a better world out there, and good people who would sacrifice themselves for total strangers. Little angels here on earth. That had always been how he had thought about the Little Prince he'd met that night... and maybe that's why he already felt so attached to Isak again now. He'd never really allowed himself let go him go. 

Even is shaken out of his little reverie when he feels Isak hiccup against his chest, where Even is still kind of holding him in a death grip. 

Third thing he'd done wrong... upsetting a fragile boy, who had literally just been captured and starved for 3 days, by telling him he was taking him straight home. When in fact he was taking him to be poked and prodded by doctors and spies. Awesome work Even... total bang up job you asshole!

Oh and it gets better... he also just promised him he wasn't going to leave his side until he was home... that should be super easy to accomplish once he gets into MI6 and is going to be dragged away to be reprimanded for his total disregard for protocol and rules. UGH... how did Isak make him completely forget how to speak like a sensible agent!! Fuck that... Isak just made him lose his senses altogether! 

He finally slows down his hand that is stroking through Isak's hair, and makes himself move Isak until he's facing him. 

Why did moving Isak off his chest feel like getting stabbed in the chest instead!? ...NO, do not go there right now Even... 

"Ummm I really hate to say this Isak... but we really need to go inside now. Not sure how much longer the driver is going to stand outside the door before he's given the order to yank us out of here." Not to mention the longer Even puts off protocol, the more shit he is about to get into. 

Isak doesn't bother saying anything. He just looks down and nods his head slowly. 

Fuck. Isak does not look good. He didn't look great before either... but he at least seemed lively and cuddly. Now he really looked like someone who has just experienced emotional and physical trauma. The bags under his eyes are dark, and he just seems drained and sad.

Even hates himself for having a part in this. Isak had been doing ok before he got shocked by his arrival at MI6... now he was emotional and exhausted, and Even wanted to cry just seeing his happy sweet Little Prince hurting so much.

Dammit again! Now that Even can see the damage he's done... there is literally a zero percent chance he is breaking another promise to Isak. He is going to be sticking to him like glue until he gets him home. Yup... he was definitely getting fired. Fuck.

"Ok angel, I'm going to open the door ok? Hey, can you look at me please?" Even gently put his hands back on Isak's cheeks and tilted his face up.

"I know this has has all been awful for you. I know you just want to be done with it all and go home. Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to hijack this car and take your adorable little self straight home so you can rest and get on with your life. But I just can't Isak. And you really should see a doctor... I know you don't want to, but it is what's best ok? Can you handle just a little more of this, please?" Even doesn't know why he is begging Isak. the truth is MI6 will make him do it either way... the bastards! But Even would rather Isak feel like he has a choice. Like he is at least somewhat in control of this mess. 

Isak gives him another one of his intense stare downs. Even knows he isn't meant to find that cute... but COME ON... look at that adorable little glare!!!

"I will do it Even. I know I don't actually have a choice. But please... don't forget what you promised me ok? I don't care if I sound like a baby. I've been alone and scared for 3 days, and I'm not going in there surrounded by strangers feeling even more alone." Oh god, Even's heart is melting again...

"You are  _not_ alone Isak. I'm going to be right here. I will protect you in there ok?" Even meant it too. 

Finally Isak nodded and disentangled himself from Even's arm. He threw off the blanket, scarf and hat, and then he was throwing open the car door and stepping out before Even even realized what was happening. 

He quickly followed Isak out and stepped up behind him and placed a comforting hand on the small of his back to guide him into headquarters. 

He heard the driver behind them speaking into his ear piece, letting someone inside MI6 know they were headed their way.

Someone is opening the door for them before they've even reached it. "Hello Prince Isak. It's an honour. If you could please follow me this way, I am to take you upstairs to the medical unit."

The agent turned and started walking. Isak looked up at Even and waited until Even gave him a little nod, and the pair started to follow.

The agent gives Even a weird look, like he is wondering why he is tagging along. Even couldn't care less.

When they make it up to the 7th floor, they step out of the elevator and follow the agent to the medical unit.

"Which doctor is the Prince seeing, I'll take it from here?" Even says to the agent. He can sense that Isak is getting less comfortable again being in the med unit, so Even tries to get rid of their tag along. 

"I'm not sure that is your job to do Even. In fact, I believe that task was given to me. So feel free to bugger off anytime now won't you." The agent is looking at Even like he is a misbehaving child... which he kind of is at the moment, but he doesn't really care. He has never seen this agent before so he can't be someone of great importance. And from the way he is looking at Isak like he is some kind of great mysterious prize, like seeing a real live unicorn... ya, there is no way Even is leaving Isak with this douche. 

"Well whether it's my job or not, I'm sticking around so why don't you just give me this..." Even says as he goes right ahead and swipes the chart the other agent is holding.

"Ahhh Doctor Merrit. Nice lady. We will be going now... so go bug someone else ya?" Even dismisses the other agent and guides Isak deeper into the med unit. His chest feels a little lighter when he looks down and sees that Isak is letting out a little giggle at his antics. "There's my happy Little Prince" he thinks to himself. 

It is short lived though. As soon as they reach Doctor Merrit's office, Isak just looks drained again. 

"Hey, Doctor Merrit is genuinely a nice lady ok? If I could pick a Doctor out for you, this would be the one. Do you really think MI6 would give the damn Prince anyone whose not the very best?" Even gives his best encouraging smile.

"I don't doubt she's awesome. I just don't want someone poking and prodding me you know." Isak sighs. "You are coming in with me right?"

"Oh... well, uh Isak I don't know if I'm allowed into your medical appointment... I think that's pretty private stuff you know?" Even feels a little awkward. 

"Fuck private, Even. Honestly... you've already seen me embarrassing myself all day. I just really don't give a shit at this point. I don't really feel the need to keep secrets from you... I know that sounds weird, but like after what we've been through today, I trust you ok? So just come with me... it will really make me feel better." Isak says, giving Even his best puppy dog eyes.

Isak didn't feel the need to keep secrets from him... holy shit. That is both the sweetest and most guilt-inducing thing Isak could have said to him. He wonders if Isak would still feel that way if he knew Even was holding a pretty big secret about their past tucked away. That Even was extremely grateful that Isak must have been to young to fully remember his face. He is sure he saw some kind of spark of recognition in Isak's eyes... but Isak clearly wasn't sure why he seemed to recognize Even, and Even wants to keep it that way. He is happier with Isak thinking he is some kind of hero, than some kind of thieving low life who takes advantage of the kindness of little kids. 

"Hello Prince Isak, my name is Doctor Merrit. Why don't you come in and we can chat a bit?" Even looks up and there is the Doc. "Hello Even, long time since I've seen you, you must be keeping out of trouble?" 

Even smiles and nods but his attention is more on the fact that Isak isn't moving into the room. 

"Excuse me Doctor, Even is going to come in with me." Isak says this with his head held high and more like he is telling the Doctor than asking. Even almost wants to laugh... if he didn't know better he would say Isak is trying to pull out his "I'm the fucking Prince" card! 

The Doctor does seem kind of caught off guard and like she is unsure what to do. Even can't say he blames her... he has a very hard time not giving Isak whatever he wants as well. 

In the end, Even ends up going in with him. The doctor makes them sign some kind of consent form and that's that. It isn't as bad as either Isak or Even thought it would be. She asks him some questions about his abduction and Even almost wants to pass out in relief when Isak says he wasn't really hurt or anything. They basically just grabbed him from his car and took out his bodyguard, shoved him into another car with his head covered, and then when they uncovered his eyes he was in a room where they left him unbothered for 3 days until Even rescued him. 

Then the doctor does a quick physical on him and gives him a nutrition and sleeping schedule she wants him to follow to try and help his body recover from the 3 days he was stuck in the room. 

Before they know it, Even is helping Isak down off the bed and they are leaving the med unit. 

"Ok so that's one thing down. What's next Even? And when do I see my parents?" Isak is being much braver now. Even can see that he just wants to get this stuff over with. He can't say that he blames him. 

"They are going to want to question you now Isak. They will want to know everything about your time in there and anything you can tell them about the people who took you." What Even isn't telling him is that this is how MI6 works... his parents are probably already here considering he's been with Isak for close to an hour or more now. However, MI6 were the kind of assholes that would keep Isak from them until they were don't their questioning as to not have any distractions present. 

It was cruel and it made Even's blood boil. It was just one of the many reasons he didn't fit into this life, and had to have a moral battle with himself every night over the kind of shit his job forced him to do. It was eating away at him more and more everyday. He feared that one day this job would eat away so much of his heart and humanity, he would wake up years from now feeling completely alone and not even recognize himself. 

Even has to shake himself out of that train of thought... now isn't the time. He needs to focus on Isak. 

"Come on Little Prince, let's get this over with ya?" Even gives him a crooked smile, and his heart beats faster when Isak makes a little shocked sound and gives him a crooked smile back. 

" _Little_ Prince! Excuse me Even... I'm like half a foot shorter than you! And I'm 16 you know, I still have some growing left to do anyway! Just you wait Mister "I'm so tall and mysterious" ... I bet I'm even taller than you when I'm your age!" Even is officially smiling like a lunatic... Isak looked fucking adorable acting all offended and huffy!! Shit Even would need to tease him way more often! 

...Huh weird thought. Even's smile falters when he remembers that it's not like he has unlimited time to learn all these little nuances and things about Isak he knows he would fall in love with. Shit, he's been so preoccupied by the situation they're in, he hasn't even had time to think about the fact that this might be his only real time with Isak, and then he would be gone back home to his palace. 

Before he can help himself, he finds his hand just sort of in the air headed for Isak's face. He lets the back of his fingers just sort of brush down Isak's cheek while he looks into his beautiful soft green eyes. "You just might be right angel... maybe you will hit another growth spurt and grow to be a lanky giant... but for now, I think you are just going to have to settle for being my Little Prince."

Even can see that Isak is shocked by him saying this. His eyes are wide and the cheek he still kind of stroking has gone bright red. Fuck... so adorable it hurts. 

"Ummm o-o-o-k... I guess I can live with that." Isak sort of stumbles out before shooting his eyes to the floor and reaching up and taking Even's hand from his face. But he doesn't let go of his hand... so they just sort of end up standing there in the hallway holding hands with a blushing Isak staring at the floor... and a grinning Even looking down at his adorable Little Prince. 

"Even! There you are you little shit!" Even and Isak both jump about a foot in the air at the unexpected interruption. Even looks up the hall and his stomach sinks into the floor when he sees a furious looking Henry headed straight towards them. 

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Since when do you not report in immediately when you return from a mission huh? Or is that just one more way you thought you would completely fuck over the protocol today? All the other agents have already reported in with me, as they should have. Needless to say, you and I are about to have one hell of a discussion Even. I can't believe you did this." Henry is basically red in the face from anger. Damn that is a discussion Even is not looking forward to.

All of sudden Henry looks at Isak and seems to shock himself when he finally notices Even isn't the only one in the hallway. Funny what tunnel vision rage will do to a guy...

"Oh my god... you're Prince Isak! I'm so sorry you had to see that! There is more to this situation than you understand. I assure you. Now, you need to be getting to the fifth level to meet with the the head of MI6's royalty division. And you, Even, need to be coming with me to my office." Henry turned back to Even and his expression was once again full of malice.

"Fine, I will go to be questioned, that's where Even was about to take me anyway. He has been doing an amazing job taking care of me and making sure I am looked after here at MI6. Maybe you should try being less rude, and be grateful that your Prince is happy and being treated very respectfully by one of your agents. I will be reporting back to my parents with nothing but praise for this organization thanks to Even here."

Even is sure if he could see his face right now... it would reflect nothing but wide eyes and a gaping mouth... what the hell is Isak doing right now.

Even has never seen Isak look like this... not even before with the Doctor. He is standing up with his chin held high and looking and speaking so _regal_ _!_ He is pure, royalty. He is definitely playing the "Prince" card right now. But Even can sense Isak isn't completely comfortable doing it. Despite that he is trying to look threatening and send a message... Isak still seems uncomfortable showing off his status.

As if Even needed yet  _another_ reason to adore this boy... He could barely keep the proud little grin off his face. 

It is so amazing what Isak is trying to do. He is once again trying to save Even from a hard spot. It is pretty clear from Henry's little display, that Even misbehaved and is about to be punished, and once again his Little Prince is trying to save his ass. Even is definitely feeling something more than gratitude for this boy. Dammit he just had way to many emotions circling around his chest right now when he looked at Isak. 

"That's very kind of you Isak, however, another agent will take you the rest of the way. Even and I have some business to deal with." Henry was trying to dismiss the Prince in the nicest way possible. 

"No! I'd like Even to stay with me, please. I've been through a lot these past 3 days and I don't see why Even can't stay with me for a little while longer. Is this "discussion" you need to have with him really so urgent you would take away the one person I feel comfortable with when I've just been kidnapped for 3 days!!" Shit, Isak was definitely losing some of his composure now, Even notices his emotions and the stress he is under is starting to show again. He is panicking and Even can't say he blames him. 

"Look Henry, I'm just going to be honest with you. I know we have a good relationship, and I appreciate you getting me on this mission. I know I messed up and I know I'm going to have to face the consequences. Since that's already settled, I'm sorry but I'm sticking with Isak until he gets home. Whatever extra consequences this has... I accept them." Even couldn't really look Henry in the eye right now, because he really did feel guilty. But his protective instincts were stronger. And Isak needed him more right now than Henry did. 

Plus... Even was far from ready to say good bye to Isak. He was dreading that moment already. So ya, he would face whatever consequences were coming if it meant he could stay close to Isak just a little bit longer. 

With that Even put his hand back on Isak's back again and led him towards the elevator. 

When they were out of ear shot Isak started whispering to him. "Even, I'm so sorry... I didn't know you were in trouble. What's going on? Why is that guy mad at you? Is it because of me? Because I'm making you stay with me?" Isak looked miserable again. 

"Hey angel, of course it's not because of you! I broke protocol way before we got to MI6 ok. This is totally on me. NOT on you. This is where I want to be. I can't even explain it to you, but there is literally no where else I could be right now. I need to know you make it home safe. Please don't stress about this. You have enough on your plate Isak."

They look at each other again and Isak looks a little mesmerized. Even has definitely been overwhelming him with all these confessions today. He just can't help himself. It's like he just needs Isak to know how special and important he is, because he doesn't know when he will see him again. 

The elevator dings and they walk until they reach the inquisition room. Isak is clearly nervous, and he stops Even before they reach the room. 

"Even, I really don't know what to tell these people. I don't know anything. I know they want all kinds of information about these people, but I don't have anything to tell them. They were smart Even. They were completely silent when I was in the car and they didn't say anything in front of me. And I didn't see their faces. They obviously just wanted me for some kind of leverage... so what do I say?"

"Exactly that, ok. You don't have to tell them anything more than what you know. You are their Prince, they won't make this hard on you ok. Just tell them what you can and then this will be over." They are staring at each other again. Isak looks so nervous, Even just has to hug him. How can he not hug him right now?

"I'm not going to ask you to fight anyone to come into this room with me, just so you know..." Isak manages a weak smile at that. Even lets out a little laugh too.

"That's good. Because I really don't think even you and your Prince-hood could get them to let me in." Even gives him a little wink. He would do anything to keep Isak grinning at him.

"Ok, let's do this." Isak put his little determined face back on and went straight into the room. Even has never been prouder.

With no more Isak by his side to distract him, Even is left stuck in his least favourite place... inside his own head.

Fuck... he cannot believe the situation he is in. He is about to get his ass kicked by his boss, who happens to also be one of his only real mentors and friend... who he completely let down after he went out on a limb for him. Nice work, Even. Bang up job mate.

Worst of all though... how is he supposed to say goodbye to Isak... he'd only just got him back. Ok that might not be right... Even supposed Isak had never actually been his. But he was important to Even. He was the person who changed his path. He was one of the first people to convince Even there was good in the world. That there were people worth protecting out there. Maybe subconsciously that was part of the reason Even had agreed to work for MI6. Of course he hadn't really known what working here would entail at the time. All he'd have to give up for this life. How alone he would be. 

"Even? What are you thinking about so deeply? You ok? I'm done now... can we get out of here please?" Shit, Even hadn't even noticed Isak coming out of the room. Jeez how long had he been stuck his thoughts?

"Ya of course angel. Let's go. Ummm I have a feeling your parents are here and I know where to find them!" Even watches as Isak's face almost explodes with relief!

"OMG really Even!? They are here! Let's go!" Isak grabbed Even's hand and started dragging him to the elevator. Even punches in for the first floor and off they go. 

Even wants to throw up. Holy shit. This is it. He is about to say goodbye to his Little Prince. God, he did't expect it to feel quite this bad. Ok, thats bullshit, he knew it would feel exactly this bad. He isn't ready. He doesn't want to say goodbye. He wants to grab Isak and just keep him close forever. Keep him safe and sweet and feel loved by him the way he did when Isak cuddled into him in that car. Fuck. 

They were walking across the main floor and Even knew the exact moment Isak saw his parents. Isak gasped and he could hear a female voice yelling Isak's name across the way. 

Even kind of just stood there feeling numb as he watches Isak run away from him and into his parents arms. 

Don't cry. Do  _not_ fucking cry you asshole. Even has to keep repeating this to himself. Not only is this it for him and Isak... but watching Isak being held and loved by his parents... ya, that is definitely doing something else to Even's heart. He feels like he is being crushed in a vice. What would it be like to have a family like that? Even can't picture a time in his life he was hugged like that. The closest he'd ever come to a hug like that... was when Isak had hugged him goodbye when he was nothing but a stupid teenager. Shit... the realization that he wanted so much more from his life is hitting him across the face so hard right now he feels like his knees might give out. Looking at Isak... ya he definitely wants more from his life. He can picture a very different life for himself when he looks at that boy.

Do _not_ fucking cry.

"... and this is Even, my HERO!" Even wakes back up to reality when he hears his name. When he looks up Isak is dragging his parents towards him. Shit... oh no, Even is so not emotionally capable of meeting his parents right now.

"Oh my God, you beautiful boy!! You look like you are barely an adult yourself!! How did you pull off such a dangerous mission! No, I don't even care, all that matters is that you did and our baby is home!! Thank you so much!!" And then Even's face is being squished between two hands and he is getting a very hard kiss on his cheek. Holy fuck. Even just got kissed by the queen!! That is a thing that just happened. 

"Son, if there is anything we can ever do for you, you don't hesitate to ask. Isak here is clearly very fond of his heroic saviour, and we just can't thank you and MI6 enough." Yup... now the King was bro-hugging him... so Kings can bro-hug... interesting. 

Then suddenly he was alone with Isak again as his parents seem to decide to give them a moment. 

"Even... you look like you're in shock? Are you in shock my heroic saviour?" Is Isak seriously teasing him right now? 

"Ya... I just got loved up by the actual King and Queen, Isak... I am definitely in shock!"

"Well," Isak cleared his throat. "You also got loved up by the actual Prince all day... and that didn't send you into shock." Woah... did Isak just say he loved-up Even... 

"Oh, well yes... I am actually pretty in shock about that too. I ah... didn't quite know I could feel this way about another person, so ya... I'm in shock." Even isn't quite capable of making eye contact right now.

"Isak come on sweetie, its time to get you home baby!" The Queen abruptly interrupted their moment. 

Even's throat felt so tight again he wasn't sure he would even be able to get out the word goodbye. 

He finally looked back up at Isak and he was shocked to see tears brimming his eyelashes. 

"Even... I... I feel something completely different than I've ever felt when I'm near you too. Can this not be goodbye? We can see each other again right? I know we will ok, I have a plan Even. I don't want to say goodbye to you!" Even watched as Isak's tears started to fall and he wished he could reassure him, but Even's life was likely going to get turned upside down again when he saw his boss, and Even didn't want to promise Isak anything he couldn't keep. 

After what happened to Isak, he doubted they would get much time to meet up again or be alone ever again. Isak would be under so much security now, would they even let Even and all his MI6 baggage anywhere near Isak? 

"I don't want to say goodbye to you either angel... I...I just... I really hope we will meet again." Even felt like he was choking. 

And then Isak was hugging him, and he was hugging Isak and they were holding each other in a major bear hug. 

Isak peaked up at him from under his chin... "This is not the end Even. I'm not letting it be. I said I have a plan and I mean it. If you really want to see me again, I know this can work. I will miss you so much." Suddenly there were lips on his cheek and then Isak was gone, walking off towards his parents with one final look back and a little wave for Even... just like when he was a little boy in a space ship pyjama pants. 

Even must have stood there for a solid five minutes just feeling numb, until he finally remembered he needed to see Henry before things got even worse. 

He was so out of it at this point he didn't even register making it to Henry's office. Or sitting down across from a very angry boss. Or the start of Henry's rant about disobedience and how he trusted Even and Even let him down. Nope, Even was feeling so many emotions he didn't even know he could feel up to this point in his life... he didn't register much of anything going on around him until...

"Even! For fucks sake you could at least listen to me! You know what, I'm sorry but I'm done trying to be your friend here Even. I'm just going to lay this out for you as it is. You are suspended indefinitely. You put yourself, your fellow agents, and our damn Prince in danger by going off mission. No one is going to want to work with you when this is how you behaved on your first mission as a full agent. Go home and wait to hear from us once the senior board of agents has met and decided what to do with you." Henry actually did look a little remorseful now.

Even manages to find enough strength to look Henry in the eye and get out one last apology. "Henry, you have been a great mentor and friend and I'm so sorry I let you down like this. I knew you went on a limb for me and I did it anyway. I wish I could explain why, but honestly it doesn't even fully make sense in my own head right now. There are so many emotions happening that I'm not sure I understand, and they just made me act recklessly. I know I should regret what I did... but honestly, it was worth it to spend this day with Prince Isak, and see that he made it home safe. I'll go now. But just know, I never meant to hurt you Henry."   

With that Even left his office and somehow made it home in what felt like a numb haze, and collapsed into his bed.

This was it. This is where he would be stuck. Alone. Until further notice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys another long one!! Hope you like getting some of Even's POV on isak!
> 
> Next chap is when the big curve ball hits Even's life and this fic takes a big swing in a new direction! **A fluffy amazing omg everyone is finally going to be happy direction**
> 
> Please please comment and let me know what you think! It brings me endless joy! <3


	7. Oh Won't You Hear Me Out? Of This I Have No Doubt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is finally home... but something is missing. He puts his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys!! I'm back and will updating more frequently again! I am really excited for what's about to come and how the story starts to move from here!! 
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy it too!! I'm really hoping the next little while I'll be bringing some big smiles to all your beautiful faces!

ISAK

Isak woke up slowly. It took his mind a little while to come back online and realize he was home. He must have been asleep for at least a full day. Not that he can blame himself, he was so exhausted when he got home the day before, he knew once his body hit his bed... he would be in it for a while.

He let his eyes close again and just laid there, breathing in the smell of being home. The comfort of his soft bed.

He can't quite believe that what he'd just gone through is even real. Now that he is home and in his room again... it feels so much less real than it did just 24 hours ago. 

His emotions though... those still feel real. There is still an tingling of fear deep in his belly. An uneasiness that he can't stop feeling, because he knows just a few days ago some assholes were able to just haul him off the side of the road and kidnap him for days.

There are also other emotions stirring around inside of him. Very different feelings that he definitely didn't expect to feel post-abduction. 

Even. 

He can't quite stop feeling these giddy... happy tingles deep in bones whenever he thinks about Even. 

He is just so different from the people Isak is used to interacting with. Even is so mysterious and seems to have this cloud of something almost like  _sadness_... but maybe not quite actually being sad, more like he is unfulfilled. He had seemed so shocked to be _feeling_ something in Isak's presence, and like he didn't quite know what to do with the emotions hewas feeling inside.

Isak gets that now. Yup... he is definitely having some feelings he doesn't quite know what to do with right now.

Even is just _so beautiful._ Not only is he tall and handsome... but he also just has this heart of gold. The way he took care of Isak... no matter what kind trouble it got him into... Isak is just so  _touched_ by Even's caring nature. 

Isak is surprised by just how much he _misses_ Even already. It's only been maybe just over a day... but even being separated from Even for that short of a time, after going through such a harrowing experience with him... god, he just really really misses being in his presence. 

Which is why Isak needs to set his plan into motion. It is a long shot. He is making a lot of assumptions about a lot of people... including Even. But if it works... god, Isak really just needs it to work. He needs Even to become a real part of his life. His heart is just begging him not to let Even go without a fight. 

He feels the craziest desire to  _save_ Even... which he knows is a completely strange thing to think... but something about Even just made him feel like maybe he really did need saving... Isak just didn't quite know from what just yet...

Isak checks the time and sees that it is almost supper time. Ok, he can work with that. This is a great way to get both his parents together and have their undivided attention while he starts putting his plan in motion. 

He gets up and throws on some sweats and his favourite baggy green t-shirt, and heads down to see his parents. 

He walks into the dining room and finds they are already seated at the grand ornate dining table. It's ridiculously large for the 3 of them... which they often laugh at while they eat together. 

"Isak! Baby, we're so happy that you're finally awake! We weren't sure if you were going to join us or not, but we didn't want to wake you. We could tell you were just exhausted." His mom got up and came around the table to squeeze him into a very motherly hug. Isak loved it... fuck, Isak definitely needed it. 

"Thank you for not waking me Mama, I definitely did need the sleep! I'm glad I made it for supper though, I am absolutely starving now!" Isak laughed with his parents. "Also, there is something I wanted to talk to you guys about... preferably sooner rather than later."

"Of course son, go grab your dinner. We asked Wanda to make your favourite for you... basic spaghetti and sauce." His father gave him a cheeky smile. They had professional chefs working in their kitchen... and yet Isak still just enjoyed eating the bare basics of food sometimes. Meh... he was a teenaged boy, what did they expect!?

He headed into the kitchen and got about 30 more hugs from staff that had been with his family for years. Everyone is apparently very relieved he is home. Man, Isak is one very lucky fucker. He leaves the kitchen feeling about as loved as any human being ever could. 

He takes a deep breath, and then heads to his seat across from his Mama with his plate of spaghetti. 

He is starving, that definitely wasn't a lie. But at the same time he is so nervous with how to broach the topic of his plan with his parents... that he finds he sort of just stares at his plate for a few moments and listens to his parents chatter.

Fuck, he has really missed listening to his parents voices going on about their daily business over meals. He loves them so much. He is so fucking glad to be home. 

Which is why he really needs to suck it up and figure out how to start voicing his plan. He owes Even that much. He is back at this table, living this moment with his parents, because of his beautiful saviour... and it's time Isak starts being brave like him. 

So he starts eating his meal, while he waits for a break in the conversation between his parents. 

Wow... his parents sure can talk. Isak almost laughs when he realizes a break in his parents chatter isn't easy to come by. Normally he doesn't even notice because he is too busy stuffing his face with delicious food, but today he is starting to get inpatient.

He clears his throat loudly. Both his parents kind of just slow their speech to an awkward pause and turn to look at him.

"So ummm... I have something I am hoping we can discuss as a family. It's really important to me, so please hear me out." Isak is doing his "I am an adult speaking to my parents maturely" voice. He is hoping that will get them to take him more seriously.

"To start, I was wondering what happened to Bruno?" Isak knew he needed to find out about his previous bodyguard. He is actually worried about him. He knew he had gotten taken out by his captors... but he didn't know to what extent. Isak had never liked Bruno, he had been a complete asshole to have to spend basically all his waking hours with. He treated Isak like he was nothing more than an annoying child, who was little more than an assignment to him. Isak had hated it.  

"Oh Isak... we were hoping to ease you into this conversation a little more. But ahhh... Bruno was hurt when you were taken. He was in the hospital, but he has been released now." His Mama looked at him to measure his reaction, Isak made sure to keep his face neutral. "Isak sweety, Bruno has decided he won't be returning as your bodyguard. We know he has been with you for years... and this may be upsetting after everything you've been through..." Ok, time for Isak to shut this down. 

"Mama, I'm going to stop you right there. I am sorry Bruno was hurt because of me, but honestly, I am so glad he isn't coming back. I never wanted to complain, because I know having a bodyguard is just apart of being who we are, but I hated having Bruno around me all the time. I am not sorry to see him go Mama."

"Oh son... we had no idea you hated being around Bruno... why didn't you tell us?" His father asked. 

"Papa it's fine. It's honestly not that big of a deal. It's just that Bruno was a middle aged man who couldn't be bothered with me. I was nothing but an assignment to him. Quite frankly, he didn't treat me the greatest, and it was lonely being with him all those years. Some days when I wouldn't interact with many people other than him... I would feel so alone and just wish I could have someone who cared about me to spend all this time with." Isak looked both his parents directly in the eyes.

Time to hammer his point home. 

"Which brings me to the point of this discussion. I need a new bodyguard, and I think I have the perfect candidate. I deserve to have some say in who I have to spend basically all my time with. I am old enough to make wise decisions now, and I really don't want another bodyguard who is little more than a body standing over my shoulder. I want someone who is kind and cares for me, and who can be a friend to me. Someone I can talk to, and be myself around. I really don't think that's too much to ask, considering this person will basically be with me  _all the time._ And now that safety is obviously a bigger concern than ever, I think we need to look for someone who is better trained for dangerous situations than a bodyguard who is basically just a beef cake who works for a local security firm." Isak stops to breathe and gauge his parents reaction to his speech.

They both appear to be listening to him, and have facial expressions indicating they are shocked Isak has thought this all through so much. However, they definitely appear to be taking what he is saying into consideration. To be honest, Isak thought they maybe even looked a little impressed.

His papa finally broke the silence. "Isak, it seems like you've given this a lot of thought. I think you've made a very convincing argument for yourself, so why don't you tell us who this perfect candidate is and we will see what we can do?"

Shit! YES!

"Thank you so much!! Ok, do you remember Even? The MI6 agent you met yesterday. The tall blonde one who rescued me! I think he would be perfect! He is so kind and I can't really even explain it properly, but we just _connected_. He was so determined to rescue me and keep me safe... it was honestly amazing Papa! He comforted me and kept me safe, and refused to leave my side the whole time we were at MI6. He was basically being my bodyguard and he was amazing at it." Isak had both his hands flat on the table and he was determined to convince his parents he was right. 

"I know he is younger than you were probably planning to hire, but I think his experience and training through the top agency in the country should more than make up for that? Please... I feel like he is already a friend of mine... he is someone I would be so happy to spend my days with. I just know this would be a good fit!" Isak is pleading... he needs his parents to see this the way he does!

"Sweety, I honestly think it's a great idea! I would have been skeptical if the idea had come out of nowhere. But you made some brilliant points, and I know that after what you've been through, you wouldn't bargain lightly with your safety. You have seen Even on a mission, and you obviously have a deep trust in him, and that's worth a lot. You will still have a larger security team from now on when you are out in the public eye, but as far as your personal guard, I think someone who is closer to your age and with an MI6 background would be ideal." His mama gives him a kind smile.

"Isak, there is just a few things you need to consider." His papa cut in. "First, we want to make some changes to your personal bodyguard position after this incident. This isn't going to be a daytime job anymore son. We are going to be looking for someone who is willing to move into the palace and be on 24/7 guard duty. Obviously, exceptions will be made for them to have some life of their own... but mainly, this is going to be a job for someone who is willing to pledge their life to this family. They will be in the room that attaches to yours, and they will be with you basically 24/7. This is the only way we will feel comfortable that you are truly safe for a while, at least until all of this settles down. If this is something Even is willing to do... than great! Which brings me to my second point. Before you get too excited about this, it's important that you remember that once we offer this position to Even, there is no guarantee he will take it. He is an MI6 agent. That is a big deal Isak... that's not something he may be willing to give up, even to be your personal bodyguard baby." His father looks at him a little regretfully for having to say that to him.

"Papa, I completely understand that. I know Even may not want to leave MI6 for this... and if that's his decision, of course I'll understand. I know this sounds odd, but I care for him too. And I want what's best for him." Isak doesn't know why, but something in his heart is telling him this just might really be what's best...

"This is a big responsibility we are asking of someone baby. We are basically inviting someone into our home and asking them to join our family. This isn't a 9-5 job, this is a life. If you really think this is something you want us to bring to MI6 and to Even, than we will. So you need to really consider this Isak." His Mama is staring him down, she knows he means this, and she wants to see just how badly he wants it.

"Mama. Papa. I am _sure._ Please believe me when I say I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I will try not to get my hopes up, but I really think this is a great decision. I am prepared to go forward with this if you are both willing." Isak looks at them with as much determination as he has ever had in his life. 

"Ok baby. We trust you and we love you. The decision is made. We will contact MI6 in the morning."

Isak feels like his heart is about to explode... OMG. That just happened. He is completely frozen. OMG. They are going to ask Even to be his bodyguard. They are going to ask Even to MOVE into the palace... holy shit. Even could be an actual fixture in Isak's life.

He has so many butterflies in his gut right now. So much for not getting his hopes up...

He hops up from the table like he has just been shocked by a live wire.

"Thank you both so much!!! This is crazy. Wow!" And with a salute to his parents, Isak is off to his room to run around and scream and dance and celebrate...because somehow his plan actually _worked_!!  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiiiiiiit.... things are a changing!!! What do you guys think of Isak's plan?? How will Even react??
> 
> Please please leave me a comment because it really inspires me to update quickly! And I'm addicted to chatting with you lovelies <3
> 
> Next chap we will be checking back in with Even... and I have a feeling something big is coming his way ;)
> 
> Don't worry our boys will be interacting too!!


	8. Offer You This Proposition. Here Is My Admission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gets called back into MI6 to face the consequences of his actions... or so he thinks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap got so much love and it honestly made my heart explode!!! Interacting and reading your guyses comments is literally the highlight of my days right now, so thank you SO MUCH!!
> 
> Here is an important chap that's going to bring about some big changes <3

EVEN

Even woke up in the same bed he has been lying in for the past 3 days. He just can't really find the motivation to get up and go do anything. 

He just feels the weirdest mix of emotions right now, and he isn't really sure what to do about any of it. 

He feels guilty for breaking the trust Henry had put in him, and for letting down his fellow agents on the mission.

He feels like shit for being put on leave until further notice... but then he also feels even more guilt because he actually doesn't give much of a shit about being put on leave from MI6. Which is awful. He knows that's selfish and that MI6 saved him when he was in a really bad place in his life. That just doesn't change the fact that Even can't help but feel relieved to not be a spy for a little while. 

These past few days of letting his mind finally wander, made him realize that there is so much about being a spy for MI6 that just isn't  _him._ He feels trapped there. They rescued him and he feels like he owes them. Maybe that's why it's taken him this long to really let himself think about any of this in depth. 

He hates how alone he is. He hates being forced to constantly pretend he's something he's not. He hates how he is constantly surrounded by other agents, but in reality he just goes home to a shitty little apartment alone... and will have to continue to live like this because what kind of life can a spy offer to his family. Answer: Not a very good one. 

He never got to choose the path for his life. Not once. As a boy, his family carved out his path. As an adult, MI6 snatched him from a police station and carved him into there own little agent extraordinaire. 

This was the only life Even had ever known. So he went along with it. That didn't mean he was happy with it. 

Having 3 days to lay here and think. Ya... he was definitely coming to some painful realizations. 

Did any of these realizations have to do with a certain green eyed beautiful boy... absolutely not! ... Ok, fuck yes they did. 

Seeing Isak with his family... being held by Isak... it just hit Even how much he is missing out on. How much of his life could he spend focusing all his attention on being the perfect spy, to distract himself from what his heart really wanted? 

And god... he  _missed_ Isak! He had only been in his company for a day, but that didn't change the fact that when Even thought about his little glare, his adorable smile, the way he'd been so soft when he'd cuddled into Even's side... it made him  _feel_ things. Things he didn't know his lonely heart could feel. 

Even's phone started to ding, so he reached over and grabbed it. Fuck. It's his reminder that he needs to get his ass to MI6 in less than hour for a "meeting". 

Even is fucked. This is the meeting where they sack him... and what is he supposed to do then. Conflicted. He is so conflicted. His heart is telling him he's better off being fired, but his brain is definitely worried about what the fuck he is supposed to do with his life once MI6 throws him out. Fuck. 

He drags his sorry ass out of bed and rushes through getting ready. Being late is definitely not going to help his case.

He arrives at MI6 15 minutes before his appointment with Henry. He sits outside the room feeling so fucking fidgety. He hates waiting. 

He can hear people talking in the room and it makes him cringe. It was bad enough having to face Henry when he gets his execution order... but having to sit in front of some panel of agents and be humiliated. Seriously. 

Henry opens the door and for a second they just look at each other. Even can't interpret the look on Henry's face right now at all... but it's definitely not what he was expecting. If he didn't know better, he would say Henry looks a little dumbfounded.

Shit. Ok. Time to suck it up and face this like a man, Even. He stands up and rubs his thighs a little before heading straight through the door.  

And then he quickly halts right there in the doorway.

What. The. Fuck. 

Even is looking straight into the faces of the King and Queen. The King and Queen are at Even's dismissal meeting... why? Is this MI6's way of totally shaming him on his way out the door... make the Royal Family witness his sacking. That is so fucked up. 

"Even, would you like to move out of the doorway and stop staring at some point today?" Henry's voice definitely doesn't register much patience. Guess they just want to get this over with than...

Even moves into the room and notices the Queen is standing up and moving towards him. Suddenly he is being wrapped into an awkward and very unexpected hug! Woah...

"Even darling! How is our baby's big brave hero doing today?" The Queen pulls back and gives him a little smirk and a wink. 

Now Even is the one looking dumbfounded... he is kind of just gaping at her... good start Even!

He hears the King chuckling from behind his wife. "Don't look so shocked, Even. Seriously son, chill a little. We aren't nearly as scary as you might think. We actually like to think we are pretty hip and friendly... so don't hurt our feelings by being afraid of us, ya?" Now the king is winking at him too... is he dreaming?

"Ok Even, I'm leaving but I'll be back when you guys are done here to talk to you." Henry is speaking from behind Even, so he turns to look at him questioningly. "Even, it's going to be ok now. Calm down, I'll be back once you know what's up. There are some things I want to say to you." Henry gives him this look... like he is looking into his soul, or maybe it's a look of longing, or sadness... Even isn't really sure. Then Henry is gone. 

"Even please sit down son?" Oh shit... focus Even!! The Royals are right there!!

Even sits down and there is an awkward kind of silence, while the King and Queen kind of look at each other and seem to be communicating without really speaking. 

Finally, the King seems to decide to just go for it. 

"Even, we came here today to talk to you about something very important. Something life changing." Even can feel tingles going down his spine... is this is good something... or a bad something...

"Wait... Is Isak ok!? Did something happen to him?" Even feels himself panicking.

"What? No! Not at all! It's nothing like that Even!" The Queen seems kind of taken off guard by Even's reaction, so he tries to school his expression. 

"No son, this is sort of about Isak, but it's mainly about you. We are actually here to offer you a job. Or well... it's really more of a new life. Because this isn't exactly your ordinary everyday job." The King kind of looks down and doesn't seem to know what to say next, so the Queen takes over.

"Sweety, Isak came to us because he is in need of a new personal bodyguard... and he really wants it to be  _you."_

 _SHOCK._ Even is literally frozen. He couldn't speak right now if he wanted too. 

"We know this is a lot to take in right now, so why I don't I tell you a bit about the position while you process." The Queen is looking at him so fondling, and it's doing weird things to Even's stomach. 

"This position is a full-time job Even. And we mean like 24/7. You would of course still be able to live your life, you wouldn't be like a prisoner... but more so, you will need to be with Isak anytime he is outside the palace, and also we want you to stay close to Isak even when he is in the palace for now. Things are obviously on high alert right now, so the safety measures are a little bit more extreme at the moment. Of course when you need time for yourself, we will have a replacement bodyguard brought in. We don't want this to feel like a trap. We are just worried about our baby." 

Even isn't quite sure how spending every moment with Isak could ever be considered a trap. It sounds like a fucking miracle to him. 

"You might be wondering why we have come to you with this? We know you have a successful career as an MI6 agent, and being a personal bodyguard may not have great appeal to you... but you should have seen how passionately Isak spoke about you, Even. It seems we may have made a mistake in choosing his previous bodyguard... and we're afraid we may have caused our son a lot of pain and loneliness with that decision. We won't be making that mistake again. We want someone who can be more than just a body following him around. We want him to have someone who can be a friend to him. Someone who will care for him as a person, not just as a Prince. He seems to think that person is you. He feels very connected to you. And frankly, your age and the fact that you are MI6 trained... makes you a rare and perfect candidate."

Hearing that Isak pushed his parents into offering this to Even, somehow melts the stupor he finds himself in. He is grinning a little to himself and he feels so fucking warm all over. 

"Isak wants me to be his 24/7 bodyguard...?" Even doesn't know why is asking them that. It was pretty obvious. 

They both just give him the softest smiles and nods. 

"Wow... that's... wow." Even is really overwhelmed. 

That's when it hits him that they are here because they have so much trust in him. They think he is this noble amazing MI6 agent... and Even feels crushed by his guilt when he realizes they wouldn't be here at all if they knew who he really was... where he came from. 

"Listen, I am honestly in shock right now. I feel so honoured to even be sitting across from you both right now. To think you would put this kind of trust in me is absolutely mind blowing." Even has to look at the table for this next part. He feels like he is drowning in shame right now. "There is something you deserve to know before you decide to put me in charge of your son's safety... and it's something I am unbearably ashamed of, but..."

"Son, look at me." Even looks up slowly to meet the King's fierce looking eyes. "Do you really think we would let  _anyone_ near our son without doing a thorough background check on them. We have spoken to every high up person in MI6 about you and your past, and they all have nothing but the highest praise and respect for you." 

Suddenly the Queen's hand is reaching across the table and landing softly on top of Even's.

"Darling, no one can change where they come from. You didn't choose that life... but you did choose to leave and live a more honourable life. We firmly believe in second chances, and you really seem like you've earned one. If this is something you want, believe me, we have done our research and we are ready to offer this to you."

Even cannot believe this is happening. They know about his past, and they still want him. Fuck... he can definitely feel himself getting choked up. Do no cry Even. Please don't cry in front of them!

"Ultimately it's your choice Even. We don't want you to feel any pressure to except this position because we came here personally to offer it to you. We want someone who _wants_ to commit their life to our baby. You will be living at the palace in the room attached to Isak's and to be frank, you will basically become a member of our family, and that is what is truly important to us. We want someone who fits and who wants to be among our palace of madness and love. You need to want this Even. Isak needs someone who  _wants_ this..."

"I can see that you are good and overwhelmed right now, and that's ok sweety. Think about it, and get back to us. Preferably sooner rather than later as we would really like to get proper security into place for our son so we can finally start sleeping again! Just know, we want you to be apart of our household Even. Isak is a beautiful boy with a big heart, and if his heart is choosing you... than we trust him."

The King and Queen stood up and Even shot to his feet. Manners were something he would not forget despite his shock.

They were coming closer to him and Even just kind of stood there... huh? Ok, shit... yup the fucking King and Queen were literally bear hugging again... but like... at the same time. He was literally the meat in a Royalty sandwich right now.

How the  _fuck_ was this his life. 

The Queen looks at him, "Ok we are going now, Even. Here is my direct cell phone number. Please call me and let me know what you decide. And if you ever need  _anything_ , you keep that number. We are always going to be here for you Even. We owe you more than you can ever know." The King patted his shoulder and then they were walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Even stops them. "I need just one thing from you before I can make this decision." Even knows there is no way he can even consider taking this position until he clears his conscience. 

"Of course, Even. Anything."

"I need to speak to Prince Isak." There is no way Even will take on a position requiring ultimate trust between him and his Little Prince while he is lying to him. No. If Even is going to be responsible for Isak's safety because Isak  _chose_ him... than Isak is damn well going to know what kind of person he has chosen to spend everyday with. 

It's time for him to tell Isak about their past. He knows in his heart there is nothing he couldn't forgive Isak for. His heart is already so deeply connected to that boy. It's time to figure out if that is truly a two-way connection. 

"Oh, well of course. He is here actually. We won't let him out of our sight right now... he is somewhere here in MI6. We will find him. In the meantime, I know Henry wanted to speak with you." With that they left out the door and Henry walked in. 

The two of them just sort of stared at each other for a while. 

Then Henry broke out into a big fucking grin and came forward to body slam hug him. 

"Even, you little shit!! How is it that you misbehave and fuck up my mission... and yet somehow you get rewarded with a visit from the fucking Royals themselves. And not just any visit... holy shit. They want you to be the personal bodyguard to the fucking Prince!!" Henry looks like he is somewhere between really fucking excited... and really fucking going to cry. 

"Henry... I-I-I- don't know what to do! This is so out of nowhere!! How can I leave MI6 after everything you've done for me. I feel like I owe you and this place such a debt... and am I really good enough to be the safety net for the Prince! What if I fuck it up and Isak gets hurt!" 

Even is spiralling. He just has too many emotions right now. 

"Even shut up and listen to me." Suddenly Henry is grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him dead in the eye. "I'm going to ask you one very important question and I want you to answer immediately. Tell me your gut response. Ready? Even... are you truly happy being an MI6 agent?" Henry is staring him down. 

Even hesitates. How can he possibly answer that without sounding ungrateful. He looks at the ground. 

"That's what I thought. I know you feel guilty, I know you think you owe us your life because we dragged you out of that shit hole of a life you were living. And there are definitely some old fashioned agents here who would tell you that you do owe us your life. But you know what Even, FUCK THEM! You have never been given a choice as to what path you want to take, and I have watched the real you fade away to build this shell of you... this "agent Even" you pretend to be when you're here, and I hate it. I have always had a soft spot for you because you were this sad broken boy when you showed up here, but fuck was your heart ever in the right place. You were like this sweet little angel trapped in the body of a tortured little teenage boy. So I took you under my wing, and MI6 shaped you into a damn good agent. But I see it in your eyes when you don't think anyone is looking. The longing for something more, the hatred for the douchebags most of the agents are. This isn't what you want. I know it isn't. And maybe working at the palace isn't what you want either. But for once in your life Even, do what YOU want, please. Don't stay here out of guilt. You don't owe me a damn thing."

Even was stunned. That was not the speech he had been expecting. After his last conversation with Henry he was expecting a lot more anger and talks about loyalty and respect. Shit. Henry is giving him permission to let go. Permission to leave here guilt free and live a different life.

Even has no guarantees it would be a better one. But when he pictures Isak's beautiful face, and the kindness of the King and Queen... he can't possibly imagine how it wouldn't be...

"Henry... I think I want it." Even can't face him. He is looking at the ground and he can feel the tears welling up again. 

"Than take it Even. For fuck sakes be brave enough to go after what you want for once, and stop living this half life. I can't bare to watch you sell your soul to this place anymore. I-I... dammit I love you like a son Even. I just want you to have a chance at a better life ok?"

Even just grabbed him. He just had to. This was definitely a hug-it-out kind of moment. And maybe he let out a tear or two. Maybe. 

"Fuck Henry... I love you too. You are the closest thing I've ever really had to family. Thank you for everything man."

They stood there and bro-cried for a few more minutes before Henry had clearly had his quota of the lovey-dovey for the day. 

"Ok Ok, get off me. I think you know what you need to do. Go find the Royals and start your new life, Even." Henry gave him one more back pat. 

"Oh shit! I can't call the King and Queen yet... I have to find Isak!"

"The Prince... why?"

"Sorry Henry, I have to go! Thank you for everything. I will find a way to thank you properly one day! I promise! ... I just really need to find Isak right now!" With that he backed up into the door and pushed it open with his back, while giving Henry one last wave. 

When he turned around outside the room, he froze once again... but his heart ... well his heart definitely wasn't frozen.

No ... it was beating about a mile a minute.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it my lovelies! This was the last chap where only one of them was really in it!! From now on... its about to get hella cute and we get to see a very different and fucking awesome side of Evak!
> 
> I cant wait to write what's coming next!!
> 
> Leave me some love, predictions, or comments of any kind, and make my day!!
> 
> Love you! <3


	9. Remember My Youth? It's Time To Tell You The Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak are finally reunited... and more than one truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!! Sooooooo... is anyone else dying from all the Evak love yesterday... cause I am!! And thanks to all the FEELS in my chest right now... this chap may end up a little mushier and lovelier than it would have two days ago hahaha
> 
> Also... be prepared for about a million GIFs of that hug to show up in this fic. Yes... I will use every variation of that beautiful 21 second hug that I can find... I am in love with their love...

EVEN

Even is literally frozen. He is not sure how many more shocks to the system his body can handle today before it just overrides and he passes out cold...

His heart is literally thumping so hard it feels like it's trying to jump out of his chest. Which it probably is... his heart is probably trying to jump over to Isak and curl up in his lap. Isak basically owns it after all.

Even just can't believe he is looking at him again. His Little Prince is right there across the hall just smiling at him. Well actually he's kind of giggling at him... which makes sense... Even is pretty sure he looks ridiculous just standing here staring at Isak like he the actual sun...

Isak laughing at him adorably finally shakes him out of his stupor. He starts walking towards him slowly... like Isak is a mirage and Even is afraid if he moves to quickly he will disappear.

Once he is standing a few feet from Isak he kind of pauses and looks down at him. He has to clear his throat about five times before he can get his voice box to produce words.

Fuck Isak looks so cute... God he really missed that little grin.

Finally he manages to choke out a greeting. "H-h-h-i Angel... I can't believe you're here!"

Isak just keeps giving him his adorable coy little grin. Even can tell Isak is getting a kick out of finally having the upper hand. He seems to think it's really funny seeing Even so caught off guard... little shit!

"Mama and Papa won't let me out of their sight right now. Apparently the only way they would leave me alone long enough so they could meet with you, was if I was surrounded by MI6 agents." Isak finishes with a very dramatic eye roll. Fuck Even really likes it when he rolls his eyes like that...

"Ummm well... do you think it would be ok if you were with me? I was hoping we could talk, but I don't really want to do it in the middle of MI6. There are some benches out back. Obviously it's still secure because it's still MI6 property, and you would be with me, do you think that's ok, Isak?" Even is so nervous... god why does he sound so nervous. He can barely look Isak in the eye while asking him to come outside with him.

Jesus... he's blushing so much anyone who didn't know better would swear he's trying to ask Isak out on a first date!!

...No Even!! ... Don't even start thinking like that you idiot!! This is business... focus!!

Even is in full chastising himself mode inside his head right now. 

Obviously he's not doing a great job of hiding the fact that he is having some kind of inner monologue with himself... Isak is giving him a funny look again. But at least he gives him a cheeky grin and then finally a nod of agreement that they are safe to go outside and talk. 

Fuck... Isak is enjoying this way too much. Even had been in Agent mode the last time he'd seen Isak, and the situation had been an entirely different one. 

Now Even is completely in shock from everything that is happening to him today, and Isak is clearly just enjoying finally being the one in the know, and he is also getting a kick out of how shook Even is and how funny he must be acting. 

This should probably bother Even at least a little bit... but who is he kidding... he just loves seeing Isak so giggly and calm. Isak should always be laughing and smiling... and never in emotional turmoil. Even is happy to be caught off guard for the rest of his life, if it means he gets to see Isak acting all coy and cheeky like this. 

"Uhhh Even... are you going to lead the way... or did you just want to stand there and stare at me some more?" Isak winks at him... fucking winks!

Cheeky. Little. Shit. 

Even breaks out of his staring spree and actually starts to laugh. A laugh that just kind of bursts out of his chest. 

And then Isak is laughing the most adorable little laugh too... and the tension in Even's stance kind of just breaks. 

"Ok than you cheeky little thing... let's go." Even starts walking, and throws a grin of his own over his shoulder at Isak, who rushes to catch up and walk side by side with him. 

They walk the rest of the way out of MI6 in silence, just throwing occasional little grins at each other. 

When they reach the benches behind the building, Even sits down on one and gets a little tingle in spine when Isak sits down right next to him... like  _right next_ to him. So close their arms and knees are touching. 

Once again he has to clear his throat a couple times, and actually giggles like a school girl, before he can actually get any words out. And when he looks over at Isak, he finds his face  _very close_ to his own, and Isak is still grinning at him like an adorable little angel. 

Dammit... how is Even supposed to say what he needs to say when Isak is making him turn into a big ball of  _feelings_ right now!! He needs a clear head for this!

As much as it pains him to do it, he slides back a little bit on the bench so he has enough room to actually turn and face Isak properly. Isak's smile drops. It's like he can feel the mood changing. Some of Even's nerves and seriousness about the upcoming conversation are permeating the air... and Even can see that Isak is starting to look more nervous than joyful now. 

Even realizes Isak probably thinks Even's quick mood change, and sliding away from him, is because he is about to deliver bad news about the job offer.

That Isak thinks Even is trying to pull away from him, instead of actually trying to be honest and bring them closer. 

Fuck... Even hates being responsible for Isak looking sad again. He can't stand this. 

So of course he does the only thing he knows how to do to make Isak feel reassured. He reaches out and puts his hands on Isak's cheeks and makes him look at him. 

"Angel... please don't look so hurt! I can't stand it. I know I'm making you nervous... but please just listen to me ok? I didn't bring you out here to drop bad news on you! I wouldn't do that. I brought you out here because before I can even think of taking the job your parents just offered me... there is something I need to tell you." Now Even knows he is the one looking fucking nervous. He has to force himself to keep eye contact with Isak. 

"There is something I need you to know about me, and if you still trust me enough to put your safety in my hands 24 hours a day... than we will talk about that too. But this is something that has been eating away at me since I saw you again in that room 4 days ago." 

Now Even does look down. He is so ashamed.

"Even, whatever it is... you can tell me ok? I won't judge you. You saved me and you cared for me. There is nothing you could tell me that would change the way I feel about you. The way I think of you..." Isak tries to sound as sincere as possible for Even. 

"Ok angel. Here goes." Even is shaking. "I don't think you remember this, but maybe you will. When I was 14 I was living with my family who were part of an awful criminal organization. They would make me do really dishonourable things for them. One of the jobs they had me do to prove myself, was to go to a party at the Royal Palace and to steal things for them to sell to make money." He hears Isak let out a shuddering gasp... but he's to afraid to look up and see the disgust on his beautiful face.

"You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to do it Isak. I was so conflicted about living that kind of life. I would have done anything to get out of it, but it was the only life I knew... the only family that I'd ever known. If I didn't complete the job they would have punished me in some awful way, and then kicked me out to live in the streets for being disloyal." Even was choking up. He could feel tears trying to get out. 

"I know I should have been stronger and found another way... but I was young and stupid and scared. I went to the palace that night and I was in your parents room trying to find some of the items I had to steal when..." Even is suddenly interrupted and his head snaps up...

"When you met  _me_!!" Isak's eyes are huge with disbelief. "That's why you look so familiar!! I knew it from the moment I saw you, that you looked so familiar but I couldn't quite place you! It makes so much sense now! I couldn't remember you properly because I was so young then! I must have been like what...?" Isak is rambling now. 

"Eleven. You were Eleven. You were the most precious little thing I'd ever seen. A real little prince with spaceship pyjama pants and sleep-roused curly messy hair. The absolute cutest." Even can't help but smile at the memory despite the moment they are in. 

"I was scared shitless when you caught me... I thought for sure you were going to call the security guard at the door, and I would be thrown in prison. I remember crumpling to the floor and crying at your feet. But of course, you amazed me even then. Instead of calling security, you took pity on me and actually ended up helping me." Even lets the thumb of one of his hands stroke Isak's cheek. He feels completely dazed right now. 

"I gave you my crown... I was so desperate to help you because I was so afraid you were going to get hurt by the bad people. I-I-I ... I remember Even..." Isak looks a little dazed to. Like he can't quite believe what he's hearing. Like he needs a minute to put his memories from the past together with his memories from the last few days. 

"My biggest regret to this day is that I took that from you Isak. You were this little angel trying to help me, and I took advantage of your kindness. I am so ashamed of my actions and I promise you I am not that person anymore! The guilt of using you like that ate away at me for a year, until I finally couldn't live with myself any longer. I went to the police and I helped them take down that organization, and that's how MI6 found me. I have been on a better path since then. I live by a proper moral compass, and I never forgot about the Little Prince I met that night, who proved to me that there was still kindness and people in this world worth saving."

Even paused and made sure Isak was paying full attention to him before he continued.

"You saved me that night Isak... you are the reason I am where I am today. You saved me from my organization, and then you saved me from myself. You showed me I needed to live a better life. I know I can't change what I did in the past, but I am a better person because of it, and mainly because of you. You really are my angel, ok?"

Now Isak is the one crying... shit!! Even doesn't know if it's because he is so mad at Even for stealing his crown... or for lying to him... or maybe something else entirely.

Fuck. Even knew his past would come back to haunt him one way or another. 

"E-e-e-v-en... I forgive you." Hiccup. "I know you think you need my forgiveness so you have it ok? But I want to make it clear that there is n-n-n-othing" Hiccup. "Nothing you need to be forgiven for. You were a s-s-s-scared little boy who needed help, and you deserved to be helped! I am so fucking glad I met you that night, and that I was able to help you in some way. I was born with a golden spoon in my mouth, and I am so damn lucky for that. You didn't have that same luck Even... you fought and did what needed to be done to survive. If that's the worst thing you ever did, than fuck your guilt ok!! You don't need to feel guilty anymore! You were 14 and it was the organization that was taking advantage of  _you._ That's the bottom line." 

Isak moves so he is the one holding Even's face now. Even can't help but feel like this moment is way too good to be true, and he knows that is showing on his face. 

"You made a mistake and you spent your life since making up for it. That makes you one of the strongest people in the world, and I for one have nothing but respect for you. So you know what, the self hatred stops today!! You don't get to hate yourself, because you are amazing. Don't you see Even, now we've saved _each other_ , right? So I say we call it even, and we move on and make better memories from here on out." Isak sniffles and wipes his little nose on his sleeve. "What do you say, Even?" 

Even doesn't know if he can say anything. For what feels like the millionth time that day, he is shook speechless. 

Where the fuck did this amazing boy and his family come from... and where does he sign up!?

Oh wait...fuck.

There  _actually_ _is_ a very real sign up sheet for becoming apart of something that amazing... it's called his new job contract. A job contract Even can actually consider now.

Holy fuck... he was afraid to even let himself think of this job as a  _real possibility,_ because he didn't know how Isak would react if he knew... but fuck... he should have known his Little Prince, with the biggest heart in the god damn universe, would just offer him support and forgiveness. 

In that moment Even  _really really_ knows that there isn't another soul in the goddamn universe he would rather dedicate his life to protecting. He wants to protect Isak's heart, and innocence, and kindness, and loving nature... until the day he fucking dies! 

He wants to be a part of that family of beautiful loving people. That's what they had offered him... a chance to move into their home and become a part of their world. Even isn't naive... he knows he won't just show up for his first day of work and suddenly be embraced in love and family affairs... he knows he would be an outsider walking into their world... but even standing on the outskirts of all that love and happiness... it just seems like a dream come true compared to the lonely existence he is currently enduring. 

And then there is the biggest perk of all...  _Isak._

He would be spending everyday with his Little Prince... keeping him safe and watching him grow into a King. Spending his days seeing him smile, and laugh... even being there for the days when he cries, so that Even can cuddle the fuck out of him and make the pain stop. 

Even wants it all. 

The more he thinks about it... the more he wants the chance at that life. The more he  _needs_ it. 

"Even, come on... what do you say? Do you want to start making new memories with me?" Isak is looking at him with the most open and hopeful expression Even has ever seen. 

All of his nerves just wash away when he sees that look on Isak's face. Suddenly he just can't wait to say the one word that will start his new life. 

Even stands up and takes a step down from the platform the bench is on, then holds his hand out to Isak to get him to stand up on the step above him, so he is looking directly into his eyes. 

"I say  _YES_ angel... I say yes to all of it. I say yes to being your personal bodyguard, and I say yes to getting to be in your life everyday and making amazing new memories with you. I can't wait to spend days together making nothing but happy memories my Little Prince." 

Isak has the most content and beautiful little smile on his face as he puts his hands over Even's where they are resting on his cheeks. Then he intertwines their fingers and uses his grip on Even's hands to pull him forward, until Isak is wrapping his arms around Even's neck, and Even is holding him around his waist.

It is the softest most loving hug Even has ever felt. He feels it all the way through his body until he melts into it completely. 

"Thank you." They both whisper. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh is anyone else crying... cause Im crying!!! I am so in love with these boys!! They literally own my heart more than Prince Isak owns Even's!!
> 
> Please leave me some love and comments if you have the time!! They make my day every time!!!!


	10. Leaving My Past. Get To The Future Fast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak deliver the news to the king and queen. Even gets a peak at his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I am writing today to try and bring some life back into my broken heart. I have been in a state of devastation all weekend. This was literally the worst time in my life for me to lose SKAM and I really am not handling it well. I'm hoping this fic and interacting with this fandom will help ease some of my pain. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

ISAK

The hug lasts for a long time. Like a  _really_ long time. They just can't quite seem to let go. 

Isak is still feeling pretty shocked from everything he's learnt in the last hour. It had been an emotional reveal.

But most importantly, him and Even had come to terms with where they stood in each other's lives. They now know there is more importance to their relationship, than either of them had even realized. Everything was out in the open and they were just as desperate to be in each others lives as ever. It was a truly beautiful thing. 

Isak can't believe Even has agreed to be his personal bodyguard. He had wanted him to say yes so badly, but really didn't know whether he would. After everything that had come out between them today though, Isak knew it felt right.

They needed each other, and fate seemed to agree with them. 

Finally, after a good long hug (or cuddle...), they finally pulled slowly apart until they were looking into each others eyes again. 

Isak couldn't help but feel a little giddy with it. Even was just so touchy-feely with him right now and Isak loved it. He wanted to have his face held by Even at all times. It was the most calming thing in the whole world. 

"So angel, where do we go from here?" Even asked him, with his favourite crooked smile. 

"Well, I guess we need to tell my parents the news!" Isak was full on grinning. He couldn't wait to make it official. 

"Hmmm, I guess we do." Even said back to him, looking a little nervous. "Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening... I am about to tell the King and Queen that I want to move into their home and be responsible for the safety of their heir. Wow."

Isak laughed at Even's nervous looking face. "You don't need to be nervous! You are my hero remember? They love you, and they will be so relieved that you've said yes! I promise!" 

"I hope so... It's going to crush me if they've changed their minds in the last hour." Even tries to look like he is making a joke... but Isak can see he is actually a little nervous about this. 

"Hey Even, I am sure they haven't. This was really more my decision anyway. Don't worry. I'm going to go get them ok!?" Isak disentangled himself from Even's arms and started walking backwards, giving Even his biggest grin. 

Even in return gave him a nervous smile and stroked his fingers through his hair. Isak was already liking that little nervous tell Even had. 

When he reached the doors of MI6 he gave Even one last little grin, and saw him sitting himself back down on the bench. Poor thing, he looked so nervous and Isak just couldn't help giggling at that! 

Isak rushed through MI6 and hoped his parents had stayed put where he'd left them. 

Luckily it only took him a short time to find them. 

"Mama! Papa! Can you come outside with me please? Me and Even have news to discuss with you!" Isak could barely contain himself. 

"By the looks of your face right now, I'm guessing it's good news, baby?" His mama was giving him a very endearing smile. Not that he could blame her when he probably looked like a kid hoped up on sugar right now!

"I don't want to say anything until we get to Even! Come on!" With that he grabbed his mama's arm and started pulling them back out towards where Even was waiting. Isak felt like he was exploding with happiness right now. 

When he broke through the door, there was Even sitting on his bench looking like a scared little puppy. 

Isak was so unfamiliar with this side of Even... but damn it was a cute one! Even was watching the door like a hawk. 

As soon as he saw them coming, he jumped up and got ready to greet Isak and his parents.

"Hello again, your majesties." Even was doing an awkward bowing thing... and Isak couldn't help it... he burst out laughing. And then so did his parents...

"Oh my gosh Even... what was that!" The King reached out and patted his shoulder with a laugh. "Please stop being so formal with us... honestly, it's creeping me out son."

Even looked totally shell shocked... Isak almost took pity on him. It was clear he didn't know how to act around a King and Queen who were so chill and not at all the way most people picture stuck up Royal families.

"Look sweety, you are going to have to calm down and realize we are just normal people. I mean I guess we aren't exactly your typical roommates... but if you are going to be living with us, you need to relax a little. First of all, we are Terje and Mary, short for Marianne. And second of all, we want you to feel like you are more or less Isak's friend and companion and a welcome member of our household. You are not just another staff member ok? Trust me, we are going to be seeing a lot of you, you are basically becoming family. So you need to start to relax and feel loved and welcomed with us Even." The Queen is holding onto his hand as she says this, and Isak once again feels insanely lucky to have his parents.

Poor Even... that speech was meant to calm him down... but if anything he looks more shocked than ever.

"Wow... I don't even know what to say. You are all so kind and amazing. I can't believe you are inviting me into your home like this, and I promise I will try to find my chill... it's just I haven't exactly interacted with a lot of Royalty in my life. I can't believe I am about to call the Queen... Mary!!" Even tries to laugh and it comes out strained. Which of course, makes Isak laugh even harder.

"Anyway Mama and Papa," Isak schools his expression and turns to them, "It seems we don't even need to tell you the good news. Based on that speech you just gave, it seems you have guessed that Even has agreed to be my bodyguard!!"

Him and Even look at each other and neither one of them can contain their smiles... it is just so crazy how much the past week has changed their lives.

"We sort of figured that is the news you wanted to share. We can't think of anything else that could have our baby boy smiling this much right now." His Mama looks between the two of them with a look of major adoration.

"Ok than boys, I think it's time we head home. So Even, I guess there a few details we need to work out." The King turns his full attention on Even, and Isak sees Even tense up a little.

"First of all, we know you have commitments here at MI6, but we want you start as soon as possible. Obviously things are a little shaky right now, and we have some serious concerns about Isak's safety. When do you think you would be able to move in and get started with us?" Asks Terje.

"Ummm well... this is kind of awkward... but I actually don't really have any responsibilities with MI6 at the moment." Even looks down and his cheeks turn a little pink. There were some things that happened on my last mission... that I didn't exactly do according to plan... and so, well... I was kind of put on leave." Even looks up to speak to the King. "I can assure you that is not a reflection of my work habits or of how I will perform this job. I assure you, what happened on my last mission was in the interest of protecting Prince Isak, and I will continue to do my job with this as my number one priority."

Isak is so touched by this. He secretly loves it when Even gets all defensive about him... promises to keep him safe and protect him from the world... ya, thats definitely doing something to Isak's insides right now...

"It's ok Even. We know a little bit about your last mission, we spoke to Henry. He also said he wants you to move on and start living the life you choose, and that with you being on leave, there is no reason you shouldn't be able to start as soon as you choose." The Queen tells him.

"Wow... ok then. That's just... wow." Even looks like he is thinking really hard about something. Then he finally takes a deep breath and looks at Isak before he starts speaking again.

"I think I want to start as soon as possible. If you will have me tomorrow, I will be ready tomorrow. I just, I can't really explain it properly, but now that this is a reality, I am really eager to just move on and get started living my new life." Even turns to the King and Queen. "Not to mention, you aren't the only ones who have been worried about Prince Isak's safety. I want to put myself in a situation where I will know that he is alive and well, as soon as possible. I hate worrying from afar."

Yup... Isak is really loving this. Fuck. He feels like he is the most important person in the world right now. And to  _Even..._ Even was worrying about him when they were apart. Shit... that's  _something._

"Well than, I am really starting to think we couldn't have made a better choice than hiring you, darling. You are something special. How about we give you a day to get your things together and work out everything with MI6, and we will send a car for you and your things in 2 days time?" His mom is holding Even's hand again... it's the sweetest. Isak loves seeing how soft this makes Even look! 

"That sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you so much for everything you're doing for me." Even sounds like he is getting choked up. 

Isak reaches out and places his hand on Even's arm, just above where his mom is holding his hand. 

The King seems to get the memo and comes over and places his hand on Even's other shoulder. 

"Son, we may be doing a lot for you right now, but you are doing us the biggest honour there is by dedicating your life to our family, and we are so damn happy to have you. We are going to make sure this is a home you will be thankful to be apart of." Yup... Isak can definitely see that Even is going to cry.

He decides to save him from crying in front of his parents.

"Ok, ok! Enough with the sappy stuff! We need to let Even get his shit together! He only has 2 days before we suck him up into our world of madness!!" As much as it kills Isak to say goodbye to Even right now, it is worth it knowing in 2 days, he won't have to say goodbye to him again!

Plus Isak wants to get home and start getting Even's room ready for him! He wants it to feels like a home when he gets there, and he wants to make sure his own room is clean and free of embarrassing things!!

"You are right Isak, let's get out of here and let Even have some time to himself. I'm sure this is a lot to process." The Queen gives Even's hand one last squeeze and then the two of them give Isak and Even a minute.

They turn to look at each other with soft smiles.

"Ok my Little Prince, I guess this is goodbye for now..." Even is looking at him so fondly. Fuck, Isak is so excited for 2 days from now.

"Let's not bother with goodbye, it's only like a day and a half... and then we won't have to do goodbyes anymore!" 

"That's a very good point. Ok, you should go... don't want to keep your parents waiting." Even says this... but he is also still looking at Isak like he wants something.

Isak wants it too. So he just steps forward and gets his arms back around Even... why shouldn't they hug... the hugging feels amazing. 

Finally Isak decides he really needs to leave, or he's never going to actually do it. 

"Ok Even, I'll see you in 2 days!!" With that he forces himself to turn and walk away. God he can't wait to stop walking away from Even...

 

EVEN

Even wakes up 2 days later in his bed, in his apartment, for the very last time. 

He rolls over and looks at the ceiling, and a minute later his face is bursting into a smile... 

This is the day his life finally changes. Tomorrow he will be waking up in a fucking  _palace._

Tomorrow he will be waking up on the other side of a wall from his Little Prince. 

He will be in a home, with an actual family, and people everywhere going about their lives.

He won't be alone anymore. Wow.

He jumps out of bed and just can't wait to get started on his day. He wants to start bringing bags and boxes downstairs, so when the moving car gets here he can just go.

So that's exactly what he does. His day squaring things away with MI6 yesterday took way less time than he'd expected. Henry had apparently taken it upon himself to make it as easy and quick for Even as possible. He is devastated to see Even go, but Even has promised he will keep in tough, Henry has always been his closest confidant and he won't forget that. 

He finds himself watching the clock. He just wants the damn car to get here. He is ready to go. He is ready to say goodbye to this lonely apartment, and hello to his new life. 

He doesn't even stay in the apartment until 10am, he just decides to close to the door on that chapter of his life and wait outside. He'd rather be in the sunshine anyway, because his heart feels like it is full of sunshine anyway. 

Fuck... when did he become this cheesy...

Finally, at 10am on the dot, Even sees what can only be a Royal family, fancy ass, bullet proof, and completely no expenses spared Aston Martin coming around the corner. Followed by a moving truck. Not that he has much to move... he was never really one for collecting things. Maybe because he hoped he would be leaving this place one day. 

He stands up and walks towards the door of the car, he opens it and his heart just about explodes when he looks inside and sees Isak turned towards him with the biggest smile on his face. 

"EVEN!! IT'S THE DAY!" Isak pounces from the car and basically hurls himself into Even's arms. Fuck... Even feels like he is in a dream. 

"Hey angel, I can't believe this is really happening!" Even whispers to him. 

"I know right!! Come on get in! I can't wait for you to see your room and the palace!" Isak is buzzing. It's adorable! 

"What about my stuff, Isak?" Even laughs at him.

"Don't worry about that! That's what the movers are for! You are basically Royalty now Even... there are perks you know!" Isak winks at him. 

Clearly his cheeky little shit side is coming back out... Even definitely doesn't mind in the least. 

He just follows Isak back into the car, and looks out the window as the car pulls away.

Isak is chatting away animatedly at Even, and Even is feeling really content about the fact that Isak is clearly just as excited as he is about all this. It feels good to share this feeling with someone so special to him. 

Even can't resist looking out the window again for a moment... he looks at his old building disappearing as they go around the corner, and he just lets out a deep breath and let's himself say goodbye. 

He is closing a chapter of his life. It definitely wasn't the worst chapter of his life, but he knows now it wasn't the best either. 

He looks over at his smiley Little Prince next to him, and he just has to say thank you to the universe for just dropping this opportunity in his lap. He really thought he would be stuck at MI6 for years and years of his life... and now suddenly he is here. Wow. 

He just looks at Isak's profile and can feel the gentlest smile adorning his face. He is so fucking happy right now. 

"Even, look!" Isak is pointing out the window, and Even shakes himself out of his stupor to follow his gaze. 

Holy.Fuck. 

They were pulling up to the palace. Oh my god... Even definitely did not remember it being this amazing. He feels like is chest is so tight suddenly he isn't sure he can breathe without just crying. 

This.Is.His.Life.Now. 

Finally he let's out a shaky breath. He doesn't think anything could distract him from staring at this beautiful palace, but as soon as Isak open his mouth, Even's head snaps down to look at him, and his words punch the breath right out Even's chest once again...

"Hey, Even... Welcome home." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I managed to do an ok job with this in my emotional state... please leave a comment because this fandom is what's giving me life right now and I just really love you guys... <3


	11. Give Me A Fresh Start, And We'll Never Be Apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finds his way home. The Royals have a few surprises for him along the way... one Royal in particular ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovelies!! The last chapter got so much love... and I can't even tell you how much I need that right now! Im sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get you this update!!
> 
> To make up for the extra wait...  
> \- This is a beast of a chapter... and I even surprised myself with where this went!  
> \- Prepare for just SO MANY GIFs... If you don't want spoilers, don't scroll down to the GIFs until you get to that part!! Cause it will give MAJOR spoilers!  
> \- I literally spent like 4 hours trying to make this chap perfect and picking out the GIFs and stuff because this is a BIG IMP chap guys! So please show some love is you liked any part of it!

EVEN

They are pulling into the drive in front of the palace and Even is just kind of gaping out the window. The closer they get to the door of the palace... the bigger and more spectacular every little detail seems to be. 

He just can't believe he is going to be living here. He can't even say it's like a dream come true for him, because he would have never dared to dream for anything this unbelievable. 

He isn't the kind of person that gets gifts like this. Life served him nothing but a kick in the ass up until he was the age of 15, and even after that he'd had to fight and kick and scrape his way through life to get to where he was a week ago. 

No, life had never been particularly kind to Even. So he still can't really believe this is happening to him, even when some guy dressed in the King's Guard Uniform comes up to the car and opens the door for him to get out. 

He finds himself just kind of sitting half in and half out of the car staring up at the palace with his mouth hanging open. All he wants to do is get out of the car and run up to the door, and plant his feet onto the ground, and scream that he is never leaving... that this is his life now and no one can take it from him!!

But he just can't seem to move. He is frozen staring at this place like it can't be real. 

At least until his view gets blocked by a smirking laughing cheeky Prince...

"Even are you planning on getting out of the car? I can come back later if you are having some kind of moment though? I don't want to ruin this for you..." Isak is making fun of him in the cutest way. Even definitely doesn't hate it. 

"In fact, I _am_  planning to get out of the car... I just can't seem to make my feet work... I think my body is having some kind of shocked out crisis..." Even is trying to look like he is making a joke, but he's pretty sure his face is actually not hiding how overwhelmed he is feeling. 

"Hey Evy... it's ok if you're nervous. This is a really big change for you. It's like a whole new life. I can't imagine going through that, so honestly, if you need a minute, I can make everyone go away for a bit until you're ready to face things?" Isak is looking at him so sincerely. Even is eternally grateful for the kindness in his boy's heart. 

That kindness is exactly why he knows he has made a good choice, and why he knows he needs to get up and suck it up and follow Isak inside. But also...

"Did you just call me Evy?" Even is giving Isak a wicked grin. 

Isak blushes and looks away from him for the first time in a while. Aha!! Finally Even feels like he isn't the only one who is caught off his guard today. 

"Maybe I did... What!? It's only fair! You have all these cute nicknames for me... I want something special to call you that is just for me!" Isak huffs at him. 

So.Fucking.Cute. 

"You're right... I mean that's only fair." Even is loving this. He can't stop grinning and enjoying Isak's blushy state way too much. 

"Ok, ok! Enough teasing me! Come on, let's go!" Isak quickly turns away and starts walking towards the door, obviously trying to change the subject and expecting Even to follow him. 

Which he finds he is suddenly really eager to do. He is out of the car and chasing after his Prince in a heartbeat. 

When they reach the door Isak pauses before the Guards start to open it and looks at Even with a really beautiful smile. 

"Ok you ready?" Isak asks. Even just smiles and gives him a very solid nod. 

He takes a deep breath as the doors start to open and takes another second to look at Isak and remind himself of why he is here. How he doesn't need to be scared, because he chose this life, he chose this boy, and he knows it was the right decision. 

Isak turns his face towards the inside of the palace and so Even takes that as his cue to turn and walk through the door. 

Holy.Good.Mother.Of.Fucking.God...!!!

How did Even ever forget how grand and amazing the beauty of this place is!! Every wall is covered in gold finishings, tapestries, art, statues... and just every kind of history imaginable. 

Even has definitely died and gone to heaven. Not only is he living with his boy... but he is going to be constantly surrounded by this kind of beauty everyday! The outside of the palace is a work of art in itself, but even the gardens and landscapes don't hold a torch to the beauty  _inside_ the palace. 

The artwork in here is blowing Even's mind... he can't wait to spend everyday admiring each and every piece. 

"Even!! Darling boy!! Welcome home!" Suddenly Even is being swept into a crushing hug by the Queen. 

"Oh wow! Hello your maj- I mean uh, hello Mary!" That was going to take some getting used to. As well as, getting hugged by the fucking Queen... woah.

"Son, you're here!" And in comes the king... and he's holding a present. "This is for you Even, to show how happy we are to have you here." 

Shit, Even is just looking between them in shock... he hadn't been expecting this kind of reception.  

"Ummm wow, thank you so much! I hope you know you really didn't have to get me anything... I mean you are literally giving me a new start in life. You have to realize that is more than I could ever thank you for as it is!" Even is trying to get this point across to them... this is very important to him. 

"We know we didn't have to Even, but we wanted to. This has all got to be very overwhelming for you. You are so young to have been through so much change and we just want to ease the transition in any way we can. Here, just open it, you will see it's really just a trinket of our affection." The Queen hands the package to Even, who opens it slowly and pulls out a little decoration to hang on a door. 

And suddenly he feels like crying. Right here. In front of the Royal family. He can't believe they gave him this... how did they know...

"Oh Even, are you ok? We didn't mean to upset you!" The Queen sounds a little horrified. 

Somehow that reaction helps break the heartfelt mood Even had found himself in... and he kind of just sniffles and lets out a little laugh. 

"Ya... yes, sorry. I'm ok! It's just... this is something so small, but you really don't know what it means to me. I guess I've never really had a home that feels like a home... or a proper one anyway. This really feels like a fresh start, and like somehow this trinket has marked a new beginning for me and I guess it just caught me off guard." Even sniffles a little again and wipes his nose on his sleeve. "Sorry if I'm being weird... I guess I'm a little overemotional right now."

"Of course you are sweety, this is a lot to take in all at once! Take your time ok, we don't expect anything from you right away. Walk around, make yourself comfortable. We thought about having a big celebration the minute you walked in the door, to introduce you to all the staff and make you feel welcome... but Isak talked us out of it haha... said you would need a little time to adjust and we were being pushy. Seems he was right as usual!" The Queen turns and gives her son a little smile and a wink. 

"How about we give you two boys a chance to walk around and Isak can show you to your room, and perhaps we can have a chill little celebration together over dinner tonight? Out on the terrace, just something small, like a barbecue for the 4 of us to sit back and talk things out a little?" The King suggests. 

Damn, Even seriously loves these folks. It is freaky how well they seem to get him. Especially Isak.

"That would actually be awesome... it's not that I don't want to talk with you guys or like meet the staff right now... but ya, I am a little overwhelmed and wouldn't mind a few hours to get situated and maybe unpack a few boxes... really make it feel like home even more than you already have." Even gives them his kindest smile. 

"Perfect darlings, than we will leave you both to it, and see you out on the back terrace at 6pm, ok?" 

Isak and Even both nod at the Queen. Then they depart and Even takes a surprisingly shaky breath before turning to face Isak, who is just sort of waiting for Even to react. Giving him the space he needs to get his head back on straight, before he says anything to him. 

Even really appreciates a lot of things about his Prince. Damn. 

"Ok Little Prince... what's next on the agenda?" Even tries to give him a confident smile. 

"Well, if you're up for it, I thought I could show you to your room?" Isak looks oddly excited about showing him his room...

"Oh, ok. Sure, that sounds good. Lead the way?" Even is shocked when Isak's smile gets even wider and he reaches out and takes Even's hand. 

Hmm... That's new. Isak is being pretty bold considering they are walking through the palace filled with people. Should Even be holding his hand? Is that like an unprofessional thing for a bodyguard to do...? His parents did say they wanted Even to be more like a friend to Isak than just a bodyguard... but still... the way Isak linked their fingers together and was stroking his thumb across Even's knuckles while he excitedly led the way upstairs... it felt very  _friendly..._ definitely a little more personal than the staff in the palace were probably expecting of the Prince and his new bodyguard. 

But Isak just looked so excited... like an adorable puppy being taken on his first walk... so Even filed away his concerns about what they should and shouldn't be doing in the eye of the palace residents, and went along with whatever Isak was comfortable with for now. 

Soon enough they were standing outside a closed door and Isak turned to look at him with a very excited expression. 

"So I'm guessing this is my room than?" Even teased him. 

"You bet it is! Are you ready to see it?" Isak asked, basically bouncing on his toes. 

"Of course! Show me the way my Little Prince!"

Isak quickly put a hand over Even's eyes, pushed open the door, and dragged Even inside. Then he dropped his hand so that when Even saw his room for the first time, Isak could watch Even instead.

Holy.Shit.

Holy.Fuck.  

Even is going to pass out. He just is. 

Or maybe this is a joke... maybe Isak thought it would be cute to take Even to his own room first, and then tell him he was just kidding, before leading Even to his  _actual_ room... because there is no frigin way this is Even's room... this room is bigger than Even's whole apartment. 

Everything in the walls was painted with gold trimming, the bed was covered by a beautiful canopy, there was a living area with seating, a big private ensuite bathroom, more storage space than he could ever use, and the bed looked so damn big and comfortable, he had to resist the urge to run and jump on it like a child. 

Best of all though... there were just the most beautiful art pieces all over the walls. There was even a gorgeous mural painted into the ceiling over his bed that he could look at as he went to sleep. This was heaven.

This was better than heaven. Standing in this beautiful room with his beautiful Prince... ya, there was no way even the real Heaven could beat this. 

"Uh, Even? Are you going to say anything... you are kind of just gaping... are you having a stroke?" Isak actually looked a little concerned...

"OMG Isak... NO I'm not having a stroke! I'm actually trying to figure out if this is a joke! This can't seriously be  _my_ room can it? I am staff here... I am basically a servant... shouldn't I be living like in the basement in the servant quarters? Or like under the stairs like Harry Potter pre-Hogwarts?" Even was rambling... it was a thing he did when being overwhelmed hit a new level.  

"Hahahahahahah OMG Evy... you are killing me! Seriously! You thought you were going to be sleeping in a broom cupboard!! What is wrong with you! Of course not!" Isak was almost crying he was laughing so hard. "Have you even looked around by the way... I put a lot of effort into picking out just the right art for your room, and you know... I added a few little details of my own... just to make sure you felt at home." 

Isak was blushing again, so Even starting looking around for the cause of said blush. 

How the fuck had he missed it!! Isak had put up a hand made "Welcome Home" sign over his bed... and now that he was looking at the art... he was surprised to see how much he loved it. He started slowly walking around looking at the pieces and he was immediately touched by how much they called out to him. 

"I went around the castle and picked out the pieces I thought you would like the most... I know we don't know each other that well yet... but some of these kind of just screamed  _Even_ to me. I also had them readjust all the finishings in the room so they would be that nice blue colour... I mean I don't know what your favourite colour is exactly... but this blue reminded me of the color of your eyes, and I thought maybe it would just suit you." Isak can't even look at him... he is so red and flushed that all Even can do is stare in wonder at this boy with a heart of gold. 

"I also, ummm... I know it's not very good, and I probably should have just bought a proper sign... but I wanted to put something of my own in here, to let you know how grateful I am to have you here. So ya, I made that sign over the bed. I hope this really will feel like your home, Even. Based off of what you told me... I kind of gathered that maybe you haven't really had a home that made you happy before. That really breaks my heart, and I hope that we can change that for you." Isak's eyes keep flickering up to his, but it's like he can't quite maintain the eye contact and speak from his heart at the same time. 

Even is literally melting at how cute that is. 

Isak clears his throat before he seems to finish his train of thought. "I also kind of noticed that you seemed... and I'm sorry if this is way off and totally a misconception... but ummm, you seemed kind of lonely. So, I-I-I, uhhh, bought some pictures frames and put them around the room... I was thinking that maybe as we started to create some of those new happy memories we talked about... maybe you could use the frames to add some personal touches to your space and make it finally feel like a home that really belongs to you." Isak is so shy now he is almost whispering that last part. 

Holy fuck. Even is so touched he is almost frozen to the spot by his emotions. He cannot physically believe that his Little Prince with the heart of gold, put that much time and thought into creating  _his_ room. No, not just his room... but his  _home._

 _No one_ has ever put that much thought into  _anything_ for Even. He suddenly cannot even stop himself as he propels himself towards Isak and grabs him into a death hug. Isak is quick to reciprocate, he throws his arms around Even like he is grateful to have something to distract himself from how shy and nervous he is about confessing all those things to Even.

Even just strokes his back, while he tries to catch his breath and get his emotions together before he starts to say what he needs to say to Isak. 

When he finally pulls back from the hug, he barely pulls back at all. He is scared of himself, and how physically difficult it is for him to even pull back enough to look Isak in the eyes.

He shouldn't have feelings this strong about someone he works for now. Someone he has only really known just over a week. But fuck... standing this close to Isak... holding him in his arms and looking into his eyes, while Isak smiles at him shyly and tilts his head like he doesn't quite know whether he should smile or tuck his face away in Even's neck... hide away from the intimacy he created between them with all his kind gestures for Even... It is really doing things to Even.

Their faces are millimetres apart and Even is feeling urges he didn't even know he could feel. There is a desperation building inside him, that he doesn't know what to do with. 

He is smiling at the adorable look on Isak's face and squeezing his waist to keep him close. His beautiful Prince who Even can't seem to find the words good enough to say thank you for everything he has done. Even's throat is so tight with emotions... and  _other_ things he is trying to hold back... 

"Isak... I-I-I... I can't even find words that are strong enough to describe what you do to me. I can't believe you did all those things to make me feel at home. No one has ever truly  _cared_ about me like that. You are the kindest person, with the most pure and beautiful soul I have ever met. I can't tell you how relieved I am to find you five years later, and realize you are still the exact same Angel that saved me all those years ago." 

Even is so choked up, his words are barely even a whisper... but god he hopes Isak can understand them. That he understands how much he means to him.

He seems to get the message, because Isak's even more choked up than Even. He is looking down again and letting out little sniffles that make Even worried he is going to cry. He doesn't want his Little Prince to cry.

So he does the only thing that comes naturally to him... puts on a gentle smile and moves his face forward to bump his nose into Isak's until he gets Isak to look up at him. 

"Don't be sad, and don't ever feel shy around me angel. You don't need to. You're perfect, and you've made the happiest guy on the planet today, ok?" God their faces are close... so close he can feel Isak taking a shaky breath.

So close he can feel Isak's chest moving against his own when Isak takes a deep breath, and finally looks him resolutely in the eye.

"Well you made me the happiest boy on earth when you agreed to give up life as you knew it, to start over here with me. I think that we were meant to save each other, Even... I really do." The last part is more of a breathy whisper than actual words.

Maybe that's because Isak's mouth is less than a breath away from Even's...

Then suddenly... they're not even a breath apart.

 

 

 

Even's heart is exploding.

He is  _kissing_ Isak. 

Isak is  _kissing_ him. 

Holy fuck he is making out with his Prince. 

That is a thing that is happening. 

He has no idea who started kissing who... but oh my god this is amazing... by far the best kiss Even has ever had. Isak is a God. His mouth should be worshipped.

Their arms are wrapped tightly around each other and Even can't believe how many emotions are running through his body right now. He didn't know his body could feel this much happiness in a single day. 

Then his brain shuts off completely. His emotions have definitely overtaken any brain power he had left.

He never thought he would see the boy who had turned his life around again. And now he was kissing him. They were older, and things were vastly different... but the connection between them had never died. 

Even was definitely starting to believe that Isak was right. They were meant to be in each others lives. They were meant to save each other. 

Isak suddenly pulls away from the kiss to gasp for breath. He looks a little shell-shocked. He is gasping and smiling and seemingly a little embarrassed that he had to be the one to pull away first. 

Of course Isak would manage to find a way to look endearing even after he had just kissed the heck out of Even, literally given him the hottest and best kiss of all time. 

Now they are just smiling at each other. Even is still holding Isak's face, and despite the fact that there are probably so many reasons why that kiss shouldn't have happened just then... they still can only manage to beam happily at each other. It just felt right. Still does. Even can still feel the after shocks of that kiss in his bones. 

He has been feeling more complete since the day he got Isak back into his life... but, this is a whole new level. It's like there is a puzzle piece in his heart that was missing, and suddenly it's not missing anymore. 

Which makes sense... since Isak has basically owned a piece of his heart since he was 14. 

Even never wants this moment to end. He just wants to keep feeling this peace and happiness forever. 

Which is why he is a little bit disappointed when Isak's beautiful blushing face looks towards the ground again, and he clears his throat before looking back up to meet Even's eyes. 

"There is actually one more thing I got for you... it's on your bed..." Isak is giving him a cheeky smile again. 

Despite the fact that Even is a little bit sad that Isak broke the moment they were having... he has to admit he is intrigued by the look on Isak's face. 

Is that a naughty smile? Had Isak expected this to happen and put something  _sexual_ on his bed? Jesus... Even wasn't sure he was ready to put the picture he had in his head of his darling little Angel, together with an Isak who is hiding condoms in his bed... holy fuck. 

"You hid something on my bed...?" Even knows he looks a little concerned... and Isak seems to find this very funny. Like he can read where Even's mind is headed. 

"Stop looking at me like that you dirty minded ass!" God Even was really going to enjoy how easily Isak blushed! "It's nothing like that! Just go look and stop embarrassing me!"

Even is laughing the whole way over to the bed... and then he literally curls in half with how hard he is laughing.

"Isak!! What the  _fuck_ are those!?" Oh my god... Even doesn't even fully understand this... but he can't stop laughing. 

"What do you mean what are those! You could literally remember them from the first time we met five years ago! You can't seem to get over how cute I looked in them, and so I can only assume you are equally obsessed with our amazing solar system, and are dying for an adorable pair of those babies, to match mine!!" Isak is full on giggling now too. 

Even stands back upright again and leans down to pick up his gift. 

Isak has literally gone and bought him an adult size pair of pyjama pants with planets on them, just like baby Isak has been wearing the night he'd saved Even. 

And Isak is right... Even will never forget how adorable they had looked on him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even is HOME!!! His new life is just beginning and there is so much more love and fluff and mystery and danger and excitement ahead!!
> 
> I wasn't actually planning on having them kiss yet. But I am just really fucking bummed about SKAM lately and also finding this fandom super angsty and DRAMA filled lately, which just isn't for me when I'm already so sad about SKAM being over... so I think this chap was a little bit of me compensating for that and finding my happy place!
> 
> If you enjoyed this even a little bit please leave a comment because they are really making my day right now! I can't tell you how much they motivate me <3


	12. When My Heart Starts To Ache, Did You Make A Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak finishes his tour with Even, and a little self doubt creeps in. The boys go to the barbecue with the King and Queen, and Even meets some more of the staff.
> 
> (I'm sorry there is a little bit of the angsty stuff at the start of this chap... but it's really just self doubt... I love you guys too much to make you suffer, so the second half of the chap will make up for it!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for all the love last chap!! I know I've said it before, but I really need this fandom right now, and reading your comments and chatting with you guys is so special to me!! I love having you all on this journey with me!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chap and the GIFs!

ISAK

They both just kind of stand there laughing at the pyjama pants for a good long while.

Even holds them up in front of his legs and strikes a funny pose. "Do they look good? I feel like they really bring out my mature sexy bodyguard side, don't you?"

Isak flushes a little at his words... Even could literally wear a paper bag and Isak would probably think it brought out his sexy side... but after what had just happened between them, he isn't sure how to react to Even's joke. 

The mood had been so intense and emotional, and then the kiss had been phenomenal... Completely earth shattering to Isak.  

He'd been so wrapped up in the moment, so wrapped up in standing just inches from Even, of having his face  _right there_ with the most beautiful smile that Isak had ever seen. 

The kiss had taken him by surprise... but also, it hadn't...

He doesn't really know how to explain it... but there has been this building tension between them since the moment their eyes met in that room a week ago. There is this kind of  _unexplainable connection_ between him and Even, and so in some ways it really felt like it was just a matter of time before all that tension of being drawn to each other... just combusted... and they kissed.

But that still didn't change the fact that Isak hadn't really been expecting it to happen so  _soon._

They were just having such a moment... Even had been so touched by all the things Isak had done for him, and they were holding each other, and their noses were rubbing... and Isak couldn't have stopped the magnetic pull to Even's lips, even if he'd wanted to. 

It was literally the perfect _first_  kiss.

Isak had had his very first kiss, with _Even._ He had experienced the most beautiful moment, and he was 99.9% sure his first kiss had been with his soulmate. There is no other possible explanation for the strength of the feelings he is still reeling with. 

Maybe it was the fact that he was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last hour, that he had kind of pulled them out of their beautiful moment... and drawn Even's attention to the pyjama pants instead. He had just become so shy and overwhelmed under Even's intense stare. And so he'd done the only thing he could think of to switch the focus to something other than how ridiculous and blushy and overwhelmed he'd looked after  _one_ kiss. 

And now he is probably acting even more awkward. Even is trying to laugh and make a joke out his silly little gift, and yet as soon as Isak heard the word sexy, he got all weird again. Dammit. Why can't he just play along. Why does he have to be such an awkward blushing little "baby-gay" as Eskild would say!?

He clears his throat and drags his eyes back up to Even's and puts on his bravest smile, he doesn't want Even to think he made a mistake. That Isak isn't ready or mature enough to be with someone like him. "I happen to think those pants make you look incredibly mature. They should probably just be your everyday uniform." 

Even doesn't have his joking/laughing expression on anymore. Shit. 

Isak wonders how long he had been silent for, freaking out inside his head. Fuck. Even can probably sense that he is being off.

Isak really doesn't want Even to think that... the last thing Isak wants is for things to move backwards. Sure he hadn't been expecting them to be kissing right now... but now that they had... he really really wanted to keep on kissing... like _all the time._

He is just so shy and insecure about where they stand. What this all means.

Now Even is the one clearing his throat. "Well Little Prince, I think these are just adorable. You have done a really fucking spectacular job on my room. So ya, thank you again." Even is giving him one of those super soft smiles he loves. Fuck, Even is beautiful. He really wants to shove his face right up next to Even's face again. 

But he's not sure he's allowed. What if Even doesn't want to kiss him again. What if it had been heat of the moment and Even was regretting it... ugh, shut up Isak!! 

"Ok! Next item on the tour!" Isak shakes himself and decides to get back to business. "Here is perhaps the best feature of this room!" 

Isak walks towards a door in the middle of one of the walls of Even's room. He is a little more nervous about showing Even this right now, but decides to play it cool, he wants to seem confident. 

He throws open the door and steps into the adjoining room, and sweeps his arm wide. 

"Welcome to Casa-Del-Isak! Since you are my personal body guard now... we have adjoining rooms, in case of emergency." Isak tries to give Even a cheeky wink... but with the blush he is sporting... it probably just looks weird as hell. 

Why can't he get his shit together!!

"Oh wow... Isak, this room is amazing! Holy shit! I mean my room is pretty damn spectacular... but this is on a whole new level!" Even is gaping like a fish again. That manages to get a very real smile out of Isak. 

"Honestly, it's so over the top. All the gold finishings everywhere, and like a chandelier... I don't need that shit. But apparently, this is the room the princes have stayed in for generations, so here I am."

"It's different from what I remember... so much more grown up." Even almost sounds disappointed by this. 

"Well ya... once I was too old for it to be deemed appropriate to have the solar system painted on my ceiling, I had to get the ceiling repainted to match the decor of the palace. And of course, there are about a thousand less toys in here now..." Isak is going for light hearted and cheeky again. 

Even still looks sad though... something about this room seems to have brought him back into his memories, and Isak isn't really sure what the expression on his face is. It's almost like Even is missing something, or like he has been reminded of something that makes him feel guilty. Either way, he looks a lot more somber than he did 5 minutes ago laughing about the pyjama pants. 

Isak wants to go over and hug him again. He starts to walk towards him with purpose, he doesn't want Even to be sad about anything. 

As soon as he gets within arms distance of Even though... Even looks towards him and takes a step back. 

Isak freezes. 

What. Just. Happened. 

Even is giving him a look Isak can't hope to interpret, but it's definitely not the kind of look Isak is used to seeing when Even looks at him. 

They both just kind of stare at each other. 

Even finally breaks the silence. 

"Thank you for the tour. If it's ok, I'm going to go unpack a few boxes before supper? I am pretty overwhelmed, and I wouldn't mind a few minutes to just unwind, you know?" 

Isak forces himself to smile a little at Even, and then just sort of drops his eyes as he says "Of course, I totally understand." 

"Thanks angel." Even says, and then he reaches out and squeezes Isak's hand with a gentle smile. Isak feels shivers throughout his entire body, just from that.

Then Even turns towards the door and walks back through it into his room, before gently closing the door.

Isak just kind of stands there.

What the fuck is going on. Why is he being so awkward. He is literally so fucking happy about everything that happened since Even's arrival.

He has known he has strong feelings for Even since the day they spent together at MI6 after his rescue... maybe even before.

They were  _never_ awkward around each other. They have been cuddling and blurting feelings to each other since they first reconnected. And that kiss had been fucking epic... completely mind-blowing. There were so many feelings and so much build up... there was no way it could be described as anything less than perfect. 

Unless... maybe that's only Isak's interpretation of it... 

Fuck. What if Even actually thought it was awful! Or maybe Isak had thought it had been mutual... that they had both leaned in for it... but really it had just been him! Omg that's so embarrassing!

Suddenly feeling like he is losing his shit, Isak yanks his sweater off over his head, and grabs his laptop, throwing himself down on his bed. 

He doesn't even end up opening the laptop. He just kind of lays there stuck in his head. 

There is no way the kiss wasn't mutual. Even had been holding him in his arms, telling him how amazing he is, rubbing their noses together. Not to mention, he has been telling Isak he is his angel the whole time. Even is literally so protective and kind to him, and there is no way the way they have been holding each other and touching each other is platonic!

He knows in his heart that their kiss had been filled with emotions on both sides. 

So maybe he just isn't a good kisser. Maybe Even was happy when Isak broke the moment to talk about pyjama pants, because it saved him having to come up with another excuse not to kiss Isak again. Maybe Even got awkward when Isak brought him to his room, because he thought Isak was going to try and kiss him again, and Even didn't want to. 

Or maybe Isak is overthinking this whole thing and Even was only acting weird because  _he_ was acting weird. He knows he panicked a little after their kiss... he is insanely happy about it, but it was his very first kiss, and it had been with a boy that really mattered to him. It was everything Isak wanted, but it still shocked him a little. He just needed a minute to process and now he's worried that what it looked like to Even, was that he was pulling away from him. 

Which Isak would  _never_ do!! There are definitely some obstacles for them, given the life they just embarked on... but that's all stuff Isak just figured they would work out in time. The most important thing, is this connection between them, and the undeniable fact that they are inexplicably drawn to each other, and destiny brought them back together for a reason. They are just meant to be.

Isak knows that... and he is pretty sure Even does to, even if he is a little too overwhelmed by everything else going on his life right now to fully comprehend it.

Isak almost jumps three feet into the air when there is a knock on his door.

"Hey sweety, everything is set up in backyard, do you want to grab Even and come on down now?" His mama smiled at him, and Isak couldn't help but grin back. His mama's enthusiasm had always been contagious.

"Of course mama, we will be right down."

His mama blew him a little kiss and then left him.

Feeling a little silly, Isak decides to change his shirt. He knows they're just having a backyard BBQ, but it's also kind of like Even's welcome party and he wants to look nice. So he puts on a button down that he always thought kind of makes his eyes pop.

There was no other reason he was dressing up, other than to show respect. Of course not...

He was going to just use their adjoining doors to grab Even, but he decided he would just use the one in the hall. He didn't want to risk freaking Even out any further today...

He knocked on his door a couple times, and after a minute or so, Even opened the door with a big smile on his face.

Fuck... Isak was really happy to see that smile.

"Is it time to go down? You look very nice Little Prince, do you think I should have dressed up a bit more?" Even looks down at his simple black shirt.

"Ummm no... I think you look great actually. I wouldn't worry about it." Maintain eye contact Isak... do not look down and blush, he had to chant to himself.

"Ok, well I trust your opinion. Let's go than."

Isak led the way through the palace and towards the back gardens. They were mostly silent, but it didn't feel like an uncomfortable silence anymore. Even was fanboying over the decor and the art, and Isak just kind of giggled at his enthusiasm, and it felt so perfectly normal and them... Isak could pass out with relief.

Had he made everything up in his head? Was his little meltdown all for nothing...

Maybe Even had just been a little shocked by the kiss himself. Maybe all they had needed was a couple hours apart to process the kiss and get their heads on straight.

But then again... maybe this is Even trying to act like normal, in hopes that he could pretend it never happened... shit, Isak isn't feeling as great now...

They push open the palace doors and walk out into the back garden and suddenly there is a chorus of "Welcome Home Even" being shouted at them!

He's not sure who is more shocked, him or Even.

"Oh wow! Hello everyone! That was so nice, thank you all!" Even was looking out over the staff and the Royals with a smile so wide his eyes got crinkly in the corners.

Fuck Isak really likes that smile. He could swear he feels his knees go weak when Even smiles like that.

"Come down here darling boy, let us introduce you to everyone!" Even walks over to Queen and Isak watches as she parades him around like a proud mama-bear. Isak has to admit it is very cute. He kind of secretly loves how much his parents have taken to Even. Especially his mama, it's like she could see he had a wounded soul and she just couldn't wait to get her hands on him and love him until it is mended.

He truly has the most amazing parents.

While Even was off meeting everyone, Isak meanders over to the big table where there is more food than they could possibly eat in one night. He doesn't grab a plate right away... just kind of walks up and down considering his options.

If he reaches out every now and then and pops something straight into his mouth... well, he's the Prince... no one is going to say anything.

Someone bumps into his shoulder. He looks up to see their butler Eskild looking past him and literally gaping at something across the yard.

 

"Baby-gay! Look over there! Who is that beautiful piece of tall chiseled man god!! Oh my god... I think I'm going to pass out." Eskild starts fanning himself dramatically. 

Isak doesn't even need to follow his gaze to know who Eskild is talking about. As if it could be anyone other than Even. 

Isak wishes it _was_  someone else though... he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach when he sees the way Eskild is looking at Even. 

"Oh, well that's Even. He's my new personal bodyguard." Isak tells Eskild. It's not like he can lie to him. 

"NO!! You are kidding me... Isak you little minx!! I knew your little baby-gay ass would make me proud one day! You went out and got yourself  _that_ boy to be your bodyguard... I could cry... I'm so proud." Eskild pretends to dramatically wipe away a tear. "I definitely don't blame you for wanting to look at that everyday. How old is he? Is he single? Do you think he's gay? Or maybe just wants to play... do you think he would play with me?" Eskild seems to completely have forgotten Isak is even there. He just kind of started walking away while still mumbling to Isak about Even. 

Isak knows his face must show how much he dislikes the way Eskild is talking about Even. It hurts. There is no denying it... He just kind of mumbles back to Eskild... "I don't really know what his deal is."

 

He doubts Eskild even heard him. He is already walking purposefully towards Even. Isak watches as he links his arm through Even's and starts talking to him in his very "Eskild" kind of way. Lots of hand gestures and laughter. At one point, Isak is pretty sure Eskild runs his hand over Even's stomach while winking at him... probably some joke about how fit Even is. 

Well that's enough of that. Isak is not too proud of what he does next... but fuck it. He didn't bring Even here to be Eskild's toy. Even is  _his..._ in the least crazy possessive way he can say that. But the fact is, Even and him are something special and he damn well knows it. There is no way he going to let anyone else get their claws into his beautiful Evy, until they've had a chance to figure out what's going on and why he feels so completely sure the are actually soulmates. 

isak heads off to find his parents. 

"Hey papa, didn't you want to sit down with Even during this little dinner and talk to him about the job? Now is probably a good time right? I mean let's grab some plates and sit and talk?" Isak points to where Even is standing. 

"Oh good idea son. I'm starving. Go grab your plate and we will get Even and sit at the main table." Isak watched his papa head towards Even. 

He has to interrupt Even and Eskild, and if Isak didn't know better... he would say Even looks a little relieved at the interruption. Huh... well that makes Isak smile a little bit. He loves Eskild, but he can definitely be a bit much at times. And it appears Even isn't playing into his advances...  _thank god._

Isak heads to grab his plate of food and goes to sit at the main table.

A few minutes later Even is sitting down next to him. He feels him leaning towards him, but can't quite look him in the eye, because he feels a little guilty for his scheming to get Even away from Eskild. Why does Even make him act like this...

"Hey angel, you ok?" Even is leaning in and whispering to Isak. Trying to get his attention. Isak just kind of nods minutely. 

He curses himself about a million times, as well. Why can't he just look up and say something funny and have his usual banter with Even. Bantering with Even is literally his favourite thing! He tries to get the upper hand... and inevitably Even gets him blushing... that's their game, that is supposed to be  _them._ So why is Isak acting so weird!!

He wants to kick himself in his own ass so badly right now. He hates how insecure he is acting. He's starting to realize Even isn't even acting strange towards him. This is all him... if Even has been acting weird towards him since the kiss... it is completely because of the way Isak has been acting, not the other way around. Fuck him very much. 

Ok, time to suck it up and tell Even what's on your mind. Isak look up and opens his mouth...

"Hello boys!" The king says cheerily as he sits down across from them. Isak just about jumps off the bench. He'd been so distracted by Even again, he'd completely forgotten they were at a family dinner. 

"Hello Terje!" Of course Even plays it calm and cool while Isak is having an internal breakdown. "This food is wonderful, thank you so much for having this little get together for me!"

"Of course son! we wouldn't welcome a guest any other way! Except for maybe throwing some extravagant ball or something... but we didn't really think that was your type of thing." Both the King and Even let out a big old belly laugh at that.

"Oh dear, look at this! I'm so out numbered now! We need more feminine energy in this family." The Queen jokes as she sits down.

"Sorry, I can't help you there." Even winks at her.

"Oh that's ok darling... we will make an exception for a face as pretty as yours." Mary reaches out and gently pinches Even's cheek, making all four of them laugh.

Damn... Isak was loving this. They all seemed so happy and at ease. He couldn't stop himself from picturing this as his future. Him and Even coming home to the palace to have meals with his parents... but not as their son and his bodyguard. He wanted them all to be a real family instead. Maybe they would even be bringing a grandchild or two home with them...

Snap out of it Isak!! What the hell! Isak shook himself and started listening again. 

"You probably don't really need us to tell you how to be a bodyguard... I mean you are way overqualified for this anyway." The King was saying to Even. "But basically, we want you to keep up with your training. MI6 has agreed to let you use their facilities to make sure your technique stays sharp. You obviously won't be doing as much hands on work as a bodyguard as you did as an agent, so it's important you stay sharp for when you need it. We still don't have all the answers about Isak's abduction, so we are on high alert anytime he leaves the palace. He should never be outside the palace without you. If you are unable to be present, someone else must be. Is that clear?" Terje was speaking in King mode now, and Isak could see that he had Even's full attention. 

"Of course, I completely understand." Even said. 

"When you are both at home, we will be a little more lenient. But you should still be vigilant. Things can happen even inside the palace." Isak saw Even look at his feet when he heard this. Dammit, his mama hadn't meant to hurt Even by saying that, but clearly she did. Isak couldn't help himself... he slid his hand under the table and let it rest on top of Even's. Even looked towards him in shock, but they played it cool.

"What Mary means to say is, obviously you can't be expected to spend 24 hours a day together. But you should make a point of knowing where Isak is. When he goes to bed for the night, when he is in school, you should be communicating via text or however you choose, so that you can be assured you are nearby and that he is safe. This is why you have adjoining rooms. You can each still have your privacy, but you can check in on him easily and if there was ever an emergency Isak could make enough noise to be heard by you. He also has a panic button by his bed that would alert in your room."

Isak could feel himself blushing again. "Excuse me, I appreciate what you guys are saying... but I'm not a bloody child! Don't make it sound like he is babysitting me, please!"

 

"Of course that's not what were saying darling! But you have to understand that your security measures have increased. We never thought you could be abducted with the security measures we had in place... and look what happened, baby. So yes, while some of this may seem extreme, it is for your safety that we are keeping Even near you 24 hours a day. That is the most important thing to us Isak." His mama is not playing around, she looks extremely serious right now. 

"I also don't feel like I'm babysitting you, Isak." Even is looking directly at him, and their hands are still together under the table. "Your parents are right. While you may get sick of me being around 24/7, MI6 hasn't been able to figure out all the ins and outs of your abduction yet, and so it really is best to have security with you all the time."

"There is more though, Even." The King gets his attention back. "We are not going to be advertising that you are his bodyguard outside of our intimate circles. We want to basically keep your position a secret. The advantage of you looking like you do, is that you can be around Isak is public and in the palace, and easily come off as just being one of his friends. You won't be dressed in black head to toe, standing behind him like a silent intimidating presence. You will of course always be armed, but we want you to just blend into his life. Act like one of his friends, fit into his life, and basically just try not to be too obvious as to why you are there."

"This may sound strange, but it is good for many reasons. One, it will make it easier for you and Isak to feel comfortable around each other, we don't want you to only having a working relationship, this hasn't proven healthy for Isak in the past." Isak looks down and Even squeezes his hand. "Two, we don't want any enemies of the palace to know who they need to be careful of if they try to pull something, you are like a secret weapon." The Queen gives them her evil grin, and it makes Isak smile. 

"Basically that's it though. We want Isak to get back to living his normal life as soon as possible, which means going to his private school, being around his friends, and not having to be afraid to leave the palace. Do you have any questions, Even?" The King says. 

"Ummm not right now I don't think. I'm sure my questions will mostly come up as we go...?" Even doesn't really seem sure what to say. 

 

"Fair enough son. Remember we are always here for you. Don't ever hesitate to come to us with questions or concerns. Of course, if you ever have suspicions that something is going to happen, or are worried about anything, we want to know. We will make sure you have back up in such cases. Mostly though, we trust you know what you're doing and we are just here if you need us. We will be seeing lots of each other, we eat family meals most nights, and we would love for you to join us if you're comfortable with that." The Queen is smiling gently at Even again. 

"Wow, I mean I feel like I would be intruding. You three should be able to have family time without me there." Even is wide eyed. 

"Don't be so silly darling. You are family now. Plus we would feel so safe eating in the presence of a big strong MI6 agent every night." The Queen winks at him again, and everyone laughs at the way she is jokingly flirting with Even right in front of the King. 

"Mama! Oh my god that's so embarrassing! Stop!!" Isak rolls his eyes and laughs. 

"Ok, ok... I will stop flirting with the young stud! Luckily, my husband is holding up ok anyway." They lean in and give each other a quick kiss, and Isak doesn't hate it. He is honestly just happy his parents are still so in love. 

"Alright, you boys finish up, we are going to check in with some of the staff." The King and Queen get up and head back out around where the main table is hidden away by shrubbery. But not before the queen stops to kiss each of her boys on the cheek, and tell Isak she loves him.  

When they are alone again, Even looks at him with a sort of  _awe_ in his eyes. "I can't believe how sweet your parents are. Like seriously, am I ever going to get used to the Queen kissing my cheek... because right now it feels like my heart might explode." They both have a little giggle at that. 

"Sorry, I can't really help you there... I've been getting big mushy kisses from her for my whole life. I'm definitely used to it." Isak says with a grin. 

"Lucky boy." Even says to him, and then they kind of just sit there, staring at each other. There is so much Isak wants to say, but he feels like it's stuck in his throat. 

Even is the one to break the silence this time. 

"Ok angel." He sits back chewing his food, raises his eyebrows at Isak, and gives him a little nod.  

"I think it's time for you to tell me what's going on. You've been acting a little strange ever since we... uhh, kissed earlier. I know it sort of happened really fast, and I think we were both caught a little off guard. But are you ok with what happened? I didn't mean to make things weird between us. I'm not even really sure who kissed who... but if you were uncomfortable, I'm sorry ok? I have so many frigin feelings for you Isak, sometimes I get a little overwhelmed myself, so I understand if that's what's happening to you. Just talk to me ok. What are you thinking?" Even asks Isak sincerely. 

Isak is so relieved to just be talking about this finally, but also he is so shy talking about this stuff and he just... he takes a deep breathe and let's it all out. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry Even. I freaked out a little bit. I know I was acting weird... but I guess I just freaked out a little bit right after it happened... because well, it was my first kiss. And then once I started acting weird, I couldn't seem to stop, and then I thought you were acting weird, when really it was me who was... and I just got all up in my head and started thinking about all these scenarios in which you regretted kissing me, or you thought I was an awful kisser, or you'd think I was too young and inexperienced, or just a million other things. Then when we came down here, Eskild started flirting with you and I was awful and jealous and it made me realize how frigin attached I am to you!! I know it's weird ok? I just feel so connected to you, and so I really just don't want to mess this up before it even really starts." Isak takes a gasping breath. Jesus want a rant. "Uhhh... sorry, that was a lot, I kind of just word vomited all over you. But ya..." 

Shit. Isak feels like an idiot. He quickly picks up his watermelon for a distraction and ducks his head. 

 

"Shit. Wow. Ya, that was a lot." Isak risks looking at up Even through his eyelashes, and sees that Even is kind of frozen there with wide eyes. "Ok, first things first... Isak, that was your first kiss?" Isak just nods, looking at the ground. "Fuck, baby are you ok with that? I had no idea... I just kind of stole a major moment from you!"

Now Isak looks up and gives Even his best "are you shitting me" face!

"You didn't  _steal_ anything from me Evy!! You gave me like the most romantic first kiss ever!! With all nose rubbing and how you were clutching onto me and all the feelings we were talking about... fuck it was perfect. And it was...  _you..._ so ya, I think I'm pretty fucking lucky actually." Annnnnnnd now he's blushing down to his chest. Awesome. 

"Ok, thank god. Shit, you scared me Angel!" Even looked mighty relieved. "So than, are you gay Isak?" 

"Ya I am. I'm not ashamed of it, I know who I am, and my closest friends all know, but it's not like  _common_ knowledge yet... obviously given my position, it's sort of something that I will have to work through a little more before I'm ready for the whole world to start shaping their opinions about what it means to have a gay Prince."

"Of course, that's completely fair Isak. I won't tell anyone, I promise. And before you ask, I don't know what I am yet, angel." Isak feels his heart turn to ice at that... is this seriously the moment where Even tells him it was a mistake because he's not gay?

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I just mean, I haven't exactly had a lot of time in my life to study labels and figure out what I am and all that. But one thing I know for sure, is that I have so many feelings for you Isak. You literally mean the world to me already. So ya, maybe I'm gay and maybe I'm not. But there is no question that I definitely have  _those_ kinds of feelings towards you, Little Prince." Even gave him a very mischievous grin, and it was the perfect way to break the tension. 

"Now as far as the other things you said before, let's just clear the air. I DO NOT regret kissing you. I didn't think we would be kissing my first day here... I'll admit that. But honestly, with all these feelings between us, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I also do not think you are an awful kisser. I have not had many kisses in my life, but I know without a doubt that was the best kiss I have ever had, and probably will ever have, because it was with  _you._ You have nothing to worry about with me and Eskild... he is kind of adorable in his own way, but honestly ever since I laid eyes on you again in that room last week, I don't think I could feel a spark for anyone else, even if I tried. This connection between us... has literally taken over my heart. It is not weird that you feel that connection to me Isak, because I feel it too." Even is staring deep into his eyes, and Isak feels like he is melting under his stare. 

"So... I mean... ummm... what you're saying is... the kissing is going to happen again? Are we going to maybe take a stab at being more than friends, since we both basically just said we are insanely committed to each other, and literally have no feelings for anyone else?" Isak knows he sounds like an obsessed person or something... but he means every word. 

"Angel, I don't think I could resist kissing you again, if I tried. I think it's useless for us to fight this thing between us. Doing so is only going to make us both miserable, and quite frankly, I don't want to fight how amazing I feel when I'm with you. I've never had feelings this good in my entire life, I have so many emotions inside me I didn't know I could feel, when I'm with you. It's like I'm finally alive after 19 years. So yes, I say we just let this play out and see where it goes." Isak is screaming inside, and based on the funny look on Even's face, he can tell. 

"There are some things we are going to need to discuss though, baby. I technically work for you... and you are also a little over 2 years younger than me, and you aren't ready to be out to the world. These are just some of the issues we are going to have to figure out how to deal with, you know? We don't have to figure everything out right now, because today has honestly been  _a lot_ already for the both of us. So let's just take it minute for minute right now, and just know that I care for you so deeply, and that everything is going to be ok, angel. I don't want to see you panicking and stressed like you were earlier, ever again."

"I care for you so deeply, as well Evy. I want you to know that." Isak rushes to get this out. He hasn't said much. But he doesn't need to. Even really said it all, and it was perfect. He feels reassured and knowing that Even wants to give this a shot even if they have things to figure out... that is more than enough for Isak right now.

"So ummm... you said that more kissing is a thing that could happen right?" Isak gives him his best tilted head, puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh my god, you are going to be the death of me." Even laughs as he reaches out and grabs Isak's hand and pulls him towards him for a kiss. 

Isak feels like he must have died and gone to heaven. 

The tension between them is gone, they have kind of worked their shit out, they are kissing again, and their usual banter is firmly back in place. 

He is grinning at Even like an idiot. 

"Ok my Prince, take that cheeky little grin off your adorable face, and let's go rejoin the party, I think they miss us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well this one got away from me again and ended up a little longer than I expected haha!! But I hope it was worth it!! Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chap or felt anything while reading it!
> 
> I love reading the comments and chatting with you guys more than anything, and they really do motivate me to update faster! So please come chat with me! Love you all <3


	13. Mind Filled With Concern, But You Make My Heart Burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak return from the party. Even's mind catches up to him when he tries to sleep... until something else distracts him from his restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been leaving me comments and love!! I'm finding it harder to get motivated to sit and write because it takes so long to find the perfect GIFs and to get across the story I'm trying to write, while keeping things realistic! ...So I can't tell you how much the comments help to get me writing again when I'm feeling like shit. 
> 
> Please continue, because talking to you guys is 50% of what I'm here for! I love it :)
> 
> P.S - In case it wasn't clear last chap, no one else knows about Isak and Even right now... when they were kissing at the party, they were hidden away by shrubbery that surrounds the main table... this is IMPORTANT and I'm not sure I made it clear!

EVEN

 

Even can't believe how crazy and fun his first day at the palace has been....

He was expecting it to be like any other first day of work, but with a little more Isak, and a little more excitement. 

Instead, it had been one of the best days of his  _life._

He'd said goodbye to his lonely little flat, been met in an awesome car by his smiling Little Prince, been welcomed with open arms by the Royals and their staff, been given the tour of his amazing new home, seen his new room and all his gifts from Isak, had a heartwarming welcome home party with delicious food, and of course...  _kissed_ his angel and started something which should really feel very wrong... but fuck, every time he looks over at Isak, it feels undeniably  _right._

He just can't believe everything that has happened to him in the last 15 hours. He feels like an entirely new person.

He definitely isn't complaining. He didn't realize how badly he needed a fresh start, until he  _got_ one. 

After only 15 hours of this new life, he already realizes how much he was missing. He has felt emotions and happiness the likes of which he didn't even know were possible. 

Now, him and Isak are making their way back through the castle after his welcome home party finally died down, and Even can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside.

All the people he'd met tonight had been absolutely wonderful and welcoming... some a little _friendlier_ than others... he'd have to remember not to get in a room alone with Eskild, he's not sure he'd make it out with all his clothes on if Eskild had his way. Yikes.  

As they're walking through the halls of the palace, Even can't help but look around and take in his surroundings. There is just so much history and beauty in this place, and Even can't believe this is his to experience every single day. 

More than that, Even can't help but take in Isak.

After they had cleared the air a little bit in their secret hiding spot at the main table, things had quickly gone back to normal between them. 

They are walking through the halls bumping shoulders, teasing each other, and laughing like kids. 

It feels amazing. Even can't remember the last time he had a friend he could act like a big dork around, and not feel weird about it. That just wasn't how MI6 agents acted. To be fair, it's probably not how a bodyguard to the royal family should be acting either... but Even feels so fucking light and happy right now, he couldn't give two fucks about those expectations.  

Besides... his boss is standing a foot away from him and acting just as childish!

Ok, so technically Isak isn't his boss, his parents are... but whatever. 

When they reach their rooms, Isak just kind of follows Even through his room and to their adjoining door in the wall. Isak opens the door and leans on the wall just inside his own room. Even can't resist sticking himself through the doorway, and teasing his Prince a little more before they go to their own rooms for the night. 

"So do you think it's ok for me to go in my room and close the door? Or do you need me to tuck you in? Or wait... you're supposed to text me when you get in bed for the night right? So I'll know you are safely down for the night?" Even can't keep the shit eating grin off his face. 

"Fuck you Even! You said you didn't feel like you're babysitting me! Quit making me feel like I'm ten years old! I am fairly certain that walking me to my door shall suffice in making sure I am safely in for the night." Isak is grinning right back. Even loves this shit. He lives for this adorable banter. 

"Ok. Ok! Just didn't want you to think I'm slacking on my first day on the job!" Even attempts to wink at him. He's not a very skilled winker... what can ya do? 

"Don't worry, Ill give mama and papa a full report of how well you did, tomorrow at breakfast." 

"Deal." Even responds with a smile. 

There is a slightly awkward moment where Even is pretty sure Isak is waiting for him to lean in and kiss him. Which he probably should... But also, he has this little niggling feeling in his gut that they really need to talk before they take things any farther, and get to comfortable with each other. 

Being around Isak tonight after their chat, while also being around his parents and all the other staff who have these professional expectations for him... which didn't include making out with their Prince... it made Even a little nervous and worried. He didn't want to break his word to Isak that everything would be ok, and that he had nothing to worry about, but he also didn't want to be known as the bodyguard who is taking advantage of the young Prince.

Dammit. He has to get out of here before Isak gets wind of what is going on inside his head.

"Ok angel, get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, we have to get used to our new life, figure out how the day to day is going work!" Even is going for light hearted.

Isak gives him a mischievous grin. "Oh tomorrow is going to be a big day alright... there might be a little surprise in store for us."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, indeed. That's all I'm going to say about it though!"

"Ok than... fuck, I hate not knowing things. I will be waiting very impatiently for the big reveal!! Goodnight Little Prince." Even reaches his hand out and strokes Isak's cheek, before he steps back and forces himself to close the door. If he doesn't rip the bandaid and just do it... he knows he never will. He loves looking at Isak's face to much...

Plus he doesn't want to see the disappointment and confusion on Isak's face because he didn't kiss him goodnight.

Fuck. Even has to be careful. He can't just tell Isak they can keep kissing and that everything will be ok, and then turn around and have an internal freak out because he remembers he is here in a professional capacity, and can get in a lot of shit for doing what they're doing together.

He doesn't want to hurt Isak.

He also doesn't want to lose this job or his new life.

Even lets his head fall back against the wall. Shit. He has definitely gotten himself into quite a situation this time. Well played Mr. Bech.

He throws off his shirt and finds some sweat pants to throw on, and drops himself down on top of his bed.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.... that is one comfortable bed. Oh my god. Even is not sure he will be able to get back up. This is just too good. He's willing to bet the sheets are like a billion thread egyptian cotton or something too. Yes please!

He quickly gets into the bed and he could cry at how fucking good these sheets feel against his bare skin. He should have been born royalty... he doesn't want to ever give up this life of luxury. 

... Which of course brings him right back to his earlier concerns. 

Fuck. How is he going to manage to keep his job and remain a professional bodyguard... when he is literally head over heels for his "client".

He knows he is already in too deep with Isak to call it off and tell him they can't have... _whatever_ it is that they have... not only because of what he said to Isak, but because he doesn't  _want_ to end it. 

He has been alone and miserable for so long, and being with Isak, it just feels _amazing_ all the time. 

There is something that just connected the two of them from the moment they laid eyes on each other. It's like life just wants them to be together. Or else why would they keep finding each other.

No. Even knows there is no way he could break his Little Prince's heart and pull away from him now. He doesn't want to know what that would do to his own heart either.

So now they need to find a way to keep being together, without it interfering with their day to day life. Unless Isak decides he would rather be out with Even than have him as his bodyguard...

Huh. Even doesn't know how he feels about that.

Well actually he does. it hurts him more than he wants to admit. He should just be happy that Isak would pick him and want to be with him.

But Even can't help but feel pain at the thought of having to leave the castle... no longer being able to take care of Isak and keep him safe in the same way.

He is not ready to give up his position as Isak's bodyguard, or to give up his place in this home.

He needs to talk about this with Isak. And he needs to hear any concerns that Isak might have, as well.

There is simply no denying it. They've got themselves into a messy situation. And it isn't going to be easy to get everything they want.

The bottom line is, they've chosen to be with each other. They jumped the gun on that before the other pieces had a chance to fall into place. So now they have to build around the decisions they've made, and figure out how to make this work. 

Even has no doubt after the conversation they'd had earlier that Isak wants to be with him. They would just have to figure out the rest. 

They could do it. They  _would_ do it. Even would make damn sure of it. 

Even takes a deep breath and tries to force his mind to relax. He needs to get some rest before really starting his new job tomorrow. 

As he tries to quiet down his mind and stop thinking so hard... he starts to notice there is a weird sound coming from somewhere. 

What the fuck?

He sits up and tries to find the source of the noise. This islike an ancient palace... he supposes weird noises and creaking and stuff are not that unusual. 

This doesn't really sound like creaking though... it sounds like whining... is there a dog here somewhere he didn't get to meet? 

He gets up and starts walking around. The noise is getting louder... and then quieter. 

Then all of a sudden he hears the unmistakable sound of a muffled scream. 

WHAT THE FUCK!

He basically throws himself across his room to their adjoining door. If Isak is literally getting attacked on his first night on the job... he is going to commit bloody murder!!

Wait... fuck that... if anyone is touching his Little Prince  _period_... he is going to commit bloody murder!

He launches himself into Isak's room and immediately looks towards his bed.

In which Isak is definitely alone. And definitely sleeping. 

THANK.GOD. 

Even feels his knees go weak with relief. 

It is short lived though... a second later Isak is thrashing onto his back and letting out a pitiful whining sound. Followed by a much louder painful sounding moan.  

Even gets closer and sees Isak's hands are fisted really tightly into his blanket and there are tear stains on his cheeks. 

Oh my god!! Even feels like his heart might have just broken in his chest a little. 

What is going on with Isak! He seems to be trapped in some kind of nightmare. 

Even kind of freezes for a minute. He heard something about not waking up people who are having night terrors... but how can he just stand here and let Isak hurt like this!! And it's probably just a normal nightmare... he can wake him up right?

Isak curls in on himself and more tears start falling when he whines again. 

Fuck it. Even is waking him the hell up!

He places his knee on the edge of Isak's massive bed and crawls towards him. 

He takes Isak's face between his hands, that always seems to comfort Isak when he's awake, so maybe it will calm him down when he wakes up in shock.

"Baby, hey Isak?" Even is whispering to him gently, but Isak continues to writhe in pain. "Isak? Come on angel! Wake up for me!" Even shakes his head a little harder. 

That seems to do the trick. 

Isak jerks awake with a terrified gasp and wide eyes. 

He jumps back towards the wall when his eyes are immediately met with Even's face. 

"Hey, hey. It's ok angel, it's just me! You were having a really bad nightmare." Even lets his thumbs stroke over Isak's cheeks, wiping away the tear stains and hopefully helping to calm him down. 

Isak still isn't saying anything. He is just staring at Even like he must be a figment of his imagination. 

"It's ok now, baby. You're at home, everything is fine." 

"O-o-o-k." Isak eventually mumbles. 

"Isak, are you okay? Does this happen to you often?" Even looks at him with concern. 

"Ummm... only since the abduction." Isak looks down at his hands. "I've been having these nightmares almost every night since it happened. I know it's stupid... it wasn't even that bad. I guess it was just the fear... it keeps coming back to get me when I try to sleep."

Isak looks like he is going to cry again, out of embarrassment this time. 

"Hey, look at me angel." Even waits until Isak makes eye contact again. "It is  _not_ stupid. You went through something traumatic, and this is a perfectly normal response. You have no idea how bad the nightmares could get when I used to live with those bunch of criminal assholes. You can't help the way you feel, and you certainly can't control your unconscious mind. I'm just so fucking sorry you're hurting this much." 

"Thank you for waking me up... I really hate these dreams. I don't know why I'm still crying. Fuck!" Isak tries to wipe viscously at his face. He looks so frustrated with himself, and it breaks Even's heart. "I'm just so fucking tired Evy. I miss sleeping so much... I'm so tired." 

Isak is looking at him with the saddest wet eyes Even has ever seen, and he literally feels his heart just sink into his stomach. He feels sick seeing the pain on Isak's face. He can't handle him looking like that. 

"Baby, what can I do... please... there must be something I can do to help? I hate seeing you hurting. Please, what can I do?" Even is caressing his neck with his hands now and pleading for any solution. 

Isak gives his his best puppy dog eyes... which look all the more heartbreaking for their long wet eyelashes. 

"Please will you stay with me Evy? Just stay and keep the nightmares away... you make me feel safe. I just need to feel safe and sleep." 

It takes Even a moment to answer because he is so focused on how sad Isak's eyes look. The way they make his chest hurt. 

"Oh angel... I'm not fucking going anywhere, ok? And if any fucking bad thoughts try to come near your beautiful head tonight, I swear I will beat them down. I won't let anything hurt you." Even knows he sounds crazy... but he fucking means it, ok!?

He uses his hands on Isak's shoulders to lay him back down, and pulls the blanket up over him. Isak looks so tired. So sad. 

Even pulls down the blankets beside Isak, and lays himself down facing him. 

He reaches out his hand and starts stroking it through Isak's hair, runs his fingers over Isak's cheekbone, the line of his eyebrow, down his adorable nose. 

Isak can barely keep his eyes open. 

Finally, Isak forces open the eye that's looking towards Even and gives him the softest smile. 

"Thank you Evy... you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me." And then his eyes slip closed completely.

Even is kind of frozen. Wow.

Lying there looking at the sleeping face of his Little Angel, he can't deny that he feels the same way.

He has felt like Isak is the biggest blessing in his life since he was 14, when he met his Little Prince.

He doubts that feeling will ever go away.

He continues to gently stroke every part of Isak he can reach.

Even gets a nervous little punch in his gut when he thinks about the conversation they need to have in the morning.

He doesn't ever want to say anything that risks upsetting this beautiful boy.

But he knows in his heart that they will both be living with an edge of uncertainty until they finally talk out what all of this means. Where they stand, where they want this to go, how they will have this and keep Even's job, how Isak wants to handle being in a gay relationship... there are so many questions they need answered. Or at the very least, they need to make sure they are on the same page. 

Even knows in his heart it will all be fine for them. Neither of them would ever be willing to give up what they have between them. Even can't even bare to take his hand off of any part of Isak he can reach right now. And Isak thinks he is the best thing that has happened in his life... so Even is feeling pretty confident they are solid. 

It is all there other  _variables_ they have to figure out. 

Even doubts he will be getting much sleep tonight.

Between watching over his angel, and making sure his dreams don't come back to haunt him, and working out the best way to approach all the things they need to discuss tomorrow... ya no... Even is not feeling particularly tired. 

He lets himself just  _look_ at Isak, listen to his little breaths, take comfort in his presence.

He may not be feeling particularly tired... but god, does he ever feel  _at peace._

Even can't remember ever feeling this calm and peaceful in his whole life. 

He feels a small smile spreading over his face. 

There is one thing he knows for sure... He wants to keep feeling this exact way, every minute for the rest of his life. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my lovelies!! I hope you liked this chapter!? 
> 
> And I think you can all guess whats coming next chapter!! EEEk! 
> 
> Drop me a comment if you want to make my day and inspire me to update quick quick quick!! 
> 
> Any guesses what the surprise Isak was talking about might be ;)


	14. I Know You Won't Walk, So It's Time That We Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak talk about how to make this thing work. Then they get a little bit of a shock... and then a really good laugh ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!! Thank you all again for the love and comments! This fic isn't really gaining in popularity anymore, so it means a lot to me to have you guys stick with it and talk to me, its really my main reason for keeping this up, because I love you guys and I want to share something happy with you!!
> 
> If the GIFs happen to repeat themselves... well I only have a limited supply (**crying**) ... and realistically it's not like they don't end up in the same situations more than once, like bed cuddles and meals and stuff... so its bound to happen lol!

EVEN

Even wakes up feeling warmer than he can ever remember feeling. Not only in terms of body heat, but also like a warmness is radiating out of his chest.

It feels niiiiiiiiice.

 _Really_  nice.

He comes into his body slowly. He didn't think he would be able to sleep at all last night, but the comfort of these amazing sheets and the soft bed, must have knocked him out.

He starts to stretch... and suddenly stops in his tracks as his eyes fly open.

_Isak_

No wonder he feels so warm inside and out... 

He looks down and realizes why he is so comfortable, and also probably why he felt so at peace that his mind was able to shut down and let him sleep. 

His Little Angel is wrapped around him like a blanket. Isak's head has quite literally ended up in the crook of his neck, and Isak's arm is slung over his waist holding onto him like he doesn't ever want to let go. 

Isak just looks so soft. He is sleeping like a little angel...  _his little angel._

Fuck... Even is going to melt into the sheets he feels so happy right now.

He can't help himself. He has to play with Isak's hair... it just looks so _fluffy_ in the morning and Even wants to  _touch!_

Sue him. It's completely irresistible.

Even spends a solid 15 minutes just lying there looking down at Isak sleeping. Is that creepy? ...Maybe. But he truly can't help himself! He has never woken up with another person, and this isn't just any person... it's his Prince.

His precious little angel who was screaming in his sleep last night, being tortured by nightmares, and is now taking so much comfort from being cuddled into Even... that he is sleeping in total peace. 

It's amazing. Beautiful to watch. 

Listening to Isak's even little breaths is so peaceful, Even swears if he closed his eyes, he would fall back to sleep. Which is something that would never have happened to him before today. 

God he loves this... he wants to wake up like this everyday of his damn life...

It seems a total shame to ruin Isak's peaceful sleep (and take away his adorable scenery), but Even checks the clock on the wall and sees that it's already past 9am. He doesn't really know what time they are expected to be awake and at breakfast, but he really wants to talk to Isak before someone comes and disturbs them. 

He lets his hand slip under the blanket and starts running his fingers along Isak's back. He is suddenly really aware of how they are both topless... huh, he guesses that's just what happens when you run into someones room in the middle of the night and don't have time to get dressed. 

Oh well... they would have seen each other topless sooner or later, now it's just one more thing they've done long before he would have expected. That thought makes him laugh a little. Guess they are just going to break all the rules...

His fingers gently scratching up and down Isak's back isn't waking him at all... if anything it seems to be relaxing him even more. 

Even finds this terribly endearing. 

"Isak? Hey, baby... can you wake up for me?" Even finds himself repeating the same words from last night, but this time he is calm and has a gentle smile on his face. 

Isak starts to come awake slowly. He seems confused at first as to where he is, and his eyes go wide when he slits one open and finds himself looking directly at someone else's chest. 

Isak's heads shoots up until he staring at Even with wide eyes, and Even busts out laughing. 

Isak just looks  _so shocked_ to find himself literally laying half on top of Even. 

The little train of drool connecting the corner of Isak's mouth to Even's chest isn't helping matters either. It's just too precious...!!

"Good morning Little Prince." Even laughs as he reaches his thumb up to Isak's mouth and wipes away the drool. 

This makes Isak stop gaping at him in shock, and instead he starts to blush a deep red and runs his hand over his face trying to wipe away any more evidence of his deep sleep and fix his messy hair. 

"Don't bother baby. Your hair is literally a ball of adorable fluff right now... no amount of trying to smooth is with your hands is going to change that!" Even is secretly really happy about this... 

Isak huffs at him and slides so he is lying on his side facing Even again. 

"Sorry if I was crushing you... I've never actually slept in a bed with anyone else besides my parents, when I was a kid. Guess my sleepy self never really learnt the boundaries of bed sharing." Isak is blushing so hard right now. It's amazing. 

"Well if that's the case... I hope your sleepy self never does! It was so comfy... I don't think I've ever slept that well. You are an amazing cuddler, angel." Even turns onto his side again so they are looking at each other like last night. 

"Evy, stooooooooop!! You are just trying to make me blush even more! It's not cute... it's so embarrassing!" Isak tries to hide his face in his pillow. 

"Baby... it's literally the cutest thing I've ever seen... you have no idea how much I love the way you react to my teasing. I hope you never stop blushing and looking this adorable." Even reaches his hand out to play with the hair on the side of Isak's head, and Isak peeks up from the pillow and gives him the gentlest smile. 

"I doubt I will ever stop blushing if you keep looking at me like  _that."_ Isak whispers. 

"Than you better get used to blushing angel." Even whispers back. 

That's how they end up spending at least another ten minutes just laying in bed staring at each other, smiling and laughing and the ridiculousness of them ending up in this situation literally less than 24 hours after Even arrived at the castle. 

Who would have thought!?

...Even would have. But that's his secret to keep. 

Finally, he takes a deep breath and decides he really needs to get this started. It's going for almost 10am now. 

"Isak, I really fucking hate to break the mood right now, but there are some things we really need to talk about before I start my official duties today." Even kind of winces as he says this. 

Isak sighs. "I know we do. It sucks having to talk logistics, but I'd rather just get it over with and know how we are going to play this out."

"This job means a lot to me Isak... I've never had an opportunity like this. I have only been living this life for one day, but I am already happier than I've ever been. I love the castle, I love living here, I love your amazing family and the staff here, and I love that my job is literally to protect my Little Prince." 

Even smiles at him softly before he takes a deep breath and continues. 

"Most of all though, I have loved being with you. I love talking to you, being around you, and of course... kissing and cuddling with you!" Even winks at him. "Meeting you again has completely turned my life around in the best ways possible. I didn't know I could feel the kind of emotions I have when I'm around you, baby."

Even pauses to let that sink in. 

Isak is smiling at him again. "I have never felt like this either, Evy. It's really amazing isn't it?"

"It is _completely_ amazing. I feel like you complete me or something. Like I was living a half life and now I am able to feel things fully and everything just feels better to me now." Even reaches for Isak's hand to hold their hands between them on the bed. 

"But baby, we need to figure out how this is going to work in conjunction with me being your bodyguard, and also with how you want to present yourself to your family and to the public. It isn't exactly normal, or even appropriate, for a bodyguard to be in a relationship with the person they're protecting. Plus, you've said you're not out to your family or the public."

Isak sighs again and starts playing with their fingers between them.

"I get what your saying, Evy. I don't know how we make it all work... but I know that I want to. More than anything... Don't you?"

Isak looks so vulnerable right now, Even could cry.

He gives him his most reassuring smile.

 

"Of course I do, baby! Do you really even have to ask me that... you literally woke up drooling into my neck!" Even is trying to break the tension. 

"Ugh... stop trying to embarrass me! You're the worst!" 

Mission accomplished, they are both laughing again. 

"I really do want to make this work, Isak. And I know this is going to sound like I'm making a safety net for in case we "break up" in the future or something, but I promise you I'm not. Honestly, given how strongly I feel about you already, I can't even begin picturing a world in which I don't get to have this with you everyday." Even is trying to make himself clear, this is important. 

"What I am thinking is that until we figure things out a little bit more, and maybe you figure out if you are going to be comfortable coming out to your family and the public... we keep this under the radar." Even can't quite look at him when he says this. "I promise I am not saying this because I am in any way ashamed of you, you are literally perfect in every way, and you're a fucking Prince! I also don't want you to think I'm just trying to protect my job. I mean, I am trying to protect my job, because being your bodyguard means everything to me... but it's more than that ok? I don't want you to feel any pressure to come out, and I don't want your parents to be put into a position where they have to decide what to do with me, because I started sleeping in their son's bed literally my first night here. I just think we should see how things play out with us a little bit more, before we start telling everybody about us. It's going to be a _big_ _deal_ Isak... you are the Prince of the country."

"Even... please shut up!" Even pauses and looks up at Isak a little shocked. But Isak is grinning at him... Thank god. 

"You can stop justifying yourself now, Even. I happen to completely agree. I also don't think of this as an escape plan for in case we "break up". But you're right, I am not ready to come out to my parents for various reasons which we will discuss at a later date. And eventually once the dust settles a little bit, I want my friends to know about you, because they know I'm gay and I am NOT ashamed of you either. I don't give a damn that I'm a Prince and you are not Royalty or whatever... I literally couldn't give a shit! You are the best thing that has happened to me, outside of my family, and I can't wait for the world to know that you're mine. But that day is not today, and I don't know when I'll be ready. I am not just anybody, and I recognize that. There are implications, which again we will discuss at a later date." Isak waves his hand around and tries to get back to his point. 

"Anyway the point is, I think what you said is perfect. I am not willing to stop being with you, no matter the situation, and you seem to feel the same way. So I think the only way for us both to keep our jobs/appearances for now, and still be together, is for us to just be a little stealthy for now. This will give us time to grow into whatever we are going to be, and give my family and friends time to fall in love with you. That way when I'm ready for them to know, they will understand it better, and you will be so integrated into our lives that they couldn't even dream of firing you! And even if they did... by then, you'll be apart of our family in one way or another anyway." Isak gives him a sly grin, and Even's eyes go wide.

"I will be, huh?"

"Of course you will, my parents already want to adopt you. They love you at least 75% as much as they love me! So by then, they will either just decide to keep you... or I will have decided to keep you, and you will be their son-in-law! So it won't matter if you can't officially be my bodyguard anyway." 

Isak says this so casually...

Even's heart is literally trying to jump out of his chest. WOAH. 

Before he can regain the power of speech, Isak gives him another one his "I'm definitely winning this banter session" smiles, and keeps talking. 

"I think we have a good plan. We both understand why we're doing it and there are no hurt feelings. I will tell my friends when we're ready and we can sort of use their reactions as a test. For now though, we keep this going, and we keep it under the radar so nobody gets hurt. Sound good?"

Even is still processing. Yup, still speechless. 

Isak seems to sense his shock and reaches out to stroke his cheek. "Shall we seal this with a kiss, Evy?"

Even manages to give a weak nod... even in his shocked state he isn't going to miss an opportunity to kiss Isak...

Fuck Even loves kissing Isak. He is really fucking glad they've both decided the kissing will continue. Indefinitely. 

After what must be at least a few more minutes of kissing, Even is slowly coming out of his shocked state and really getting into. 

He pushes Isak onto his back and let's himself lean over his smaller body. He likes this position... there is something really sweet about having Isak curled up underneath him with his arms around Even's neck. It also shifts more of the control over their kiss to Even. Now that he is fully recovered from the shock of hearing Isak talk about marrying him one day... he is very much into the kiss. He's not gonna lie... part of the reason he is so into the kiss right now is  _because_ Isak just talked about marrying him one day. 

Fuck this boy is going to be the death of him one day. He just is.

Isak let's out a little moan that sends a shiver straight down Even's spine... damn...

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Isak darling, you must be awake by now? Can I come in?" Yells a feminine voice. 

Both boys freeze solid and stare at each other in a panic.

"FUCK!" Isak whispers.

Then suddenly a knee is jabbing directly into Even's ribcage and throwing him completely off balance so that he ends up rolling off of Isak... and directly onto the floor!!

"What the fuck Isak!!" He whisper shouts at him from the floor, where he is holding his wounded ribs and glaring up at Isak.

"I'm so sorry! I panicked!" Isak leans over the bed looking guiltily down at Even.

Then the door opens and the Queen comes in, so Isak shoots away from the edge of the bed until he sitting on the other side of the bed facing the Queen.

Even huddles as close to the bed as he can... on the floor... on the other side from where the Queen and Isak are sitting. 

He stays as still as possible while listening to the two of them chatting. 

"How did you sleep, baby?" 

"Oh, you know, just the same as I always do." 

Even rolls his eyes... what a weird thing to say Isak! Pull it together!

"Oh, ummm? So you had more nightmares, Isak?" The Queen sounds concerned. 

"Ya I did actually. It wasn't too bad this time though. I woke up and was able to get back to sleep pretty quick. I actually just woke up a few minutes before you knocked." Isak lies. 

Better! Even thinks. Smooth baby, keep it up!

"Well I'm glad for that. I hate the thought of you you suffering in here all alone, my little boy!" 

"Oh my god mama! Stop! I'm not a little boy! I'm like a full grown man! I have hair on my chest and everything I'll have you know!" 

Even almost busts out laughing at how offended Isak sounds... especially since he knows Isak is especially embarrassed because he is hiding away listening to all this. So adorable...

"Chest hair!! You are literally topless right now and there isn't a single hair on your chest!" The Queen teases. 

"What!! Yes there is! They are just blonde... you can't seem them!"

Damn Even wishes he could see Isak's blush right now. 

"Ok, ok. Well then, my big grown up, tough guy, manly man of a son, will you please go and get Even and come down for brunch. We are starving and tired of waiting for you two lazy boys!" 

Even can practically hear Isak's eyes roll...

"Yes mama. Now get out before you ruin any more of my self esteem before 11am." Isak whines. 

"Oh hush! You know I love you and I think you are the toughest but also the most adorable boy in the whole world." 

Even hears her kissing Isak's cheek, and then waits until he hears the door close before he sits up and looks over the edge of the bed. 

"Oh my god... that was so embarrassing. Kill me now." Isak whines as he dramatically belly flops back onto the bed and buries his face into his pillow. 

Well this is an opportunity Even isn't going to miss. 

He literally pounces off the floor and jumps on top of Isak. He sticks his face right into the curve of Isak's neck and starts tickling him. 

"NEVER!! I would never kill an adorable baby Prince before he even has a chance to grow his first chest hair!!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it folks!! Things are on a roll!! I hope you liked this chap and also had a good laugh!!
> 
> I was hoping to bring a light into some very dark days for some special people with this one!!
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment because they inspire me to write so much! I wasn't planning on updating so soon again, but after your lovely comments I couldn't resist!


	15. Look Into My Eyes, It's Time For A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have breakfast with the King and Queen. Isak finally reveals his surprise! Cuteness overload!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love on the last chapter was so fucking amazing!! You guys are truly making this experience so fucking worth it to me! I love reading your comments and talking with you all after each chapter!! 
> 
> I promise to return the love with frequent updates, because your love keeps me motivated!! I have very few plans this weekend so may even get another chapter up after this one... so keep an eye out!
> 
> This chapter is literally pure teasing and fluff and love, and I'm basically living out one of my personal dreams for Evak haha! Excuse the multitude of GIFs in the end part of this chap haha

ISAK

Isak would be lying if he said that they made it down to breakfast quickly after his mama came in to get him.

It is just so hard to get out of bed when he is in it with Even! Even had literally attacked him with endless tickles and teases... so of course, Isak had pretended to hate every minute... but who is kidding, he fucking loved it!

Cuddling, laughing and rolling around in bed with Even, is definitely his new favourite activity. Hands down.

They did eventually make it out of bed though. Even felt too guilty to keep Isak's parents waiting on them any longer, so he jumped off Isak's bed and ran to his own room yelling to Isak to get dressed.

Which he did... most reluctantly.

Now they are making their way through the halls of the castle with big smiles on their faces, bumping against each other and just soaking in each others presence.

"Where is the dining room? I feel like we've been walking forever! This place is insanely huge!" Even is looking around in awe of everything again.

"The dining room and kitchens are literally on the opposite end of the palace from the bedrooms. I think it's to keep the noise down. The kitchen staff are awake bright and early preparing stuff for the day. I think it also has something to do with the fact that in the olden days, the serving staff slept in the basement below the kitchens, so their rooms were kept far way from the bedroom of the Royal family." Isak tells Even.

Isak loves sharing history with Even, because Even absorbs it all like a sponge. Isak can tell Even loves knowing all about the history of the palace and its art.

Even's expression changes from one of interest to one of mischief, as they round another corner into a smaller deserted hallway.

"You're so smart my Little Prince... I love it." Even is moving closer to Isak.

"Oh ya... does intelligence turn you on or something?" Isak teases back, profusely trying to convince his cheeks not to turn pink and ruin his attempt at being coy.

Even walks right up to Isak and backs him up against the wall, looking down at him. "You fucking bet it does, baby. Forget talking dirty to me... just talk ancient history to me, and I'm all yours."

Isak leans back against the wall and lets out a little giggle, before surging forward into Even's waiting hands to kiss him.

God he loves kissing Even... 

Logically, he knows they are in a hallway and completely breaking the rules they talked about this morning. But then again... there is no one around (that they know of)... and Isak just really wants to kiss Even. He only started kissing yesterday, he can't be blamed for being so insatiable!!

The kiss starts getting a little more heated than Isak expected it to, and then Even hastily pulls away leaving Isak in a bit of a daze. 

"Oh good morning boys!" Isak shakes himself out of his daze when he hears a voice at the end of the corridor, and quickly snaps his head around to see Eskild standing there with his arms full of laundry. 

He hears Even clearing his throat, and quickly looks back towards him to see that he is almost as flushed as Isak. Fuck... so much for being inconspicuous!

"Oh good morning Eskild, didn't see you there!" Even is trying to play it cool... good thing he has training for this kind of stuff, because Isak is still kind of just standing there feeling his lips tingle. 

"That's because I just came around the corner silly!" Eskild is moving towards them.

"Here Isak, let me see if I got the eyelash out of your eye. If you leave it there and keep picking at your eye, it's going to turn all red."

Isak looks at Even like he has two heads. "Huh?"

Then Even puts his hands back on Isak's face and Isak's eyes go wide in shock.

Before he can ask what the hell Even is doing with Eskild standing right there, Even starts speaking again.

"Oh that's perfect, Isak. Keep your eyes wide like that so I can check if your eye is clear."

"What's going on? Isak did you hurt your eye?" Eskild is standing right behind Even's shoulder now, also trying to look in Isak's eye socket.

"He must have had an eyelash or something in there. I was checking before you came around the corner. Just trying to make sure nothing was in there irritating it. Whatever it was, seems to be gone now. I don't see anything Isak." Even steps back with a friendly pat to his shoulder. Isak is dumb struck. 

"Oh Eskild, would you like a hand carrying all that stuff?" Even is giving him his most charming smile. 

Fuck. Isak is beyond impressed with his boy. A cover story... and distracting Eskild from any assumptions he may have been making, by using his most dashing smile and offering to help him, like a proper gentleman. 

Isak can definitely see how Even made an amazing spy. 

"Oh my goodness, you handsome devil you! Of course I don't need a hand! You are a body guard, not a house keeper. You can't be seen abandoning our little prince here to help little ol' me with the laundry, now can you!?" Eskild gives him his best seduction eyes, it makes Isak's blood boil. "But thank you for being such a gentleman, baby." 

With that Eskild dances away around another corner, but not before looking back and giving Even his best wink. 

Isak can't help but let out an annoyed little noise. Even turns to him at that, and busts out laughing.

 

"Oh my god Isak... you should see your face! Please don't kill your house keeper... it could be really hard for me to cover that up!" Even is still laughing at him. Damn him. 

"It's not funny! Don't encourage him! He isn't kidding you know... he has every intention of trying to get in your pants. You need to be sending him "back the hell off" signals, not encouraging him with your beautiful smile!" Isak is trying very hard not to sound like a jealous brat. He's probably failing miserably. 

"Awwww, baby! You think my smile is beautiful!" Even has trapped him against the wall again and is teasing him mercilessly. "I am not encouraging him, by the way. I was simply creating a convincing cover story and distracting him from whatever he may have seen when he came into the hallway. Don't you worry, angel... he is never going to get in my pants. I am keeping those buttoned up tight in hopes someone else will get in there instead!"

Even doesn't even wait for Isak to react to that. Nope. Instead he leans forward and gives Isak an extremely hot kiss, with a nice little hair pull... fuck, he swears his knees are going to buckle any minute now.

 

And then Even pulls away just as abruptly and starts walking down the hallway again. Leaving Isak, standing there  _shook._

So this is his life now... he's not sure his heart can handle how hard and fast it's pounding all the time! 

Even stops at the end of the corridor and looks back over his shoulder at Isak, who is still leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. 

"You coming or what, Little Prince?" Even gives him a grin that says he knows exactly how affected Isak is right now. 

"I hate you." Isak gasps as he finally pushes off the wall and starts walking towards Even.

"No you don't." Even shrugs and follows Isak once he catches up to him. 

No he doesn't. But he is definitely not giving Even the satisfaction of admitting that right now. Nope. He just keeps walking ahead of Even, leading them the last of the way to the dining room. 

As they round the corner, he is not surprised to see his parents are already there waiting for them. They did after all  _take their sweet time_ getting here. 

"Finally! I was about to send out a search party to see if you'd both gotten lost on the way here." His mama teases them.

"I'm so sorry Mary! I guess we lost track of time while we were getting ready to come down here. I hope you both had something to eat, and didn't feel like you had to wait for us!" Even is charming the hell out of his parents as usual.

"We had a mini breakfast when we woke up this morning. We always wake up a good couple hours before our lazy boy over there. We like having breakfast together, so we usually just eat something small in the morning until Isak wakes up, and the eat brunch/lunch with him." The King tells Even.

"That sounds so lovely. You are all so close. It's beautiful to witness." Even says as he takes a seat at the table next to Isak.

"Darling you won't only be witnessing it. You are apart of it now. Please stop classifying yourself as an outsider ok? That's not how we want this to be." The Queen leans across the table to squeeze Even's hand again.

"You are both far too kind to me." Even is looking down at his hands again, full of emotions. 

Of course the King takes it upon himself to break the tension. "Well Even, we have to be wonderful, because we are hoping that our loveliness will guilt you into keeping the job... even once you get to know what a little monster Isak really is!" 

Isak looks up from his plate in shock and gives his dad a crooked smile. 

"What!? Papa not cool!" He laughs a little. "Don't scare Even off before he even gets started." 

"Oh sweety, I think it will take a little more than papa's teasing to scare off our knight in shining armour, won't it Even?" The Queen gives Even a little wink. 

Isak rolls his eyes at his mama's incessant need to awkwardly flirt with Even. Is there anyone in this house who isn't completely enamoured by him! 

"Of course it will, Mary! I take my job most seriously. No matter what a little demon our Prince here turns out to be, I shall continue to protect him with my life." Even dramatically places his hand over his heart like he is taking a vow. 

"Oh my god... will all of you ever stop teasing me! You used to love me you know!? Before Even came along and you decided you like him better." Isak gives them his signature little pout. 

All three of them get a good laugh out of that. And eventually Isak gives in and joins in with a little giggle of his own. 

If taking the piss out of him is what it takes to help Even bond with his parents... well than, that's a hit Isak is more than willing to take.

He knows he is loved, he knows they don't mean any of it. And it is so worth it to see Even's beautiful laugh. To see the way Even is fitting in perfectly with his parents and coming out his shell a little more each day. 

"Oh baby, you know you will always be our favourite little Prince in all the land! We love you more than anything in this world." His mama blows him a little air kiss across the table. 

"Now that's more like it." Isak responds, with a little kiss of his own. 

Isak sees Even's hand deliberately push his napkin off the table. When Even bends down to collect it, he whispers to Isak, "you are my favourite Little Prince in all the lands, as well." 

Isak feels a little blush creeping up his cheeks and has to look down at his plate and focus on eating, in order to hide his emotions from his parents. 

"So boys, you have a couple more days before Isak starts back to school and the daily grind comes into play. What are you going to do today? I assume, Isak, you'll want to get out of the house? You've been kind of housebound for a while now, and you finally have your big brave bodyguard to go out with." Terje gives them both playful grins. 

Isak is really excited, that is the perfect opening for him to drop his big surprise on Even!

"Well, Mama and Papa, I thought today would be the perfect day to go and pick out a certain _present_ we discussed?" Isak gives his parents his best puppy dog eyes, in hopes they will agree.

"Present?" Even asks.

"Ahhhh, yes of course. How could we forget that little promise we made..." the Queen looks a little stressed, but also gives Isak a fond smile, so he knows it's ok to continue.

He turns to Even and starts to explain.

 

"Turns out there is actually one big advantage to getting abducted." Isak is trying to make a joke, but he can see how this thought makes Even tense up a little. He quickly keeps talking in hopes of keeping the mood light. "Mama and papa have decided it would be good for me to have another kind of  _bodyguard_ to keep me safe. One who can provide me with a sense of security, like yourself... but who has, shall we say, a little more  _bite!_ " Isak is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Even is just looking at him like maybe he has lost his mind a little bit. While his parents are watching the whole scene play out with amusement showing on their faces. 

"So wait? You're also hiring another bodyguard? Oh... that's interesting." Even doesn't look to pleased, but he is trying to hide that fact. And failing miserably at it. "Will this other bodyguard also be living here? Will he be with us, like... all the time?" 

Isak can't help it, he laughs out loud. "Even, I think you missed the most important part of my description. But actually yes, he or she will be with us probably most of the time. Especially when we are at home, and will likely also be sleeping in bed with me. I really like to cuddle you know, makes me feel safe." 

Even's eyes go very wide. He looks pissed as fuck for about a millisecond before his eyes flash to Isak's parents sitting behind him, and he schools his expression. He turns back to Isak, and the confusion on his face returns. Clearly Even realizes Isak wouldn't have said that in front of his parents, if he was actually talking about another bodyguard. Isak could swear he sees the puzzle pieces falling into place inside of Even's head. 

Even slaps a palm to his forehead and groans like he has just realized what a total idiot he is. 

"I am so dumb. I think I get it now... he or she will provide you with a sense of security, but will have a little more  _bite..._ Isak, are you getting a dog?!" Even looks so fucking happy for him, and also like he is still internally laughing at himself. Isak loves it...

He has to hold himself back from launching himself across his seat into Even's arms! He is so fucking excited that they are getting a puppy, and he just wants to hug Even and share the excitement between them.

" _We_ are getting a puppy Even! You are going to be around 24/7 and we also basically share a room, so the dog can just go between our rooms as much as it wants. Plus anytime I take it out, you have to come out too... so ya, it's basically going to be  _our_ dog!"

"So basically my job for the day is to take you out so we can pick out our very own puppy!" Even and Isak share a big laughing smile. "I am so going to love this job!!" 

They've completely forgotten the King and Queen are even in the room at this point. Him and Even are just grinning and laughing with each other, and basically arguing over where to get the puppy, what kind of puppy, and all other puppy facts. It's too good to be true. Isak feels like he could explode with joy. 

Things move quickly after that. There is so much excitement between him and Even, that his parents basically excuse them from the table right away and tell them to follow them outside, because the King apparently has one more surprise for Even. 

"Oh my gosh, you can't be serious! You guys are honestly spoiling me so much! You have given me so much already, I honestly couldn't possibly accept anything else!" Even looks completely overwhelmed and also a little guilty. 

"Don't worry so much Even! We haven't given you anything you don't need or deserve. Plus I think once you see this particular surprise, you will change your mind." Terje looks way to proud himself. Isak's curiosity is definitely peaked...

They make their way outside, and walk towards the big round driveway that leads towards the palace entrance. They are just kind of standing there for a minute or so with the King not saying much, but grinning, and everyone else looking mightily confused. 

That's when they hear it... the purr of an engine coming through the gates and moving towards them. 

The king motions for Even to look, and when he does, his eyes go wide and he literally just freezes. 

"No fucking  _way!"_ Even literally stumbles sideways a bit, and Isak is a little worried he is about to pass out. "This is a joke right... you can't possibly be serious!"

Isak is also wondering if his parents are serious... Isak isn't the most knowledgeable about cars, quite frankly the thought of ever having to drive one terrifies him, but even he knows this car is damn  _fine..._

It pulls to a stop in front of them and the four of them just stand there kind of gaping at it as the driver gets out. 

"It's ok Even, you can touch it." Terje whispers with a laugh. 

Even doesn't even look at him. Just approaches the car like if he moves too quickly, it might disappear. 

"How... what... seriously... This is an actual car that I get to drive?" Even is rubbing his hand along the car like he is petting it. Isak is dying with giggles. 

"Yes, Even. As long as you are in our employment, this will be your vehicle. While it may not be the most inconspicuous car of all time, it is definitely safest. We spoke to the maker, and they agreed to make a custom vehicle for us with all the most modern safety features, so we can ensure Isak is never removed from a vehicle during transport ever again." Terje says this with much less humour than his earlier light heartedness. 

This brings Even somewhat back to life. 

"Of course, that is the priority. Still, this is the most beautiful car I've ever seen and I can't thank you enough for trusting me with it." 

"Even darling... we are trusting you with our son... the car means nothing in comparison to that." Mary gives him a kind smile. 

"Oh, well of course! Yes... that is very true. You are both so trusting and kind, it truly means the world to me." 

"Ok ok, we will leave you boys to it. Be safe, please. Take care of our baby Even." The Queen pulls Isak into her side and kisses his cheek. Making him blush. "Have fun today, you deserve it baby." 

"Thanks Mama, I'm sure we will." He kisses his Mama's cheek and then walks towards the car without quite looking Even in the eye. 

"Allow me, my Prince." Even teases, while opening the door for Isak. 

"Why thank you, sir." Isak returns. 

He slides into the car and has to admit, this is a thing of pure beauty. It is just so sleek inside and out. 

Even seems to agree. When he gets in the car, Isak can't help but laugh at his expression. He would swear Even has just had the best sex of his life with this car... Isak wonders if he is going to cry, he looks  _that_ reverent of the vehicle. 

"Shut the fuck up Isak, you just can't appreciate how fucking amazing this baby truly is." Even says without ever looking away from the steering wheel, which he is petting again.

Isak just keeps laughing. "You should see your face! Come on Even, drive! I want my puppy! That way you can cuddle with the car, and I can cuddle with my puppy!"

This finally gets Even to look towards him. 

"We don't even have the dog yet, and it's already replacing me as your cuddle buddy!" Even dramatically covers his chest, in a very Eskild type move. Isak just rolls his eyes at him. 

"Well maybe you haven't noticed this Even, but you are touching this car far more intimately than you've ever touched me... so I think I am the one who was replaced first!" Isak is a little shocked he just said that, but he keeps his chin up and plays it cool. 

"What! Oh my god, baby! You have a filthy little mind don't you... have you been thinking about me touching you like that than...hmmm?" Even is giving him his best mischievous grin. 

Isak will not back down from the challenge. "Maybe. It's hard not to when I woke up with a sexy shirtless MI6 agent in my bed..." He shrugs like he says things like that everyday. 

Even looks a little shocked that Isak didn't just blush and look away. This makes Isak very pleased with himself... he is getting better and better at this banter thing.

Even swallows audibly. "Well in that case, I'll be sure to fulfill that fantasy for you at the next available opportunity." Even turns back towards the steering wheel, starts the car and revs the engine a couple times, before taking off down the driveway looking hot as fucking hell driving this car. 

Isak is definitely feeling some tingles in some of his southern parts seeing Even like this.

Fuck... if they are going to be in a car together all the time, Isak is going to need to find a way to control his hormones. Even just looks so fucking sexy with his sunglasses on, one hand on the steering wheel, and his other arm hanging out the window while his hair blows in the wind.

Ya... Isak really needs to look away. His pants suddenly feel a little too snug.

They drive around for a little while. Isak knows he will need to give Even directions to the dog breeder soon, but he can see the enjoyment Even is getting out of driving around in this car, so he gives him some time to just drive and chill. He loves seeing Even so relaxed and in his zone.

After about a half hour, Even seems to notice that he has no idea where he is actually going, and looks towards Isak. "Babe... where am I actually going?"

Isak just gives him a soft smile and tells him the address, which Even puts in the GPS in the dash.

It doesn't take them long to get there.

Even seems to have a hard time getting out his new toy, even if he knows he will be coming back to the car in a short time.

"Come on Even! There will be plenty of lovely little beasts to pet inside the puppy pound ya?" Isak can't help but tease him.

Even starts chasing him, so he takes off into the store before he can catch him.

They are both laughing as they walk up to the front counter.

"Hello dears! How can I help you today?" The friendly receptionist asks them.

"We are here to get one of the puppies who was born recently. I called ahead, my name is Isak."

"Oh yes! Hello, Isak. I believe we spoke on the phone. I'm Laury. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Even. Nice to meet you Laury."

She gives them both another kind smile, and then invites them to follow her into the back where the puppies are currently playing.

Woah! There are more puppies than Isak was expecting! How will he ever choose?

He immediately feels like he is in heaven! There are adorable little baby doggies everywhere! He feels his heart melt when he sees a bunch of them on one side of the room literally sleeping all curled around each other like they are "chain spooning" each other.

 

He nudges Even with his elbow and points to them, and they both burst out laughing. "Now that is what you call sharing body heat! I feel to guilty to disturb them and pick one!" 

"Well don't worry, there are plenty of awake ones to pick from, give me a moment." Laury turns and heads into another room. 

Isak and Even just look at each other and grin. They are surrounded by literal cuteness and Isak loves it so much. He walks over and starts stroking the sides of some of the sleeping little puppies. 

"Now do you see why I said we need a husky puppy! Have you ever seen anything cuter?" Even insisted. 

"You just have a thing for wolves, and this is the closest you can actually get to being some badass wolf man who moves into woods and becomes part of a wolf pack!" Isak gives him a droll look. 

"Ok... that's kind of true... but wolves are fascinating! Not to mention, the biggest reason your parents are letting you get a dog is because they want you to have a protector pet. Huskies are protective and also, who the fuck would mess with the brother of a wolf!" Even bends down and gently lifts up one of the sleeping puppies. "This little baby is one day going to grow into a fierce, fast, little beast who will scare the hell out of anyone who tries to mess with you!" 

The contrast of how adorable that sleepy little puppy looks, and the words Even are saying, are enough to make Isak snort out a little laugh. 

"Oh ya, I can see it now!" 

"Ok boys, maybe one of these little devils will catch your fancy!" Laury announces as she returns holding a box. 

Both boys look over and literally coo at the sight they are met with.

Laury is carrying a box full of little husky pup heads popping out and fighting for space to pop up and climb out of the box. 

Isak is a little worried he is going to pass out from cuteness overload. 

"Needless to say this bunch is a little more energetic right now." Laury states the obvious. 

They walk over to the box and start pulling out the puppies. They immediately take off in every direction, running around and playing with each other. 

Isak is so overwhelmed by the energy and amount of motion in the room, he just kind of stands there taking it all in. 

Not Even though... no... his boy is literally chasing after the pups trying to catch them and laughing his ass off every time one of them yaps at him and runs the other way. 

Isak isn't sure what he loves more, watching the puppies play, or watching Even play with the puppies!

Finally, Isak just sits down and starts playing with the puppies who come into his vicinity. He loves them so much. They are all so soft and fluffy and energetic. 

Laury sits down next to Isak with a puppy in her hands. 

"Oh my god. That puppy is the cutest little thing I've ever seen." Isak comments looking at the puppy cuddling Laury. 

"Hey, eyes off mister! This one is taken. This is my little snowflake." She winks at him. 

"Haha, understood. I don't know how I will survive though... I mean there is so little option otherwise!" Isak says sarcastically. 

They both look around and it's literal puppy madness in the room. The puppies they released were so hyper and energetic, they'd of course awoken the sleeping puppies, so now there was just a mass of puppies running around playing with toys. 

Isak kept grabbing any of the puppies who came close enough, to play with them a little and see if any of them stood out to him, so he could hopefully create a bond with one and make his decision a little easier. 

Honestly though, he just wanted all of them! Each one was somehow just as cute as the one before, and Isak had no idea how he was supposed to decide. 

"Laury, there are just too many adorable little beasts in this room! How am I meant to pick one!?" 

"I don't know what to tell you, Isak. You just kind of do what you're doing. Play with them and see which one you like the most." Laury shrugs and gets up walking around cuddling her puppy. 

Dammit, that is not helpful at all. He starts walking around and tries to decide which one he thinks is the cutest. Maybe that will help him. 

He seems to have lost Even in the madness, so he just kind of keeps walking around looking at the puppies. 

Eventually he just starts calling out to Even, even though he doesn't know exactly where he is. 

"Even! How am I meant to pick one!? They are  _all_ fucking adorable!"

He hears a little cough behind him. When he turns around, Even is standing behind him looking a little guilty. 

"Ummm, I know this is supposed to be  _your_ puppy to choose... but, Isaaaaaaaaaak... look!" Even looks down at what he's holding in his arms, and Isak follows his line of sight. 

Fuck... that is the cutest little puppy Isak has ever seen! Even has somehow found a blanket and is literally cuddling this pup like it's his baby. Isak would be lying if he said seeing Even holding a little being like that isn't influencing his decision. God, he really wants to see Even holding another kind of baby like that... 

"Isak, I think I love her... look at that face! She won't leave me alone. When I tried to play with the other puppies she got so sad. She just curled up with me, and I couldn't resist swaddling her! Isak... I'm the crazy dog swaddler! She has made me lose my mind, she owns me now!" Even's eyes are pleading with Isak.

Isak pretends he is annoyed and has to really think about it... as if he could ever deny Even anything that made him this happy. Plus, she really is the fucking cutest. 

Even scratches her belly again, her mouth opens so wide in what looks like a smile, that her eyes crinkle closed. 

Well that's the final straw for Isak... he knows that crinkly eyed smile... it's pretty clear this puppy is  _meant_ to be Even's. 

Isak reaches out to pet her while meeting Even's eyes. "It figures, we go to get a puppy and our dog already likes you better than me!" He pretends to roll his eyes and look annoyed, but he knows his smile is betraying him. 

"Wait! So we can have her!!" Even is bouncing on his toys, and their little girl lets out a happy yelp, looking up at Isak. 

"Yes, Even." He pets her head again. "This is our girl!"

Even immediately grabs his little puppy burrito and brings her face right up to his face, until the puppies nose is rubbing Even's. "You hear that baby girl!? You are coming home with us!" 

The puppy lets out a little happy bark, as if she can understand exactly what Even said. 

Isak laughs as Even's face gets covered in wet puppy kisses. 

"Laury, we have found our puppy!" Isak calls out. 

Laury comes up to them and sees their girl. "Awww a very good choice! This little angel needs some proper love! I'm so happy for you both." 

Isak and Even both lean over where Even has returned to cradling their puppy like a baby, scratching her belly, and listening to her let out funny like moaning/purring sounds. She looks so relaxed. They smile at each other.

It's like they have their own little family now!

"So boys, the most important question, what's her name going to be?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew ok! I feel like I have been working on this chapter forever lol! It's literally just fluff and happiness... but I really needed that and I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Please let me know if you did!! I love your comments so much!
> 
> Next chap we get back to our boys in bed, some more fluff, and Isak starts back into his prince-ly duties!


	16. Finding Love, Is a Gift From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even return home with their new baby. 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit of fluffy filler... not gonna lie! I was planning on putting a little more in this chap... but it got away from me (as usual), so rather than keep going and not posting for another day or two, I wanted to post today because I promised you guys an update this past weekend, and then ill add more real content in the next chap! 
> 
> Hang in there, because the next chap is going to get GOOOOOOD... more in the end notes ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I can't thank you guys enough for all the love! I keep telling myself I need to chill with the updates and give people a chance to read and catch up and stuff... but then I read all the amazing comments you guys leave me, and just get so inspired to keep writing!!
> 
> I have a lot of fun ideas for the next while, and I really hope you lovelies stick around because its going to be a very fun ride ;)

ISAK

Him and Even walk back to the front counter in order to finalize their purchase of their new baby girl. Even seemed to have a very hard time putting her down even long enough to sign the paperwork and pay for the puppy. 

"Well that's just about everything boys! I hope you will find lots of love and happiness in your new puppy. She is one of the sweetest ones, you've made a very good choice." Laury tells them with a sweet smile. 

They head back into the room where all the puppies are playing to collect their baby. 

They both start laughing when they see her across the room literally walking on one of her brothers or sisters, while also trying to bite one of them on the nose. 

So clearly, she is going to be a feisty little thing. Isak is kind of proud... he wants a dog who isn't afraid to step up and protect him after all. 

Even asks Laury if he can keep the blanket he was swaddling her with before, and when he gets the ok, he walks over and picks up their little girl, cooing at her as he gets her back all cuddled up in the blanket. 

Isak can't help but stare at them both with insane fondness in chest. He can't remember ever feeling as happy as he does right now.

He is looking at the person who is more than likely going to be the love of his life, cradling an adorable puppy they've just bought together, like she is the most precious thing in the world.

And Isak is just so full of love. Love for Even, for their baby, and for the kindness and warmth that just radiates out of Even for everyone and everything around him.

Even looks towards him and raises his eyebrows, like he's asking "what are you looking at?"

Isak just smiles at him and nods his head towards the door. 

They make their way out and head towards the car. Isak laughs when Even stops by his door and his face suddenly takes on a pained grimace. 

"Yes Even, you are going to have to choose between your babies now... either hand me the puppy, or hand me the keys and risk a non-licensed driver driving your new car home." Isak says cheekily. 

"You little shit. Ok fine, come here." Isak walks over to him, giggling the whole way at the look of total heart break on Even's face, and makes him hand over the puppy. 

"Careful! Make sure you support her head!" Even chastises him. 

"Oh my god, Even! She's a wiggly puppy! Not a newborn. Stop being ridiculous. I know how to hold our puppy, you dork!" Isak rolls his eyes at him and returns to his side of the car, to get in. 

Even gets in as well, and looks over at him. "It's not just about holding her Isak! We just took her away from her family and surroundings. It's about  _love_ , baby! We have to make sure she feels loved and comforted, so  _we_ become her family." 

Isak does his best to hold back another eye roll. "Even, I really don't think feeling loved is going to be a problem for her, ok? Plus, we  _are_ her family now, and we will make sure she feels lucky to have us. Now would you like to start driving, so we can introduce her to her new home?"

Even stares longingly at their puppy one more time, before he turns away and starts the car, pulling out of the lot. 

Isak decides his best tactic is to distract Even. "So, are we going to talk names or what?"

"Well, I was thinking, since I basically chose which puppy we were going to buy, I think you should pick the name." Even squeezes his knee. 

Hmmm. Isak kind of figured Even would just come up with some fancy artsy name or something that would be perfect. Now that Even has suggested it though, Isak really does want to name her. It is like his contribution to the start of her new life. 

He still feels an insane amount of pressure to come up with right name though. 

He looks over at Even, but he is focused on the road.

Isak looks down at the little pup curled up contently on her side in his lap. 

She is just so sweet and innocent, her little eyes drooping like she is going to fall asleep in her little nook any minute now. 

"Hey baby girl, what is your name huh?" Isak whispers to her as he strokes gently behind her ears hoping to relax her even more. It seems to work because her eyes droop the rest of the way closed and her breathing evens out. 

He doesn't want to pick something super typical for a husky, like something to do with snow, or their colouring. 

He wants something that has some kind of meaning to him and Even. This is like the official start of them having a family. Sure, one day he wants them to have like an actual family, but this is almost like their confirmation that they want to be together long enough to share a pet. To take care of another little being together. Like they are practicing for when they are old enough to actually have the real thing. 

He just knows him and Even are going to love this little girl as if she is their real human baby anyway. 

So what is something that is kind of special to him and Even. Something that could represent the start of their life together...

Suddenly it hits him. He blushes a little, before he gets up the nerve to share his idea with Even. 

"Evy, I think I know what I want to name her." Isak says shyly. 

"Ok, what is it, baby?"

"Well I was thinking, space is kind of a recurring theme for us right? The first time we met I was wearing the space pyjama pants, and that was a detail you remembered 5 years later and it warmed my heart. Then it was something that we laughed and bonded over when you moved into the castle. Plus, I am really into space, and it is just something of an inside joke that is just for us." Isak takes a deep breath. "So, ya ummm, what I was thinking is... well, do you like the name, Luna?"

Even looks at him with wide eyes, that seem to say... "seriously,  _that's_ the best you could come up with?" Isak feels himself getting really embarrassed. Then, Even's expression changes into a laughing smile. That little fuck... he was just messing with Isak!

"Babe, I love it! That's so cute. It is very  _us._ I love how you thought of that. It's a name that really represents us, but also just suits her, I think. I love it." Even smiles at him so warmly. "People will think we're so sophisticated for naming her after the french word for the moon. Plus, if she ends up being a wild child, we can just call her Loony, and it's the perfect nickname."

"No Even! You will not call our precious baby Loony!! Even if she is a hyper little beast!" Isak does his best, mock offended voice. They both laugh the rest of the way home, feeling light and happy being together as their little family for the first time. 

When they pull up in front of the palace, someone meets them at the car to take it and park it in the garage. Even does not look to pleased as he hands the keys over... Isak decides it's best to distract him again, so he walks over and gets Even's attention. 

"Look babe, she's sleeping... isn't she fucking adorable!"

That's all it takes to get Even's attention away from someone else driving his car, and back to their baby. 

"You want to hold her again don't you...?" Isak can't even pretend to be upset, Even just looks so distraught looking down at Luna, but not actually  _holding_ her. "Here, here. Just take her Evy... your face is breaking my heart."

"Well if you insist!" Even doesn't even pretend to argue with him, just reaches over and gently takes Luna from Isak's arms, and hold her against his shoulder, like you would hold a sleeping baby. 

Yup... Even is going to make one hell of a father one day. Isak can hardly wait. 

As soon as they get through the door of the palace, the calm between them is broken. 

They hear a loud squeal and suddenly two people are rushing towards them. 

The squeal woke up Luna, and Isak hears her start whining from inside her blanket burrito. Even quickly moves her more comfortably into his arms, brings his face down to hers, and shushes her gently while petting her little belly. 

Is it weird that Isak is a little jealous of Luna right now... fuck, don't be so weird Valtersen. 

The two people who came running when they came in, are right in front of them now. Isak looks at his mama and Eskild, and gives Eskild his best frown. "You woke her up with your squealing. Not cool, bro!" 

"Oh darn, I'm so sorry! We are just so excited to see a puppy!! Why is she all wrapped in a blanket! Get her out! We want to meet her!" 

Even turns towards the porch table and unwraps her with his back to the newcomers. Isak just knows he is going to do something dramatic. 

He's not wrong. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, the newest and cutest member of the household... our precious little girl... LUNA!" Even spins around and holds Luna up in the air, presenting her like that cub in the lion king movie. 

Both Eskild and his mama start squealing this time. Isak can't honestly blame them. She  _is_ insanely fucking cute. 

"Oh my god! You boys picked the cutest little pup I have ever seen! It's a good thing she's a girl, because if not she would definitely be my new favourite son. Instead I get my first granddaughter!" The Queen is scratching under her little chin. "Ok Even, give her here! You have to share."

Even looks like he has to remind himself he is facing the Queen, and very reluctantly moves Luna away from his chest and passes her to Mary.

"Well hello there, my little darling." Luna yelped at the Queen before licking her fingers.

"She's so precious! Oh gosh, I am definitely going to steal her." Eskild teases.

"Oh no you're not!" Isak says, before Even loses his shit on Eskild for even suggesting such a thing. 

"Oh of course I'm not... but I can't say I'm not tempted!" Eskild takes Luna from Mary.

Isak is pleased with how social there baby is being. She seems like she will be good with people.

They finally move out of the porch and head into one of the many sitting rooms in the palace.

When they sit down, Luna starts to whine again. Eskild puts her down on the floor, and she immediately runs towards Even and puts her front paws on his legs, wanting to get picked up. Even is obviously more than happy to oblige, and quickly puts her on his lap so she can curl up, and he can pet the ever living shit out of her. 

If Isak didn't love seeing Even this happy, he would definitely be a little annoyed that the dog that was originally supposed to be his, is clearly more in love with Even. She's like one of those ducks that imprinted on the first thing it saw when it opened its eyes. 

The again, Isak can't really blame her... he basically imprinted on Even too. 

They sit like that for the rest of the evening, with people coming and going to meet Luna. She got so much love from everyone, Isak can see the excitement of the day has really worn her out. 

They hang out for a little while longer, and even get served dinner in the sitting room, which is unusual.

As the time ticks on, Isak finds himself getting good and sleepy. All the nights of restless sleep, plus the excitement of the day is clearly wearing on him. He really wants to go to his room and get settled in. 

He tells Even this, and Even seems happy to oblige. They say their goodnights to everyone and Isak kisses his mama and papa goodnight. 

"Oh Isak?" Isak turns to look at Eskild. 

"You may have forgotten, but dogs actually need supplies to survive...?" Eskild raises his brows at him. 

Him and Even whip their heads around to look at each other... OMG... they are fucking idiots! They didn't even go to the pet store and get food, a bed, or toys! 

They hear Eskild laughing at them. "Lucky for you two idiots, I am the best head of staff any palace has ever seen, and I assumed Isak would get so excited he would forget to be logical." Isak gives him the finger sneakily. "I sent one of the staff out this afternoon to get the food she just ate, and I already placed her bed in your room Isak, along with a watering bowl and some toys." 

Isak feels so guilty, and also so damn grateful to have someone like Eskild. He walks over and gives him a big squeeze. "Thank you Eskild. I don't know what we would do without you." 

"Oh I do... you would live in filth and starve to death." Eskild quips as he pushes Isak back towards the door. "Now go on, you look ready to drop."

Isak gives them all one last wave, and him and Even head up to their bedrooms.

Isak really is exhausted. He doesn't know whether he should ask Even to stay with him again tonight, or if that is considered clingy. Even does have his own room... which he hasn't even had a chance to spend more than a couple hours in yet. But a big part of Isak wants to be selfish and beg him to stay with him tonight. One, because he loved sleeping next to Even, and two, because he desperately needs a night where he isn't plagued by nightmares, so can finally get a full nights sleep. 

They are quiet as they walk. When they get to their doors, Even just follows Isak into his room. Even still has Luna, and her bed is in Isak's room. 

Luna is still awake, but looks very droopy in Even's arms. 

Even walks her over to where Eskild has kindly set up her bed and a bunch of toys around it. 

He sits down next to the bed with Luna in his lap. Isak can tell it's hard for Even to let her go and actually lay her in the bed. 

Isak starts getting ready for bed himself, to give Even some privacy to say goodnight to their baby. He is secretly listening to Even whispering to her though. 

"Ok precious girl, time for you to get some sleep." Isak takes off his shirt and moves towards his bed, gets in, and looks back over at Even petting and whispering to Luna. "This is your new bed, but daddy and me are going to be right here if you need us ok? We love you baby girl, I hope your first night away from your siblings isn't too traumatizing."

With that, Even picks her up, kisses her little nose, and lays her down in her new bed. He just sits there staring at her for a few minutes, before he reaches out and grabs a little stuffed toy and puts it in the bed next to her.

Luna is already half asleep, but seems to notice there is a toy there and rolls onto her side curling around it.

 

"oh my god... babbbbbby! Are you seeing this!? She is trying to kill me... the cuteness is actually going to kill me!" Even seems to be fighting the urge to reach out and grab her again. 

"Don't do it Evy! I know it's hard but she needs the sleep." Isak giggles. 

"Can't she just sleep in my arms? Why can't I just have her as my stuffed animal?" Even looks so sad... Isak almost gives in. Rationally he knows they shouldn't get in the habit of having their dog sleeping in their beds. More importantly, and selfishly... Isak really wants Even to want to sleep with  _him_ in his arms... not just their dog. 

Isak wouldn't say he's jealous exactly, because he is so fucking happy their baby is being loved and well taken care of by Even. To be fair though, the past couple days have been really strong emotional days between him and Even, and he had really enjoyed being so physically close with him. Since they'd picked up Luna though, he hasn't really had even a moment to get close to Even or kiss him, or even have their usual banter.

He feels like a total loser... but honestly, he  _misses_ Even. 

 

EVEN

He can't believe how much he has fallen in love with this little puppy already. As he sits on the ground next to her little bed, Even can't help but be struck by what an insane twist his life has taken in the last two days. 

He feels like an entirely different person!

He woke up yesterday alone in his apartment, confused about life, single, and with no family. 

He is going to bed two days later in the fucking Royal Palace, with a job he knows feels right, a boyfriend (is that was Isak is?), and a family, both with Isak and his parents, as well as, with Isak and their baby. 

If someone had told Even two weeks ago, he would love anyone or anything this much, or even be able to feel the range of emotions he is feeling right now... He would have laughed in their face. 

He was barely making it through each day at that point. Struggling to play the part needed of him, and trying to fit into his lonely existence as a spy. Now though, he feels like everyday he gets to peel back another layer, and realize who  _Even_ actually is underneath all the layers of bullshit he built up around himself to protect him from the world. 

He feels so much love in his heart for the boy who saved him, and such joy every time he is a room with Isak's parents, and now he gets to shower his and Isak's baby girl in love as well. 

He has all these protective instincts and dreams of a happy future. So many things he would never have thought he could have two weeks ago. 

With a heart literally full to bursting, Even gives Luna one last rub down her back, and forces himself off the floor. He needs to spend some time with Isak, check on his other baby. 

All this reflecting has made him realize he hasn't really spent a lot of quality time with Isak today. Well actually, they spent the whole day together... but after the emotionally charged last couple of weeks they've had, and especially how intense yesterday was for them... it feels wrong to go half a day without holding Isak, and giving himself some reassurance that while things may be moving at a ridiculously fast pace between them, they are in this together and simply  _right_ for each other. 

If Even wasn't so sure of this thing between them, he would definitely be pulling back and slowing things down. Probably running the other way, if his history is anything to go by. 

But with Isak, he just doesn't feel the need to hide anything. He gets to let the real Even shine through. Even when he is acting intense and they are moving their relationship forward at lighting speed, he feels completely comfortable with Isak, and has no desire to hold back.

Isak seems to be fine with this too. Of course, if Even ever gets any indication that Isak isn't 100% comfortable, he will slam on the breaks and take care of his Little Prince first. It's just what they do for each other.  

Even turns around to look at Isak, and sees that he has already made himself comfortable in his bed. He is laid back on the bed topless, with his top half propped up on some pillows and his bottom half under the blankets. 

He is also giving Even one of the softest smiles he has ever seen. "What are you looking at, angel?"

"You." Isak says simply. 

"Why the angelic little smile than?" 

"Because watching you put our baby girl to bed was just about the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. You are the biggest softie at heart, my darling Evy!" Isak is teasing him, but Even can also see that Isak is truly touched by the moment he just witnessed. 

"I just can't help myself. She is the cutest thing! There is only one person in the world I want to cuddle to sleep more than her, you know?" Even tries to make his face look very serious. 

"Oh ya, there is someone even more precious than our puppy than?" Isak grins at him. 

"Of course there is." Even walks over to the end of the bed and leans his hands on it, so he can lean forward and look Isak dead in the eye. "Eskild!"

"Uggggggh! Fuck you, Even!" Isak throws a pillow at him, and turns on his side to bury his face in his own pillow. 

Even is laughing his ass off as he tears off his shirt, and clambers across the bed and over Isak.

He leans forward and kisses his cheek while they both crumble into a fit of giggles.

  

Even lets himself fall onto his side next to Isak so they can look at each other as their giggles die down. 

"Come on, that was pretty funny!" Even raises his eyebrow at Isak. 

"No it was not Even! I swear you are secretly in love with him or something!" Isak actually looks mildly disgruntled. 

This of course sends Even into another fit of laughter. 

"Come on Isak... We both know there is only one person I'm secretly in love with." Even watches as Isak's facial expression turns to one of shock, and then he quickly tucks his chin into his chest as heat flushes through his cheeks. 

Ya. Even is definitely in love with that face. 

He knows it's unfair to drop a bomb like that on Isak, and then just leave an awkward silence so he feels forced to respond with something equally sappy.

Even keeps speaking to cover the silence. "Baby, you look so tired. It's breaking my heart seeing how worn down the days are making you."

"It's not the days, Evy." Isak whispers to him. "It's the nights that never let me sleep."

Even swears he can actually hear his heart breaking.

"Angel, that's awful. What can I do!? Please let me fix this. Can I sleep with you? Hold you all night long and fight off your nightmares? I'll wake you up every time you start to sound distressed and then cuddle you right back to sleep. It will be like you just woke up to roll over and go right back to sleep!" Even knows he's rambling. He just needs to help his boy. Plus... he really needs Isak to let him sleep in his bed with him as often as possible...

Isak is quiet for moment, just peaking up at him with the one eye that isn't smushed into his pillow. Then a slow smile turns up the corner of his beautiful mouth.

"Ok, Evy. You can be my knight in shining armour, even in my sleep."

That's all the confirmation Even needs. He surges forward, grabs Isak by his hip, and rolls him over. Even tucks himself right along the back of Isak's body, throwing his arm over his waist and finding Isak's hand.

He hears himself let out a truly embarrassingly loud sigh at how comfortable this is. He should have started spooning long ago. Fuck, why had he never spooned before?

Oh right... because he didn't have Isak in his bed. Makes sense.

"I hope you like being the little spoon, I didn't even ask." Even whispers into Isak's ear.

All he gets in response is a tired little rumble. Sounds like Isak is more than content to be the little spoon. Cool beans.

Even leans forward just enough to plant one final kiss on Isak's cheek. "Goodnight my angel, I hope you have sweet dreams about our little family."

"Night Evvvv..." gets slurred back at him.

Even smiles to himself as he settles down again and pushes his face right into Isak's soft fluffy hair.

Yes. He could definitely get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok like I said... not the most productive chapter in terms of content... but sometimes we just need to establish how much the boys love each other and their family no? 
> 
> As a thank you for your patience... here is a teaser for next chap!! Isak will get his first experience with the sexy times (Even has to keep his promise after all), and then the boys are off for Isak's first public Princely duties since his abduction... and its going to be seriously special for them both (and nerve racking for Even!)
> 
> If you want to leave me a little love, you know it means the world to me and keeps these little fingers tip-tapping away! <3 <3 <3


	17. When You Feel My Touch, Feel Free To Clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak spend some quality time in Isak's bed the next morning, before Isak finds out what his next public appearance as Prince will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I can't thank you all enough for the love you've shown me and this fic! I swear the best part of my day some days is literally just reading your beautiful words!! I will never stop thanking you, because you deserve all the praise in the world! 
> 
> You guys are 100% of the reason I try my hardest to get out bi-weekly updates... because you all deserve it! And for the new readers who commented after the last chap, welcome to my crazy world and I hope you continue to enjoy!!
> 
> **Warning... light smut in this chap!! It's starting y'all!!**

EVEN

Even's been laying awake for a while. Old habits die hard. He isn't used to sleeping in very late because he was always up at weird hours training or on missions.

Plus he would honestly rather be awake for this.

He woke up once again with his Little Prince plastered to his chest. He doesn't even remember how they got into this position, probably slept right through it. He's definitely not complaining though.

It seems Isak has chosen his spot, and if it means Even will get to wake up like this everyday until the day he dies... he will die a happy man.

He smiles down at the puffy hair tickling his chin, and let's his free hand stroke up and down the arm Isak has thrown over his waist. It's intimate and sweet, and he can't believe Isak's favourite sleeping place is literally sleeping more on top of Even, than on his expensive plush bed.

He knows it's kind of creepy, but Even reaches for his phone nonetheless. He wants a picture of his baby like this, using him as his comfort and his pillow. That way Even will have something to look at anytime he needs a pick-me-up, or just needs to remember he is loved now. 

He stretches out his arm, looks at his camera and immortalizes this beautiful moments he never thought he'd get to have. 

He wants to wake Isak up, fill their morning with cuddles and banter, but he can't bring himself to do it. Isak needs as much sleep as he can get, Even learnt that last night. 

So he waits. He looks down at his beautiful boy, and runs his fingers through his hair, strokes his back, and whispers soft things to him that he hopes will somehow transcend into Isak's sleeping mind, and bring him happy dreams. 

Even doesn't know how long they lay there like that, but it must have been at least an hour, when Isak finally starts to stir. He let's out just the softest little sound, rubs his face deeper into Even's chest, and throws a leg over his waist, along with the arm that is already wrapped around Even. Then he settles again. 

Hmmm must have been a false alarm, Even thinks to himself. Isak seems to have slipped right back into a deep sleep. So he continues to play with Isak's hair and relax. 

After a few more minutes Isak stirs again. This time Even notices that the sound Isak is making is more like a  _moan_ than a sleepy sound. Interesting...

Even looks down at Isak's face, and he is definitely still asleep. Mouth slightly parted and little bit of drool to prove it.

Isak starts to move slightly again, and Even's eyes go wide... Isak's upper body is pretty much still at this point, his arm squeezing Even tightly... but his lower body... _not so still._

Even has to stop himself from squirming when he feels the unmistakable pressure of Isak's hard-on being slowly rubbed back and forth against his hip bone.

Holy shit... Isak's thin boxers are doing nothing to hide just how hard he is, and he is definitely having a very pleasant dream, considering the way his hips are thrusting softly against Even. If Even wasn't so shocked by the whole thing... this would definitely be enough to get him from half-hard to cement.

As it is though, he is kind of just staring down at Isak in wonder, listening to the delicious little sounds he is making, and feeling the way Isak is using his body to rub off. Fuck... those sounds are definitely moving him a lot closer to full chub by the second... 

Isak lets out a slightly louder moan and gives a much more forceful thrust forward, and it shocks Even enough that he jumps a little beneath Isak.

"Fuck." He says when Isak's eyes shoot open at the movement. 

Isak looks confused for a moment. He lifts his head and starts looking side to side a bit, and then he slowly make eye contact with Even. 

Even can see the exact moment Isak realizes the  _situation_ he is in... leg thrown over Even's hips, with a very proud hard on pushing up against him. 

Isak literally launches himself backwards off of Even until he is on his knees next to him. His arm snaps out to grab any part of the blanket he can reach and he yanks it over his lap.

Then Isak is left just kneeling there, staring back at Even with wide eyes... and a face so red Even swears he's basically gone _maroon._  

They just sit there like that in a state of shocked-awkward silence for about 3.76578 milliseconds... before Even just loses it! 

He busts out laughing so hard he has to bend his legs and almost curl into a ball, he is grasping his stomach that hard.

"I can't believe that just happened!" He gasps out between bellows of laughter. "Here I was whispering such sweet things to you... and your brain turned them into a _wet dream_!! My dirty minded little Prince! I didn't know you had it in you!" 

Isak is clearly still humiliated, but Even's words still get through to him. He can't hide the little grin that breaks out over his face, before he buries his face in his hands in shame.

 

"Noooooooooo!! Even! You can't say things like that! You have to forget this ever happened! I am so embarrassed... I can't go on... I have to die now. Like seriously, I can't live knowing that just happened... you have to put me out of my shameful misery!" Isak whines into his hands. 

"Isak, baby... come out from behind there. Come on, baby!" Even sits up and tries to forcibly remove Isak's hands from his face. Shit, Isak is surprisingly strong when embarrassed, his hands don't budge. "I will tackle you to this bed and forcibly remove those hands if it's the last thing I do Mr.Valtersen... so I suggest you look at me, ya?" 

"Even, I can't... I literally just used you as like... as like... a cat's scratching pole... except for my dick!" Isak let's out a pained moaned behind his hands. 

Well if that didn't just send Even into a whole new fit of laughter. Omg. 

"Even! Stop laughing... can't you see I'm humiliated!" At least Isak took his hands off his face in outrage. 

Even gets himself under control (with much effort) and takes a deep breath. 

He reaches forward and puts his hands on Isak's cheeks. "Baby, you have  _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, ok? Listen to me, Isak. I know you feel humiliated, but you don't need to. You are a 16 year old boy... what just happened is completely natural. You think I've never woke up with a hard on before? Or wet sheets? Fuck, I still wake up with a hard on all the time, and I'm 19! It's called being a male in his sexual peak... if anything you should be proud!" Even tries to give him an encouraging smile. 

Isak just rolls his eyes at him. "Proud... why would I be proud, Even!?"

"Because baby... that was an impressive hard on you were rubbing on me! You're packing!" Even knows he is smiling so hard his eyes are crinkling. 

"OH MY GOD EVEN!! What is wrong with you!?" Isak is staring at him like he has 5 heads. Even just can't help it... he starts to laugh so hard again, that he ends up flat on his back on the bed still laughing 3 minutes later. 

When he gains control of himself though, he looks at Isak and sees that he is not in fact smiling. He is looking down at his lap with a frown, and still a very pretty shade of pink. 

Ok, so making a joke out of it and trying to convince Isak it is totally normally, did not seem to be an effective way of making him feel better. 

On to plan B than...

"Isak? Isak, baby, can you give me your hand please?" When Isak doesn't budge, Even just leans forward enough on the pillow that he can grab one of Isak's hands. "I promise you, you don't ever need to be embarrassed about this kind of stuff with me. I deal with the same things." 

Nothing from Isak. Not even eye contact.

Fine. Here goes nothing...

"Besides Angel... what you were doing to me before... it got me so fucking _hard_."

Bingo! Isak's head snaps up so fast, Even is a little worried he's hurt his neck. 

"WHAT!" Isak gasps looking completely scandalized. 

It takes all of Even's willpower not to laugh again at that expression. But he needs to sound serious and sultry to pull off his plan.

"Ya baby, how could it not? You looked so good curled up on top of me, all hard and needy, letting out the most amazing moans... rubbing a very impressive hard on against my hip. I wanted to touch you so bad. I was getting so hard from it."

Shit. Even is getting hard from reliving it all right now. He feels his hips jump a little against his will. He knows if he looks away from Isak, and down at his crotch right now... he will see a tent in his thin boxers.  

Isak looks mesmerized. "Ya?" He whispers. Still staring at Even with wide eyes. 

"Ya, baby." Well he has started this now, he might as well go big (literally) or go home.

He slides the hand that is not holding Isak's, down his chest, across the planes of his own smooth stomach, and finally right over where he is hard in his boxers. "Fuck baby... I'm hard right now just thinking about it." He groans and arches a little off the bed as his eyes slide shut.

He hears Isak gasp. When he opens his eyes again to look at him, Isak's eyes are no longer looking back at him, but are directed towards where his hand is squeezing his hard on through his boxers.

"Is this ok, baby?" He forces out. He doesn't want to stop, he's so fucking turned on looking at his Little Prince right now, but if Isak isn't ready for this kind of thing, he will shut it the fuck down.

Isak is silent for a moment, until his words seem to slip through the fog in his head. His head snaps back up to look at Even's face, before he says, "Fuck ya it's ok!"

Even gives him a crooked smile. He takes his hand off his dick, and let's it run up Isak's thigh where is still kneeling next to him. He uses his hand that is still holding one of Isak's to pull him forward a little. "Come here baby, put your thighs on either side of my hips."

Isak enthusiastically follows his instructions. Once he's straddling Even, Even reaches forward and places one of his hands on the back of Isak's neck to encourage him to lean forward. 

Isak gets the memo pretty quick from there and leans down towards Even's lips. 

Even can't get over how fucking beautiful Isak looks like this. Flushed skin, and wide innocent eyes. It shouldn't look as sexy as it does... but fuck, Even could cum just from the way Isak is looking at him as he leans down towards him.

He's trying to look confident and sexy, but Even can see that he is more like a turned on shy little kitten. It's perfect. He's everything Even's ever wanted and more.

Their lips finally connect, and Even can't help the moan he lets out. He loves Isak's lips... loves the way his plump upper lip fits perfectly into the dip of Isak's cupid bow. Their lips were made for each other. Just like the rest of them.

Even moves his lips against Isak's, and Isak opens his mouth enough to let Even's tongue slip inside. As he pulls back, he bites a little on Isak's lower lip, and he sees Isak's eyes flutter behind his eyelids as he let's out a soft groan from that.

Interesting... maybe has a biting kink? He will be filing that away for later testing.

He breaks their kiss and runs his hand through Isak's fringe to get him to open his eyes and look down at him.

"I'm going to try something, is that ok baby." Even whispers against his lips.

Isak nods frantically. "Anything babe. Fuck."

Isak sounds wrecked already... Even loves it.

He let's his hands slide from Isak's shoulders slowly down his back, until he is holding Isak's hips. "Relax your legs baby, lower your hips onto mine." Even guides Isak's hips down, so that with Isak leaning over him like this, their hips are perfectly lined up. "Good baby. Now roll your hips against me, like you were doing in your sleep."

Isak's eyes go a little wide again. But Even can see that Isak gets it... he can feel how their cocks are perfectly lined up next to each other, and he knows how good the friction is going to feel when he moves. Isak's eyes slip close before he even starts to move... and when he does, he lets out the most delicious drawn out moan Even has ever heard. He has to squeeze his own eyes shut, and draw on his experience from years of wanking, to stop himself from cumming just hearing that amazing fucking sound.  

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaby" Isak keeps whimpering... like he is getting so much pleasure, but just not quite enough. 

He is moving full force against Even now, digging downwards with hips trying to get as much friction as possible, while also rolling his hips in between to switch up the angle every now and then. Even thinks he has died and gone to heaven... Isak doesn't need anymore guidance, he is using Even like a pro, it's all Even can do not to shoot his load like a teenager. 

"Uggggh I need more baby! I want to feel you!" Isak's eyes are still squeezed shut as he collapses into Even's neck with a groan. 

Even takes that as his cue to take over. His Prince wants more... his Prince will get more.

Even hastily grabs his hips and flips them over, so he is the one on top.

Isak's eyes flash open, and he gives Even a very satisfied grin. Good. Isak clearly likes this change up.

Even leans down until there are mere centimetres between their faces. "You want to feel me, angel? Your wish is my command." He whispers huskily, before diving in and kissing the hell out of his boy. 

Isak's hips are bucking against him, wanting to get the friction back. Even wants a much better kind of friction. 

He pulls back from the kiss and leaves Isak gasping as he starts kissing his way down his neck. As he does this, he slowly drags his hands down Isak's ribcage making him squirm. He stops when he gets to the band of Isak's bowers and slowly tucks his fingers under the edge the band. He lifts his head from Isak's neck, and looks at him, waiting for his permission. 

They stay like that for a moment. Even giving Isak time to decide if he is ready to be that vulnerable in front of someone. Being fully naked with someone for the first time is a big step, and Even doesn't want to rush him. 

Finally, Isak leans up and gives Even a gentle kiss, whispering against his lips. "Do it, Evy." 

Fuck. Even is the luckiest bastard in the world. 

He slowly slips his fingers out of Isak's boxers, and pushes himself to the end of the bed, standing up. He looks down at his beautiful boy, who is looking back at him in confusion, wondering why Even is no longer on top of him. 

Even puts his hands on the sides of his own boxers, and he sees the realization dawn on Isak's face.

He blushes, and looks away from Even for a moment, before looking back at him with a soft smile and telling him, "Thank you."

Even pushes his boxers down in one swift move, and quickly climbs back on the bed before he can start to get nervous himself.

He stops when he is straddling Isak's calves, and reaches for his boxers again, looking up at Isak one more time to get final confirmation he is ok with Even removing his boxers.

But Isak isn't looking at his face anymore... cheeky little shit is gaping at Even's crotch.

Even clears his throat and gives Isak a dry humourless expression. "Excuse me, but my face is up here."  

"Ya... but your massive dick is down here. Shit Even... you could have warned a guy!!" Isak doesn't even pretend to look away, just keeps gaping at his groin.

"Ok, time to distract you, since you've clearly forgotten all your manners." Even doesn't wait for permission anymore, he grabs hold of Isak's waistband and yanks off his boxers in one quick sweep.

Isak yelps as his hips flop back down on the bed. "Hey!"

Even quickly crawls back over him and lays himself right down on top of Isak, giving him a deep kiss and the first stroke of their hard naked cocks against each other. Isak makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and Even can swear he sees his eyes roll back into his skull.

When Even breaks the kiss for air, Isak starts a stream of intelligible curses. His head is thrown back and his eyes are squeezed shut and he is clinging to Even for dear life.

Its the most amazing sight Even has ever, and will ever see.  

Isak fingernails are definitely leaving prints in Even's back, and Even just has a deep seated need to get a hand in Isak's hair. He grabs a handful of those beautiful curls and tugs a little. Isak's moans get even louder. Fuck that's so hot. 

"Evy! Baby! I'm going to cum! Ugh faster... or harder... or FUUUUUUUUCK just  _something_!" Isak is squirming like crazy beneath him, riding the edge and just wanting to hit home. 

Even is suddenly desperate to try something. For the sake of his curiosity... and also to provide some answers for their future sexy life. 

He quickly shoves himself back onto his knees between Isak's legs and shoves a pillow under Isak's hips so his ass is raised a bit. He shoves Isak's legs open a little further and leans back over Isak, who has been thrashing his head on the pillow, whining, and making grabby hands at Even from the moment he sat up. 

Now that he is leaning his weight on Isak again though... he is back to begging him for release. 

"I got you, baby. I'm going to make you cum so hard." Even says directly over Isak's ear. Resulting in a delicious groan, and more attempts at thrusting up into him from Isak. 

Even grabs onto the back of Isak's legs to spread them a little wider, and hopes he is not pushing his boundaries here... he just needs to see Isak's reaction. 

He grabs his cock in one hand and Isak's in the other. Which makes Isak lose his shit at the much needed attention. 

While he strokes Isak's cock, he places his own right up against Isak's perineum and between his ass cheeks, letting it rub across his perineum and his hole as he ruts against Isak. 

Isak back nearly bends in half with how hard he arches off the bed at the combined attention to his cock and his ass. 

Not even a minute more of Even rubbing against his ass and balls, while simultaneously stroking his cock... and Isak is nearly screaming that he is going to cum. 

Even focuses his stroking to just the head of Isak's cock, and within seconds Isak is shouting "Even!" while he spills into Even's hand and over his own stomach. 

Even desperately wants to come on Isak's hole from stroking himself between his ass cheeks like this, but he knows he has pushed Isak far enough for now and cleaning cum out of his ass cheeks might be a bit much for his first sexual encounter. So Even pulls away and lines his cock up over Isak's belly and tugs on himself until he feels himself getting ready to blow. 

"Stop! What are you doing! I want to do that!" Isak has finally opened his eyes again, even though Even was half convinced he'd passed out from his orgasm. He reaches forward and smacks Even's hand away from his dick. 

Isak clearly has enough experience from masturbating, to know how to rub a cock just right, because he knows exactly how to pull on Even's cock, they probably like the same things in a hand job than... good to know. 

Looking down at his flushed and perfect Prince, covered in his own cum and stroking Even's cock so perfectly ... is all it takes to get Even over the edge. He starts to orgasm and collapses down on top of Isak as his orgasm continues. He rolls his hips into Isak while he rides out the last waves of pleasure. 

When he finally reaches the point where he can't stand even the slightest friction against his spent cock, he settles down and just lays on Isak, pure dead weight. He can't help it... he is as spent as his dick. Done. Needs a nap. Goodnight world. 

He lets his eyes slip closed, and just takes in the feeling of Isak kissing the top of his head while stroking a hand down his sweaty back. 

Fuck... he loves him. He is so fucking gone for his Prince. He can't believe Isak just let him do all those naughty things to him.

He already wants to do even more dirty things with him too. Like now. 

Ok... maybe not  _right now_... he needs a little recovery time, ok!?

They lay there in silence, catching their breath for a few minutes.

"Evy... that was... fucking  _amazing._ Wow. I can't even find the words for how hot that was." Isak sounds a little shell-shocked. 

Even leans up on his elbows so he can get a good look at his boy. "Isak, are you sure you're ok with what just happened... that was so fucking amazing, you're definitely right about that. But I want to a make sure I'm not pushing you faster than you're ready to experience this stuff?" Even reaches up and strokes Isak's cheek with his thumb. 

"Babe, I'm not a child. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. I can handle being intimate with you. I love that you care about me and check up on me, but I need you to stop worrying about this stuff. If I don't like something, I'll tell you... but honestly, I can't see myself not liking anything sexual between us after what just happened! That felt so fucking good. I didn't think it could feel like that." Isak's got his signature blush making an appearance. 

"And to think, we've only just scratched the surface! There is so much more fun to be had." Even waggles his eyebrows at Isak and tries to sound seductive, but completely ruins it when he tickles Isak's sides and they both burst out laughing.

When they calm down again, Isak's lays his hand on Even's neck and looks at him more seriously. "Evy, what's it like? You know... the _real thing_? I've heard a lot of different stuff, and I just want to know what it's going to be like when we actually get to doing _that..."_

"Baby, first of all, there is absolutely no rush for us to do that. You know that right?" Even waits until Isak gives him a little nod. "Secondly, I have no idea. I don't know what kind of life and experiences you think I've had, but I was literally just struggling to get through life everyday, sex and intimacy were far from being a priority for me. I was extremely lonely most of my life. I've never had a significant other before either, Isak. So other than what I've learnt from a lot of lonely nights watching porn... I'm definitely not the one to give you those answers."

Isak is looking at him like he has 5 heads again... it's not Even's favourite look on him. "Seriously Even? You've never been with anyone?"

 

"Well I mean... I've done _stuff_." Even sees Isak's hopeful expression turn into something a little more sour. "Angel, I'm a little older than you remember? I spent a lot of time being sad and lonely, and sometimes I just needed to feel a little less lonely. It never meant anything, and I always knew that despite how fucked up my life was, I wanted my first time actually sleeping with someone to mean something. I would never have done that with some one night stand. Who knows, maybe subconsciously I was just waiting for you to come back into my life." Even tilts his head and gives Isak one of his crooked smiles. Hah! A little smile appears on Isak's face, and Even knows he has won him over again. 

"I'm sorry you felt so lonely, Even. That breaks my heart. I wish I had found you sooner." Isak says a little sadly.

"Well, technically you did, baby. You saved me, even back when you were just a little fetus-Isak." He tells him. Then to lighten the mood he says, "besides Isak, this just means that I have learnt a few skills in how to properly please my Little Prince... we won't just be the blind leading the blind trying to get each other off."

"Oh my god, Even! Would you stop saying stuff like that!" Isak giggles. "You are seriously going to make me live with a perma-blush."

"Never! I love your blush way to much. It's like my mission in life to keep you smiley and blushing!"

"Ugh. Not cool, babe." Isak sighs. Even rests his head back on his chest. They lay there for a few more mins, just relaxing and cuddling. "Is it ok that I'm really glad it will be both of our first times. That we can go through it together. Is that an ok thing for me think?" Isak whispers into the quiet. 

Even puts his chin on Isak's chest so he is looking at his face again. Isak actually looks really upset, like he expecting Even to be mad at him for saying that out loud. Even slides himself up so he is looking down over Isak again, and gives him a soft gentle kiss.

"Of course it's ok. How could I ever be upset that you want me all to yourself. Don't you think I feel the same way? If someone had gotten here before me, I'd have to hunt them down and take them out. I couldn't handle the jealousy!" That gets a laugh out of Isak, and Even feels himself relaxing again now that Isak doesn't look so upset. 

They just kind of stay like that for a little while, smiling at each other and sharing tiny kisses. Until Isak decides to break the moment. 

"Ummm Even... not to make things weird... but I'm not loving this weird sticky feeling between our bellies every time you lean down to kiss me. Any chance we can wipe the cum off my stomach?" Even is almost a little proud Isak got through that without blushing... he must be really distracted by the nasty cum situation. 

"Hahahaha... ya babe, we can do that!" Even leans over the end of the bed where he threw off his boxers and grabs them. He wipes Isak down and then himself. He doesn't worry to much about the dried on stuff... they will both need showers before they go for breakfast anyway. Then he lays back down beside his boy, and they both just kind of cuddle and stare at each other. 

It's utterly sickening how cute they are.  They are  _that_ couple now... the cheesy as fuck couple everybody would be jealous of if they could see them together. Even fucking loves it.

Suddenly he hears a little whining sound from behind him, and his eyes almost pop out of his head!

"MY BABY! Oh my god, we completely forgot about her! We are the worst parents!" Even almost throws himself to the side of the bed to look down at the source of the sound, and there is his precious little pup staring up at him with big sad post-abandonment eyes... he is the worst, how could he!

He almost falls right off the bed with how quickly he throws himself over the side to reach for her, immediately cradling her to his chest, tucking her under his chin and kissing the living hell out of her sweet face. 

Isak slides over to them too, and starts stroking her soft fur. "Babe, you are so frigin dramatic. We are not the worst parents! And we didn't forget about her. She was _sleeping,_ Even. Plus... I mean, would you really have wanted an innocent little puppy in our bed during what we just did?" Isak gives him a cheeky little grin. 

"Isak! SHHHHH! You can't talk about that stuff around a baby! Shame on you!" Even is the one who looks scandalized now, as he dramatically covers Luna's ears with his big hand. 

"Seriously!? After all the insanely dirty shit you said to me this morning... THAT is what's crossing the line! I can't with you right now, babe. I'm going to take a shower. You should too. Mama and papa will be expecting us for breakfast soon." With that Isak leans down to kiss Luna, and then gives Even an exasperated (but insanely fond) look, and saunters off into his ensuite bathroom. 

Even can't help but grin after him. He wonders if Isak forgot he's completely naked, and basically just put on a very nice show while walking away from Even. What a yummy bummy... Even kind of wants to chase after him and pinch it. 

He doesn't though. Isak is right. This is the second morning in a row they will have kept Isak's parents waiting till late morning to have a proper breakfast. 

So instead he walks with Luna into his own bedroom, picks out some clothes for the day, and heads into his shower. 

When he considers himself decently presentable again he picks Luna back up and heads out into his bedroom, where Isak is already waiting. 

"Finally, I'm starving. Let's go." Isak says impatiently. 

"Of course, you're starving. You've worked up quite an appetite this morning, haven't you baby?" Even tries to wink at him. 

"UMMM excuse me, Even... the  _baby_ is literally in your arms! What did you just tell me twenty minutes ago about dirty talk in front of her!?" Isak is so honestly exasperated that Even could bust out laughing, it's just to easy with him. 

Instead he looks Isak dead in the eye and says in a very serious voice, "I covered her ears." 

"UGGGGGGGH." Isak throws his hands in the air and storms out of the room. Even's cackling all the way down the hallway as he follows behind him. 

"Shut up, Even! You're not nearly as funny as you think you are, you know!?" 

"Oh yes I am... you know I am. Come on, baby! Tell me I'm funny!" 

"No!"

"Yes!" Even runs to catch up to him. "Here, hold Luna... you can't possibly be grumpy while you are holding a ball of literal cuteness."

Isak takes her and then continues to walk towards the dining room without acknowledging Even. But it doesn't matter. Even can see the way Isak's posture is softening, and he swears he can even hear him muttering lovely things to her the whole way there. No one can resist softening at the touch of their precious baby. 

They walk in and take their seats at the table, sharing greetings with the King and Queen. 

Within a few minutes, they are all laughing and munching on a delicious breakfast, and Isak's momentary grumpiness is completely forgotten. Of course, Even secretly loves when Isak is a grump... it makes teasing him just slightly more satisfying. Plus, he's come to realize he will pretty much take Isak any way he comes... that's probably part of falling madly in love with him and all that...

He has been completely tuned out of the conversation daydreaming about Isak, but he tunes back in when they King starts talking about Isak needing to get back to performing his Princely Duties. 

"I know things have been a little rough and out of the ordinary since everything happened son, but we need to show a strong front, and continue to live our lives and perform our duties to this country. That means not letting them win, and scaring us away from showing our faces in public." Terje is using his  _King_ voice. It leaves zero room for argument. 

Unless of course you're the Prince... "Papa, what does that even mean? What are you trying to say? I don't understand what you want from me. I thought I was just going to try and go back to living my normal life, and like going back to school next week and stuff?"

"Well yes Isak, that's a part of it. But you have always been a spokesperson for the Royal family. The public loves you, they are used to seeing your face at events, and in the media, and despite our best efforts, the story of what happened to you was released in the news and other media sources. The people of this country were in an uproar, once the story was leaked, there was no stopping it. People were so concerned for you, and they want blood."

Even looks over at Isak and can tell that Isak does not like where this is going.

"Papa, speak english please. What are you getting at?"

 

"Isak, our PR team has decided that you need to go out and speak about what happened to you. We need to bite this in the butt, before the media has any more of chance to create their own stories. We need you to show the world that you are fine, as strong as ever. You will be expected to speak about your rescue, tell the people who are in uproar, that MI6 is on the case and they have taken care of the people who tried to threaten our country. The sooner we can calm down the people, and get them to believe we are not under some kind of terrorist threat, the better. Do you understand, Isak?"

Isak still looks like is trying to process this. Even has never wanted to just hug him so badly. Instead he just stares at the side of his face and tries to telepathically tell him he's right here and he has got his back.

"You want me to go to some interview show or something, and tell the whole country what happened to me! No! That's none of their business! Why should I have to relive all that and try to put a positive spin on something that is still giving me nightmares? It's not right! This is just giving people gossip feeder because we are "famous" or whatever." Isak is red in the face for a whole new reason.

"Darling boy, please listen to what we're saying. We know it's not fair to ask this of you. Believe me, I fought the PR team hand over fist when they suggested this. All I want in the world is to protect you from hurting in anyway." The Queen is trying to bore her sincerity into Isak. "But after listening to them, we have to agree with their points. It's not fair, and this is truly the burden of our position as the Royal family. The country feels they have a right to know things about our lives because we are here to serve them, and also to rule over their lives in our own way. While it's debatable how _right or wrong_ that actually is, we do have a duty to perform for our people, Isak. Some of those people were genuinely concerned for you as a person you know? They have watched their Prince grow up and they love you because you have been a very active and loveable figure to them, and one day you will be their King. They genuinely just want to hear you say that you are ok, that you have made it to the other side. Plus, this is a great opportunity for you to show the country how strong you are, prove to them that you can take an awful hit, and get back up and keep fighting. What more could they want from the young man who will one day rule over them?" 

Isak is very quiet for a long while.

In fact, they are all quiet. None of them moving while they let Isak absorb all this and make his own decision.

"What would I have to do?" Isak finally says in a quiet voice, looking at his lap.

"It's just one interview, baby. We told them they are getting _one_ interview to set the record straight, and the rest of the media can take their information from that interview. It's on the radio, so you won't even have to be in front of a camera. No one knows when you will be going on, we've made sure only the people who need to be in the know, are in the know. We are taking every safety precaution. It is unlikely the people who took you would try something again right now, with so much attention on them, and MI6 on their tail, but we aren't taking any risks. You will arrive, be interviewed by their most experienced and most popular host, he has been instructed that he is to treat you with respect and not like some celebrity he is juicing for gossip. Then when you are done, you can leave and finish putting this behind you." The Queen reaches across the table and takes Isak's hand, trying to get him to make eye contact.

Isak looks up at her after another minute or so of thinking to himself. "Fine. I'm not happy about it, and this is the last time I'm reliving this shit for anyone. But you are right, I am the Prince, and that means I have a duty to appease the people. I have some conditions, though."

"What is it, son?" The King asks him.

"First, I know Even has to come with me as my bodyguard, but I want him in the room while they interview me. I want someone who is 100% on my side, next to me." Now Even can't help but reach out and squeeze Isak's shoulder. Of course he will be in the room, just try and stop him! "Second, I need to be able to stop anytime I want. If the host is making me uncomfortable, I want an out. Third, their needs to be enough security to keep people away from the building when I come out. When people hear me on the radio, there will be people who try to come to the building to provide support, or to fangirl, or whatever people do these days. I don't want to have to deal with that right after opening up this wound. I need to be able to finish it, get in the car with Even, come home and try to forget it again."

"That all sounds perfectly reasonable, love. I'm sure we can arrange it. Even will stay with you the whole time." Mary looks at Even for confirmation, and he nods vigorously. "We will also make sure that there are members of our security, as well as MI6 agents, in and around the building for security and crowd control."

Even is watching Isak very closely, trying to gauge how badly all of this is affecting him. He is incredibly hard to read though. He isn't making eye contact with anyone, and just looks sad and a little angry.

Fuck he wants to drag him out of the room and hold him so badly.

The Queen seems to also notice that Isak isn't feeling too good right now and she moves to stand in front her boy.

Even is shocked to see that there are tears in her eyes.

"My darling boy, you have no idea how badly I wish I could stop bad things from happening to you. I know you are strong enough to get through this stupid interview, you will be just fine. But I can't tell you how badly I wish you didn't have to do this at all, because I wish this whole fucking experience had never happened to you. This world is a fucked up and cruel place sometimes, and I just didn't want you to ever have to realize that."

Suddenly Isak stands from his chair and is wrapping his mama up in his arms. Even really wishes he could sneakily leave the room without ruining their moment, he just feels so terrible sitting here invading on this family scene.

Isak starts rocking his mama back and forth, and Even is stunned by the strength his boy has. He is the one who should be hurting and angry, and yet he completely put that aside in order to hold his mama and make her feel better.

    

"We can't change what happened Mama. I wish we could, but we can't. So now we just have to be strong, for ourselves and for our people. I survived what happened, and I will survive this. You're right, there is so much bad in the world. So you know what, we need to use our place of power and privilege to fight back! To show our people there is also so much good in the world. I will tell my story, and then we will put this in the past and fight for a better world. Period."

Damn. 

His Little Prince is going to make one hell of a fucking  _KING_ one day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKKKKKK .... there you have it folks!!
> 
> There were so many different emotions in that chapter... I feel like I've been on an emotional rollercoaster writing this chap from start to finish!! I know its been a little longer than usual since my last update, but I really wanted to get this right. This is a big chap for our boys (and my first time writing smut... runs and hides in a corner), so I really wanted to do the whole thing justice! 
> 
> I hope you also felt the fondness, turned-on-ness, laughter, pain, and hope along the way! If you felt anything at all... please leave me comment and make my whole fucking day and get the inspiration flowing for the next chap!
> 
> Love you all! <3


	18. NOT A CHAPTER (SORRY!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to anyone who got excited that this was update and that it's not!!! I promise I do this with good intentions!!

I told a bunch of you guys I would be updating by tonight or tomorrow... and I just wanted to say sorry I'm totally not keeping up with the promised schedule this week! I may not even make my bi-weekly posting this week, and I feel like a dick because I make a big deal out of posting frequently because I go crazy waiting for updates on fics... 

I don't want to make excuses... I've just had a really frigin rough week at work to the point of legit crying in my managers office today... and I'm feeling insanely exhausted tonight, and was out last night and will be out again tomorrow night... so the earliest I will likely be able to post is Thursday or Friday... which means there will basically be a full week between this chapter and the last one ... sorry :( To make up for it though, I will try my very hardest to post another chapter by Sunday, as well! 

The response to the last chap was phenomenal and is literally whats keeping me inspired to post anything this week with how awful I feel... so thank you guys so much for your support and I hope you know that you readers and especially the people who take a min to comment or kudos, mean the world to me! I promise to get you guys more Prince and his sexy bodyguard as soon as I have a chance to sit long enough to write something that will do them justice <3 <3

(Again sorry if you thought this was an update and got crushed! But I PROMISE I will update by Thursday or Friday!)


	19. Now That I'm Here, Let's Face the Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interview!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly the loveliest bunch of people in the world and the love and support you shared with me this week has been amazing! I cant thank you enough for reading this and talking to me in the comments and just being genuinely beautiful people!! I love you guys!
> 
> Hope you like this chap even though its late haha!

ISAK

The rest of breakfast is a quiet affair. Nobody really know what to say after that emotional moment between him and his mom. No one knows what to say to fix the awful situation they are all in. 

Talking about all this abduction stuff and their duties to the public, after the amazing couple of days Isak had just had, had been like someone dumping a cold bucket of reality over his head, and waking him up from the beautiful dream his life had become.

Quite frankly, Isak has no interest in coming back to reality. He would be quite happy to just continue living in this fantasy land where him and Even just cuddle, kiss, do fun things, and raise their puppy.

Sadly, he knows that's the never going to happen. As much as he knows there are perks to being Royal... there are also just as many hardships.

This is one of them. Letting the public invade his life and being forced to share his personal experiences with them because they "care" or whatever other reasons they have for needing to know why and how their Prince was abducted.

Isak has had enough of sitting in awkward silence, and excuses himself from the table. He's not surprised when Even quickly gets up to follow him.

They walk back upstairs in silence. Isak feeling defeated and just not in the mood for banter right now.

When they get to their doors, Isak tries to think of a gentle way to let Even know he just wants a few minutes to himself before they leave. 

"Even, I don't want to be rude, but I think I just want to take a few minutes to myself before we leave. I just want to get changed and kind of sort my head out a bit. Can you just come get me when it's time to go?" Isak doesn't quite make eye contact when he asks this. 

"Ya baby, ok. If that's what you want, I'll just go get ready myself and then come get you ok?" Even asks. "But Isak, are you ok? I know things got really heavy downstairs, and I know you don't want to do this and dredge all this shit up for the whole world to hear, but I've got your back. I know that doesn't fix anything or make this go away. Just... will you be ok?" 

"I will try to be." Isak tells Even as he pushes his door open and goes inside. 

He let's his head fall back against the inside of his door and just closes his eyes. Why is he being such a drama queen? He has told himself a million times that he was lucky and that his abduction experience wasn't even that bad. It could have been so much worse.

But somehow that isn't much of a comfort. It doesn't change the fear he felt for days, the constant triggers he would hear that would set his adrenaline kicking again, the lack of sleep or food or water, and worst of all... the dread that he wouldn't be rescued and he would just die in some hole while his captors waited for their pay out. 

It was bad enough living it for the first time... or the many times he has lived it since then when he is trying to sleep. 

He has zero interest in reliving it again, in front of a bunch of strangers, for entertainment purposes. 

It's such bullshit, and yet his PR team said jump... and so off he goes to jump through their hoops. 

He moves to lay on his bed. He knows he needs to get ready and won't have much time to sulk, but he needs a couple minutes of quiet to try and even begin to sort out what he will say in this interview. 

As he's laying there, he hears the door between his and Even's room creak open, and he swears he hears Even whisper "Go on, I said go!" ... but he doesn't have the strength to lift his head and see what's happening. Then the door closes and it's quiet again. 

Or at least it is for about 20 seconds, until Isak hears a little bark and turns his head to see Luna next to his bed looking up at him like "hey, do want to hold me papa?" 

Damn Even for knowing what Isak needs even better than he does himself!

He quickly picks up his puppy and curls around her on the bed. Somehow he feels better already just being warm and comforted by her. It's like his little reminder that when all this shit is done, he can come home to his bed and his baby, and well... his other baby. 

He lays there until the last possible minute getting his thoughts sorted for this interview. Then he inevitably gets up and gets dressed. 

Right on cue, Even knocks on his door and comes in. 

"Hey Angel, you ready to do this?" Even looks so concerned, it melts Isak's heart. 

"You know I'm not. But I'm going to do it anyway. Then we are going to come straight home and get in our sweat pants and cuddle on the fucking bed with our baby girl the rest of the day. Deal?" Isak looks at Even very seriously, he isn't playing around. 

"You have yourself a deal my Prince. Your wish is my command!" Even does a little bow to try and get Isak to laugh. 

It works. His man is such a dork. His dork.

They start walking through the palace and Even keeps trying to distract  Isak. He appreciates it very much. 

"So Isak, you never commented on my bodyguard outfit! I was going for, **I'm a bodyguard, but also super casual and like could just be a friend in a baseball cap and all black.** How did I do?" Even turns to look at him with his signature adorable laugh. 

Isak can't help it, he starts laughing again. Dammit, how does Even manage to get him laughing even when he feels like absolute shit!?

"I think you nailed it, babe. That's exactly how I would describe that outfit. Mysterious, yet also super friendly." Isak grins back. 

Things continue like that all the way to the car, and throughout the drive to the radio station. Even trying his hardest to keep it light and keep Isak's mind off of things. 

It's inevitable though. The closer they get to the station, the more Isak's nerves are kicking in. 

At least, no one knows about the interview until it airs. So he won't have to worry about people waiting outside the station when they arrive. However, after the interview will be a different story. Ugh, his crowd control people better be good. 

They arrive at the station in under 20 minutes, and Isak wishes it had been a longer drive. 

Even parks his car behind the building and comes around to get Isak out of his side, and makes Isak walk ahead of him so he can shield Isak with his body. Now that they have arrived, Isak can sense the nerves coming from Even, as well. 

He's so glad Even is here with him. He can't imagine going through this shit without him anymore. 

They get inside and the clerk at the main desk almost falls over herself jumping out her seat and coming around the desk to greet them. 

"Oh my God you're here! You're the Prince! Wow! I've never met a Royal before! This is so cool! They told me you were going to be arriving literally like twenty minutes ago! Like give a girl some notice so she doesn't have a panic attack... am I right?" This girl is freaking out. Isak really doesn't have the patience for this in his current mood. 

"Excuse me miss, we're actually in a bit of a hurry to get out of the public eye and get to where we need to be for Prince Isak's interview. Could you please give us the directions as quickly as possible?" Thank god for Even. Isak could kiss him (wishes he could kiss him). 

That seems to snap her out of her fangirl moment and back into her job. She runs behind the desk and quickly gives them the room number. 

As they head for the elevator, they see her taking out her phone. 

"Hey! Put that away, I'm sure you were told they don't want news of Prince Isak being here until he is live on the radio." Even practically growls at her. 

Hmmm that's kinda hot. 

They get on the elevator and Isak is more than grateful to get off the main floor where it's the most crowded with people. 

When they arrive on their floor they get off and start walking down the hallway until they reach the room they need. Even opens the door, and immediately someone is coming to greet them. 

"Hey guys, I'm Ruppie. I'll be showing you the ropes and getting your prepped for the interview. And you must be Even? Nice to meet you both." They all shake hands, and Isak thanks the Gods this guy has more chill than the girl downstairs. 

The tour is pretty quick, they meet a few of the sound guys and Ruppie shows them where the interview will take place. 

Isak looks around the little room, and feels sweat starting to break out on his forehead at the thought of sitting across from the DJ, with the big head phones on and a big mic in his face. It's not something he ever wanted to do.  

"They told you Even is staying in here with me during the interview right?" Isak asks nervously. 

"Ya, that's totally fine." He turns to Even. "Just remember you can't say anything while you're in here ok? Not a sound." 

Even just nods. Isak's nerves are clearly making Even nervous. 

"Ok guys, just relax in here for a bit. Look around or sit and get used to the mic in your face, whatever you want. I'm going to go do a couple pre-interview things. Just ignore the guys behind the glass in the sound room. The sound should be off so they won't be able to hear you or vice versa for now, so talk about anything you want in here." With that Ruppie is gone and it's just the two of them waiting in the room. 

They look at each other in silence for a bit. Just taking it all in, and wishing there was more than glass between them and the sound guys so they could hold each other and calm down a bit. 

"How are you feeling?" Even asks. 

"Like a nervous wreck. I have never done radio before and it's so weird talking into a massive mic that's basically going to block the DJ's head from my view." 

"If you want you can just look at me instead, I know that might be weird but..." 

Even's sentence gets cut off when suddenly there are other voices in their room, coming from an overhead speaker. 

"Fuck, I know man. It's bullshit, we have to have these special rules and precautions all of a sudden because some spoiled fucking Prince is coming in. Like get over yourself..."

Even and Isak both whip their heads around to the sound booth. There is a guy sitting with his back to them, and he must have sat right on the control panel, because they can hear everything the 2 guys in there are saying now. 

"Honestly, it's such bullshit. Like people get abducted everyday but it's some big special thing because it's some spoiled rich kid. Fuck man, it's about time some rich twat gets to feel what's it like to suffer. Welcome to the real world bitch!" 

Isak is pretty much stunned. And hurt. So fucking hurt. How could these assholes who dont even know him, wish him that kind of harm. That is so fucked. 

He hears movement, and when he looks up it is almost like Even is moving in slow motion. He is looking at the glass between the rooms his face does NOT look pleased.

 

He follows the men in the other room with his eyes the whole time, as he moves towards the door. 

Oh god, where is he going!?

"Even, where are you going!? Baby, stop! It's not worth it!" Isak is panicking, but Even is already in the other room, faster than Isak can get his feet to carry him to the door. He hears Even through the overhead speaker as he swirls to look through the glass. 

Even grabs the first body he comes into contact with and throws him to the floor by his jacket. Then he turns to the other asshole and cracks his jaw with his fist. 

It all happens so fast both the men are stunned where they look up at Even from the floor. Isak is still just gaping through the glass at them...

"Don't you ever fucking speak about the Prince like that again, you worthless pieces of shit! You don't know him. What kind of fucking ignorant dickheads do you have to be to think that a 16 year old kid deserves to be abducted!? I hope you both rot in a prison cell for the rest of your damn lives!" Even is yelling at them, red-faced and deeply offended.

Before he gets a chance to dive down to the ground and continue to pummel the life out of the two jerks, Ruppie bursts into the room demanding to know what's going on.

This finally shakes Isak from his stupor and he runs into the other room before Even gets into trouble and they make him leave or something.

"It's not Even's fault! The speaker came on in the other room, and we heard these two assholes saying awful things about me and how I deserved to abducted because I grew up rich. He was just defending me. Quite frankly, it's absolutely shameful that you didn't do a better job vetting the people working this interview. I am completely hurt and insulted by the lack of professionalism I've encountered since I arrived here."

Isak hates being like this, he hates acting like some snooty adult. But the facts are the facts, and also, he needs to protect Even.

"You dumb fucks said what!?" Ruppie is the one gaping at them now.

Even is still seething as the two guys get up off the floor and turn to Ruppie.

Before they can try and defend themselves, Ruppie holds up a hand towards them. "Don't even bother. Just get the fuck out. I'll deal with you two idiots later."

They don't waste anytime running for the door.

Ruppie turns to look at him. "Prince Isak, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry that just happened. I'm so embarrassed. You're completely right, I didn't vet the crew beforehand because we work with celebrities all the damn time here. I would have thought they'd know better. Fuck."

Ruppie actually looks totally ashamed, so Isak decides to let him off the hook. He really just wants him to leave so he can talk to Even alone. "Look it is what it is. Where is this DJ? Can you go find him so we can get this over with please. I'm not going to wait around all day."

"You're still going to do the interview?" Ruppie asks, a little shocked.

"I am. I came here for my people and to tell them the truth. So let's get this started and done with, please." Isak says.

Ruppie basically takes off running, guess he doesn't want to chance Isak changing his mind.

Isak immediately walks over to Even and grabs his face. "Evy, what were you thinking? You could have gotten in so much trouble!"

"Do you think I give a fuck about getting in trouble when those dicks were saying such horrible things about you! I was seeing fucking red Isak... they are lucky that's all I did!" Even is pissed. Really pissed.

"Babe, the things they said were awful. So insanely hurtful I am still a little shocked, but I guess people are going to have those opinions. I doubt it's going to be the last time we hear someone say something bad about me because of my status. You can't just run off punching people every time." Even looks like he wants to argue, so Isak shakes his face a little. "No listen, Even. I love that you want to defend me, and fuck that was so hot I definitely think I'm sporting a semi right now. But fuck, no that's not the point! Don't you give me that grin mister! This is not praise! What I'm trying to say is, as much as I appreciate you defending me... it's not worth losing you over. It's not worth you getting fired, or kicked out of a venue like this when I need you by my side. Do you get that?"

"Of course I get that, baby. But I can't promise it won't happen again. I am never going to stand by and let ignorant assholes hurt you like that. You are so good and you don't deserve to be treated like that. I will try not to use my fists so much, but that's what I'm trained for. I won't be able to help myself all the time. I will always defend you, Isak. Whether it gets me into trouble or not."

Isak wants to be mad that Even isn't listening to his point. But he is also so fucking touched, and can't help but love this protective side of Even. So for now he drags him in for a quick kiss while no one is around. This conversation is definitely not over... but Isak wasn't lying when he said seeing Even go off defending him like that got him a little turned on...

  

Plus he just really loves kissing Even. Every kiss is hot and passionate even if it's short-lived. He needs the comfort of kissing Even before he does this interview. 

He just always needs to be kissing Even. Period. 

They break apart when they hear the outside door opening, and quickly put some space between them, while giving each other secret smiles. There will definitely be more of that happening later. 

They look towards the door of the sound booth when Ruppie returns, and they see him waving them over, so they leave the sound booth and return to where the interview will be taking place. 

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to Danny. He will be the DJ doing your interview." 

"Hey nice to meet you Prince Isak. And same to you, Even. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. Ruppie filled me in, and I just want you to know, nothing like that will happen again. You are my Prince and I have nothing but respect for you. I have to do my job here today, but I promise I will do my best to keep it as light as possible, and be respectful." Danny looks really sincere, Isak actually thinks he might like this guy. 

"Thank you for that, this isn't really an easy thing to talk to about. I'll do my best to answer your questions, but I'm not going to answer anything really invasive. And Even is going to stay in here with me." Isak tells him. 

"I got you, man. It's all good. If you're ready to get started, we can start the interview during the next block set. The music break is ending in a couple minutes. Shall we do this?" Danny nods towards the microphones. 

Isak only nods. He lets himself be led to his chair and then he is being handed his headphones and given some last minute instructions.

As he sits there and waits for the song to finish playing, he looks nervously towards Even. He is giving Isak two thumbs up and his most encouraging smile. It's almost enough to make Isak smile back... almost.

And then it begins.

"Welcome back, welcome back, to all the lovely listeners out there! That was Five Fine Frokner by Gabrielle. Can anyone listen to that song without dancing, I know I can't?" DJ Danny is doing his intro bit, and Isak is staring at him waiting for his moment. "Now you lucky listeners, we have a very special surprise for you! In the studio with me right now is our very own, very handsome, very future King... That's right everyone, I am sitting here with Prince Isak Valtersen. Thank you for joining us Prince Isak!"

Wow that was quite an intro... Isak is already blushing. Dammit this is going to be a long however many minutes...

"Ummm wow, that was quite an introduction. Thank you, for having me. And uhhh, please just call me Isak."

"Wow! I am officially on a first name basis with the Prince guys! Try not to be to jealous all you little tweens out there... I promise he's not even my type! Maybe in like 10 years though..."

"Oh my god, change the subject please." Isak laughs but also feels totally uncomfortable. He is not used to this awkward flirting... he only wants to awkward flirt with Even, anyway. 

"Ok, ok. It seems I've made Isak blush everyone, guess we better move on. So Isak, how have things been for you these past few years, you're getting older now, are you taking on more responsibilities as part of the monarchy now? Is the King training you up to be the future ruler?"

"Well I mean, I like to think I've been training for that job my whole life. It will be an amazing honour to be King of this amazing country one day, so I consider anytime I get to spend watching my father rule our great land, as training for how to be as great of a King as him one day." 

"Damn, good answer man! I hope your Papa is listening right now. I bet he's glowing with pride! You've had some hard times lately too, though. It is no secret that you were abducted a few weeks back. That was an awful day for the country at large, as you are truly adored by the people. What can you tell us about the people who took you that day?"

"Uhhh, not much actually. I wasn't able to see them, because they covered my head when they dragged me out of my vehicle. I also haven't really been the one dealing with the investigation since my return home. I think my parents are trying to save me having to stress about it all the time. They really want to help me return to living my normal life."

"The people who abducted you, they grabbed you out of your convoy on the way home from your private school?"

"That's correct."

"Wow, that's pretty scary. Did you not have your usual security team with you?"

"I did actually. That's what is so worrying about the situation. I felt well protected, and this team had never failed before. I know they all did their best to protect me, and my personal body guard was actually injured that day. I don't think this falls on their shoulders, I think the enemy must have known what to expect and were prepared to deal with my security detail." 

"That's a terrible thought though isn't it? That they knew exactly what to expect and how to get around it. How is your security team dealing with that now?"

"There have been some changes to my security team. More than that though, we will be working to be less predictable and also to keep our security more subtle and not as visible to the naked eye. My security team has also increased in number. I don't want to say too much about this, because obviously security matters need to be kept private. But I hope to reassure the people, that my family takes security matters very seriously, and this transgression is being dealt with as is appropriate."

"I'm very glad to hear that Isak. You are truly a very beloved member of the monarch. You have always been seen in a very kind light by the people."

"I appreciate that. And I feel very much the same way about the people of this country. That is the only reason I came here today, willing to dredge up something truly awful that happened to me. I want to reassure anyone who took the time to care about my wellbeing, that I am fine and I will come back from this stronger than ever. I won't let fear rule me, and I would never let fear stop me from being a strong leader for all of you one day."

"That is so wonderful to hear Isak. You are so brave for such a young man. I hate to ask, but can you tell us a bit about your experience, were you harmed at all?"

"That is very personal, and while I love and respect our people, I've decided not to go into great detail about my time as an abduction victim. I was not harmed in any serious physical way, but the experience was traumatizing and I won't describe the events because I choose to spread love and not fear. Spreading fear is exactly what villains like them want. I won't use my experience as a scare tactic, which I'm sure they would hope I do."

"So if we don't know who orchestrated the abduction, how do we know it won't happen again? Or that it wasn't only the beginning of a much bigger web of crimes? I mean, if these people were able to gain such easy access to the Prince, they must be pretty powerful and well organized. Why shouldn't the people wonder if this organization is involved in something like terrorism or set on destroying our monarchy?"

This is where Isak needs to take a moment and really think through his answer. His mama had warned him people would be afraid of what bigger things people like this could do. He needs to offer reassurance, while also not sounding like he is patronizing the citizens he rules over. 

"I wish I could tell you that there is nothing to worry about, and that we have caught and arrested every member of whatever organization is responsible for this, but I can't. I am still a young man, and therefore, I don't get to be involved in dealings with MI6, and I don't know every detail of their investigation into this organization. But what I do know, is that we have one of the most skilled and intelligent secret service agencies in the world. When I was captured, it took them mere days to figure out where I was, and the rescue mission was skillful and successful. They have been working to dismantle the mystery of who was responsible for this event ever since. They will find these people and they will protect not only the monarchy, but also the population at large. My family and MI6 will always be working together to ensure that any kind of terrorists or criminals that mean to cause harm, are dealt with in a timely and efficient manner. We need to trust the people that risk their lives to protect us. I know I do."

"You speak so highly of organizations like MI6, I guess you must be extremely grateful for their skills, given what you just said about your rescue."

Isak can't help it, he turns to Even and feels the first genuine smile he has had for hours, break out over his face.

"I am in fact very grateful to MI6 for everything they've done, not only for my family, but for the good of this country. On a personal level though, MI6 and it's agents changed my life that day. In more ways than one." He says this last part looking directly at Even. 

"Do they play any part in your new security team?"

"Let's just say I have the best of the best with me right now, and my family are not taking any chances with my safety, because I want nothing more than to live long enough to serve as King to this amazing country." 

"Damn, good answer Isak! You are amazingly well spoken for such a young man."

Isak sees his opening to change the subject and hopefully distract Danny away from any more questions regarding his abduction. 

"Hey now, I'm not THAT young! I'm nearly 17, that's basically a full grown man!" He is trying to use his light hearted cheeky voice. If he is going to be here anyway, he may as well try to gain over more of the affection of the public while he's at it.

"You're almost 17? Well than I guess you are going to be a man soon! When is your birthday, anyway?"

"Let's just say it's coming up. Very soon."

"Oooooh he's mysterious! I like it. Of course, we can all just google it... but I'll play along with your mystery man vibe."

They both laugh, and Isak is so grateful to be on lighter subject matter finally. 

"Any plans for this big birthday of yours?"

"Well I'm hoping to have a special night this year. Some things have been developing in my life lately, and I really want to celebrate them with the people who are most important to me." He can't resist, he turns to Even and gives him a shy smile from under his eyelashes. If he didn't know better he'd swear Even is blushing... good, that means he understood Isak's innuendo loud and clear. 

"So a big party than?"

"Oh of course a big party! I mean you only turn 17 once! I think some of my friends are actually planning some kind of costume party or something."

"Oh man, do I ever miss those days! I wonder if I can go back to being a teenager again..."

"Sorry Danny, I don't think it works that way. But nothing is stopping you from having a dress up party and just _acting_ like a teenager." Isak teases. 

"Ohhhhh, the kid's got attitude. Maybe I will you know. Or maybe I'll just crash yours Isak, we're basically best friends now right?"

"Oh definitely, you are officially invited Danny. It will be a blast."

"Well Isak, we are almost out of time. Thank you so much for coming here and choosing us to be the media channel who got the privilege of speaking to you about your important story. It's been enlightening and you've been an absolutely fantastic guest."

"Oh shucks! You're going to set me off blushing like an idiot again, Danny!"

"You know that's what I aim for! I'm hoping if I can get you blushing and smily enough, I can get a really adorable picture of you and sell it on Ebay for like fifty grand to some of the little tween girls who kiss a poster of you every night before bed!"

"Oh my god!!! What!?" Isak is bent double in laughter at the very serious look on Danny's face as he says this. 

 

"Oh come on, don't act like you didn't know Isak! You own a mirror, you know you could be the next member of One Direction with how nicely you've hit puberty!"

"Danny, please stop. I cannot handle this awkwardness... I've hit my limit." Isak is really trying to compose himself.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop before I get myself deported. Let's just end off with one last questions than. I know my viewers will kill me if I don't ask this." Isak is dreading it already. "Tell us Prince Isak, anyone special in your life these days?"

Isak is trying to decide how to play this... he doesn't want to offend Even, and he also kind of really wants to tell the world he is taken by the most amazing person in the world... but he knows if he does, he will be opening a major can of worms for the media to jump on. 

Fuck it. 

"There is someone incredibly special in my life. Sorry tweens, you will have to go back to those One Direction posters I guess. Isak Valtersen is off the market." 

"And WE'RE OUT!" Danny announces as the next song starts to play. "That was such a perfect ending Isak! Do you have any idea how many hits this interview is going to get on social media, just because of that one line! You just made my day kid. Thanks." 

Isak is still a little in shock that he just did that, as Danny and Ruppie come over to him to shake his hand and say their goodbyes. He really hopes he didn't just make a huge mistake. He is almost afraid to turn and face Even. What if he's mad?

He's definitely not mad. 

Even marches over to him and grabs his face between his hands. "I am so fucking proud of you, Angel. Holy fuck that was amazing. You were so honest and strong and mature. I know you were nervous but I never would have guessed. You sounded so sure of your answers and so wise. Fuck I am so turned on by your Royal-ness right now. You were definitely in full King mode just then, and it was the most amazing thing to watch."

"Even, stop! I can't blush anymore today, ok? My blushing glands are tired out!" Of course he's totally blushing as he says this because... DUH. 

"And that ending! I can't believe you said that! Are you sure you are ok with that, babe? The media is going to have a field day speculating over who this mysterious love of your life is. They may even start stalking you even harder for a little while." 

"Ya... that may not have been the best thing to do. But it's done. And honestly, I just really wanted the world to know I have met the most perfect person ever. My other half. I am not ashamed of you, Even. I know we can't really be totally honest with the world right now, but I still wanted them to know I'm taken. Especially after all that awkward talk about tweens kissing me... ugh, no thanks... little girls beware, Isak Valtersen is gay as hell, and dating the greatest guy in the world... so back the hell off!" Isak giggles as he says that last bit. He can't help it. 

Even laughs with him too. Then he looks deep into Isak's eyes again and his face gets more serious. 

"I really mean what I said though, Little Prince. I am so fucking proud of you. I was so nervous for you, but I didn't need to be. You are a true Prince, and we are all very lucky to have you. I am so so so  _proud_ of you, Isak Valtersen. 

Isak looks down and then finally back into his loves eyes. "Thank you, Evy." He whispers. 

Even pulls his face to him and kisses his cheek. Isak wraps his arms around his neck to keep him close.

  

He made it through the interview. He finally gets to put the past behind him, and move forward with the man in his arms. He buries his face in Even's neck and thanks the universe for fresh starts.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Isak handled the interview? How about the assholes before the interview... good thing Even knows how to handle them right!?
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your patience and I hope you're all still around to read this and continue the journey with me! 
> 
> Next chap there is a tiny time jump to next week with Isak going back to school! ... and just maybe some other people are there too ;)


	20. Feel Free To Roam, But I Want To Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They exit the interview and go home to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said the next chap was going to be Isak going back to school, but I decided to throw in this shorter chap to sort of complete the interview and get to see his family's reaction and what not. I just wanted to add a little fluff and make it feel more complete! 
> 
> I'm afraid I may have lost some of my regular readers over my slightly longer than usual break last week, but I will certainly try to keep regular updates and thank you so much to the people who commented and showed love to the last chap! Chap seventeen was such a big chap for me that I secretly loved, so I was a little worried the last chap could't live up to it, but hopefully for those of you still reading, I will continue to up the content and keep you coming back for more!
> 
> You all mean the world to me <3 ... so here, have some fluff!

ISAK

Isak hates the thought of ending their hug, because he knows what comes next is having to leave the building. The interview didn't last particularly long, so maybe there is a chance that not many reporters or fans have had a chance to come and find them. 

However, Isak knows that's a long shot and when reporters and fangirls want to hunt someone down... they can be very determined. 

To be honest, Isak is really surprised that a place like this, which hosts celebrities on the regular, doesn't have an underground parking facility so they can make a quick escape. They were still able to park relatively close, but not close enough to please Isak right now. 

He can tell Even feels very much the same. He can feel the tension in his body as they make their way down on the elevator. 

"Isak, when we open the door, you stay attached to the front of my body, got it? Keep your head down and don't even look towards the reporters. We head straight for the car. I honestly don't think anyone would be stupid enough to pull anything on you right now, given the whole of MI6 is on your case, not to mention the level of security we've called in on this, but still, we make a run for the car. I'll feel much better once you are safely locked away inside our tank, ok?" Even sounds nervous. That is enough to make Isak nervous. 

"Right. Ok, got it." He nods along with Even. 

"Ok, let's do this." Even says as he crowds Isak's back and basically covers him like a shield. 

Once he pushes the door open, Isak can't help but momentarily freeze up in shock.  

There are cameras flashing from every direction. He can't keep his eyes open against the glare. Thank god, Even seems to be better prepared to handle the onslaught, as he guides Isak seamlessly through the haze of the media crowd being held back by security. 

Still, Even can't block out the shouting coming at him from every direction...

"Prince Isak, where is your bodyguard? He's been with your family for ages. When you said he was hurt, did you mean he has died?"

"Prince Isak, can you give us anymore detail on your new love interest? Is it someone from another royal family?"

"Prince Isak, who is this young man with you? Are you bringing your friends along to interviews now?"

"Prince Isak, where will this big birthday celebration be occurring? Can you give the press more details?"

"Prince Isak, where are your parents? Shouldn't they have accompanied you to your first media appearance since being abducted?"

"Prince Isak, can you tell us if your new girlfriend is someone famous? There have been rumours you recently met Ariana Grande at one of her shows, were sparks flying?"

Isak feels dizzy... he hates this. The lights and the voices. This might be the worst the media has ever attacked him. Usually when he shows up to an event the media are prepared and contained, and he is rarely in the face of it alone. These bastards are just standing around yelling at him, and if it weren't for Even he would probably just be frozen staring at them like an idiot. 

Not a minute too soon he feels himself being shoved into the car and the door slams behind him. Normally he would balk at being bodily shoved into a vehicle like that... but right now all he cares about is that Even got him in the car and the tinted windows are providing him some privacy to catch his breath. 

Not even 10 seconds later Even is jumping into the drivers seat and the car is shooting out of the parking lot. As soon as they are out of sight of the media, he hears Even let out a big sigh. "Oh my god, that was crazy. Jesus. How did that many of them get here so fast? Is it always like that Isak!?"

"No, Even. It's not. I guess now that I'm a little older and I have a juicy story to tell... the media have gone no holds bared on me. Fuck." Isak whines. 

They are silent for a few minutes, and then Isak hears his phone beep. He reaches into his pocket to check the message. 

 **Eskild:** Baby Gay, your Gay Godfather is so proud of you! We all are! Everyone can't wait for you to get home to congratulate you.

Isak scrunches up his face a little. He sort of forgot he wouldn't be able to just walk in the door and go to his room, push Even onto the bed, and cuddle him the rest of the day. Of course, his family would want to talk about the interview and probably have a big supper. Shit. 

 **Eskild:** Oh ya, someone else wants to say good job and to get your asses home because she misses you!

Awwwww now that manages to make Isak smile. "Babe, look what Eskild just sent me. Someone misses us." He shows Even. 

"My baby! Fuck, I miss her too. It's going to be so hard leaving her at home now when we have to leave to actually do our jobs." Even says sadly. 

"Ya but at least we know she's in loving hands... I think Eskild may even like her more than he likes you. And that's really saying something." Isak mocks. 

His phone pings again. 

 **Eskild:** Don't think I've forgotten what you said in that interview either Baby Gay. I CANNOT believe you have a secret lover and you didn't tell your Gay Guru about it! FOR SHAME. 

Oh no... fuck. Of course, he completely forgot Eskild would have heard that and there is no way he going to be able to relax when he gets home, until Eskild corners him for all the details. Shit, he needs a cover story and he needs one fast. He is the worst liar... this is going to be rough. 

Before he gets a chance to ask Even what he should say, the car is slowing and they are pulling up to the palace. Dammit! 

"Even wait! Eskild wants to know about my love interest! What do I say?" Isak is panicking. 

"Relax baby, just tell him you're flirting with some Princess online or something." Even tells him as he gets out and hands the keys to the valet. 

Isak has to run to catch up to Even before he gets to the door. He grabs his wrist. 

"Even stop! Eskild knows I'm gay. He isn't going to fall for some online flirting shit. What if he figures it out!?" Isak is jittery now. 

"Baby, even if Eskild did find out. Do you really think he would betray you?" Even is trying to be calm and reason with him. Ugh. 

"No, not on purpose but still... Eskild is very protective, it would be really awkward!"

"Then don't tell him. Make someone up. You'll be fine, angel." Even gives him an encouraging smile and then the door is flying open, and Isak probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. 

Not that it really matters, because a second later he is being squeezed within an inch of his life by his mama. 

"Baby boy, you were amazing! I can't believe how professional and mature you sounded. I couldn't have done it better myself!" His mama pulls back from the hug and starts kissing all over his face. 

OMG Isak is going to die of embarrassment. 

"Mama! Stop, oh my god!" He pulls his very red face out of her hands. "Thank you for the enthusiasm, but that's a lot of kisses!"

"I don't care. You deserve them. You were so good, darling! You were charming and funny, we are so proud." She grabs his hand and pulls him forcibly inside and straight into the sitting room where his Papa and Eskild are waiting. 

"Luna!" He hears Even shout immediately, and then he is running over and scooping up their baby, who is barking very enthusiastically as she attacks Even's face with kisses. Too fucking cute. 

"Son! A damn fine job, kiddo. A damn fine job." His Papa is now squeezing the life out of him too. 

"Thank you all very much. I was really nervous, but I think you were right. It was good to get it out there, and now I can be done with it." Isak nods like he is still convincing himself of this. 

"Now before we bring out your congratulations cake..." His mama coughs awkwardly. "You sort of said something at the end of the interview which we are a little curious about. Is there really a someone special in your life, sweety? If so, you know you have our full support, and we wish you'd felt you were able to come to us and be honest about this."

His Papa decides to chime in before Isak can even respond. "If that was just a cute line you were saying to play along with the DJ, or to keep all the tweens off your back though, Isak, we hope you realize you've opened a bit of a can of worms here. The media will start rumours and spend however long it takes trying to figure out who this new special friend is." Both his parents are looking at him with something akin to pity. 

Isak tries to look at Even's face from the corner of his eye... Even, who is suddenly  _really_ interested in trying to teach Luna to roll over... the bastard.

Isak clears his throat to buy some time. "Look, ummm... there is someone special in my life. I wasn't lying. It's not that I don't want to come to you guys, it's just that it is still kind of new. It's a big deal for this person, and they don't want me telling anyone their name right now. You know, because of my status and all. And I'd like to respect that wish. But I guess I just didn't like all that weird "tweens kissing my poster" stuff, and so I wanted to set the record straight." Isak is starting to sweat. He doesn't want to talk himself into a hole. "Look parents, I love you guys, but can we please drop this and can you just trust that I will come to you and tell you everything when the time is right. This isn't easy for me ok?" 

His mama lets out a little sigh, but eventually nods her head. "Ok, sweety. Just know that we love you and we trust you. You know you could never disappoint us. No matter who you choose to love, we will always love you. So don't shy away from us, please." His mama looks a little hurt. This crushes Isak. He knows where she's coming from. They have always been extraordinarily close, him being their only child and all. He hates keeping secrets from them, and he's never really needed to before.

"I know mama. I love you guys and I really trust you both. Just give me a little time to figure this out in my own head first, ok?"

His mama nods her head. Then she looks at the ground and gets a funny look on her face. One Isak can't really place. When she looks up again, she avoids Isak's eyes, and turns to face Even. "We also just want to say, we love you too, Even."

Even looks up a little startled by this random announcement. He even blushes a little. Now there's something Isak doesn't see everyday. "Oh... wow, that's uhhh. Ya, I mean I love you guys too. You've been absolutely amazing to me." 

There is a moment of very awkward silence. 

Eskild decides to intervene. Thank god for Eskild. 

"Mary darling, didn't you say something about cake?" He says sweetly.

The Queen looks mighty happy for the reminder. "Oh yes! I'll be right back!" The King and Queen both take this chance to escape the room for a minute. 

Isak turns to Even with a look of alarm on his face. What the fuck had just happened, he's trying to say with his eyes. 

"Excuse me, you better start explaining Baby Gay!" Oh fuck... Eskild. Eskild is still here. 

Isak takes a deep breath and turns to face him. 

"Uhhh, Baby Gay? Oh my god... you seriously call him that?" Even is laughing from behind him. Trader!

"Of course I do! This little gay has learnt everything he knows about acceptance and love from his Gay Guru. Haven't you, Isak?" Eskild says as he raises his chin in pride. 

"Uhhhh no not really." Isak says a little disgruntled. "I also have amazing very loving and open-minded parents." 

Even giggles in the background. 

"Ugh, you would ruin my moment." Eskild rolls his eyes dramatically. "Anyway, enough trying to distract me! Start talking, Isak. Who in the hell is this mystery lover you've been hiding from me!" 

"Jesus Eskild! Do you have to call him a  _lover?"_ Eskild just continues to stare him down. "Ugh, fine! It's like I told my parents. They don't want me to reveal their identity, ok?" Isak tries. 

"Fuck that! What is your boy toy like Batman or something? You can't reveal their "identity"! I raised you, Isak! I have brought you up as a proud little Gay man! You at least owe me some gossip! It's your first boyfriend! I'm so proud I could cry!" Jesus, Eskild looks like he just might cry. 

Thankfully, Even finally decides to be moderately useful, and steps up to save him. 

"Uh guys, you better stop talking. They're coming back." Oh thank god... saved by the parents!

"Congratulations on an amazing interview, baby boy!" His parents shout as they come around the corner with the cake.

Even gets up and comes to and stands by him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and giving him a little squeeze. "I'm so proud of you, Little Prince." He quietly whispers to Isak.

Isak can't help but smile and blush a little. He has to admit, the attention feels nice after the stress of the day.

Even pushes him to sit down while he goes and gets them both a piece of cake. He returns with two pieces of cake, and Luna, who immediately gets placed in Isak's face so he can get his welcome home kisses too. Fuck, he loves a good cake and kisses party. He intends to get more kisses later too.

The next hour passes in laughs and conversation with his parents and the staff. Isak loves seeing everyone interact with Even, because it's like he was just always there. He fits so seamlessly into life at the palace. It's perfect.

Once the party has started to die down, Isak is really ready for those sweatpants and cuddles he was promised before they left this morning.

"Well everyone, thanks again for the cake. I'm really tired from the stress of the day, and kind of looking forward to some sweatpants and netflix. Is it cool if we take off upstairs?" Isak asks.

"Oh of course, baby. I'm sure you and Even must be tired from all the excitement of the day. You boys go and do that _"Netflix and Chill"_ thing the kids are doing these days." Even chokes on his cola. Literally spits some of his pop onto his chin. "Oh my dear! Are you alright?" His mama is looking at them with wide innocent eyes. 

Again. What the fuck just happened.

"Mama!" Isak looks at her alarmed.

She turns her, almost _too innocent_ eyes, on Isak. "What darling? Have I said something?" 

"No!" Even quickly jumps in. "Not at all, Mary. I just swallowed the wrong way. Shall we, Isak?"

Then Even is up off the couch and hauling Isak out of the room. He could swear he hears the tell-tale sound of his parents laughter behind them. What the fuck has gotten into those two!?

"Even, what the fuck just happened." 

"I'm sure it was nothing Isak. Let's not read anything into it. They're old, I'm sure she doesn't even know what it means." Even says kinda weakly. 

What a weird fucking day. Isak is definitely ready to lay down now. Yup. Done. Tired. Confused. Needs cuddles. Like now. 

They break when they get to their doors, so each can go and find something comfier to wear. 

Isak doesn't even wait for Even to return before he flops right over the side of the bed, so he is just kind of sprawled across it horizontally instead of vertically. 

Too tired. Can't move. 

Even laughs when he comes in and sees Isak lying across the bed the completely wrong way. He dumps Luna on the bed who quickly moves up to lay directly between the pillows, and then Even flops down so he is also lying horizontally on the bed, as well, but opposite to Isak. So their faces are on the same level. 

They look towards each other. 

"Hi angel." Even softly whispers to him.  

"Hi Evy." Isak whispers back, as he leans in with the last little bit of his energy, for a sickeningly soft kiss. 

They stay like that, basically just lips moving against lips in tiny movements. 

Eventually they stop and just smile lazily at each other. 

Isak finds he really likes this too. Just soft quiet moments with Even where there is no expectation for more, and they aren't really getting ready to sleep, they are just kind of  _being._

Just coexisting in each others space. He wonders if this is what married people feel like once they've moved in together and just start to exist in each others day to day lives. 

Maybe people would think it's weird that he is thinking like that already. But honestly, him and Even haven't had the most conventional start to their relationship. It's not like he is thinking about actually getting married to Even anytime soon. More like, even though they have skipped so many steps, and are doing everything so out of order, he can't help but give Even a soft smile, and feel like they are actually doing everything  _just fucking right._

 

"What are you thinking?" Even asks into the peaceful silence. 

"Not much really. Just really happy that we can just lay here like this and feel so comfortable with each other. It's like you just  _fit_ into my space. Like you've been here my whole life, yet it's really been less than two weeks. It's weird right... but also, it's  _not_ weird at all. How the fuck does that even happen?" Isak lazily rambles. 

Even smiles at him like he has just said something super mind blowing. "Maybe that's because we are just like _meant_  to be. I don't mean like destiny or some crap, but like maybe there are other universes out there too, and maybe we just find each other like this in all of them, you know? So maybe we fit so easily in this universe, because we have already found each other in some of the other ones, and so like our _souls_ or something recognize each other." Even looks a little embarrassed by the time he gets to the end of his theory. 

"Oh my god! Like parallel universes?" Isak actually sits up now. "Do you believe in the theory of parallel universes Even?"

"Of course I do! I'm a romantic Isak!" Even winks at him from where he is still laying down. "Besides, the theory of parallel universes used to bring me a lot of comfort growing up. When things were awful for me, or when I was really alone, I would wonder what life must be like for some of the other Evens out there. I would picture all the cool things I could be doing in these other universes, and like all the love and people those Evens have in their lives. Sometimes, if I directed the story just right in my head... I could almost escape into that reality for a little while." Even isn't looking at Isak anymore, it's like he's lost somewhere inside his head.

Isak reaches down to brush his cheek and get him to look up at him again. "Evy, I really wish you could have grown up in one those better universes, but also, I'm really glad you're the Even in this one, and I promise I'm going to make sure your life in this universe from this point onwards, will be a million times better than any of those ones you created in your mind." Isak is determined. He _will_ make sure of this if it's the last thing he does. 

Even slowly sits up and drags Isak up towards the pillows and lays down so Isak is curled up on his arm, face to face with him.

"Angel, believe me when I say, this new life I've been living with you these past few days, is already a thousand times better than anything my brain could have created." Even is looking at him like he the most precious thing in the world.

Isak is melting. He needs to kiss him. But Even beats him to it and starts planting kisses all over his face, making Isak turn into goo, until he finally reaches his lips.

 

God, how does Even do this! Isak was trying to comfort  _him,_ tell Even how he is going to make his life better... and yet somehow Isak has ended up being the one being pampered with kisses and barely able to keep his eyes open because he feels so spoiled and loved. 

Not that he is complaining... and neither is Even. Isak is starting to get the vibe that Even is happiest, in fact, when he is spoiling people. He seems to enjoy showering people with love maybe even more than he enjoys receiving it.

They keep kissing softly, then taking breaks where they just lay there, then maybe a random kiss or two, for a long long time.

It is so chill, Isak is in heaven.

"Baby, do you want to watch a movie or something before bed?" Even breaks the silence.

Isak can't resist giving him a wicked grin from under his eyelashes. "Even, are you suggesting we Netflix and chill?"

They both burst out laughing.

"No, in fact I was not! I already got to wake up today to a very sexy surprise, I don't want to push my luck." Even returns his evil grin.

"Ugh, Even! Don't bring up my shameful sleep-humping ever again! From now on, we remember this morning as we woke up totally normally, and then we just starting kissing, we BOTH got boners, and then _stuff_ just happened. Deal?" Isak pleads to Even with his eyes. 

"Sorry baby. No chance. I live for waking up to you bumping-and-grinding on my hip. It's my new favourite thing." Even is smiling like the devil. Isak kind of wants to punch him. And kiss him. And tackle him. And kiss him. Damn conflicting emotions!

"Fine." Isak tucks his face back into Even's neck, where he can't see his smug smile. "In that case I am just going to hide away in here and pretend you don't exist until you agree to my rendition of this morning's events."

"Babe... you can't pretend I don't exist if you're also using me as your body pillow." Isak can still hear the grin in Even's voice. Little shit.

"Watch me." Isak responds stubbornly, burrowing closer into Even's warm hoodie.

"Ok, angel. This is a punishment I shall bear with grace than." Even whispers as he leans down and presses his lips to Isak's forehead.

Isak lets his eyes slip shut, but he cannot deny the little smile of complete contentment that breaks over his face. Especially as Even's big hand slowly brushes Isak's hair back off his forehead.

Isak has never felt so content in all his life.

There may be many other Isaks and Evens meeting and falling in love in their own universes. But Isak is pretty sure none of them are as lucky as he is at this very moment in time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks again for reading and being just the loveliest bunch of people in the world!! You know how much I appreciate comments, so please if you want to leave a little something it means the world to me!
> 
> Next chap will ACTUALLY be Isak returning to school! Promise! We are going to meet some new characters ;)
> 
> I have decided if I'm going to introduce the full mega-squad or just the boy squad right away! We shall seeeeeeee!


	21. Your First Day, Feels Like My Worst Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is back in school. Even learns to deal. Even meets some of Isak's friends for the first time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clear a couple things up because I got a few comments about this now, NO ONE saw Evak kissing or hugging it out yet! Sometimes I feel like I didn't make it clear that whenever they've been kissing or hugging in "public" they have always been hidden away or totally alone! 
> 
> Last chapter I got a lot of "THE QUEEN KNOWS" comments... which I loved! But does she? Or is she trying to get a reaction to figure things out because she's suspicious? Or is it totally innocent? ... Mwahahaha stay tuned!!!
> 
> Once again thank you all for the love!! Every comment truly makes my day right now! I wanted to get this out a little earlier but I had another very rough and exhausting week, but I read some of the comments you guys left me the last week or so today, and of course you always manage to make me feel inspired! SO THANK YOU ALL!!

_About a week later..._

**EVEN**

Even is sitting on a bench in the courtyard of Isak's fancy private school... and he isn't exactly feeling chill at the moment. 

Isak's school administrators as well as his professors, had decided that Even wouldn't be allowed in the classroom with Isak. They deemed their school well secured, and have never had any problems with any child being harmed in anyway while inside the facilities. 

As far as they're concerned, they already have high level security due to the fact that all of their students were rich ass aristocratic type kids, and having Even inside the classroom would be a distraction that isn't warranted. 

Fucking. Assholes. 

So here Even sits. He is allowed free rein of the school and the grounds, only because Isak is literally the fucking Prince, therefore, he gets a higher security clearance than the other students. Most of the students in this school have some form of a bodyguard, but they aren't allowed past the security fences that surround the institution. 

Even would have lost his fucking mind if someone had tried to keep him from entering the premises this morning. He is already feeling like a nervous wreck. This is the first day he has been separated from Isak for more than an hour or so, since he had moved into the castle a little over a week ago. 

He hates it. He is ashamed to say he is having major separation anxiety.

Realistically, he knows there is no way someone is going to sneak past all the security, plus him sitting near the door, and grab Isak out of his classroom without there being a noticeable commotion... but still. 

He has walked around the school and the grounds multiple times already, and he is actually impressed with the security measures they have in place. 

So maybe it's not so much Isak's security that is making him restless as hell at this point... maybe he needs to admit to himself that he is just a major fucking sap, and the real reason he is so restless at this point, is because he hasn't laid eyes on his Little Prince in hours. 

Fuck. Yup. Apparently he's  _that_ boyfriend now. Awesome. 

He looks at the phone in his hands. Don't do it, Even. He tries to tell himself. Isak needs to focus on his classes. You spend every waking moment with him outside of school. You can't be distracting him while he's in class. 

He puts his phone in his pocket to try and avoid temptation. 

One minute passes. Then two. Then five. 

Fuck it. He tried. 

He whips his phone back out and opens it to his text thread with "Little Prince". 

 **Even:** Hey babe, you good in there? 

Then he waits. Part of him would be proud of Isak for not answering... he knows Isak is a really good student. He wants to be smart and knowledgeable in every way possible, for when he become King of his country. Even can definitely respect that. 

The other part of him though... just really wants to hear Isak say he is fine, and maybe that will appease Even for the rest of his waiting period. 

It takes a couple minutes, but eventually his phone buzzes. 

 **Little Prince:** Hey babe... I'm still doing fine... Just like I was when you texted me an hour ago ;)

Even can't help but laugh. Shit. Isak is cheeky little fuck, calling him out like that. Fine, two can play at this game. 

 **Even:** Ya you're right. I'm going to stop texting you when you're in class from now on. You won't hear from me. 

The next message comes in much faster than the first. 

 **Little Prince:** NO! I didn't mean it like that! 

Even grins to himself. He knew he wasn't the only clingy sap in this relationship. 

 **Even:** Really though, I shouldn't be distracting you. 

 **Little Prince:** Fuck off. You don't distract me! I like hearing from you. Besides, I could pass this class with my eyes closed. I am the master of biology, babe. 

Even laughed again. Isak is forever modest... not. 

 **Little Prince:** Oh and by the way... I miss you <3

Cue Even melting into the bench. He can't help the little pouty smile that happens when Isak gets all cute like that!  

**Even:** Miss you too, baby <3  I am not doing so well on our first day apart... I am so used to you just being right there, every time I turn around. You have turned me into a total sap... I hope you are proud of yourself ;P

 **Little Prince:** Not gonna lie, I kind of am. I turned the big bad MI6 agent, into a soft little love monkey! All with just my charms and good looks ;)

Oh no he didn't! Cheeky little shit. Even isn't let him get away with that one... nope.

 **Even:** Don't forget your dick! I think you really won me over when you decided to claim me as your sex toy while you slept... 

 **Little Prince:** _EVEN!! YOU SUCK!_ Not cool, babe! I'm in school! First, no sexy talk when I'm in public you ass! Second, whyyyyyyyy Evy!? We talked about this... the story is we _both_ woke up and started making out, and things just got heated from there! Stop embarrassing me with my shameful sleep habits!

 **Even:** NEVER! I told you... you can't erase one of my fondest memories babe.

 **Little Prince:** Ugh... I'm going back to paying attention to class now. I am mad at you. 

 **Even:** Ok angel, enjoy biology <3 

 **Little Prince:** See you in a little bit. 

 **Little Prince:** P.S ... I'm not really mad at you. Miss you. 

Even smiles to himself. He loves that Isak can't even pretend to be mad at him. That definitely goes both ways. They are such fucking suckers for each other already.

He chills for another little while, and waits for the final bell to go off.

While he waits, he decides to check on his other baby. He is not doing too well being separated from her either... this is a very rough day for him.

He hasn't really had anyone to love in his life. He finally found a little family he adores, and then today he has to be separated from both of them ALL day. Ugh.

 **Even:** Hey, Eskild. How's my baby girl doing? 

 **Eskild:** Well hello handsome! I am a little hurt that the first time you text me... you are only using me for information about your canine! Where is my, "Hello darling Eskild, how is your day going? Me and Isak miss you very much!" ... hmmm, Even. Where is the love for me? 

Even can't help but roll his eyes with a fond smile.

 **Even:** So sorry, Eskild. How are you doing today?

 **Eskild:** Missing your fine ass walking around the castle... it was nice having some eye candy around here the last week! Sigh...

 **Even:** Hands off, Eskild! While I appreciate the flattery... we are friend zoning, remember?  ;)

 **Eskild:** Ugh, I know, I know. It figures the hottest thing to walk the castle halls in years, is either straight, taken, or just not into this Gay Guru. *devil emoji*

 **Even:** Sorry Guru! ... Any chance I can ask about Luna now? I miss my girl.

 **Eskild:** She doesn't miss you at all...

 ****

**Even:** Awwww my poor baby! Look at her staring out the window... this is breaking my heart!

 **Eskild:** Literally every time someone opens the door... this happens. I try to take her away and have fun with her, but she runs back, every single time!

 **Even:** **Crying** ... Luuuuuuuuna!! Daddy's coming! 

 **Eskild:** You need to stop spoiling her! That's why she is so attached!

 **Even:** NEVER! 

Just as Even is about to send another message, he is interrupted when he hears the loud sound of the final bell ringing. 

He looks towards the door as students start piling out. He is sitting far enough back to see the main door, but no one exiting would really notice him sitting there, because they are all heading in the opposite direction. 

He feels like an even bigger idiot when he feels little butterflies in his belly, waiting for his baby to come out the door. He misses him, alright!?

He looks down to check his message thread with Isak, in case he missed a message from him explaining why he is taking so long.

When he looks up again, there he is. Even breathes a sigh of relief as Isak jumps the steps up to his bench and immediately leans down for a quick kiss.

Clearly, neither of them could wait until they were better hidden... it had been WAY too long since they last kissed! 

Damn, Even is smiling like an idiot as he looks at Isak's beautiful face so close to his again. 

"It's so good to have you this close again. Damn, these long ass school days are going to kill me." Even can hardly believe he is saying this out loud. He is almost embarrassed for himself... except this is Isak, so he doesn't even care that is being disgustingly soft and clingy. 

"Right! It was so weird going so long without seeing you! I am so used to your presence now." They giggle at each other, and then Isak clears his throat. "So I kind of ran out here to give you a heads up, my friends have been bombarding me with questions about my new bodyguard all day. They are headed this way, babe. I'm sorry, I didn't know they would be so insistent, and I apologize in advance for anything awkward or embarrassing that is about to happen!"

Even's eyes go wide. "Awkward and embarrassing? Should I be worried? They know you're gay right, but you haven't told them about us, have you?" 

"No! I would never do that without talking to you first. But yes, they do know I'm gay... and when they get a look at you, I can't promise they won't make jokes about, well let's just say, about how  _different_ you are from my last bodyguard. Also, don't be surprised if they hit on you... they have no fucking boundaries." Isak rolls his eyes again. 

"Okayyyyyyyyy..." Even is feeling a little nervous now. He isn't prepared to be bombarded with questions and flirting right now. Shit... he can hear people coming, so him and Isak jump up and turn towards the group of people coming towards them.

Here goes nothing, Even thinks.  

There are four people headed their way, two girls and two guys.  Okay, four isn't too bad, Even can handle this...

"Hey guys, so this is Even." Isak nods towards him. "Even, this is Jonas, Magnus, Eva, and Christina, but everyone calls her Chris." Isak points each one out to Even, and he dutifully shakes each of their hands. 

"Uhh, it's really nice to meet you guys. Isak has been really eager to get back to school and see his friends again." Even says trying to break the ice. 

They are all just kind of staring at him... looking a little in awe if he's being honest. It's weird... does he have something on his face? 

"Guys! Stop staring, what the hell is wrong with you!" Isak laughs at them. 

That seems to shake them out of their reveries. "Dude, what the fuck!  _This_ is your new bodyguard? He looks like he's our age!" Magnus shouts. 

"And he's hot as fucking hell... is he your bodyguard or new eye candy for us?" Chris says, while awkwardly staring at Even and very obviously licking her lips in a creepy/seductive way. 

"Oh my god guys! Shut the hell up... why are you like this!?" Isak rolls his eyes and covers his face like he's in pain. 

Even isn't really sure what to say. He was not prepared for this reaction. 

"Seriously though Isak, the last guy was like at least in his 40's, how did you get away with hiring such a young bodyguard?" Jonas says in a much more reasonable tone of voice. Leave it to Jonas to be overly concerned with his friend's well being, but actually express his concerns like a mature adult. 

"He's not that young! He's nineteen. And believe it or not, my parents don't hire my bodyguards based on their age. They hire them based on their training. You guys can't tell anyone you know this, but Even is an MI6 agent. He is more than qualified to be a personal bodyguard." Isak tells them in a way he hopes will shut them up. 

"No fucking way! You're an MI6 agent? That's so cool!" Magnus is looking at him like he just met Batman. Jesus. 

"Ummm ya, I am actually." Even responds a little shyly. 

"Oh my god... look how cute he is when he blushes! A tough MI6 agent, with a soft side, who is hotter than all the members of one direction put together! Isak, I feel like we owe you big time for bringing him into our lives, how can we ever repay you?" Eva is staring at Even with heart eyes, her hand is reaching towards him almost automatically... like she is going to squeeze his biceps or something. 

Isak is really trying to look angry... but there is a smile that he can't force off his face as he looks towards Eva. 

"You can repay me by keeping you grabby hands off of him, thank you very much." Isak teases her. 

"Shit! I didn't even realize I was touching you! My brain isn't functioning right at the moment!" She quickly yanks back her hand. 

This finally breaks the tension and Even can't help but laugh at her shocked-embarassed expression. Once he starts laughing, the rest of the group seems to take that as their ok to start laughing along with him. 

Just like that, the awkwardness seems to vanish from the air. 

"Woah Isak, I think you should have given me a warning about this bunch. I feel like a should have brought posters and a sharpie to sign autographs or something. While I find all this a little weird, I am going to try and take it as flattery, and hope that we can move on now." Even says, as his laughter dies down. 

"I'm just going to put it out there, if you are serious about giving me a poster of you to hang over my bed... I would be ok with that!" Chris says to him, with a surprisingly serious expression. 

"Ok you assholes, enough! Can't you see he's trying to be a good sport, but you're weirding him the hell out." Jonas says, a little angrily. Even gives him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Jonas. See, this is why he's my best friend." Isak announces to the group.

"Gasp! I can't believe you just singled him out like that right in front of me. I thought we had a bond Isak!" Magnus gapes at Isak.  

"Ugh, Magnus you are so dramatic." Isak rolls his eyes at him. 

"So Even?" Jonas interrupts again, before more madness can ensue. "How are you liking your new gig? It's nice to see Isak have someone more chill and closer to his age, as his bodyguard. The last guy was this big mountain of silence and intimidation... super buzz kill anytime we hung out with Isak. You seem like a much cooler guy to have around." 

"Thank you, Jonas. That's really nice of you to say. I am really enjoying this job. MI6 was a great stepping stone for me to learn a lot of great skills, but I am really much happier in this position. The Royals are lovely people, and Isak is a joy to be around." Even smiles gently towards him. 

"What? I'm sorry, our Isak? This grumpy little boy standing next to you... a joy to be around?" Eva stares at him in wonder. 

"Eva!" Isak grumbles. 

"Grumpy? I wouldn't describe Isak as grumpy." Even responds. 

Apparently that was the right thing to say, as the whole group busts into laughter... except Isak, he looks ripe with indignation. 

"Excuse me assholes! Is this why you wanted to meet my new bodyguard, huh? So you could turn him against me... you guys suck. Seriously." Isak grumpily crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Ooooooh, yup now I'm seeing it." Even teases him. Isak turns and straight up  _glares_ at him. Oops. 

"Oh my god... look at his face!" Eva is bent double in laughter. Even Jonas is losing his composure as he watches the scene. 

"Ok enough! We are leaving. It's been a long day and I'm ready to relax. Let's go, Even." Isak gives them all one last angry stare down, before he starts to walk away. 

"Well it was nice meeting you all... kind of." Even gives them a little wink. 

"It was nice meeting you too, Even! Don't be a stranger!" Eva says dreamily. 

"Eva... he is Isak's new bodyguard, how is he going to be a stranger? We will literally see him all the time." Jonas tells her with an exasperated sigh. 

"That's true! Yeeeeeeees!" Chris looks at him and serves up a much less  _friendly_ wink of her own. "We will be seeing you soon, handsome." 

Even is a little scared of that one. He is going to have to watch out for her...

"On that note, I'm out of here before Isak leaves without me." Even starts to back away from the group, but not before he is assaulted by Magnus. 

"Woah!" He gasped.

"So good to meet you, man! Isak is right, you're going to make an awesome addition to our group. We love you already, bro!" Magnus is very enthusiastic. Even kinda likes it. Magnus just might be his favourite of the group. Except for Isak of course. 

He breaks free from the hug and gives Magnus a head nod, before he finally turns to walk away from the group and head towards his car.

What a bunch... they are total loons, but he thinks he is going to really love them... once they stop trying to hit on him every second, anyway.

He sees Isak standing by the car, and oh boy, that is one pissed off looking Prince.

Even figures he will just have to find a way to cheer him up when they get home. He smirks to himself... he knows _exactly_ how he is going to fix Isak's mood.

 

\---------------------------------------------------  

 

As soon as they are through the door to Isak's bedroom, Even grabs Isak and kisses him hard, shoving him back against the door.  

 

Isak had barely spoken to him the entire ride home, grunted out a quick report to his family about his first day back at school, and then turned on his heel and took off towards his bedroom. 

Even didn't see this grumpy side of Isak very often, but he intended to find out why he was so angry, and fix it.

He smirked into the kiss when Isak literally went from irritable, to horny as hell, in less than three seconds flat.

Isak is definitely releasing some of his frustration right into their kiss. It's filthy, a little angry, and hot as hell...

He is biting his lip and grabbing his hair, and Even needs to shake himself to remember that this is about more than just getting off. He is a man on a mission.

Isak's hands drop down to the button of his jeans, and Even quickly grabs onto his hands, before Isak makes him completely lose his mind.

He takes Isak's wrists into his own hands, and pins them to the wall on either side of Isak's head. Then he breaks the kiss and pulls back to look at Isak.

Isak immediately tries to pull his hands free and lean back into Even, but Even holds him tight and keeps his distance. "What the fuck, Even? Stop playing around and kiss me. You started this!" Isak snarls at him.

Even looks him straight in the eye. "Not until you tell me why you're so upset, baby. Communication is important. Talk to me, and then you'll get your reward, ya?"

"Fuck off, Even. I'm not playing around. I don't want to talk, I want you to finish what you started." Isak is now grumpy and horny... maybe Even's plan isn't so smart after all. 

Even just raises his eyebrows at him. "Come on, angel. Your friends were just teasing you earlier. Tell me what set you off like that, so I can make it better." 

Even leans in and gently pecks the tip of his nose. This seems to make Isak deflate a little. He is still pinned to the wall, but he looks down at his feet, and starts to mumble at Even. 

"I don't like people trying to change your impression of me. I wanted your first meeting with my friends to be awesome. For everyone to get along great, since we are going to be spending so much time together. Instead, they were all hitting on you like assholes, and then telling you how awful and surly I can be." 

Even feels like his heart is breaking seeing how crushed Isak looks. He lets go of Isak's wrists, puts his hands on his hips instead, and steps closer to Isak so he can rest their foreheads together. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you felt it went that badly. I honestly didn't really think anything of it. I mean all the flirting  _was_ a bit awkward, but I basically just brushed it off. Trust me, you have no reason to be jealous of them saying dumb flirty shit to me. More importantly though, I promise you that your friends teasing you about being grumpy, doesn't change how I think about you, even the slightest bit! One stupid opinion by someone, isn't going to erase all the time I've spent with you, loving my life, and totally falling for exactly the person you are."

Isak looks up at him from under his lashes. "You promise?"

"Of course I promise. You have been nothing but amazing to me since you were 11, baby. And despite their teasing, I can already tell that your friends actually really respect and love you. I enjoyed meeting them, Isak. I think they are a little crazy, but in a great way. Once they get passed the shock of meeting me, I think we will all enjoy spending time around each other." Even gives him a gentle smile.

"Really? You mean that?" Isak asks him.

"I really do." Even confirms.

They just stand there smiling with their noses brushing, for a minute or so. Then Isak leans in to kiss him again. 

Isak breaks the kiss breathlessly, leaning back slightly to look at Even. "I believe I was promised a reward." He whispers as he tilts his hips forward and rubs an unmistakable semi against Even's thigh. 

Even's eyes go a little wide, before he grins and tears their shirts off over their heads. He leans in and gives Isak one more dirty kiss, before pulling back to kiss his way down Isak's chest. 

Once he is on his knees, he looks up at Isak for permission to do what he is planning. They'd continued to fool around a little bit here and there in the last week... but they have never done this before. He wants to make sure Isak is ok with it.  

Isak looks totally dazed, but nods his head just enough for Even to get the confirmation he needs. He quickly unbuttons Isak's jeans and yanks them off, throwing them across the room. 

Hmmm, Isak is wearing a lovely pair of tight royal blue briefs that Even hasn't seen before... but he really hopes to see again. He leans forward and just sort of nuzzles his face against Isak's crotch. Let's him get used to the feeling of Even's face being in that area, before he completely exposes him. 

Isak doesn't seem to have the patience for Even's games right now though. He sticks his hands into the sides of his briefs and just shoves them down, before Even can even get the chance to do it. 

"Come on, Evy. Enough teasing, I'm not in the mood for soft and gentle." Isak breathes down at him. 

Well damn. Alright than! Even takes Isak's hard on into his hand and gives it a few gentle strokes. Finally, he looks up at him, and gives him one last wicked grin, before leaning forward and placing his lips around the head of Isak's cock. 

"Eveeeeeeeen! oohdfbnougooabjrkvui... ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Isak moans out as his hands immediately shoot into Even's hair. "OMG, OMG, OMG... EVY!"

Even is dying a little bit inside hearing Isak's reaction to his first blow job. He is feeling very proud of himself right now, and also really fucking turned on by the sounds coming from above him. It takes all his will power to focus on the task at hand (or mouth...), and not to just grab his own dick and release some of the pressure. 

He slows down his sucking motions, and starts to slide his lips further down Isak's cock. He isn't sure how much he can take on his first go, he will probably need some practice to get used to a dick down his throat, before he goes in for deep throating Isak. But he makes a valiant effort nonetheless, and slides down as far as he can, before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking his way back up to Isak's tip. 

This makes Isak let out a  _long_ drawn out moan. Fuuuuuuuck... that is hottest thing Even has ever heard. Hands down. 

"Evy... babe, oh my god, do that again!" Isak groans. 

Yes sir. Even is happy to oblige. He forces his throat open, and slides down Isak's cock again, this time taking him in until he hits the back of his throat. Even wants to cough so bad but forces himself to hold it in, and instead starts sucking while holding as much of Isak in his mouth as he can. 

"Ahhhhhh! Jesus! Eveeeeeeen! FUCK... omg, stop or I'm going to come!" Isak almost howls down at him. 

Even looks up to make eye contact with him, and hopes he is conveying to him that it's ok, he wants Isak to come down his throat. 

He slides back up Isak's cock again and starts swirling his tongue around the head, then switching to sucking on the tip, and then back to swirling... 

Based on how hard Isak is grabbing his hair, and how fast his moans are coming now... this action is  _working_ for Isak. 

Within seconds, Isak is groaning his name and Even feels his whole body go rigid above him. 

Isak is coming into his mouth... fuck. Even didn't know how he would react to this, but it is seriously the hottest fucking thing he has ever done. SHIT. 

He pulls off when Isak is completely finished, and falls back on his haunches, gasping for breath. 

"Holy shit, Even. I can't believe you just did that." Even looks up and sees Isak leaning heavily on the wall, staring down at him like he is the best person to ever grace the planet earth.

Even just breathes for a few more minutes, both of them staring at each other.

When he finally calms down enough to stand up, he goes straight for Isak and kisses the every loving shit out of him. He needs his tongue in Isak's mouth, he needs their bodies pressed against each other from head to toe.

 

"You are so fucking beautiful, baby. That was so hot. I love making you cum. You're so hot." He rambles. 

Even can't stop looking at him, kissing every part of Isak's flushed face. 

"Wait, wait, Evy... I have to take care of you too!" Isak tries to get out between Even's kissing attack. 

"Ya, sure. We will get to that." But Even doesn't stop adoring Isak. He just can't get enough of him.

At least, not until Isak physically pushes him back and grabs him by his belt loops. He drags Even along with him, and then shoves him backwards onto the bed.

Even lifts his head to look down to the foot of the bed, where Isak is standing there in all his glory, looking down at Even like he a treat for him to devour.

"Enough... it's my turn." Isak growls at him.

Even feels a shiver run all the way down his spine... and straight up his dick. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this chapter was a little delayed! But here it is! The chapters seem to keep getting longer! So if it takes a bit to get them out there... my apologies!!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it though! Let me know your thoughts, please!! <3


	22. You Cause Him Stress, You'll Need A New Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even, Isak and the boys attend another of Isak's Princely duties. Jonas gets Even alone. Shenanigans occur. 
> 
> BG = Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you again for all the love and support! I got to speak with so many of you lovely regulars as well as some newbies last week, and I'm just loving it! You are all such beautiful people and I honestly write this because of you... I mean I love these characters... but I get all my motivation and inspiration from how amazing you guys are commenting and talking to me after each chapter! The fact that you take the time to read my story, and some of you even leave comments, just means the world to me... 
> 
> THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE <3

_Saturday of the same week_

**EVEN**

Even had woken up on this beautiful Saturday morning, to the sun shining in through the window, highlighting his beautiful Prince, who was once again passed out on his chest like a baby. 

He'd been prepared for an easy day. Maybe hang out with Isak and Eskild. Maybe watch some netflix. Maybe fool around a little before they got up.

Easy. Chill. No duties. No stress. Just Isak.

Boy had he been wrong.

 

_~ Earlier that morning_

When he finally wakes Isak with a kiss and a murmur to him that he should probably wake up since it's going for 11 o'clock... Isak's eyes go wide and he shoots out of bed like bullet.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot to set an alarm! Dammit Even, why did you wait so long to wake me up?" Isak hollers as he jumps around on one foot trying to hastily pull on whatever clothes are nearest to him.

Even sits in bed looking at him like he's lost his damn mind. "Ummmm because it's Saturday and I wasn't aware we had anywhere we needed to be today. What's going on, Isak?"

"Shit! Seriously... how has no one told you what's on the agenda for today! God, do I have to do everything? Isn't knowing our agenda part of your job?" Isak growls as he rushes into his ensuite bathroom.

Even decides to let that one go. Rude. Mean. Unnecessary... but still, Isak is clearly stressed and Even knows he doesn't mean to be an asshole. He just isn't very good at mornings. Especially mornings where he gets a rude awakening.

Even gets out of bed, deciding if Isak is in such a hurry, well he probably should be too.

He heads into his own room and gets ready to leave. He has no idea where they're going, so he just goes with a casual outfit and adds a baseball cap, because why not?

Isak is barrelling through his door not even five minutes later. "Are you ready yet? We need to go!"

"Calm down, babe. You're being a dick. Yes I'm ready. Are you planning on telling me where we're going... since I'm too incompetent at my job to know where that is?" Even gives him a look that's meant to tell Isak exactly how he feels about him acting like a major twat right now.  

Isak sighs and walks determinately back towards Even and grabs his face to plant a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, Evy. I suck. Now pleeeeease come on! I really don't want to be late for this!" 

With that he turns on his heel and Even is left chasing him through the castle... still with zero idea where they're actually going. 

 

_~ Current time_

That's how Even ended up standing at the side of the entertainment room, at St. Bartha's Children's hospital, staring at his Little Prince with absolute heart eyes, as Isak reads a story to a bunch of the sick children. 

Even swears he just about cries watching Isak interacting with the kids. He is so in love with that boy. Isak has such a good heart, and it really shines through when he is interacting with these kids. 

They've been here for a while now and Isak has gone around and spoke to each of the kids, offering them stories about being a Prince (some of them definitely a little embellished for the child's imagination), reading them books, taking pictures with those who'd asked him for a selfie, and just being an all around amazing person. 

Even is in awe of him. 

"Yo Even man, you doing ok? You are staring so hard it kind of looks like you're about to have a seizure...?" 

Fuck. Even completely forgot he is not standing here alone. Magnus' voice is like a cold shower being dumped on his lovely daydream of Isak being that adorable with their own kids one day. 

He quickly clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from his Prince, to look towards Magnus, Jonas, and Mahdi. 

"Oh, ummm ya, I'm good. Sorry, these kids are just so damn cute. Their excitement over a story makes it kind of hard for me to not just swoon. I've always loved kids, they are so pure and sweet, you know?" Even tries to cover up his blatant staring at Isak.

Jonas gives him a weird look. "Ya man, whatever you say." 

"Oh come on, you guys don't find them adorable?" Even tries again. 

"I mean sure, they're alright. But we are mostly here because Isak said some of the kids might like to meet a few more rich and powerful people, and so we can all chill when Isak's done." Mahdi answers honestly.  

Oh right. Even kind of forgot that most of Isak's friends are other rich kids from his school. Some of whom are also well known for either their place in society, or because they have like famous parents or whatever. 

"Ahhh that makes sense." Even nods along. 

"Bro, please tell me you're hanging out with us after this!?" Magnus enthusiastically questions Even. 

Even can't help but laugh at him a little. "Sorry Mags, wish I could. I am heading to MI6 after this for a little training. Gotta keep sharp if I'm going to keep our Prince safe." 

"What!? Seriously! Even, man, how are you going to become a solid member of the group, if you aren't even hanging with us!" Magnus looks devastated. "Plus, I need to show off that I'm friends with an actual MI6 agent to improve my street cred, and get girls!" 

All three of them are laughing at him now. 

Jonas stops laughing first, and turns to Magnus with a serious expression. "Magnus, first of all, you need to shut up and stop yelling about Even being MI6, idiot! Isak told us we need to keep that a secret. So no advertising him to get girls, got it? And second, Even training to keep Isak safe is more important than him hanging around with us losers, so stop guilt tripping him." 

Ah yes, Jonas... the groups wise leader. Even's not gonna lie, he kind of intimidates him. 

He clearly runs the show with that group, and Even has gotten the vibe that he is Isak's closest friend. Even really wants to stay on his good side. He is going to have to try and bond with Jonas somehow. 

"How much longer before Isak is done here? I'm getting bored." Magnus whines petulantly. 

"Bro, not cool. This is for the kids man!" Mahdi shakes his head at him. 

Just as Magnus is about to offer an angry retort, a little boy walks up behind Jonas and taps him on the arm. 

They all turn to look at him. 

"Uhhhh, sorry to bother you Jonas." The little boy whispers, staring at the floor while holding his phone to his chest like a lifeline. "I am a really big fan of your mom's and I was wondering if it would be ok if I got a picture with you guys?" 

Jonas smiles down at him. "Of course, little man. Hey, look at me buddy. What's your name?" 

The little boy looks up. "Joshie." 

"Ok Joshie, do you want a picture with all of us?" 

"If that's ok?" He whispers back. 

Even isn't sure he should be advertising his face in fan pictures, but he figures this is just one kid who probably just wants a cool picture for his wall. He isn't going to be a dick and walk away. Plus Jonas already swung an arm over his shoulder. 

The kid leans in front of them and lines up his shot. "On three, say screw you cancer!" 

They all chorus him as he snaps the picture. 

"Thanks guys." Joshie says to them with a big smile. 

"No problem, dude. It was nice meeting you." They reply. 

With that the kid runs off to show off his picture to his friends. Even can't help but smile.

The boys keep shooting the shit for a few more minutes. Jonas knocks arms with Even. "Yo Even, come to the vending machine with me, ya?" He asks him.

"Ahh, I don't know man. I'm not really supposed to let Isak out of my sight when we're in public." Even replies.

"Relax, it's right outside the door. No one can come in or out without you noticing. We will make it quick. Besides, if anything goes down we'll hear Magnus' high pitched squeal from like 4 blocks over." Jonas winks at him.

Even isn't sure this is such a great idea. He likes keeping his eyes on Isak (for a number of reasons), and he doesn't really know Jonas at all. He doesn't get why the guy would want his company.

He follows him out anyway. He is determined to get Jonas on his side.

They stop in front of the vending machine and Even waits for Jonas to buy something. Instead, he just leans up against the machine and stares at Even.

Even doesn't know what to do... should he just stare back? Look away? Start a conversation? Jesus... this is awkward.

Finally, _thankfully,_ Jonas starts talking to him. "So, Even, how are things going with being Isak's bodyguard. Are you liking the gig? You guys getting along?" 

Never mind actually, Even would have preferred if Jonas had just kept staring at him... he does not like where this conversation is going, or the look on Jonas' face.

He coughs a little before he slowly answers Jonas. "Things are going pretty good. Like I said before, I like the job and the Royals are wonderful people. Me and Isak get along great, as well. He seems like a very worthy Prince, and I am happy to defend him with my life." Relax Even, he chastises himself. He didn't want to sound like he is overselling it.

Jonas stares at him a bit more, assessing his answer. Then he looks a the ground, before addressing Even again.

"Look man, I've known Isak since we were really young. He's my best friend in the world. I know pretty much everything about him. Including the fact that he is fragile. Not like weak... but like, he gets attached to people, to his routines, he doesn't let people in easily and he's had to grow up really fast in a lot of ways." 

Even makes eye contact with Jonas, and just nods his head. Letting Jonas know he can go on, he won't interrupt him. Clearly, he's building up to something here. 

"When we heard Isak had been rescued from his kidnapping, let's just say we didn't know what to expect when we saw him again. Isak doesn't handle extreme stress well sometimes, he has insomnia and suffered some bad anxiety and shit. But like, what I mean is, we were expecting him to be reserved and scared and beaten down. He was kidnapped, lost the bodyguard he'd had most his life, got a new personal bodyguard, and he'd been taken out of school for 3 weeks... basically, a whole lot of shit that should have sent him spiralling, you know?" Even nods again, now very afraid of where this was going. 

Jonas looks up and stares him dead in the eye as he finishes his speech. "Instead, he comes back to school looking lighter than ever. Smiling at his phone in the middle of class, hugging everyone and barely showing any signs that the abduction ever happened. Now, I know my buddy is brave and all, but he has never been much of an actor... so how did he end up coming back from what happened to him, even  _happier_ than he'd been before?" 

Jonas stopped speaking, looking very pointedly at Even. Fuck... is he expecting Even to answer that question!? Ya, no... not happening. 

"I'm guessing you want me to answer that question for you, but Jonas, I don't have that answer. Maybe that's something thats worth taking to Isak about, no?" If Isak wants to tell his best friend about them, Even won't stop him, but he sure as hell isn't going to be the one to break it to him. 

Jonas looks frustrated now. "Even, I'm not stupid. I don't think it's a coincidence Isak came out to us barely a few months ago, and then all of a sudden he's got a hot young bodyguard who looks at him like he hangs the fucking moon and stars. Plus, Isak just got abducted for God's sake, and he's suddenly walking around  _bouncing_ every time his phone rings and looking like a love sick puppy. I told you, I can read that boy like a book after all these years, and I know something is going on whether you want to tell me about it or not."

Even feels bad just standing there trying to school his expression, when Jonas is clearly stressed and trying to get him to talk. But he refuses to take away this right from Isak. This is Isak's best friend, not his.

"I hear what you're implying Jonas, but I think you need to talk to Isak before you start throwing wild theories around." He says calmly.

"Fuck fine. I get it, you're not going to tell me anything. But on the very likely chance that I'm right, and you are suddenly playing some game of "bodyguard-boyfriend", let me make it clear that Isak is not someone for you to play because he's soft, gentle, and Royal. If you hurt him after everything he's been through, I will not let you get away with it. This is a dangerous game you two are playing." Jonas threatens him.  

That got Even's hackles rising more than he'd like to admit. He just couldn't hold back anymore. "Listen here Jonas. I am going to try and remain as friendly as I can, because I actually really respect what you're doing, and I am really glad Isak has a friend like you looking out for him... But let me be clear, I am not someone you can threaten, and I am not playing a  _"game"_ with Isak. I care about him more than you know, and I am here to keep him safe and happy as long as he will have me. I have no intention of hurting him, and I need you to back off me. We are going to be spending a lot of time together, and I genuinely hope we will grow to be friends, but in order for that to happen we need to acknowledge that we  _both_ just want what's best for Isak, ok? I have no intention of hurting him in anyway." 

They continue to have a stare down for a few more seconds. Until finally Jonas cracks a smirk and the tension is broken. He leans forward reaching a hand out to Even. Even slaps his palm against his and they have a "bro moment". 

"Sorry for being a dick man. Isak is important to me, and you have to admit this is a surreal situation, I just don't want to see his newfound happiness end up being an even greater source of stress for him. He doesn't deserve that." Jonas tells him sincerely. 

"I get it man, it's cool. I'm not saying you're right with all your theories, but you have nothing to worry about, cool?" Even raises his eyebrows at him. 

Before Jonas can answer the door behind them swings open, and Isak and the boys make their way out of the room. 

"Oh hey! There you guys are! I looked up from the book and you guys were gone!" Isak laughs. "Even, are you slacking on the job your second week?" 

"Hey don't look at me Mr. Prince!" Even nods towards Jonas. "He forced me out here."

Isak gives Jonas a curious look. "He did, did he?" 

"Don't worry man, I just wanted to bond with your new BG. Make sure he's doing his job, you know?" Jonas teases him. 

Magnus interrupts them before Isak can get a chance to quiz Jonas any further. "Ok enough guys! Can we please get out of here and go play some games or some shit. I'm bored!" 

"Seriously Mags, you have the patience of a 2 year old." Isak rolls his eyes at him. 

"Fuck off, I'm so chill!" Magnus complains. 

"You're really not bro." Mahdi tells him. "So what's the game plan your majesty?" 

That earns him an equally strong eye roll. "I don't know, you guys wanna come back to my place? Play some video games and veg out?" Isak questions. "Even, do you have time to drive us back to the palace before you go to headquarters?" 

"Isak, of course I'm driving you back! Despite your many hits on the quality of my job performance today, I actually take my duties very seriously." Even teases him. 

"Alright boys, get ready to drool over Even's new car!" 

They all head out of the hospital and Even hauls Isak a little closer as they walk through the parking lot towards the car. Isak takes this opportunity to check in. 

"Hey you good? What did Jonas want?" 

"Don't worry about it right now, I'll fill you in later. Here." Even opens the door and Isak gets into the front seat, with the boys piling into the back. 

As they pull away, the boys quite literally start drooling over Even's new ride. 

"You are fucking shitting me! Terje just  _gave_ you this car to like be YOUR car? This is more beast than car... I'm dying!" Magnus gushes. 

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Mags." Isak tells him. 

"Shut up, Isak. Easy for you to say, you get to ride in this thing of beauty all the damn time!" Mahdi chimes in. 

"Meh, it's just a car with a few tricks. Not that exciting if you ask me." 

"See boys, this is what I have to deal with every time I die a little over this car around him. It's a shame really. And yes Magnus, Terje literally gave me this car for as long as I'm in service of the Royal family. Told you this is a sweet fucking gig." Even sends him a wink through the rear view mirror.

"Damn bro! I'm so jealous!" Magnus turns a disgruntled face towards Isak. "Why didn't you put up a job posting or something before you hired this guy! I totally would have applied to be your BG if you'd told me there were perks like this!"

Isak literally busts a gut he laughs so hard at that.

"You're fucking joking right!? Mags, why would I ever hire _you_ to be my BG? You are a school kid! Oh and did I mention Even is frigin MI6!" 

Magnus sighs wistfully, and slumps back in his seat. "True. Plus, just look at him... who needs James Bond, when you can have this stud rescue you instead."  

At this, both Isak and Even look pointedly straight ahead, avoiding each others eye. Even is also trying very hard to avoid Jonas' gaze, which he can feel staring straight at the back of his head. 

Luckily, Jonas decides to be a kind hearted soul and quickly change the subject for them. 

"How's the new puppy?" He asks Isak. 

"Oh man, she's amazing! The cutest thing in the whole world! I swear Even literally thinks she's he's child... it's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Isak giggles. 

"Hey! She is my child! She deserves just as much love as any real baby!" They look at each other with overly fond smiles, before quickly coughing and looking away to hide the stupidly lovestruck looks they always share. 

"Here I have pictures." Isak quickly says to cover for there momentary slip. 

He quickly pulls up the album on his phone called "Luna the sun".

"This was when her and Even were playing fetch in the backyard! Just look how focused she is, she's going to make an awesome guard dog one day." Isak brags. 

"Oh fuck man, she's so beautiful." Mahdi says with a little awe in his voice. "I love dogs." 

"Isak, they're literally going to meet her in person any minute now." Even reminds him. 

"Oh man, that's right! I can't wait to play with her." Mahdi tells them. 

They all look at him a little quizzically... it's rare to see Mahdi get excited about much of anything. This makes Even even more proud of his little girl. 

They continue chatting and teasing and just generally taking the piss out of each other until Even pulls into the driveway in front of the house. 

"It was nice seeing you guys, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Even waves off the boys as they leave his car. "Isak stay back a minute so I can run over your guard schedule for while I'm gone." 

He sees Jonas roll his eyes at this, but if he didn't know better, he would say there is also a little smile playing on his face. Good. Maybe Jonas is more accepting of Even being in Isak's life than he wants to let on. 

Once the boys are safely inside the palace doors, Even turns to Isak. 

"Is it weird that I'm actually really sad to leave you here and go train?" 

"Nope. I think we've already established we don't deal with separation well." Isak tells him quite seriously. 

Which of course makes them both laugh. 

"Ok, I won't keep you from your friends. MI6 sent over another agent who will be inside the palace the whole time I'm gone, ok? You have nothing to worry about, angel." Even takes hold of Isak's face, because he just can't help himself. 

"I'll be ok, Evy. Of course I'd feel safer if it was you, but it's the middle of the day and the palace is very secure. Enjoy being around your old work mates again and relax, I'll be fine." Isak gives him a gentle smile. 

They both want to kiss goodbye so badly. But they forcibly restrain themselves. There are too many prying eyes working around the castle. 

"Ok, than." Even removes his hands from Isak's face and makes himself turn and look out the front window of the car. He can do this. 

Apparently Isak doesn't have his self control though, because a second later, Even feels lips press quickly to his cheek before Isak yells a quick "see ya, Evy", and makes a run for the palace door. 

Damn... once again all Even can think is  _that boy is going to be the death of me._

He let's out a heavy sigh, as a fond smile breaks out over his face. 

With that, he pulls out of the driveway and heads for MI6 headquarters. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to keep showing glimpses of what its like to be a prince and also his BG. Plus, I know we didn't get a ton of Bro-Squad interaction last chap, so I wanted to gift you all with that ;)
> 
> Next chap, is a game changer! Even's visit to MI6 gets the ball rolling for some future chapters... that's all I'm going to say!!
> 
> Love and support always vastly appreciated <3


	23. Don't Tell Me About The Danger... Fuck, Real Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even returns to MI6 and gets an update from his colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you guys blow my mind with your love! I know I say this every time I update, but I am in just such an awful stressful time in my life right now, and the positive interaction I get on here, is literally one of few things keeping me going some days! So thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this fic and/or communing and chatting with me!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chap... its going to produce a lovely ripple effect over the next few chaps!!
> 
> P.S - Don't scroll ahead to the GIFs until you reach them if you don't want spoilers for what's coming!

**EVEN**

Even leaves the shooting range at MI6, and he has to admit, he is feeling pretty damn good.

There isn't much he misses about his old life, but training and putting his body to the test, is definitely one of those things.

He hit the gym the minute he arrived, and pushed himself to the max. He wants to make sure he is still as fit as ever, because now he has an even more important reason to make sure he is in top physical condition, and to make sure his reflexes are better than ever.

After the gym, he went through the obstacle course, the simulation tests, and finally ended his training in the shooting range. He was a little afraid after being away from shooting for so long, that he would be losing some of his accuracy, but he is feeling much better after getting a perfect score on the shooting simulation test, and hitting the dummies with kill shots ten times out of ten. Yup... he's still got it. 

Even puts his hands in his pockets, and struts down the hallway with a very self satisfied smile. He feels damn good. 

Before he leaves, he wants to find Henry. They need a good catch up, and also, Even needs to pick his brain and get as many details on the investigation into Isak's abduction, as he can.  

He walks around MI6 for a while, chatting to a few of his old teammates. He is a little bit saddened to admit he doesn't really miss any of them. This job had been 5 years of his life. Now that he has moved on though, he has no regrets. This wasn't the life he wanted, and being back here again, after experiencing life with Isak and the Royals, just confirms for him that he made the right decision. 

Finally, he is standing outside of Henry's office. This does make him feel a little nostalgic. Henry was always the highlight of his days here. The one person who felt more like family than anyone else. 

He knocks on the door, and hears a familiar voice tell him to come in. 

Henry's eyes light up when he sees Even walk in the door. Even can't help but give his previous mentor a huge smile. 

"Even! I thought I heard someone say you were coming by today!" Then Even is being enveloped into a bear hug. 

"Hey Henry. It's damn good to see you." They stay in the hug for at least a solid minute. 

When they eventually pull back, Henry goes back around his desk and Even takes a seat on the other side. Just like old times. 

"Even, my man, you look so good. So happy. Tell me, how's it been living the high life in the Palace?" Henry can't stop smiling at him. 

"It's been pretty damn amazing, Henry. I'm not going to lie to you. You should see how beautiful this place is! My room is bigger than my whole old apartment." Henry gasps, and they both laugh. "More importantly though, I absolutely love that family. The Royals are so kind and welcoming, the staff is fantastic, and working with Prince Isak has been a real pleasure. He is such a sweet guy, and definitely worth taking all my time to protect." Even tells him honestly. 

"That's so amazing, Even. I've been worrying about you. Hoping this was going well, but I didn't want to bug you too much. I wanted to give you space to adjust to your new world and not make you feel guilty for leaving here." Henry looks so earnest, it pulls at Even's heart strings. 

"Henry, you can always contact me! Don't ever worry about bugging me or contacting me too often. You were the only family I had, I could never be sick of you." Even smiles a little shyly at him. He isn't used to being this mushy around anyone but Isak. 

"Ok, I will. Now that that's settled, let's stop acting like emotional teenage girls and move on, ya? We have to protect our masculine reputations!" They both break out into a laugh. Ya, Even missed him alright. Henry and his weird sense of humour!

"Sounds like a plan. So tell me, how's the family? And how have things been around here?" Even inquires. 

"The family is awesome. My oldest is graduating soon. Couldn't be prouder of her. And the wife is as beautiful as ever. Love that woman. Don't know how she puts up with me, but I'm damn glade she does." He winks at Even. "As far as MI6, things have been a little crazy around here. There has been a lot going on, and as you know, there is a major investigation going on around the Royals right now. I'm glad you came to visit me actually. Given you're new position, I think there are some things we need to talk about." 

Even sits up straighter in his chair. Henry definitely has his full attention now. This is what Even came here to hear about. He needs to know if Isak and his family are still in danger. 

"Give it to me straight Henry. I want to know everything I can to protect Isak and his family as best as possible." 

"Alright Even, here goes. There has been a massive team of agents on this case for weeks now. We were able to apprehend some of the criminals involved in Isak's abduction, but it seems their network is bigger than we expected. This wasn't just a random act of kidnapping for ransom money. We actually don't think it was about ransom money at all. From what we have been able to get out of the criminals we arrested, kidnapping the Prince was more of a distraction technique than an actual means to an end. They are trying to distract not only MI6, but the Royals as well. We think they are trying to get us to use our resources to apprehend the people involved in the abduction, so that we are too distracted to focus on their bigger plan, which we believe is something to do with the meeting of the Royal families from the Seven Great Nations, occurring next weekend. Are you following so far?" Henry looks at him over his glasses. 

"Ya, I get it. So this major network of criminals kidnapped Isak, in order to make  _that_ investigation the priority for MI6 and the Royals, in order to distract everyone from their bigger plan, which is something that is likely going to go down next weekend, when the King and Queens from the Seven Great Nations come together here for a meeting?" 

"Exactly." Henry nods. "More than figuring out exactly what their plan is for next weekend though, we are also concerned about what other distraction techniques they may try to use this week. We can't rule out that Prince Isak is in some way involved in what they are planning. They already used him once, and they know he is the best way to get anything they want from the King and Queen. That's why I'm telling you all this, Even. Of course, MI6 as a whole is looking into all the possible ways this organization could cause havoc this week, but especially during the meeting next weekend, the attention of the organization, and therefore of MI6, will be on the Royal Palace. As for you, you need 100% attention on Prince Isak. MI6 will handle the event, and the criminals as a whole, but you need to come up with a plan to keep the Prince safe during this whole event." Henry is looking at him every intensely. 

"I understand. The stakes are higher than ever. I won't let him out of my sight." Even promises. 

"It's more than that though. We haven't figured out how many people from this criminal network have found a way into this event, or if they are planning some kind of strategy from afar. Can I give you some advice Even?" Even nods eagerly. "Get Isak away from the palace all together while this is happening. Given they've already used him to get their way once, don't give them another chance. There will be a massive security team to protect the Royal couples attending the event, but don't leave Isak there as an easy target. If he was my client, I would be tailing it out of there to an undisclosed location. I know you can't pick up and leave with him right this second. But get out as soon as you can and stay well hidden until the event next weekend is over." 

Even sits there thinking over Henry's words. He doesn't like the idea of jumping ship if something really is going down. The King and Queen are like family to him and he wants to protect them. Plus, it's in his nature and training to be there when something big is going down. 

On the other hand though... is his  _little prince._

How can he stay somewhere that he knows there is a high chance of danger, when he's been given the heads up to take Isak to safety. That's like being told, you and your loved one are going to be on a plane that's going to crash, and then still putting your lover on that plane anyway. 

He just  _can't_ do it. 

He has lived through Isak being abducted and hurt once before, he  _won't_ do it again. 

"Ok, say I can get Isak away next weekend, is there anything I can do to help with MI6's concerns about what the organization is planning for this week, leading up to the big meeting?" Even isn't going to sleep a wink this week, fuck. 

"Even, I say this in the nicest way possible. You aren't an MI6 agent anymore. I have already given you more information that you actually have clearance for, because I want the Prince kept safe, and I know you are trustworthy. But as far as what we know about any criminal plans that may be occurring, or the investigation we are running on this organization... I'm sorry, but you don't have clearance for that information anymore, or to help on those missions." Henry looks extremely uncomfortable having to break this to Even. 

Even has to clear his throat as his emotions are kind of choking him right now. "Right, of course. No, I understand. That's not my job anymore. Honestly, thank you for telling me what you did. I will take absolutely any information I can get to keep Prince Isak safe."

"That's just it, Even. I know it's in your nature to want to help, but your job now is to protect the Prince. I know you want to protect all people in general, because that's what MI6 had instilled in you, but that's no longer your job, ok? Focus on your Prince. He needs you to be 100% on your game looking out for  _him_ during all this, because he is in more danger than any regular citizen. If I were you, I wouldn't tell him about this though." Henry tells him. 

Even gives him a wide eyed questioning look. "Why is that?"

"Think about it, Even. Are you really going to scare him like that. We don't know for sure that he is in imminent danger, but if you tell him about all this, he will be terrified after what he's been through. Not to mention, in my experience, people who are scared and trying to act brave, just end up acting irrationally. In the end, it's your choice, but it's also  _your_ job to keep him safe, and that may mean secrets and planning just like you did as an agent. There really isn't much more I can say right now Even. I promise you this though, I will give you what information I can, when it regards you and the Prince. That's the best I can do though, buddy." Henry looks at him apologetically. 

Even feels very overwhelmed. He has been bombarded with information, told he isn't an MI6 agent and is only getting bits and pieces of the whole story, scared for Isak's safety, and told he needs to start making secret plans for him and Isak as soon as possible. 

Suddenly all Even wants, is just to get home and get Isak in his arms as soon as possible. This whole thing is so much worse than he'd originally thought. There is a whole network of criminals who have used Isak as a pin in their elaborate game, and who could try it again at any time. Especially when they have a bigger planned event coming up in such a short time. 

He needs to go home. Ne needs out of here. Like now. 

"Henry, I honestly can't thank you enough for filling me in as much as you can. I trust you, and I know you wouldn't hang me out to dry. Thank you for the advice, as well. I was planning on making this more of a visit with you, but honestly, I'm dying to get home and make sure Prince Isak is safe and sound, and that he stays that way. Is that ok?" Even asked because he has manners. But the truth is he is leaving here either way. He needs eyes on Isak  _now._

"It's ok, Even. I understand. You just got bombarded with information, and right now definitely isn't the time to be away from the Prince anyway. Go on, son. I'm just glad to see you are doing so well. Keep in touch, ok." Henry gets up and comes around the desk. 

Even tries to control his jitters enough to give him a proper goodbye hug. Then he is basically making a run for it. 

He boots it through the halls of MI6, and out to his car. He definitely doesn't speed like a demon on the way home though. Definitely not.... **wink wink**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Even enters the Palace he heads straight for Isak's room. He doesn't understand why he's so shaken up by his talk with Henry. It's not like he isn't used to living a life of danger. And he knew Isak was abducted by bad people. 

Still, he just feels deeply  _shaken_ by the news that Isak could still be in more danger than ever. Not just Isak, but his whole family. 

Now that Even has gotten to know these people, he just wants to keep living this fantasy life they've all been existing in, since he moved here. Maybe that's why he's so upset. He has really fallen in love with the people here, and it's been like living in this happy lifetime movie, ever since he arrived. 

Now reality is back, and it just slapped him in the face. His little Prince, who is falling more in love with everyday, is in imminent danger again, and Even has to choose protecting him, even if it means leaving his family behind. It sucks. Doing his job was so much easier when he wasn't emotionally attached to his missions. 

Go figure, maybe this is why bodyguards aren't supposed to date their clients. Even feels like facepalming as he rolls his eyes. 

When he reaches Isak's bedroom he expects to find the boys still there playing video games or something. 

What he does not expect to see... is Eskild smushing his face into a very annoyed looking Isak's face.

"Nei Eskild! I don't want to look through Grindr with you. Get out! Let me watch Netflix in peace, bro!" Isak is grumbling at him. 

"Bro! Bro? Ewwww Isak... please don't be your hyper masculine counter self you play for your little boy-squad, when you're around me!" Eskild scolds him. 

"I'm not playing anything! I just don't want to creep for Grindr hook-ups with you, ok? It's weird Eskild!" 

"It is not weird for you to experience your sexual orientation, Isak. Maybe if you actually hooked up with one of these boys, it would open your eyes to the wonders of being an active member of the gay community! And by active, I of course mean... sexually active!" Eskild pulls back enough to give Isak one of his dramatic winks. 

This is when Even decides this is no longer funny, and he needs to intervene. Eskild trying to hook his boyfriend up with guys from Grindr... ya, fuck that shit. 

Even clears his throat to make his presence known. 

He sees Isak's head whip around, and then a look of pure relief on his face when he spots Even by the door. "Even! You're home! Please come save me from this horny demon." 

"Horny demon! Excuse me, baby gay! Do you even know how that sounds?" Eskild turns to Even. "I would like to make it very clear that I was not being horny  _at_ Isak... he is like my son!"

Now Isak is turning a look of horror on Eskild. "Ok, what the fuck! Ewwww Eskild! This has all been just too weird. Just no. Please leave. I cannot look at you for at least the next ten days... I am scarred." 

Eskild gives him a very unimpressed glare as he pushes off his bed, and flounces towards the door with a very dramatic hip swing, which they both know is for Even's benefit. "Goodbye boys... enjoy a boring evening of Netflix than you old shrew!" Then he is gone.

Even turns to look at Isak with wide questioning eyes. Isak doesn't even bother with words. Just lets out a very weary sigh, as he collapses back onto his bed.

Even throws off his day clothes and grabs some sweats and a hoodie from Isak's floor, as he makes his way over to the bed.

"Evy... baby?" Isak starts whining from his reclined position on the bed. "Evvvvvvvy... come cuddle me! I need you to stick your tongue in my mouth and erase the bad taste that whole encounter has left behind. Then I need you to brainwash me and make me forget all that awkwardness."

Even just laughs as he crawls onto the bed and over top of Isak. He lets his hand find the back of Isak's neck and forces his head off the bed, so he can get a better angle to kiss him. "Your wish is my command, young prince." He whispers to him as he goes straight in for a kiss full of tongue and longing.

Damn it feels good to kiss Isak again. After all the worrying today, it's nice just to have him right here, safe in his arms, kissing the life out of him. 

He can feel Isak trying to take things further, hinting that he wants Even to keep things going, by moaning and bucking his hips up into him. 

There aren't many times in his life Even can imagine not jumping at that offer... but somehow he just feels too drained. It's been one hell of a day, and he's embarrassed to say it... but fuck, he just really wants some Issy-cuddles right now. Like  _bad._

He pulls back from the kiss, and smiles down at his flushed and definitely a little-horny, baby below him. 

"Angel, you know I always want to do dirty things with you, right?"

Isak gives him a filthy smirk, and leans up to get his lips back on him. Even pulls back and puts a hand against Isak's forehead to lightly push his head back down on the bed. 

Isak gives him the death glare. It's so fucking cute Even can't help but laugh at him. 

"Ummm excuse me... dirty things? Always want to do them? So let's go, Even. Take your pants off, ya?" Isak looks mighty unimpressed with Even's current light and fluffy mood. 

"Baby, if you'd let me finish... I always want to do dirty things with you, because you are the hottest little thing around. But Isak, I am honestly exhausted from this day. First the hospital and being bombarded by Jonas, then pushing my body to its limit at MI6... I would kill for some cuddles, right now." Even tries to give him puppy dog eyes.

Isak just grumbles at him and pushes him off of him, to lay down next to him. They both turn on their sides to face each other.

"Speaking of which, what was that whole thing with Jonas about?" Isak asks.

"Well, it seems your best-bud knows you a little too well, babe. He's definitely on to us. He kept trying to make me confess to our relationship." Isak's eyes go wide. "Don't worry, I didn't break under the pressure. I would never take that moment away from you. You can tell Jonas, if and when you choose." Isak gives him a grateful smile. "Anyway, then he went on to give me the "If you hurt him, Ill kick your ass" speech, it was pretty sweet actually. I'm glad you have someone like him looking out for you."

Isak is laughing now. "He threatened to kick _your_ ass! Did he forget the part where you're MI6?" 

"Honestly, if I ever hurt you. I'd voluntarily let him kick my ass." Even confesses.

He is rewarded by a soft blush appearing on Isak's cheeks.

Even can't help himself, he lets his hand wander up to stroke over Isak's soft cheek. He knows every emotion in his heart is showing on his face right now, and he couldn't care less.

 

"I missed you today." Isak whispers into the quiet. 

"I missed you too, angel." 

"Are we that lame, Evy? We were in the same room, but not technically together all morning, and then we spend like 5 hours apart, and we're missing each other like crazy. Are we... I mean, is that like weird?" Isak giggles to him. 

"Who cares, baby? I know I don't. I think we are the luckiest fuckers in the world, to have found something that's worth missing, even after only 5 hours. Don't you?" Even leans in and places a soft kiss against his lips. 

Isak's eyes slowly slip shut... "Ya... ya, I do." 

They lay there in the quiet for a while. Even just kind of staring at Isak, while he slowly strokes his cheek. 

He wants to feel completely content in this moment. Just let his heart be light and happy to be with someone he knows he loves, for the first time in his life. 

But he just can't get rid of this uneasy feeling brewing in his stomach. He wants to make a plan, right this minute, for how he is going to make sure Isak is safe this week, and how he is going to get him out of town this weekend, without arousing his suspicions. 

He isn't sure how he is going to get any sleep this week. He feels like they are pretty safe inside the palace. The security in this place is insane. Since, the abduction the security has even increased. Still though, there are always variables. Things can always happen. When it comes to Isak... Even can't stand the thought of the "what ifs". 

He realizes how long he has been just lying there stroking Isak's face, and being stuck inside his head, when Isak suddenly lets out a cute little snore, and rolls onto his back, still lying in the crook of Even's arm.

Hmmm Isak seems pretty out of it. This gives Even an idea he knows is a little invasive... but also, he's desperate.

He takes the arm that isn't being crushed by Isak's body, and reaches over him, to grab Isak's phone from the edge of the bed.

He punches in the lock code (he's a spy ok? Of course he figured out Isak's code on his second day here), and proceeds to Isak's messaging app.

He pulls up the chat with Jonas, and takes his chances.

 **ISAK (Even):** Hey Jonas, this is Even. 

 **JONAS:** Does Isak know you're using his phone to message me?

 **ISAK (Even):** No he doesn't. I know... not cool. But I would never do this if it wasn't important ok? 

 **JONAS:** What's going on? Where is Isak? Is he ok?

 **ISAK (Even):** He's fine. Sleeping. So listen, I can't really give you the details of why I'm about to ask you this, so please don't ask any questions. But I need to get Isak away from the Palace, preferably like far away, next weekend when the Meeting of the Seven Great Kingdoms is happening. But I also don't want to worry him or make him suspicious that something is up. Can you help me? You know him better than anyone.

 **JONAS:** You know it's really fucking cruel to be THAT fucking cryptic... and then expect me not to ask questions. It really sounds like Isak is in danger, Even. I'm not happy about this at all.

 **ISAK (Even):** Trust me, I know. I suck. If the situation was reversed I'd be wanting to kill you for not telling me the whole story. But I really can't Jonas. It's MI6 business. I'm doing this so I can insure that Isak is NOT in danger. Believe me. 

 **JONAS:** OK, ok. I actually do believe that you want to keep Isak safe, so I'm going to help you with this one. I actually have the perfect solution. Our friend group is going to the Swiss Alps this weekend. It's been in the books for weeks. Isak was supposed to be coming too, but after the whole abduction thing, his parents decided he wouldn't be allowed to come anymore. We have a couple chalets booked up in the mountains for a weekend of campfires and hiking. I know he really wanted to go, but after what happened he didn't want to argue with his parents about it, so he let it drop. I bet if you "explained" the situation to Isak's parents, and knowing that you would be going with him, they would let him come. It would be the perfect escape plan, and you could say that I told you about it, and so you talked to his parents, and they said you guys could go. You would just be surprising him with the news, and he would have no reason to be suspicious as to why you guys need to get away this weekend. 

 **ISAK (Even):** Fuck, Jonas... that's perfect! Do you think it's too late for us to get a room and flights though?

 **JONAS:** **dying of laughter at your expense because i'm a spoiled fucking rich kid who kind of hates myself, but also... still laughing at you** ... Even bro, you know Isak is a Prince right? Did you think you would be flying coach? We are flying out there on a private plane, so yes you will be able to get a flight hahahahahaha. Also, there is already a room for Isak in the boys chalet, we booked it when he was still going. **cough cough** ... Somehow I doubt you will mind sharing a room with him. So it's all covered. 

 **ISAK (Even):** I would like to point out that, yes, I will be sharing a room with him... but it's for safety reasons, thank you very much. I will just bring a cot into the room. But other than that, thank you so much Jonas!! You are a genius who has totally saved my ass, and I owe you big time!

 **JONAS:** I will remember that. Goodnight bro. Guess I'll be seeing you next weekend. 

 **ISAK (Even):** Goodnight Jonas, you're a great friend.

With that, Even scrolls back up the message feed, and starts deleting all of his and Jonas' text bubbles.

Once there is no more evidence of their conversation, he slips Isak's phone onto the bedside table, and turns back to look at his Prince.

Isak is still out like a light. Even thinks he just might get some sleep tonight after all. He is feeling much better now that he is listening to Isak's even breathing next to him, and he knows he has a plan to keep Isak far away from any danger on the weekend. 

He lets his free hand slip down Isak's arm until he can link their hands. He brings Isak's hand up to his lips, and gently kisses his knuckles. 

As he's lowering their hands back down, he takes a moment to just look at their entwined hands, and smile gently to himself. 

It's moments like these he just has to stop and appreciate that this is his life now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo shit is rolling!! Even is back in spy mode, and events are rolling out for the next week!
> 
> Hope you liked the chap! Thank you so much to those who are still reading this, and to those who leave comments... I hope you know that even 23 chapters in, it still makes my whole day reading them and you are seriously such beautiful people for doing that <3


	24. Our Lust, Does Not Outweigh Our Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really summarize this chapter without completely spoiling it... so I am just going to hope there is enough trust between reader & author at this point, that you guys will read this anyway! 
> 
> P.S - There is a wee ounce of angst coming, but... you know me... I hate angst haha
> 
> P.S.S - There are going to be a few more GIFs than normal in this chap because I just love the scene (you'll know) and want to use ALL zee GIFs!! So if you hate them, I'm sorry! It wont always be like this haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to everyone who has commented and said nice things, and to those who hold me responsible for updates and message me when I haven't updated in a while... it's pretty amazing knowing people are missing my fic!! 
> 
> I am having a really terrible nervous depressed kind of day, so here I am writing in hopes of distracting myself and doing something productive, and a little bit dying for some positive interaction with you beautiful people after posting... because I'm that person... don't hate me! 
> 
> Love you all!

_Tuesday - (last chap was Saturday...just to lay out some context)_

**ISAK**

Isak wakes up from his after school nap, and immediately notices that he doesn't feel Even's presence. 

They don't often sleep after school, because it's not good for Isak's insomnia at night. Today is an exception though. Isak had been feeling particularly exhausted after school, and didn't even give Even a chance to protest. He just threw off his shirt, dragged Even down into the bed, curled up against him, and closed his eyes.

It may be kind of selfish of him, but he's a little annoyed that Even didn't sleep too, or at least stay there and cuddle him. That's the best part of napping now, after all.

He sits up and rubs his eyes, looking around the room for Even.

He's nowhere to be found. Which is weird, because Even has been super reluctant to let Isak out of his sight the past few days. 

Isak hears a little snore, and looks down to where Even's side of the blankets are bunched at the foot of the bed. The sight he finds there is enough to get him smiling again. 

"Oooooh you're so cute my precious girl." He coos at Luna, giving her a gentle stroke on the head. 

They aren't encouraging her to sleep on their bed, but Isak has a feeling this is Even's way of placating Isak's annoyance at him leaving the bed while Isak slept. 

He's not gonna lie... it's working. 

Who could look at that adorableness and not turn into a ball of goo!?

Plus, Isak is feeling a whole lot of love and gratitude towards Even right now. He still can't believe Even convinced his parents to let him go on the trip to the Swiss Alps this weekend! 

He didn't think there was a single chance his parents would reconsider, after his abduction. Apparently, they have more trust in Even, than Isak originally thought.

He can't wait. A whole 3 days alone up in the mountains with his lover, and all his closest friends. It's going to be so sneakily romantic and fun!

Isak decides to get out of bed and go find his valiant hero. He misses him.

He throws on a shirt and starts making his way through the halls. Maybe Even went to dinner. It is a little later than Isak thought it was, it would make sense that Even got hungry and decided to head down for dinner.

He starts heading towards the dining room, smiling at the staff that he passes.

He hears voices as he approaches the sitting area, and wonders why his parents and Even are in there with the doors shut, rather than in the dining room at this time of the evening.

He pauses outside the doors and just stands a little out of sight. Maybe his parents and Even are bonding, the thought makes Isak smile. He wouldn't want to interrupt that.

He sneakily leans towards the door to listen in... he knows he shouldn't and it's invasive, but meh!

"Even how much danger are we talking here, son? We are the Royals, I am not trying to threaten you, but you can't just come to us in a hurry one day, telling us we need to reconsider letting Isak going on that trip, because he is in danger if he stays here... and then just rush off again because you can't take your eyes off of Isak right now. That's hardly fair is it? He is our son, we have a right to know what's going on at MI6 if it has to do with the safety of our family, don't you think?"

"I'm so sorry, Terje. I wasn't trying to drop a bomb on you and then run away. I'm just feeling very anxious right now anytime I'm away from Isak. It's not that I don't want to tell you the whole story, to be fair, I don't even _know_ the whole story. I'm technically not MI6 anymore, so they won't tell me what they know. But, as for the information I  _do_ know, I'm honestly just not sure how much I'm allowed to share." 

"Even, darling, we understand we are putting you in a rough spot, and I feel very badly for what I'm about to say, but you are right, you  _don't_ work for MI6 anymore, you work for  _us._ If you know something concerning our family, I expect you to tell us. Isak is a kid, and we understand you are trying your best to protect him physically and mentally. As for us, we are adults who have a responsibility to run this country, and we can't be expected to do that, if we only have half the story, and are busy worrying about our safety, can we?" 

There is a pause in conversation and Isak can already feel his blood boiling. He is not a fucking kid, and apparently his parents aren't the only ones Even is keeping secrets from. What the fuck?

"I...I don't know what to say." He hears Even stutters out. "I really am just trying to protect Isak. I don't want him to know that there is imminent danger this week, and I don't want him being scared for his safety after everything he's been through. I honestly don't know what this organization is planning, that wasn't a lie. I'm not keeping anything from you on that front. All I know, is that the organization that abducted Isak, is bigger than MI6 thought, and that that was more of a ploy to get the attention away from their bigger plans. MI6 thinks they are planning something this weekend during the meeting of The Seven Great Kingdoms. Henry advised me to get Isak as far from the palace as possible, so he can't be used as part of any evil plans. I was unsure about it at first, because I care deeply for you both as well, but in the end my job is to protect Isak. Jonas told me about this trip, and it just seemed like the perfect plan. I'm so sorry if you thought I was hiding things. I'm really just trying to do what's best, and I trust MI6 to be here to protect you all."

Yup, now Isak is really fucking pissed. Even knew all this and just thought he would keep it to himself, because apparently Isak is too much of a child to know what's going on in _his own_ life. FUCK THIS.

Isak throws open the doors to the sitting room, and all three of their heads fly towards him in shock.

"Even, I'd like to talk to you. _Alone._ " He bites out. 

Even is staring back at him with wide guilt ridden and shocked eyes.

"Oh darling, we didn't realize you were awake. We were just checking in with Even to see how things are going with his new position. Should we go have dinner boys?" His mother says in an overly sweet voice.

This just grates on Isak's last nerve. "STOP LYING!" He yells at all of them. "Despite what you all think, I'm not a child and I don't need you all lying to me, to fucking _protect_ me! I am the future king of this country, and I can hardly grow up to be a fit King, if you are all treating me like a baby and hiding everything from me." He turns his glare back on, Even. "You, alone upstairs now." 

He turns and storms back through the hallways to his room. He knows Even will follow.

When he hears the door slowly closing behind him, he turns and just glares at Even. Waits to see what he has to say for himself.

There is a long moment of silence, before Even finally takes a deep breath, and starts. "Isak, I don't know how much of that you heard..."

"Oh, I heard fucking _plenty_  Even!" 

"Isak, please. Let me try and explain..."

"I heard your explanation! You and my parents think I'm too much of a child to be told things that are directly about  _my own_ safety! What the fuck, Even! I trusted you. I thought we trusted each other! How could you not tell me ANY of this! You knew the people who abducted me weren't apprehended, you knew they were part of a bigger organization planning to hurt me and my family  _again,_ you even knew I was in more danger than normal this weekend... and you told me  _nothing!_ How could you?" Isak is enraged. He is so fucking hurt and he doesn't know how else to show it, but to yell. 

"Isak, I'm so sorry. You have to believe I thought I was doing what's best! I didn't want you walking around terrified of something that may or may not even happen. After what you've been through, I didn't think it was important for you to know this because I have a plan to protect you, I'm not going to let this danger become a real thing for you." Even pleads. 

"That's another thing! Why the fuck are you planning trips behind my back with  _Jonas!_ You two are suddenly best friends when it comes to scheming behind my back? I thought you got my parents to agree to this trip, as a kind gesture to me because of our relationship, but turns out it was all just a big scheme to sweep me away from danger, and keep secrets from me! Do you have any idea how much that hurts Even?" 

If the expression on Even's face is anything to go by, he definitely gets how bad he's hurt Isak. Isak refuses to feel badly for him though. He crossed a line, and Isak needs to stay strong to make his point. 

"Isak... I... I don't know what to say. I let Henry make me think that keeping this from you was the right thing to do. That I was protecting you. And I believed him because I didn't want you to be scared."

"Oh so now you are taking relationship advice from Henry? How about asking me how  _I_ feel Even? Henry even told you that my family could be in danger next weekend, and you were going to keep that not only from me, but from  _them!_ How could you let them walk around blind to the danger they could be in? I thought you loved this family Even!" Isak can feel tears starting to bloom in his eyes. He feels so fucking betrayed. 

"Baby... baby please, I'm so sorry! I hear what you're saying. I was an idiot! I was trying to act like an MI6 agent and not like a human who loves the people he works for. I am trying so hard to figure out how to do this, Isak. How to be a professional bodyguard, while also being a good boyfriend and son. You have no idea how hard this is." Even is starting to get emotional too, Isak can see it. 

"Dammit Even! This is such a mess. I am so fucking hurt right now. I just need you to go away." Isak sees Even is about to protest. "NO! I mean it, Even. I don't want to look at you right now. I am so embarrassed to see the way you and my family see me. Like I'm nothing more than a kid. I really thought we were better than this. And to know that you had information about my family's safety, and you just kept it to yourself." Isak shakes his head at him sadly.

"I just can't with you right now. Please get out of my room, Even." 

"Baby, please... we can fix this. I don't want to let you out of my sight, not right now." Even begs. 

"Screw that. You will be in the next room! I have a panic button. I'm not buying the safety excuse. Just leave, please!" Isak turns away from him. He is shaking and he doesn't want to look at Even, when he feels like this.

There is silence for a solid 3 minutes. Until Isak finally hears Even's footfalls moving away from him, and the sound of the door closing between their rooms. 

Now, Isak lets a tear roll down his cheek. He just feels so ashamed. 

So ashamed that the world sees him as some child they need to protect from everything. That his own boyfriend, who he thought saw him as an equal, sees him as someone so fragile, he has to keep secrets from him. To know his parents and even Jonas, have been lying to him. 

How did this all happen so fast? An hour ago he was the happiest boy in the world.

He stands there with his arms around his middle, just bathing in his shame and anger, until he hears a little whine behind him. 

He turns to find the sound coming from Luna... who is lying by the door Even just went through, whining and crying. 

"Oh my god... seriously! Even my puppy is turning on me!?" Isak throws his hands up in the air, glaring at her. "Fine you little trader, just go." 

He storms over and opens the door enough to let Luna scramble into Even's room, and then slams it back closed. 

He has really had enough of this day. But he knows he isn't going to fall asleep when he's worked up like this. He is so so so mad! He just wants to get away from this damn Palace and all these people who treat him this way.

Normally, his escape would be to Jonas. Now, even that's ruined.

That's when it hits him. _Magnus._

Magnus always makes him feel better about himself. That boy is definitely more of a kid than him, and he admires Isak so much. He is exactly the person Isak wants to be around right now, Magnus will take his side.

Isak isn't thinking straight, but fuck it. Even has made him feel like shit, so now he can have a taste of his own medicine.

Isak grabs his coat, and heads for his window. He opens it slowly and then throws his fire escape ladder over the side. Perfect. He knew fire safety would actually come in handy one day.  

He climbs down and takes advantage of the darkness, and his knowledge of where the security cameras are, to sneak out through the backyard and grab his bike.

Oh his way out, he decides to kick the shit out of one of his parents bushes... just for good measure. He is fucking pissed and hurt as hell, OK!?

 

This is stupid. He knows rationally this is a bad idea. But right now, he is not being rational. He is pissed. He just needs a night away from this shit. 

He starts heading towards Magnus' place. He is so fuelled up and inside his head, he doesn't even realize he is heading towards Magnus'  _old_ house, until he is over halfway there. 

"Fuck." Isak curses to himself. Magnus had moved over spring. Isak has no idea where Magnus lives anymore. He knows the general area though. Fuck it. He will just text Magnus to get his new address and head in that direction. 

He shoots off the text, and starts biking again. He is too pissed to give in now and go home. He wants to see his friend and bitch about how unfair life is. He deserves that much!  

He starts biking into a part of town he doesn't recognize too well, and he'd be lying if he said some nerves weren't starting to kick in. 

He stops and checks his phone to see if Magnus has given him an address yet, so he can GPS it. No such luck. Fuck. 

He keeps biking a little further, and now he notices the cars going by him, aren't going by him as quickly anymore. It's like they are slowing down to look at him. Is he wrong? Is he crazy? 

No. Fuck. That car definitely lowered their window to look at him. Is it because they recognized him... or because he is an idiot who ran away from home... without his bodyguard... when he knows there could be criminals out looking for him.  _Fuuuuuuck. Shit. Fuck._

Why is he such a fucking idiot. He sees the car stop up ahead and pull over... and he loses his shit. He immediately veers his bike off down an alley to the side of him. He bikes as fast as he can until he feels like he is far enough away from them. 

Now he is sweating and panting like an crazy person. He jumps off his bike and throws it down. He digs his phone out of his pocket, still no message from Magnus. Dammit Magnus! 

He looks around and tries to figure out where he is. That's when he realizes how seriously lost he is. He's standing in what appears to be a school yard... but he doesn't recognize the school at all. 

He feels his hands start to shake. Soon after, his whole body is shaking. What the fuck had he been thinking. He is literally a sitting duck, in the middle of nowhere, and there could be any number of criminals who would happily snatch him from where he stands.

All of this because he was in a fit of rage... no wonder his family and Even, think he's a child. 

Isak is really shaking now, he feels hot tears start streaming down his cheeks. 

What is he going to do. He is too far from the palace to safely bike back. He checks his phone and he's at 6% battery... not even enough to GPS his way back home if he wanted to. 

He could call Magnus... but if he isn't answering his texts, he might not answer his phone either, and then that's precious battery Isak will have wasted. 

He knows what he should do... what he  _wants_ to do.

He is so past being angry at Even right now. All he wants is to feel safe in Even's arms. He is pretty sure he went from enraged to terrified in 0.00892 seconds, and that's all it took to make him realize what an idiot he is, and how badly he wishes he was in bed with Even right now.

He sends up a silent prayer, and puts his phone to his ear.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

**EVEN**

Even is pacing the floor of his room. He must have been pacing in circles for at least an hour now. He checks his phone again. Nothing from Isak inviting him back over to talk things out... or to cuddle him to sleep. Dammit! 

He keeps pacing.

"Luna what am I going to do?" Even stops and falls to his knees in front of their puppy... talking to her like she has all the answers.

Based on the look she's giving him... even she knows what an idiot he's been.

 

She may have come to comfort him in his misery, but she isn't cutting him any slack.

"I know that look. That's the go talk to dad look, right? You think I should just go talk to him? Giving someone space is overrated anyway, right Luna? I mean how can we fix this, if we aren't even in the same room?" Even grabs his phone, and sees that it's been exactly 57 minutes since he left Isak's room. That is definitely long enough for anyone to stew in their anger. He reaches down and gives Luna a little scratch under her chin. "Of course you're right, my precious girl. You're so smart! Ok, I'm off to see Daddy, wish me luck!"  

He stands up and heads for the door. He takes a deep breath to ready himself for anymore yelling that is about to occur. Then he pushes open the door and goes in.

"Listen Isak, I think..." He trails off as he looks to the bed and sees that Isak is missing in appearance. Weird.

He heads for his ensuite bathroom. Empty.

As he's walking back towards the main door, he notices that Isak's window is wide open. Strange, for such a chilly night. He heads over to close it. 

That's when he notices the rungs to the safety ladder latched onto the window sill... and his heart just about explodes in his chest.

NOOOOOOO. WHAT. THE. SWEET. FUCK. 

There is no fucking way Isak would run away after everything he'd just heard Even tell his parents. No. He just wouldn't. 

Would he?

He'd been so fucking mad at Even. Henry had warned him that people who were scared, had a tendency to act irrationally... but he'd been fucking wrong. It's not people who are scared... it's people who are  _angry!!_

Fuck Henry! He'd got it all wrong. Isak would have listened to Even, if he'd gone to him and been concerned about his safety, they could have been more cautious together. Worked everything out. Instead, he'd lied to him, and it was the anger that had driven Isak to act irrationally. FUCK. 

Just as Even is contemplating what the holy hell he should do right now, he hears his phone start ringing from his room. 

He runs for it so quickly, he almost face plants into the wall between their rooms. Oops. 

He grabs his phone and almost starts crying the minute he sees "Little Prince" light up in the screen.

"Isak! Where are you! Oh my god! how could run away?" Even blares down the line. He's panicking, ok!?

"E-e-e-e-v-e-n..." He hears Isak's tearful hiccuping reply.

"Baby! Baby, I'm here. Where are you, angel? Just tell me where you are, I'm coming!" Even is already hopping around on one foot trying to get his shoes on and talk at the same time. He grabs his coat next, and makes a run for his door.

"E-e-e-ven... I... I... I don't know where I am. I... I... was trying to get to Magnus' house, but he m-m-m-oved, and I don't know where I ended up! I thought someone was looking at me so I rode away as fast as I could, and now I'm... l-l-l-o-s-t." Isak cries to him.

"Ok, angel listen, it's going to be ok. Just do me a favour, pull up the maps app on your phone and tell me what your location pin says?" Even is trying so hard to pull out his training and remain calm. It's not an easy task.

"Even I can't! I only have 4% battery left! The maps app will kill it and I'll lose you!" Isak tells him, panicking.

"Fuck. Ok, that's ok, Isak. Can you look around for me. Do you see any street signs? Or buildings with names on them?" Even is out of breath from how fast he ran through the castle, and now out to the garage behind the property.  

"I... I think I'm in a schoolyard, but I don't recognize the school." Isak sniffles. 

"Ok, baby that's good! Look around you, find something that would have the school name on it. A door maybe? Or a statue?" Even says as he guns the engine to his car. He is racing down the driveway, and really needs to know what direction to head in. 

"There... there is a bench here. Let me look." 

"Good, baby. That's it, try to stay calm and find me a name. I'm coming for you." Even is trying so hard to use a soothing voice, even though he is completely panicking internally. 

"Wait, the bench says property of Hartvig Nissen. Do you think that's the name of the school?" Isak sounds mildly less hysteric. This is good. 

"YES! I know that school! I know that place! Fuck, baby you did so good. I'm coming ok. Don't move. But stay out of sight, as best you can. But don't leave! Stay right where you are. I know that school and I will find that bench. It's going to be ok." Even in rambling. He just wants to keep Isak calm. 

He hears Isak just breathing erratically for a minute or two, and then he starts crying again. "Evy!! My phone is beeping! It's going to die! How are you going to find me once you're here?" 

"Shit. Fuck. No, no it's fine, baby! It doesn't matter, ok? I'm so close now. The school isn't that big, I'll find you!" Before Even can finish though, he knows the line has gone dead. 

FUCKING SHIT FUCK! He can just picture his baby panicking, and he can't stand it. 

He lays on the gas even harder. Thank god this car is a  _beast._

He gets to Nissen in record time, and jumps out of the car as fast as his feet can carry him. 

He runs around the school like a mad man, until he finally sees a bench sitting around the corner of the building. He runs towards it, and doesn't slow down until he sees Isak turn towards the sound of his footsteps. 

They both sort of slow down upon seeing each other...

     

There have been so many things said tonight, and so many feelings hurt. So much panic and so much fear. 

And now there is just them. 

Even feels so much relief wash over him, as they slowly walk towards each other, their hearts in their hands. 

When they are finally right in front of each other, they both kind of just stop.

Stare into each other's eyes with so many feelings, Even isn't sure how to process them all at once. 

They slowly gravitate even closer to each other. 

They are both so desperate for comfort and safety. To ease the panic and anger that's been invading their systems for too long. 

Their faces just sort of melt against one and other. Isak sniffling softly against Even's cheek, whilst Even just lets his eyes slip shut...  _feels_ his Little Prince, safe against his skin. 

"I'm so sorry." Even chokes out. His throat is so tight with emotion, he isn't sure how he manages to speak. 

"No." Isak sniffs out against his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Evy." 

Even pulls back slightly to look at Isak's beautiful face. "You were right Isak, I made everything worse by lying. And look what it could have cost us." Even feels tears threatening to choke him. "You could have been seriously hurt tonight, and it's my fault." 

"No." Isak takes Even's face in his hands. 

"I was so mad, and I wanted to escape and to punish you. It was stupid, and I ended up scaring myself worst of all. We have a lot to talk about after what happened tonight... but let's do it later." Isak starts to tear up again. "I... I just want you to hold me now. I want to be safe and warm in your arms, Evy. Thank you for saving me.  _Again."_

"Shhhh, angel don't cry. I hate when you cry. I will always save you. We save each other, remember?" Even tries for a comforting smile. 

"I remember." Isak mumbles back. 

"Please don't ever scare me like that again, ok? I deserve your anger, I know I will mess up sometimes... just please. Punish me, ok? Don't ever put yourself in danger, angel. Please. I can't stand it. Isak, I... I love you so much. I nearly had a heart attack tonight thinking you could have been hurt because of me. I love you too much for that." Even looks at Isak with so much sincerity in his eyes. He means every word. 

"Even!" Isak's eyes are wide with surprise. Then he is leaning forward and giving Even the softest kiss he's ever received. 

"I love you, too." Isak whispers against his lips. 

They continue to kiss softly, for a long moment.

Revelling in this feeling. Letting go of the hurt, the pain, the anger... and embracing how much they love each other. 

Hate and anger may spread like a disease... but luckily, love will always be stronger. 

 

 

 

Jeg Elsker Deg <3

To All My Beautiful Readers <3

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok PHEW! Like I said... I'm kind of an emotional mess right now and my life is kicking me in the ass ... and some of my emotions may have gotten away with me this chap... but I hope you all could still enjoy it. 
> 
> You are whats keeping me going right now. You are like a little family of positivity for me to come home to when life just takes a baseball bat to me all day long. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support <3 
> 
> P.S - Did I use an extraordinary number of pics of Luna this chap, to soften the blow of the fighting... you bet I did!!! ;)


	25. I Know That You'll Stay, So Let's Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak get ready for the trip. Even gets his first flight on a private plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!! You can't know how much I love you all <3 You guys are such great people and I love chatting with each and every one of you!
> 
> So I've been crazy busy lately, and will be for the next little while! So I was thinking I want to break the Swiss Alps getaway, into a few shorter chapters, to keep updating regularly and also so I can put a little bit of fun and games into all the chaps! 
> 
> If you guys hate the idea let me know, but Im hoping it will work out ok, cause I'm pretty excited to write the trip stuff!

_Thursday Evening_

  **EVEN**

Even and Isak are laying on Even's bed, just kind of enjoying their last few hours chilling at home, before they have to leave to meet the gang at the airport. 

They haven't really said much in the last hour. The cuddling is enough. 

Things had been a little tense the last couple of days. Not in a bad way, per say, just that they both knew they'd hurt the other, and they were learning how to recover as a couple, after having their first major fight.

They've talked a lot. In a much more civilized manner. Trying to make sure the other person knew what they'd done, and how to prevent it from happening again.

Even would like to believe that's it, and from here they will never make the same mistakes, but he knows realistically this isn't a fantasy world. He wasn't lying when he said he's still trying to figure out how to be both Isak's bodyguard and boyfriend. It's a tough balance to find, and he knows he will make mistakes along the way, but he hopes that after talking things out a bit this week, Isak understands the difficulties of the position he is in a bit better. He knows they will have other fights, but he is going to work a lot harder to give Isak the credit he deserves, and to share things with him, even when he knows they might be difficult for Isak to hear. 

Most importantly though, Isak promised him he would never do anything as rash as running off in the night again. Even knows this is probably more because of how badly Isak had gotten scared that night, but whatever the reason, Even is just glad they are learning to trust each other a little more, and to put safety above anger. 

Even's not sure how long they've been lying here just gently stroking each other's faces with their eyes closed, but he's sure it must be getting close to the time they need to leave. 

He really doesn't want to move though. Ever since they got home from their emotional night in the schoolyard two nights ago, they've spent pretty much every available moment doing just this, cuddling, kissing, and talking in one of their beds. It's like they just can't get enough of holding each other, being safe, together, and in love. They both got a good scare that night, and their emotions probably haven't fully levelled out yet. They are clingy, sappy, and desperate to be as close as humanly possible. 

Now they are going away for 3 nights, and they don't know how much private time they will actually be able to accommodate, while sneaking around in a cabin with 8 of Isak's closest friends. 

Even knows that rationally, he needs to get Isak away, and flying to another country under the cover of night, is his best option. There is no denying, however, that right now he is in no mood for sharing his Little Prince, and would quite happily just stay right here in this bed, until this whole damn weekend is over. 

He lets out a heavy sigh and reaches over Isak for his phone. He checks the time, and they have about 5 minutes before they seriously need to get out to the car. 

"Baby, we should really get up. We have to leave in like five minutes flat, and I know that you still have some stuff to pack." Even whispers against Isak's forehead. 

"Garumph." Isak grumbles and burrows deeper into Even's chest instead. 

"I know, angel. I don't want to move either. But we have to go on this trip. It's the safest option, and your safety is my priority. Even over cuddles." 

That gets Isak to lift his head and roll his eyes at him. "Fine. But remember what you promised me. While we're away, you will tell me everything you hear about what's going on back home. If anything happens, no secrets." Isak tells him in his firmest voice. 

"I know. I won't keep secrets about your family from you. Promise. And you remember you're promise, mister. No sneaking off with the boys, I know you will get annoyed with me, but I'm not letting you out of my sight this weekend, Isak. Just because we are going away to a secret location, doesn't guarantee 100% safety." Even responds just as seriously. 

"I know, Evy. I won't sneak off. Besides, why would I ever want to be somewhere where I can't watch you watching me... you're not the only one who likes to stare." Isak gives him a cheeky wink. He tilts up his chin, a gesture which Even has come to learn means "kisses now", and of course, Even is happy to oblige. 

Then he gives Isak a gentle shove to get him moving. To which he gets a very grumpy sigh in return, but Isak does actually get up and head for his room, so Even considers this a win.  

He decides to kill time by bringing their suitcases to the front door, and going to get his car from the garage. When he comes back to the main door, he sees Isak coming up the hall, looking like he's finally ready to leave.

They're just missing one thing... "Isak, where is Luna?" Even asks him.

"Ugh, Even! You're supposed to have her."

"I brought down all the bags!"

"Well go get her! She's going to think we don't love her, Even!" Isak throws back at him. 

Even's face shows his horror at that thought. He is just about to start running back upstairs, when they hear someone else coming towards the main door.

"Oh booooooys! Aren't you forgetting something?"

 

Of course Eskild has her... no wonder Isak hadn't seen her in his room on the way out. Eskild is probably devastated they are taking her away for the weekend, so he kidnapped her to say his goodbyes. 

"Eskild, what the hell is on her head?" Isak asks him. 

"Well baby gay, I knit my darling girl a little hat so her head wouldn't be cold way up there in the mountains! You're welcome." Eskild gives him a very dramatic, "why aren't you thanking me" kind of look. 

"It's summer time, Eskild! She doesn't need a knit hat!" 

"That's very kind of you though, Eskild. Thank you for the hat. Now hand her over, it's time." Even tries to look sorry for taking her from Eskild... he's not. There is no way he's leaving without his baby girl. 

Eskild looks devastated, but hands her to Even nonetheless. "Well have fun than you two. Be safe. Keep an eye out for bears and sneaky criminals!" Eskild tells them as he hugs them both and shuts the door behind them.

They get everything into the car, and Even turns to Isak. "You ready, baby?"

Isak looks at him a little sadly. "Ya, I guess so. I said goodbye to mama and papa, and they said not to worry because they have tons of security and stuff, but still..."

"I know, Isak. Everything will be ok, though. I trust MI6, and you should too. I'm not gonna lie to you, even I'm a little scared. This is a huge event and the organization knows there is going to be a lot of security to contend with, they may be too smart to even try something in a venue like that, but if they do, I know MI6 will protect their King & Queen." He gives Isak a reassuring smile. 

Isak gives him back a small brave smile of his own. Even takes this as his cue, and they pull out of the driveway to make their way to the airport. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

Even is full on gapping. He has probably been staring at this thing in awe for a solid 2.5 minutes... while the girls have been doing the same thing to him.

 

He just can't believe his life now involves insanely decked out private planes. This is _the shit._ This is  _the life._

He gets pulled out of his moment of shocked reverie, by a high pitched voice right next his ear.

"Hi! I don't believe we've been introduced, Isak is so rude. Anyway, I'm Vilde, it's so nice to meet you. It's about time we have a mature older boy in our friend group. You must be so wise and strong, having been an MI6 agent and all?" She starts blinking her eyes rapidly at Even, in what he assumes is meant to be an attempt at flirting.

"Uhhhh, ya I guess." He responds awkwardly. "I'm Even, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh wow... your voice is so deep. I'm not sure if the boys chalet has more than 4 rooms, actually. When I organized the cabins I didn't know you were coming. Sorry about that. But anyway, I wanted to let you know that there is a spare bedroom in the girls cabin. It's right next to my room actually!" Vilde looks at the ground and blushes cutely. "You could definitely stay there, if you'd like?" 

Even is flabbergasted. Is she seriously suggesting what it sounds like she's suggesting.

"Oh... uhhh... that is... well, Vilde..."

"Oh my god, Vilde. Stop embarrassing yourself, and the new guy. You know damn well he's Isak's bodyguard. Why would he be staying in our chalet?" Another beautiful blonde girl has come up to them, thankfully saving Even from having to find a response to Vilde's question. "I'm Noora, by the way, nice to meet you, Even."

"Very nice to meet you, Noora." He says, and he _really_ means it. 

"Go hang with Isak and the boys, Even. There is way too much estrogen over here right now, it's not safe for someone who looks like you." Noora winks at him. 

"Duly noted." Even thanks her, as he quickly rushes off to hang out with Isak and Jonas. As he's leaving he hears a very squeaky Vilde giving Noora shit for embarrassing her. Even can't help but chuckle at that. 

"There you are, Even. We are getting ready to board. Come on with us, so we can sit together." Isak tells him. 

Even picks up their carry-ons and follows Isak as he heads onto the plane and makes himself comfortable immediately, like he owns the place. 

Oh wait... he  _does_ own the place. Jesus. Will Even ever get used to that... probably not. 

He sort of freezes in the isle, just looking around himself in complete awe. This shit is like something out of rap music video! Everything looks expensive. Everything looks like real leather and gold plating... and just, WOW. 

"Yo man, get moving, you're blocking the isle." Even turns around and sees Mahdi behind him, giving him a knowing smile. 

"Sorry man! First time on one of these things, I'm a little in shock. I can't believe you guys live like this." Even tells him. 

"I know right. It's totally over the top. But there have to be some perks to putting up with Isak, right?" Mahdi laughs. 

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, Mahdi! You love my ass. You wish you were cool enough to be my best bro." Isak shouts. 

"Nah man, Jonas can have you." Mahdi teases back. "I'm parking my ass right in the middle of all the beautiful ladies back here." And so he does. Mahdi heads straight back and sits in the group of chairs the girls have occupied. Brave man that one, Even thinks to himself. 

"Shit yes!!" Even whips around again and sees Magnus coming up the stairs, and heading straight for him! "You know what that means? Mahdi is sitting with the girls, so me, you, Jonas, and Isak, get to sit in the four top chairs!"

Next thing Even knows, him and Magnus are hugging again.

Ok... apparently that's a thing they are going to be doing on the regular than. Even doesn't hate it, kind of makes him feel accepted, if he's being honest. He's definitely starting to have a major soft spot for Magnus. 

Then Magnus is diving into his spot in the four-chair set up. It's basically two chairs on either side of a small table, facing each other. Isak and Jonas were already on one side, so it looks like Even is sitting by Magnus, and across from Isak. Nice. 

"Mags, I'm warning you now... it is midnight, and you better chill out if you are sitting with us, bro." Isak gives him a warning glare.

"Awww Issy, lighten up! We are going on vacay bro! Get pumped!" Magnus yells back. 

That gets him a woop! woop! from one of the girls at the back... Chris if Even remembers correctly. 

"Oh god, there is just way to much energy on this plane right now." Isak grumbles as he closes his eyes. 

"Come on man, don't be a bummer." Jonas knocks shoulders with Isak. 

"No! No way, you have to be on my side Jonas! You are supposed to be chill like me." Isak gives him an offended frown. 

"Don't worry Issy, I'm sure I know someone who will be on your side." Jonas turns to give Even a very pointed look. 

Even clears his throat uncomfortably. "Well of course I will. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my position with Isak, so I guess I owe him some loyalty." 

"Uh huh... that's the reason." Jonas rolls his eyes at him. 

Once again, Even thanks his lucky stars for Magnus, who is completely oblivious to what Jonas is co clearly suggesting, and just keeps jabbering excitedly about what they're going to do on the trip. 

When Even can see that Isak is about to cut in with another annoyed comment about Magnus, he decides to intervene. 

"Uh, would anyone like a snack?" Even asks them.

"Oh ya man! You even brought food! That's so cool." Magnus claps him on the back. 

Just then one of the girls comes by and plops down on Jonas' lap. "Why would you bring food on a private jet? Do you really think they don't have food on here?" Eva gives him a weird look. 

"Don't be rude Eva. Eskild made us some snacks, so we brought them." Isak told her. 

"Whatever. You're actually old enough that they'd serve you alcohol, why are you wasting your time on homemade goodies?" Eva gives Even one more quizzical look, before she gets back up and heads back to the girls table. 

"What's with her? Wasn't she trying to get in Even's pants last week? Now she is being kind of a bitch." Magnus looks so confused, Even kind of has to laugh. 

He takes out Eskild's goodies and passes some to Isak. 

"She wasn't trying to get in Even's pants." Isak glares at Magnus as he bites into his snack. 

"Ummm pretty sure her, and like every other girl here, has tried to hit on Even already." Magnus throws back. "You are like a tall blonde God or something to them. Seriously, you are so lucky. You could literally hook up with any of them. I've been trying for years... and no dice! Life is so unfair!" 

"Shut up, Mags! Why would Even want to hook up with a bunch of high school girls! Stop making him uncomfortable!" Isak is starting to look pissed. 

"Why are you so bothered, by all this, Isak? Why do you care who Even hooks up with?" Jonas turns to give Isak a way too-innocent questioning look. 

Isak just death glares him. Even is so relieved to not be on the receiving end of that glare for once. But still, he  _is_ feeling pretty awkward, and decides to try and save Isak. 

"Uh guys, you know I'm sitting right here, right? Maybe, you could stop talking about this. It's super weird." He tries. 

"And why exactly is it weird, Even?" Jonas retorts. 

"Ya bro! It's not weird. You can tell us who you want to hook-up with! Oh my god, I can be your wing-man! Even, can I be your wing-man?" Magnus turns excitedly towards him.

He can see Isak face palm across from him, while he just kind of looks between Jonas and Magnus in shock.

 

What the sweet fuck is happening right now. 

"Just to be clear, I have zero interest in hooking up with anyone, ok? I'm here as a professional bodyguard. Please stop talking about me hooking up with your friends. Seriously guys, change the subject." Even looks specifically towards Magnus. 

"Alright, alright." Magnus caves. Then under his breath, "but that's a serious waste of an opportunity if you asked me."

"No one asked you Magnus!" Isak finally snaps. Then he snaps off his seatbelt and stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

He storms off, and Even just sits there trying to avoid looking directly at anyone. They were less than an hour into their trip and things were already... how can he put this kindly... well, things were definitely off to an  _interesting_ start. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Magnus suddenly pipes up. 

Both him and Jonas just sort of look the other way. There is just no point of trying to pinpoint all the times Magnus has already put his foot in his mouth. 

There is an awkward silence between them for a few minutes, then Even's iPhone lights up. Shit, he forgot this snazzy plane has wifi! He opens his iMessage, and sees a message from Isak.

 **Little Prince:** Where the fuck are you?

 **Even:** Ummm... in my seat????

 **Little Prince:** It's been long enough. Excuse yourself to get a drink at the bar and get your ass back here. 

 **Even:** Excuse me? Wtf are you talking about baby?

 **Little Prince:** Omg Even! Have you never seen a movie with a plane EVER? I went to the bathroom... AKA mile high club! How are you not getting this!?

 **Even:** Are you crazy! With all your friends here? 

 **Little Prince:** Stop being such a chicken! Im in the pilots bathroom by the bar! None of them are legal so none of them can even get into this part of the plane! 

 **Even:** How did you even get into that part of the plane than!? 

 **Little Prince:** Jesus Christ Even!!!! Would you stop wasting time! I own this fucking plane, remember? If you are not here in less than one minute, I'm not touching your dick for the rest of the weekend.

Even's eyes just about pop out of his head. _Damn._ He is suddenly so turned on, he isn't sure he can walk properly. 

"Guys, I'm going to take Eva's advice and go to the bar." He jumps up and very pointedly avoids eye contact with Jonas. He does not need one of his knowing looks right now. The little arsehole. 

Even almost runs once he gets past the curtain. Fuck Isak is so hot. 

He sees the pilots bathroom and before he can knock on the door, he is being forcibly yanked inside the tiny cubicle, and there are lips firmly pressed against his own.

 

"Fuck you're so hot." He pants into Isak's mouth. 

"Shut up." Isak says as he pulls Even back down. 

"I can't, you are so fucking sexy when you talk dirty like that, baby." Even pushes Isak against the wall. 

"Shut up." Isak says again, but Even can see the effect of his words in the pink of Isak's cheeks.

Suddenly, Isak pushes him back so he is leaning against the small counter with the sink. He looks Even dead in the eye, as he slowly drops to his knees in front of him.

"Shit Isak." Even knows his eyes are blazing right now.

Isak doesn't waste anymore time trying to be slow and seductive, they won't have much time before someone comes looking for them. He reaches for Even's button and zipper, yanking his pants and boxers down in one swift move.

He reaches out a hand and start tugging on Even's hardening dick. Even lets out a very needy moan. 

Isak looks up at him. "Remember you need to be quiet."

And that's all the warning Even gets, before half his cock is inside Isak's mouth. He has to immediately bite down hard on his knuckles to keep from letting out the world's loudest moan.

Isak starts sucking on him like his life depends on it, and Even can tell this isn't going to last long. Which is likely the point, anyway.

Isak starts bobbing his head up and down Even's length, letting his tongue swirl around the tip on every pass.

Even has to literally cover his mouth at this point, he's not even sure that's enough to hide the sounds of his desperate groaning.

Isak can't quite deep throat him yet. Even is pretty fucking huge after all. But damn, if he isn't giving it his best shot.

Even is so close to coming he starts bending forward, and has to put his spare hand in Isak's hair to make sure he has something to ground himself with. As Isak, starts paying more attention to just the head of his cock, he reflexively tightens his hand in Isak's hair.

Isak lets out a deep moan at this, and Even feels the motion vibrate through his dick like an electric pulse. Oh jesus. Good mother of God.

"Isak, baby I can't hold off much longer, I'm coming!" He whispers desperately.

Isak dives deeper down his cock, and Even takes this as his permission to let go. He grabs Isak's hair tighter again and let's himself pulse down his throat. He'd never thought his Prince would be into swallowing, but Isak hadn't even questioned it the first time they'd done this. So be it, Even fucking loved this.

When he feels the last of his orgasm dying down, Isak pulls back, sticking out his tongue one last time to lick the last drop from Even's tip, and Even almost cries at how sensitive, and yet _amazing,_ that small sensation feels. 

Isak looks up at him, slowly and deliberately licking his bottom lip as he stands up.

Even just about falls to the floor himself. He isn't sure how much longer his weak knees can hold him up after that experience.

He grabs Isak's face and kisses him like a dying man. "Holy shit, angel. I fucking love you so much. That was so hot. You are so sexy."

"Stop, Evy!" Isak looks up at him from under his lashes, and Even is utterly dumfounded as to how he manages to look like a sweet innocent boy... 30 seconds after having just sucked the life out of Even's dick.

"I can't stop. I'm too fucking into to you, Isak. Let me take care of you." Even tries to reach for his zipper.

Isak catches his hand. "No time, babe. That was just for you. Consider it my thank you, for putting up with my stupid friends. That was just the beginning Even... I am so sorry for whatever they put you through this weekend. Now, I'm going to go back out there. Wait five minutes and then rejoin us."

With that Isak gives him one last peck on the lips and then he's gone. Leaving Even standing there staring after him like a total idiot.

He can't believe that just happened.

Even Bech Naesheim just got sucked off, by the Prince, in the bathroom of a private fucking jet...

Has he mentionned that he frigin loves his life! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Smut!! hahaha... I hope you guys enjoyed this little preview of the madness that is to come over the next 3 days of their trip! mwahahaha! If you feel like leaving me a comment on this chap or if you're excited for the rest of the trip... you know it makes my whole damn day! :)
> 
> Like I said above, its going to be pretty busy for me as of next weekend cause my parents and a bunch of my extended family is coming here! My parents are staying a little longer than expected because like Ive said before... things have been pretty bad for me lately, and I think I've freaked them out with all the panicking break downs and crying on the phone with them for the past couple months... Oops
> 
> But don't worry... I will still be updating at least once a week, because interacting with you guys has been my saving grace this summer, and I don't want to lose any of my amazing readers/commenters! 
> 
> See you soon for the next chap <3


	26. I'll Give You A Clue, I Want To Try Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their chalets. Isak has a surprise in store for Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys are actually killing me with all the love... and in like the BEST way!! I had so much fun reading all your comments on the last chap! You guys are so funny and amazing and I just love you!
> 
> For those who were worried Evak wouldn't get any alone time on this trip... How could you think I'd do that to you ;)
> 
> Enjoy...

ISAK

By the time they arrive at their chalets, everyone is good and tired.

Well, that is everyone except Isak and Even...

Isak is too excited for what he's got planned for later, once him and Even can shake off the rest of the group. 

Even just seems to be too busy staring at the chalet in shock, to feel how tired he should be. "You've got to be kidding me... this is your "cabin" you guys booked for this weekend?" Even says in a shocked high pitched voice. "This is like a fucking mansion!"

Jonas just turns an unimpressed stare on him. "Even man, last time I'm going to say this shit for you." He pauses to point at Isak. "Right there, fucking Prince." He pauses again and points dramatically at the rest of the group. "Fucking spoiled ass rich kids. This is just how we do it, bro." 

Even makes a valiant effort to shake himself from his stupor. "I mean ya... I guess. This is just crazy. I can't believe you guys live this way." 

"Hey, you get to live this way now too. Perks of living with me." Isak leans in and bumps his shoulder, trying to make him feel less like an outsider, in this group of richy-rich kids. 

There is a slightly awkward pause, before Noora decides to change the subject. "Ok ladies, lets leave these losers, and go to our own chalet shall we?" 

The girls all sleepily nod their agreement, and then they are all shuffling away up the path between their cabins. 

The boys take this as their cue to head inside their own home away from home.

Isak is hoping that everyone will be sleepy enough to just head off to their own rooms, and leave him and Even to their devices. Of course, this is wishful thinking, and the boys can't seem to miss an opportunity to make Isak miserable.

"So how are we deciding whose room is whose?" Mahdi asks.

"Well, since Even and Isak have to share, we should let them have the master, no?" Magnus suggests, helpfully.

"Ummm how about I'm getting the master because I'm the reason they gave us the nicest chalet?" Isak remarks, in his best sassy voice.

"How are you the reason we got the best chalet?" Jonas retorts.

"Dude... I'm not trying to toot my own horn here, but we never would have gotten this spot if it weren't for the royal seal." Isak rolls his eyes at him.

Jonas is about to argue, when Madhi intervenes. "No, Jonas! I'm too tired to listen to you two bicker. Isak is right, and we all know it. Now I'm going to take whichever room is closest to me, and I'm going to crash in it. Goodnight boys." And Madhi is gone, closing the nearest door behind him.

"Come on, Even. Let's go to our room, and get Luna set up. These two can fight it out over the other rooms." Isak turns away, knowing Even will follow him.

They are about half way up the stairs when Jonas (who has become the bane of Isak's existence by the way), clears his throat.

They turn around to look at him. Isak giving him a very annoyed glare.

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" Jonas asks, fayning innocence. 

"What now Jonas!?" Isak basically snarls. 

"Don't you need the cot? I believe it's in the hall closet?" Jonas responds with an absolutely evil grin on his face. 

"Jee thanks so much Jonas. How could I forget? We'll get right on that." Isak snottily replies. 

Then he turns and storms the rest of the way up the stairs, to the sound of Jonas' laughter, and Magnus' confused "Huh?" in the background. 

If he makes it through this weekend without killing one of them... it will be a miracle.

"Isak babe, calm down. Don't let him get to you. You know it's only going to make it worse." Even tells him calmly.

"Ugh. I do not need one of your lectures right now, Even. We can't all be as mature and trained to handle all situations with chill, as you are, ok?"

"Ok babe. You just be grumpy until this passes. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you all cute and grumpy like this, anyway." Even laughs.

Isak just turns to him with another ferocious glare. It's a good thing he is the master of the angry stare down.

"Awww see! So cute! I swear I just want to pin you to wall and kiss that little glare right off your face!" Even keeps laughing.

"Fuck you, Even! I hope you know, now I'm _actually_ getting the cot! Enjoy sleeping by yourself on a thin shitty mattress!" Isak snaps. 

He turns and heads the rest of the way into the master bedroom.

"Wait! Baby, I'm sorry! Don't make me sleep without you! How will I sleep without you rubbing your dick on me in your sleep!" Even questions, as he catches up with Isak and presses him back to the wall.

"Oh my god you did not just say that!" Isak says in disbelief.

  

"Yes I did... and you're laughing! Yes you are!" Even presses in close again. "It's because you love me, and because I always know how to make you smile, even when you're being a grumpy little shit." 

"I hate you." 

"No you love me."

Isak pauses for dramatic effect, before letting his forehead rest against Even's. 

"Ya ok, maybe I love you."

"Knew it." Even whispers as he leans in.

Isak puckers up, ready to be kissed and finally let go of all his anger.

So of course... Even completely bypasses his lips and just starts brushing his nose instead.  

"Seriously Even!" 

"But I love your nose!" 

"Ugggggggggh." But he's laughing. He's totally laughing. He can't help it ok, he loves this idiot. 

"Ok, ok! Stop it, Even." he finishes his little giggle fit. "We have to get the room ready, and put Luna down. I have a surprise for you. Come on!" 

They eventually stop playing around, and they do in fact go and get the cot. They have to keep up appearances after all. 

They get everything set up, and Isak goes to say goodnight to the boys, while Even puts Luna to bed. 

He needs to make sure Magnus and Jonas are out of his hair, before he sneaks out with Even. 

When he gets back to the room, Even is sitting with Luna stroking her fur, trying to make her comfortable in her new surroundings. 

"Lay down baby girl. It's ok. I know you don't know this room, but daddies are here." He's telling her gently. 

She just continues to stare up at him, not really moving to lay down. 

"Even, she's not going to want to sleep if you keep playing with her. Say goodnight, and then move away. I know it's hard for you, but you can do it, babe." Isak says as he walks over and says his own goodnights to their girl. 

Once, he's managed to bodily yank Even away from Luna's bedside, he breaks the news of his surprise. 

"Baby, I want to take you somewhere." He whispers against Even's ear. 

"Now?" Even sounds surprised. 

"Yes now. It's the perfect opportunity, while everyone else sleeps." 

"Ummm, ok? Lead the way." Even nods alongs. 

"Even... you're going to love this. I promise." Isak licks his lips and gives him his best seductive wink. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Voila!" Isak shouts as he waves his hand to show Even the beauty that is his romantic surprise. 

"Wow! Holy shit, Isak, this place is so beautiful!" Even is in awe. 

"Welcome to the secluded mountain grotto! I found this place the last time I was here. It's perfectly hidden away and romantic." Isak is feeling very proud of himself at the moment. 

"This is so amazing, baby. Thank you." Even says, sincerely. 

"Come on, get naked. Let's go for a swim!" Isak commands. 

He starts ripping off his clothes and jumps into the water. It's a surprisingly warm and wonderful temperature. 

He splashes around a little bit, just enjoying the water and trying to loosen up his nerves, for what he's about to do. 

He loves Even, and he knows he is the one he wants to do  _everything_ with. So Isak has decided he needs to start taking steps to bring them closer to that goal. 

He turns to look back, wondering why Even isn't in the water yet, and he just kind of freezes. 

Holy shit... Oh my god. Even looks absolutely  _breathtaking._

Isak is literally frozen just gapping at him. Even had removed his shirt, and then seemed to have paused, so moved by his surroundings that he is just standing there with his shirt in his hand, looking around at the magic that is this beautiful place. 

Right now though... there is nothing in this place more beautiful than Even. Isak can't take his eyes off him. 

"Evy, baby?" Isak chokes out. Suddenly he just really  _needs_ his hands on his gorgeous boyfriend. 

Even seems to shake himself out of his reverie. "Sorry angel. I'm coming."

Isak watches, mesmerized, as the rest of Even's amazing body is put on display, just for him.

Even slowly enters the water, and like magnets, they are immediately drawn to each other. Even's arms wrap softly around Isak's waist, and Isak's hands thread into Even's hair. 

They float there like that, just staring into each others eyes and taking in the moment. 

After awhile though, Isak needs more. He physically can't be this close to Even's lips, and not be kissing them. 

He pushes back from Even a little, and gives him a mischievous grin, before he dives under the water, grabs Even's legs, and drags him under with him.

They smile at each other in laughter for a moment, then Isak signals for Even to come closer. Which of course, he does.

Isak decides to try his luck again. He tilts his chin and puckers his lips. He knows Even won't deny him a kiss, not in a setting like this one.

 

Their lips find each other, the new sensation of the water between them, adding a whole new thrilling element to kissing. Isak is so happy this is another first he gets to have with Even. He vows it won't be the last he has with him tonight.

The kiss is utterly perfect, it is exactly the kind of fairytale moment, he knows Even will treasure forever. The thought makes Isak beam with pride.

When they can no longer hold their breath, they are forced to break the surface of the water.

Isak knows he should give Even a moment to catch his breath, but he just _can't._ It's like he's an addict, and Even's lips are his drug of choice. 

He dives in and gets his lips on Even, who eagerly kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm.

 

Isak pushes his body closer, he loves the feeling of Even's lips... but he also  _loves_ the feeling of Even's wet naked body brushing against his own. It's a sensation unlike anything Isak has ever felt. 

They are both hard, and Isak wants to create some kind of friction between them, he is dying to get some relief for his hard on. He puts his arms around Even's neck and wraps his legs around Even's waist. In this position he can finally start rutting his hips against Even's, and the friction is  _amazing._

Even is making a valiant effort to hold them both up in this position, and remain above water, but eventually they start to sink, so Isak lets his legs fall again.

As much as he is enjoying their frolicking in the grotto, he has bigger plans for this night. It's time to put them into action.

Isak pulls back from their kiss, placing his forehead against Even's while they catch their breath.

"Babe, I love you. You know that right?" Isak gets out as his breathing comes back to normal.

"Of course I do, angel. What's this about?" Even looks intensely into his eyes.

"I... well, ummm. I didn't just bring you here for a swim." Even raises his eyebrows questioningly. "It's just that, I love you, and I know that you love me too. I want you to be my first and my last, for like everything. I trust you so much. I know you are trying to take things slow, and I love you even more for that, but I'm not a kid, Even. I want us to start trying new things... like specific new things... do you get what I'm saying?" Isak struggles to get out.

"Uhhh, I think I get it, baby. I want you to be my first too. Of course I do. But there is no rush. You're only 16, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I get that. And I'm almost 17 by the way. My birthday is coming up, you know! Anyway though, that's not my point. I'm not saying we should just jump to having sex, but I think we should start doing things to like... you know, figure out what we like, and ummm, get ourselves more ready for when we start having sex." Isak is full on stuttering now. He wants to be able to be mature like Even, to talk about sex like it's no big deal. It's just not that easy for him though, he always ends up a blushing mess.

"Hey, come here angel." Even swims to the edge of the pool, and drags Isak along with him. Even is leaning against the edge now, and Isak is more securely held against him. "I think I get what you're saying. You want to start exploring things that will help us figure out how sex is going to work for us?"

Isak is blushing so hard he can't even make eye contact. He leans his head in the crook of Even's shoulder and just nods gently.

"Ok, fair enough. Can I ask you something, baby?" Isak nods again. "When you picture us having sex, do you see yourself in a particular position? Or is there something that would make you more comfortable?" Even strokes his hand softly up and down Isak's back.

The gentle lapping of the water, and the soft motion of Even's hand on his back, is extremely calming. It's the perfect scenario to calm Isak down, and help him get through this. He loves Even so much for this.  

He forces himself to lift his head and make eye contact with Even. He may be shy, but he's not a coward. He can do this like a mature person. "Well, that's sort of what I'd like to figure out tonight. I want us to try something. I think I want you to be in control the first time, and I have always kind of thought of myself as more of a bottom. I could be wrong, but I think that's how I want our first time. So, ummm... I thought maybe tonight we could test that theory?" Isak has to really force himself not to drop his eyes as he says this out loud. 

Even's eyes go a little wide at his confession. He doesn't say anything though. They float against the side of the grotto for a few moments, just looking at each other. 

Slowly, Isak feels Even's hand start to slide from his back, down over his ass cheek. He begins to stroke his hand gently up and down the flesh, letting his fingers glide closer and closer towards his cleft with every stroke.

Isak is shivering against him now. He knows that Even understood what he was asking, and he can't fully comprehend what is about to happen.

When Even's fingers finally glide gently over Isak's entrance, he feels his eyes slide closed as his whole body kind of melts into Even's. His head falls onto Even's shoulder again, as he lets out a sweet groan.

"Is this what you want, angel? To know if you like this feeling?" Even whispers directly into his ear.

Isak can't get words to form, so he just pushes back a little against Even's hand, as he nods his head.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you, though. I don't think we should do this for the first time without lube." Even says a little louder. Sounding extremely regretful.

This wakes Isak up a little. He completely forgot the logistics of all this in the moment. He picks his head back up, placing a gentle kiss against Even's lips. "I brought some." He tells him.

"What? Seriously?" Even seems shocked.

"Ya, I told you I had stuff planned for tonight. Come on." Isak proceeds to swim to the edge of the water, and gets out. He grabs both of their fluffy towels, laying them out next to the water, takes his bag, and produces a tube of lube.

He takes a few deep breaths to gather his courage, then lays himself down on his back, looking up at Even, reaching for him.

Even doesn't need to be asked twice. He heads straight for Isak, who bends his legs up to make room for Even between them.

Even covers his body and immediately gives him a searing kiss.

 

"I love you so much, baby. I'm going to be really careful, ok? If you don't like it, tell me to stop. If it hurts, tell me to stop. Promise?" Even stares him down. 

"Promise." Isak whispers. 

Even reaches for the lube, coating the fingers of his right hand, and letting it warm up against his skin. 

He looks to Isak again for confirmation, as he leans his weight onto his left arm, and lets his right hand slide down between their bodies. 

Isak takes a few deep breaths, smiling up at Even encouragingly. 

He feels a cool pressure against his entrance, and it makes him jump a little. Even's eyebrows go up again, but Isak just nods him on. 

Slowly, Even starts to push in. Isak is doing his best to stay still, he knows if he starts wiggling away from the intrusion, Even will pull his finger out. 

Instead, he tilts his hips up, trying to get Even to push his finger in more. When he starts to feel a significant amount of pressure inside him, he rolls his hips a little to test out the sensation.

"Hmmmm." He moans as his eyes slip shut. 

"You ok, baby? How does it feel?" Even whispers against his cheek. 

"A little weird, but like in a good way." Isak groans. "Move your finger more. Thrust it in and out, I want to know how it feels." 

This time it's Even who moans at Isak's words. "Jesus... if you keep talking like that, I'm going to come just from your voice."

Isak isn't really listening though. All his attention is on the feeling of Even's finger dragging against his rim. It's slippery and weird... but also  _delicious._ The best kind of friction. 

"More Even, try two fingers." Isak groans. 

Even swallows visibly, but listens anyway. He pulls his hand back, and when he pushes forward again, Isak feels a much bigger stretch. 

"Hmhsiubcuhb." Isak forces out as his eyes squeeze shut.

"Baby?" Even sounds worried.

"Just stop at the second knuckle for a second! I need to get used to the stretch." Isak whines.

Even seems to sense Isak is tensing up more, and getting a little distressed. He sits up more between his legs, and reaches his left hand down for Isak's cock. He wraps his fist around him, stroking gently up and down. Giving Isak something else to focus on.

It seems to work, because moments later Isak is moving his hips again, seemingly unsure whether he wants to push up into Even's fist, making his fingers move inside of him.

"Can I try moving my fingers now, angel?" Even asks.

"Mhmmm, just keep playing with my dick. It helps." Isak tells him.

So Even does. He starts scissoring his fingers, trying to make the stretch a little easier, before resuming his thrusting motion. He squeezes more lube onto Isak's entrance, it doesn't take long before he's thrusting to the second knuckle with ease, and Isak's hips are moving trying to get as much attention to both his dick and his hole, as possible. 

"Isak, I'm going to push a little father in, ok?" Isak's eyes open to look at him with a little panic. "I want to try and find your prostate, babe. I promise it will be worth it." 

Isak hesitates for only a second, before he nods again, and lets his eyes slip back shut. 

Even moves his hand a little faster over Isak's cock and balls now, trying to keep him distracted, as he thrusts his fingers forward a little harder this time, getting them deeper inside his lover. 

Isak doesn't seem too bothered by it. He is a moaning mess below Even now. 

Even's fingers brush over a small bump deeper inside of Isak, and he knows he's found his prostate, because Isak's eyes fly open, and his hips jump so much, he almost knocks Even's fingers right out of his ass. 

"SHIT FUCKING  _christ!!!!"_ Isak blurts out. 

"Told you it would be worth it!" Even is a cocky bastard. 

"Oh my god... do that again, now!" Isak shouts, as he lays back in position and lifts his hips higher. 

"As you wish, my Little Prince." Even smiles down at him. 

Even gets his fingers deep inside of Isak again, moving both his hands with purpose now. He wants to make Isak come quickly now, so he won't be too sore in the morning. 

He thrusts a few times until his fingers find his prostate again, and this time he doesn't relent. Even rubs the pads of his fingers against the bundle of nerves, while he jacks Isak off at an equally fast pace. 

Isak is wiggling and moaning below him like he is in paradise. Even knows it won't be long now. He leans forward and gets his lips on any part of Isak that he can. He starts sucking on his skin as he continues his ministrations. 

"Evy! Evy OMG don't stop... ahhhhh... Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!!" Isak shouts again, as he shoots his load into Even's hand, some of it dripping down over his dick and onto his skin. 

He is bone deep exhausted. That was by far the best orgasm of his life. He had no idea how amazing his prostate is. Holy fuck. Sweet jesus. He loves his ass. He has definitely been missing out. 

He is just laying there like a starfish, on complete display, with his cum drying onto his dick and his stomach... and he couldn't care less. All he wants to do is close his eyes and sleep. He is so fucking satisfied right now. He knows he is wearing a perma-grin. 

"Evvvvvy... baby, where are you?" He whines with his eyes closed, hand flailing through the air, hoping to land on Even's skin. 

"Hmmmm, just taking care of something, angel." He hears Even say from what is definitely too far away. He wants him attached to his skin, he  _needs_ to be spooned... like now! 

He rolls onto his side, and tries again. "Evvvvvvy, come spoon me! I'm sleepy!" He groans. 

A few seconds later he hears footfalls getting closer, as well as Even's very distinct laughter. "Of course you are, my spoiled little Prince! Alright, I'm here, let me cuddle you through your post orgasm high, baby." 

Finally, Isak feels warm wet skin sliding against his back, and then Even's arm is pulling him close. Siiiiiiiigh... this is true happiness right here.

"Soooooo..." Even starts saying. "I take it you liked that then? Mystery solved, baby?" 

"Mmmmm. That was fucking epic. Can't wait to get you inside me for real." Isak utters sleepily. 

"Jesus Isak! You can't just say shit like that! You are going to give me another boner. God!" Even huffs. 

"Oops. Now shush. I'm sleeping." 

"Isak, we can't sleep here." Even tries to reason. "We have to get back before everyone wakes up, and shower and stuff." 

"Shush!" Is all he gets in response from Isak. 

The last thing Isak's post orgasm fog-brain is conscious enough to remember, is the sound of Even's exasperated laughter... then he's out like a light. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lovelies! There you have it! Swiss Alps part 2!! Things are getting hot in here.. so hot! 
> 
> I was hoping to get this out last night, but I had a big job interview today... yay me for trying really fucking hard to make some changes to my life and get out of my misery... so anyway, I didn't get to finish it last night, but I love you all so much I stayed up past my bed time, to get it out tonight!
> 
> I hope it was worth it, and if you want to make my whole damn day during this massive stress fest that is my current life... you know what to do ;)
> 
> You are all the best! Love you guys <3


	27. Time For Some Fun, Maybe I Should Have Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squads have way too much fun on their trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!! Thanks again for the love! This past week has been absolutely BONKERS for me! Made some MAJOR decisions... like life changers! And now my family is here... so I'm literally going to be squeezing in updates whenever I can! 
> 
> Talking to you guys this past week was literally the highlight of my week, I cant thank you enough for your kind words and comments!! 
> 
> P.S - There are a lot of GIFs in this chapter... oops!
> 
> P.S.S - Whoever evak_nonstop is, I saw your pic on tumblr and it is of my absolutely fav thing that Evak does in the morning... so I really wanted to use this pic and show how fucking amazing you are... I didn't know where to find you and ask permission, so if you see this and want me to take it down... I obviously will!! But honestly, this is the most beautiful art ever!!

EVEN

It took a lot of convincing, but after leaving Isak alone for a couple hours to nap and get back some of his post-orgasm strength, Even had finally convinced Isak that they needed to leave the grotto and get back to their actual room.

He was a grumpy little shit the whole way... but Even loves him so much, even that just looks adorable to him. Once Isak had collapsed into bed and completely passed out again, Even took a shower and then cuddled Isak for a couple hours.

Now it's morning, and Isak is of course still out like a light. Even thought about just laying here and taking it all in, but in the end he decides to get up and head to the kitchen. One, the boys might decide to pop into their room at any minute. Two, cooking breakfast for everyone seems like a great way to win over Isak's friends.

He gently uncurls himself from Isak's arms, gets some sweats and a T-shirt, and heads down to the kitchen.

He is still utterly blown away by this chalet, it's like something out of a movie. He takes a few minutes to just walk around and absorb the fact that he is insanely lucky to have entered into this world.

Surprisingly no one else seems to be awake yet, which works perfect for his plan. He heads into the kitchen and starts taking all the breakfast foods from the fridge.  Of course, the most important ingredients he needs are the eggs and the sour cream. He is going to blow them all away with his famous scrambled eggs. 

Even finds the stereo and turns on some gentle music. He works quietly for a while, cutting up fruit, cooking bacon, scrambling the eggs, it's actually kind of nice and reminds him of his many mornings making breakfast before he started living at the palace, where there is always just food ready to eat. 

"Hey there."

Even jumps at the sudden voice behind him. He turns around to find Noora and Eva, watching him. 

"Oh, uh, good morning ladies." He gives them a smile. 

"I can't believe you look like  _that..._ and you cook!" Eva puts a hand over her heart. 

"Oh, so you're back to being flirty and nice to me now?" Even raises his eyebrows at her.

Eva suddenly looks very uncomfortable. "Uhhh about that... sorry I was being a bitch yesterday. It's just, I think I pissed Jonas off a little the other day when I was hitting on you outside the school. I really like him, and I kind of maybe over did it yesterday trying to show him that I'm not actually into you like that." 

Even pretends to pout and look  _oh so hurt_. "You don't really like me like that! Oh the pain!"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Eva blushes. 

"Don't worry Even, judging by the conversations in our cabin last night, you still have plenty of ladies to choose from." Noora gives him a teasing wink. 

Just like that, the tension is broken, and all three of them bust out laughing. Even is really started to like Noora.

"Ok come on babe, let's stop bothering Even and let him make us a delicious breakfast." Eva grabs Noora's sleeve and drags her out of the kitchen.

Even smiles to himself, and continues cooking. As awkward as Isak's friends can make him feel from time to time, he can't help but appreciate the fact that they've all been so welcoming, and make him feel like for once in his life, he might be making real friends.

After about another ten minutes or so, he feels a pair of slim arms wrap around him from the back. There is a deep sigh of satisfaction against his back. "Good morning, babe. Why did I wake up alone this morning? Fuck, you're so warm. I could fall asleep again standing right here."

 

"As much as I would love for you to fall asleep against my back, your friends are all around this cabin, angel. They could walk in any second." Even rubs his hands up and down Isak's arms. "Plus, I am trying to cook breakfast for everyone."

"Huh?" Isak lets go, and walks around to Even's side, seeming to notice what he is doing for the first time. "Evy, why are you making food for like ten people!?" 

"What do you mean? Someone has to cook, babe!"

"Evvvvvvven." Isak rolls his eyes dramatically at him. "I really don't know what its going to take for you to understand this. We are a bunch of  _rich_ kids... do you really think there isn't a chef in these mountains who could have come cook for us?"

"Issssssak. Did you ever consider the fact that I actually like to cook sometimes? And we don't need someone to do everything for us, do we? Why don't we try doing a little something, as if we were actually camping in the woods, huh?" Even gives him his best begging expression. 

"But... why? When we could have people do it for us?" Isak looks at him confused. 

"You can't be serious..." Even questions. 

Isak looks really serious for about 20 seconds, before he busts out laughing. "Of course I'm not serious! I may be a spoiled little Prince... but I actually like to do shit for myself sometimes too." 

"Oh thank god... I was starting to think I was dating an actual lazy asshole."

"Hey!" 

They definitely get a case of the giggles after that. Isak keeps trying to cling to some part of Even, while Even is trying to run around the kitchen looking after toast, bacon, fruit, and his precious eggs. 

"Baaaaaaby... it's really hard not to burn anything when you're clinging to me!" Even tries. All he gets in response is a grumpy growl, and Isak clings even harder. 

"Ok than... I guess I will just do my best." To this, Even gets an approving sort of grumble. 

Fuck he loves his Little Prince. 

"By the way, where is our little girl, babe?" Even asks.

"Ummm, I think the girls came and stole her. You may have some competition. They are obsessed with how cute she is."

"Excuse me? Competition! No... just no. I will fight anyone who tries to love my puppy more than me!" Even pauses, noticing Isak's raised eyebrows. "Except you, of course." He concedes.

They cuddle/cook for a bit longer, until suddenly Even hears a song start playing on the radio.

"This song, though!" He rushes over to turn it up.

"No... please tell me you're kidding." Isak deadpans.

"What do you mean? You don't like Gabrielle?" Even fake gasps.

"Even. Please stop."

"Nei!" Instead he starts shaking his hips. Isak cannot handle this. He tries to cover his eyes, but nothing is stopping Even, who starts dancing even more awkwardly right in Isak's face.

 

"I can't believe I'm dating you." Isak mumbles. 

"You are hurting me Isak." 

"That's ok."

Even starts laughing as he crowds Isak even more. Just as he is about to get his good morning kiss... they get interrupted. 

"Morning boys!"

Fucking Magnus. Mother fucker.

Isak jumps away from him, trying to look like he was just getting a glass out of the cupboard. "Sup bro."

"Man, what a great first night! I slept like a baby! How did you guys sleep?" Magnus is already _way_ too excited, even by Even's standards. 

Even and Isak look guiltily away from each other. There is a zero percent chance they will be telling Magnus about _their_ first night. 

"Oh, you know... cot mattresses aren't the best." Even says, trying to keep a straight face. Isak chokes a little on his juice.

"Awww man, so sorry to hear that. Isak, you should give him your bed, man." Magnus tells him.

"What! Why?" Isak looks pissed.

"He's here to protect your ass! You should be sucking up to him, idiot." Magnus says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I treat Even, just fine, thank you very much."

"I'll bet you do." Even's head whips around to the entrance of the kitchen, where Jonas is yawning.

"Ugh, don't even start Jonas!" Isak yaps at him.

"Whatever bro." Jonas walks further into the kitchen.

Even decides he better intervene before Isak gets real pissed at Jonas.

"Here Isak, how are these eggs?"

 

As soon as Even is finished feeding Isak, he pauses and realizes just exactly how  _that_ must have looked from Jonas' and Magnus' perspective. 

They both try to man-cough and rub it off, but Jonas still rolls his eyes at them. Even can't blame him, they really  _do_ suck at this secret relationship thing lately. Oops. 

"Hey, let me try!" And there is Magnus, mouth wide open, expecting Even to feed him too. 

Nope. Just no. Not happening. 

Even stabs some eggs with a fork and hands them Magnus. Magnus looks more than a little put-off by this. Even simply gives him a "what can you do?" shrug, and returns to his eggs. 

"Boys, go get everyone else. Breakfast is ready." Even sends them off. 

The three boys turn to leave the kitchen... but not before Even feels a very sharp pinch to his butt cheek. It takes a significant amount of self control, to keep from yelping like a little girl. 

Instead, he turns and gives the back of Isak's head, a very angry glare. Just  _so_ angry... ya, straight pissed... not at all _fond_. 

 

____________________________________________________________

Even is having the best afternoon. 

This place is so beautiful and there is just so much to do here. He is used to training and sleeping, and then working at all other times. 

Ok, technically... he is still working. Even is well aware that despite how much fun they are having, his first priority is keeping his eye on Isak at all times. Which of course, has worked out perfectly for them. Every time they need to divide into groups to fit in a boat, or go for a hike, him and Isak always get to stick together. 

It would be better if they could get a minute alone... but Even will take what he can get. 

The boys are currently coming back from an amazing hour of fishing in the most beautiful mountain stream. 

"Is it weird that I'm still turned on by you, even in that ridiculous hat and vest?" Isak is whispering to him as they haul the boat ashore. 

"Isak, I hate to break it to you, but you are also wearing one of these ridiculous vests." 

"Ya... and aren't you also turned on by me?" He asks way too seriously for the situation.

Even can't help but laugh at him. "Of course I am, sweetheart." 

"Yo boys, quit flirting and get your asses up here! The girls are coming." Jonas yells down to them. 

"Even... I'm going to kill him. I honestly don't know how much longer I can go without killing him." Isak does not look pleased. 

"Just hang in there, baby. Once your parents know, and you're more comfortable and stuff, you will tell him and this will be over, right?" 

"I am thinking I might just tell him soon. Maybe once this trip is over. What do you think?" Isak looks a little nervous.

"I won't say I'm not worried. I mean I want to protect my job. But I also understand where you're coming from... he is a pain in the ass, babe." Even gives him a cheeky grin. 

Of course, they are interrupted once again, by the arrival of the girls. 

"Even! There you are! Why are you guys down there, come up here with us... we missed you, Mr. tall and delicious." Yells Chris. 

Even cringes. He just can't help it. Chris has been saying weird flirty things to him, while sucking on various objects  _all damn day._

He is wondering how much longer this can go on before Isak explodes and spills their secret to everyone. 

"Oh, hey there Chris." He says a little begrudgingly. 

"How was your boat ride?" Sana asks to try and change the subject. 

Thank God for Sana. "It was great, thank you." 

"Lets go back to the chalet for a bit, I want to get out of these wet clothes." Mahdi suggests. 

"Oooooh, can we come along? I wouldn't mind seeing a certain someone getting out of their wet clothes." 

Oh god... Even is afraid to look. That was definitely Chris speaking. Which means there is a 99% chance her eyes are on him right now. 

"Oh my goodness, Chris! You can't just say things like that! Even is not a piece of meat!" Vilde squeaks indignantly. "He happens to be a tall, beautiful, intelligent and kind person, as well. 

Even feels a hand stroking his arm and his eyes go very wide looking down at Vilde. 

"For fuck sakes! Would you girls stop! Ewwww you're so creepy! Leave my bodyguard alone, dammit!" 

Isak is definitely reaching his wits end. Oh shit. 

"Excuse me! I am not creepy. How rude, Isak!" Vilde pouts indignantly. 

"Then stop feeling up, Even! He isn't interested!" Isak shouts. 

"How do you know he's not interested?" Jonas points out. 

"Aha!" Chris cheers triumphantly. 

Even watches as if in slow motion, as Isak turns towards Jonas and gives him a look that could kill. "You! Shut the fuck up and stay out of it, FOR ONCE!" 

"Excuse me, don't talk to me like that!" Jonas snaps back. 

"Then mind your own business!"

Fuck... ok, time for Even to stop this, before someone starts throwing fists. 

"Boys, boys... ok let's everyone calm down."

"Look, girls, you are all very lovely... but the flirting is getting a little extreme. Let's try and keep in mind that I'm here to work, ok?" He turns to the boys. "Jonas and Isak, you are best friends, right? Take a deep breath and lets all just stop nagging each other so much, and try and enjoy the trip, ok?" Even is putting on his best mediator voice. 

He hears a wistful sigh, and when he turns back to the girls, he sees four sets of heart eyes staring back. 

"Oh my god... he's so hot when he takes control like that!" Eva squeals. Followed by four sets of giggles and a very deep eye roll from Sana. 

Even hears an angry growl coming from Isak, and he just lets his head fall into his hands. "Fuck it. I give up." He turns to Isak. "I'm sorry, I can't make it stop."

"I'm sure you can't." Isak throws back at him, with maximum level sass.

 

Then Even is left to stand and watch, as Isak turns around and storms back towards the chalet. 

Ugh. How had their nice afternoon turned into this mess. 

"Well if he's going, I'm going." Mahdi turns to leave. 

"What just happened?" Asks a very confused Magnus, as he turns to follow. 

Soon everyone is walking away, back towards their cabins. Even just stands there and sighs. He knows he needs to follow, he can't let Isak out of his sight for more than a couple minutes. He just doesn't want to deal with more of Isak's jealousy and the gang getting on his nerves, right now. 

"Guess it's just us now, huh?" Even whips around, and there is none other than  _Chris Berg._

"Chris! What are you doing here? Why didn't you follow everyone else?" Even asks, exasperated. 

"Because  _you_ are here, obviously." She tries for a seductive wink. 

Annnnnnd Even is done with this. "Chris. Go. Now." He points towards the rest of the group going up the hill. 

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." Chris gives him an annoyed glare, and finally heads up the hill. 

Even decides he needs to take a moment to relax. He loves this group... but he also finds them exhausting. There is just too much history there, and he is definitely throwing a wrench into their dynamic. 

He sits down on a rock and decides to let the beauty of the environment calm him down a bit. This place is by far the most gorgeous he's ever visited.

He takes a little video of his surroundings to look at later.

 

Then he lets his eyes close and just breaths. The air is so fresh up here. Life is good. He is happy. Things got a little tense there, but he knows they all mean well. 

Most importantly, he loves his Little Prince, and he can't fault Isak for not liking his friends hitting on him. If the situation were reversed, Even definitely would have called on his MI6 training by now, and had them all handcuffed to a boat which he'd send floating out into the lake for the rest of the weekend.  

Speaking of his Little Prince, he really needs to do his duty now and get back to him. God, he hopes Isak isn't too mad.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Even makes it through the chalet without having to interact with anyone. People must be cleaning up and getting ready for dinner.

He gets to their room, and slowly opens the door, not knowing how Isak will react.

He hears Isak speaking, and wonders who else is here.

Isak seems to sense his presence, because he turns towards him, and Even sees that he's on the phone.

"Mama, we are being good, I promise." Isak rolls his eyes. 

"No Mama! Why would we be doing drugs?" Pause. "Just because we are rich doesn't mean we are doing drugs!" Pause. "Oh my god, I am so telling Jonas you said that." Pause. "Don't sound so shocked! You said Jonas seems like a rebellious little hipster who would be doing drugs... of course I'm going to tell him!" Pause. "Well ok, Ill also tell him that you like him and think he has cool eyebrows." Pause. "Fine! Fine Mama, I won't tell him about the drugs thing. But only because I love you." 

Isak turns to Even, and they share a giggle at the Queen's expense.

Even decides to give Isak some privacy and not stare at him while he's on the phone.

He walks over to where Luna is napping, and starts stroking her soft head. She seems tired out, not that he blames her. This has been a very exciting day for her, she has been so spoiled by the squad cuddling and loving her. Not to mention, he let the girls take her on their 2 hour hike. 

"Hey precious girl. How's my little sweety doing? Did you have a big day with the girls?" 

He wants so badly to pick her up and cuddle her to his chest. He refrains though, only because it looks like Isak put a lot of effort into making her comfortable for her nap. 

Literally the cutest thing. His little girl looks so cozy, and he can't help but smile up at Isak. His Prince has the biggest heart. He looks after Even and Luna so well. 

He starts paying attention to Isak's call again, when he hears them start talking about the event this weekend. 

"People have started arriving?" Pause. "Is anyone asking where I am? Because you know you can't tell them right?" Pause. "I promise we are being safe, Mama. Even hasn't left my side. He is being so vigilant." Pause. "I'm more worried about you guys. No one knows where I am. You are sitting ducks."

Isak sounds so upset. Even wants to hug him close. 

"I know you will be safe. I trust you Mama." Pause. "Ok, ok, I will try and worry less." Pause. "We went for a walk and then went fishing. It was a great afternoon." Pause. "Why are you asking about rooms? There are four." Pause. "Mama! What do you mean?" Pause. "Ummm ya. There are only four rooms, and he is staying on a cot in here because he doesn't want to leave my side while this is all happening." Pause. "Why are you asking that?" Pause. "Yes we are both having fun." Pause. "Ok, you are being weird Mama. I think you should go entertain your guests now." Pause. "What do you mean I should go entertain, Even?" Pause. "I'm not being rude! I'm talking to you, he is fine!" Pause. "Ok no... you are acting so strange. Give my love to Papa too. I'm hanging up. Oh Mama, sometimes I can't figure you out."

A few minutes later Isak hangs up, and turns to look at Even. "She is getting weirder by the day. I swear." 

"What was all that about at the end of the call?" Even asks. 

"I don't even know, babe. She was just asking about you, and where you were sleeping, and if you were enjoying being up here with all of us and stuff. Saying I should entertain you and stuff. I think she likes you better than me." Isak seems confused. 

"Oh well, let's go get some dinner huh?" Even doesn't want to think too much about why the Queen would be asking questions like that. He gets a sick feeling in his stomach thinking about it. 

Isak nods and leans in to give him a kiss as he passes him on the way to the door. 

Even snags his arm and turns his around. "Baby, try not to let them get to you, ok? I know the flirting is annoying you, but I think some of them are doing it just to get a rise out of you. I promise, I will try and shut it down better. But don't let it ruin your trip, ok?" Isak looks at the floor and gives a gentle nod. "I love  _you,_ Isak. Only you."

That gets a smile from his Prince. 

"I know, Evy. It's just hard to deal with sometimes. I love only  _you,_ too." 

Even opens the door, and follows Isak back towards the main area of the chalet.

When he gets there his eyes go wide. The dining room table has been set, and there is pasta and bread, ready to eat.

"What is all this?" Even inquires.

Vilde turns look up at Even from her seat. "Sana thought it would be nice if the girls made dinner, as a way of apologizing for how uncomfortable we may have been making you with our advances towards you."

"Oh shit... wow. That's... something." Even is shocked. "I want to point out, this is very kind, but unnecessary. I mean, you guys can be a bit much, but no harm done, ok?"

Everyone shares smiles, and they sit down to start eating their delicious meal.

Halfway through the meal, Vilde gets up to head into the kitchen, and Even sees Magnus (who is of course sitting right next to him), turn and let his eyes follow Vilde out of the room.

  

He can't resist. He leans towards Magnus and whispers to him. "So Vilde, huh?"

Magnus chokes a little and turns to him stuttering. "N-o-o-o-o. What! Who? Me and Vilde? No!" 

"Fuck, you must really hate me. Sorry, she's been hitting on me man. Don't worry, I won't be going there. She is your girl, man."

"No! Seriously, I'm totally chill. I don't like her."

"Okkkkk. Whatever you say, man." Even winks at him. 

"And of course I don't hate you! I mean what girl wouldn't have a crush on you... I almost have a crush on you, man." They both have a good laugh at that one. Oh Magnus... 

"Not you too! I have had enough. Shut it, Magnus." Isak gives him a pointed look. 

"Easy Isak. He's just playing." Even gives him a meaningful look. 

Isak rolls his eyes. "I'm chill. I'm chill."

"Yo, Isak. Sorry about earlier, bro. I promise I'll chill out a bit on the teasing." Jonas leans over to him. 

"I'm sorry too, bro. It's cool." Isak doesn't look totally convinced it's cool, but it's his best friend, after all. 

They continue eating and things are much more chill than earlier in the day. Even Chris had stopped slowly licking the sauce off her meatballs, while staring at Even, after Noora elbowed her in the ribs in warning. That was a relief. 

Everyone around him is chatting and smiling, and it truly makes Even's heart feel light. These are good people. They are all beautiful, and they are all flawed... but somehow, together they compliment each other perfectly. 

"Hey Even, where is Luna?" Eva asks.

"Uhhh she was sleeping in our room when we came down." He replies, confused. 

"Can we go get her? We miss her." Noora tells him. 

Him and Isak give them fond smiles, and nod. 

They are off like wildfire. It makes Even smile, seeing how much this little family has accepted their baby girl. 

"So how do we decide whose doing the dishes?" Mahdi questions the group. 

Everyone immediately starts shouting "not it". In the end, Even suggests they pull straws. 

"Wait, why are we doing this? There are staff in these chalets to do this shit for us?" Magnus points out. 

"Because we are trying to pretend we are normal campers, and not spoiled rich kids, for once." Isak tells him, annoyed.

"I respect that, man. We should try and not take advantage of the staff this weekend." Jonas nods.  

"Ok than, fine. If you two are so eager to be a normal people, have at er' buddy!" Magnus cheers. 

And that's how Jonas and Isak end up in frilly aprons and rubber gloves, doing the dishes, for what Even can only assume is their first time, based on how slow and shitty they are at it.  

Everyone else moves into the living room. It is so cozy in here. The fire is going, and everyone is cuddled under blankets laying on the many couches. 

Even listens to them murmuring and enjoying each others company. He lets his eyes slip closed. It is so peaceful here, in this cozy cottage. 

The girls start giggling as Eva suddenly reveals a bottle of wine hidden in her purse. From there things get a little less peaceful, as the boys reveal they also have liquor. Even isn't sure what to do in this case. He should be responsible, and stop the under age drinking. That's probably in his job description. 

Meh. He can't be bothered to ruin their fun. Instead he vows to keep things under control, and to watch out for them. 

Isak and Jonas join them, and everyone continues to have fun, and shoot the shit. 

Even looks around, enjoying the light atmosphere and teasing them all whenever he can get the chance. 

His baby boy is having fun with all his best friends. And his baby girl, is being cuddled in the arms of her adoring fans. 

"Even! My main man! Get over here! Join us, please. It's not the same without you anymore!" Magnus hollers to him. 

And that's all it takes.

In the midst of some of the most amazing people Even has ever had the pleasure of meeting, in the middle of one of the natures greatest landscapes... Even's heart is full of the feeling of having found true friends for the first time in his life. 

It's a damn good feeling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok dears! Thank you as always for reading/commenting/supporting my fic!
> 
> I know this wasn't maybe my best work... I hope it doesnt seem rushed! I wanted to get something out this weekend in the midst of my crazy life right now, so I've been pounding out this chapter all evening so I could post tonight!!
> 
> Don't worry, there will be more squad interaction and A LOT of humour next chapter!!! 
> 
> Love you guys <3 <3


	28. I Know You're In Shock, But Please Don't Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak get a big shock. The gang enjoy their last night in the Alps, with some campfire, teasing, and singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say again a big thank you, not only for the support on this fic, but also for the support I've been getting from you guys, on my real life stuff. It's been amazing talking to you guys on here, and your well wishes for my life, and encouraging me to take my time and enjoy my family and stuff... you are all honestly such lovely people. 
> 
> I feel like I've made real friends on here, and I can't explain how much I love coming on here and seeing comments from you guys in my inbox, and getting to talk to you! 
> 
> I know its September now and people tend to get busier, but I really hope you guys don't disappear, because I love having you here so much! But of course if you're busy or starting something new this month... I wish you the very best of luck!!

ISAK

Isak wakes with an agonized groan. 

They had all stayed up way too late last night, and they'd also had way more than their fair share of alcohol. 

Isak is probably one of the lucky ones, Even had cut him off before he could get too out of hand. The others were not so lucky. Isak could only imagine how shitty most of the squad is feeling this morning.

Hmmm... that did open the door for Isak to have a more _enjoyable_ morning though... if everyone else is sick and passed out, there is nothing stopping him and Even from having a little fun!

He slowly lifts his head, from where his cheek is plastered against Even's chest, and leans down to start kissing and sucking the side of Even's neck.

Even lets out a gurgling sound, as his hand comes up and whacks Isak in the face... Okayyyyy... not the reaction he'd been going for, but Even is asleep after all, guess he can't really fault him. 

Fine, new approach than.

Isak slips down Even's body, kissing his way down to his nipple, where he stops to kiss and suck a little bit. He slips his hand down even lower, slipping it inside Even's pyjama pants, palming his morning wood.

This time he gets a much more satisfactory reaction, as Even's back arches and he lets out a deep moan.

Fuck ya.

"Baaaaaaaby! What are you doing?" Even mumbles tiredly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Isak replies huskily. "I'm taking advantage of everyones hangovers, to please my man."

"Ok... yaaaaa. Let's do that. Mmmm ya angel, stroke it just like that." Even hasn't even opened his eyes yet. He looks so fucking relaxed and turned on right now.

Isak lowers his head again, and goes back to kissing all along Even's chest. He never seems to be the one to wake up first, so he plans to take full advantage of this situation. 

"Baby, get up here and kiss me." Even demands. 

Well Isak isn't going to say no to that!

Now that their bodies are nice and lined up, Isak finally decides to pay some attention to his own hard on. 

He slides his hand out of Even's pants, and lowers his hips down to start a nice slow grind between them. 

Yeeeeeees... fuck that feels nice. 

There is definitely something to be said for taking things nice and slow. They are usually in such a heated passion, that they are moving at light speed trying to touch everywhere and get each other off.

Not this morning though, nope.

Even's hands come around to the small of Isak's back, and he pushes Isak's hips down a little harder against his own. Oh... well that's quite a nice change in angle. Fuck yes.

They stay like that, grinding and kissing, for what feels like hours. This is the life right here.

Isak reaches behind him, taking hold of Even's forearm, encouraging him to lower his hand, pushing it under the waist band of Isak's pants.

Even seems to get the hint, as he squeezes the fleshy part of Isak's bum a few times, before sliding his hand deeper, brushing his fingers right where Isak wants him the most.

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

Isak has never jumped out of his skin so badly in his entire life! He launches himself off of Even in total shock, landing in a heap at the foot of the bed. His head snaps to the doorway... and he immediately wishes for a quick death.

 

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO! Oh my fucking god. This is not happening!" Isak is in full panic mode. 

"You!" Magnus is suddenly pointing accusingly at Isak. "And... and YOU!" Then he turns his finger on Even. 

Isak whips his head around to look at Even, and sees a very similar look of devastated shock on his beautiful face. 

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Magnus is basically bouncing on his feet. His shocked face has turned into what Isak can only describe as a look of pure excited evil. "I cannot believe you are gay for like a month, and you already bagged a hottie like Even! But like, fuck Isak... he's your bodyguard! Have you guys been fucking the whole time!?" 

Isak is so frozen and in shock, he isn't even processing the words coming out of Magnus' mouth. He just hears a buzzing noise every time Magnus speaks. 

"Magnus, there are just so many things wrong with what you just said, man." This Isak manages to hear clearly. He turns to Even, wondering what he is on about. Even is sitting up now, looking completely resigned to his fate, as he quickly pulls a pillow over his lap. 

Oh my god, they are both wearing very thin pyjama pants, that are doing nothing to hide their matching hard-ons. Fuck! Magnus has seen Isak tenting in his pants! The  _shame._

"Who cares! Isak is getting laid by Even! This is like the best day of life ever! Holy fuck... I have to go tell everyone about EVAK!" 

"NO!" They both shout at the same time. But it's too late. Magnus is gone back out the door like a lighting bolt. 

"Fuck!" Isak shouts, as they both jump off the bed, hard-ons be damned, and chase after Magnus at full speed. 

"Magnus, you little fucker, get back here!" Isak yells after him. 

They come out of the hallway and look over the bannister into the main area of the chalet... and are met with three very wide sets of eyes. 

  

_Mother fucking fucker!_

"Magnus! You absolute DICKHEAD!" Isak is going to kill him. He just is. 

"I fucking knew it! I can't believe you thought you could hide it from us. You dumb asses!" Jonas is bent double with laughter. 

Isak is fuming. He should really be comforting Even right now... this is much worse for him logistically... but also, these are Isak's best friends and they are a bunch of dickheads!

"Magnus, why can't you ever keep your damn mouth shut!" 

"What the fuck, man! You would let him know about you guys, and  _still_ not tell me! I'm your fucking best friend!" Now Jonas is fuming too. 

"That's not the point! None of you shit heads are supposed to know! None of you  _would_ know, if fucking Mags would learn how to knock!" 

"Well maybe you should learn to lock the fucking door, if you don't want everyone to know you're banging your bodyguard!" Magnus throws back. 

Isak gives him his very best murderous glare. 

"For the record, my name is Even, not the bodyguard." Even turns his exasperated look from Magnus, to Isak. "And you! You seriously didn't lock the door before you stuck your hand in my pants!" 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're turning on _me_  now?" Isak screams in Even's face.

 

"Ok, ok! Everyone calm the fuck down!" All heads turn towards Mahdi. "Can we all stop yelling at each other for one minute, and focus on what's really important here?" 

"What could be more important than the birth of Evak?" Magnus questions (or more like shouts over excitedly). 

Mahdi turns back towards where Even is standing at the top of the stairs. "What the bloody hell are  _those,_ bro?" 

Everyone turns to look at Even now. Even looks down to follow Madhi's line of sight. "What?" He asks. 

"Are you, the big tough MI6 agent, seriously wearing a pair of children's space themed pyjama pants, right now?" Mahdi deadpans. 

There is a moment of complete silence amongst the group... then everyone just completely breaks down. This has been the most ridiculous morning of Isak's life, and he just can't help but put his face in his hands and laugh/cry. 

"What do you mean?" Even laughs. "You don't like my cool guy space pants? These were a very thoughtful gift, I'll have you know!" 

"Oh ya, from who, your little boyfriend?" Mahdi teases back. 

Even and Isak pause to look at each other, and they start laughing their asses off all over again. "As a matter of fact, Isak did give me these beauties!" Even tells them with a grin, looking down at the group from their perch at the top of the stairs. 

"And I love them very much." He finishes as he pulls Isak in and kisses his cheek. 

Isak just groans. Clearly, they are busted. So it looks like they may as well accept their fate, and start explaining. 

"Ok you shit heads. In the living room, now! We need to talk." Isak tells them, as he descends the stairs and starts marching towards the living room.

The boys all follow him, taking their usual seats.

"Ok, yes! This is the best, give us all the details!" Magnus is leaning forward, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, staring at Isak and Even.

Isak rolls his eyes. "Or not, you perv! This isn't about giving you all details about our relationship. This is about keeping your mouths shut."

Even interrupts him. "Uh babe, why don't you let me take it from here? I feel like there may be a better approach to this, than giving them attitude."

"Awwww he calls him babe! Oh fuck, I'm dying over here." Magnus dramatically falls back against the couch.

"Why are you like this?" Jonas smacks him across the head.

"Ok, boys. Can you focus for a minute, please?" Even tries to take back control of the situation.

Isak would be lying if he said Even taking control like that, doesn't seriously turn him on. Dammit.

"Listen, this obviously isn't how myself and Isak would have liked you all to find out that we are dating." Even pauses to glare at Magnus. "Now that you do know about us, I really need to ask you all a favour. Obviously, it's not traditional for a bodyguard to be in a relationship with their client. But this thing between me and Isak, it's more than just a relationship. I am not going to bore you all with our feelings and motives... but you have to believe that I care so deeply about your friend, and he feels the same about me." They smile at each other. "The thing is, if anyone was to find out about us, we don't know how they would handle it. Not just our friends and family, but Isak is also the Prince, so their would be political and public backlash."

"Even, can you get to the point, please?" Mahdi asks.

"Look, we just really need you guys to keep your mouths shut from here on out! This isn't a joke. I mean you Magnus!" Isak tells the group. "Even could lose his job, and my whole life would be all over the media. I'm not ready for the world to know about this. I mean it guys, I need you to swear your silence to me!" 

They all look at Isak, and he is happy to see that they look extremely sincere when they nod and agree that they will keep this between them. 

"Thank you, guys." Isak says, very relieved. "I know this is unexpected." Jonas coughs, and gives him Isak a "seriously?" kind of look. "Ok, fine. This was unexpected for  _some of you._ But this thing between Even and I, is very real. We love each other." Even pulls Isak closer between his legs and squeezes him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek in the cutest fucking way.

 

"Ya we do." He says happily. 

"Squeeeeeeeeeeak!!" Magnus is full on biting his fist to contain his squealing.... It's not working very well. 

"Ok, ok. Enough with the sappy stuff now." Isak is blushing so fucking hard. He isn't used to letting his friends see this side of him, but it's so damn hard to control himself when he's in Even's arms. "Let's just all go and shower, and pretend this never happened now." He gives them all a very pointed look as he stands up, takes Even's hand, and pulls him out of the room. 

"I can't believe that just happened. I'm not going to lie, I'm feeling pretty fucking nervous right now. I know they are your best friends, but I don't know them all that well, and I'm worried about what could happen if this gets out, baby." Even tells him as they head back to their room. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Isak turns to him. "I know what you're saying, and I'm nervous too. All we can do for now, is just trust them, though. These are my closest friends, I know they won't intentionally hurt me. Someone had to find out eventually, and honestly I'm kind of relieved." Even raises his eyebrows at him. "I just mean, it's been a while since I came out to them, and I am so fucking in love with you, and it's kind of nice that I can finally show you off and have someone to talk to about us, you know?" 

Even looks at the ground for a minute, then he smiles gently and returns his eyes to Isak. "Ya, I guess I do, baby. If I had friends like that, I would want to brag about you too." He says softly. 

"Oh man, Evy! Now I'm going to start blushing again!" Isak whines. 

"That's ok." Even whispers. 

"And Even, you do have friends like that, now. They are your friends too... especially Magnus." Isak jokes, to lighten Even's mood. 

It seems to work, Even lets out a little giggle. "That's true. Magnus is definitely my new bestie." 

"Fuck, you can have him." Isak sighs. 

Even pulls Isak a little closer. "Angel, no matter what happens now, I need you to know that you are my priority, ok? We will figure the rest out." 

Isak can't help it. He needs to kiss him. He needs to kiss this amazing person who owns his heart. 

"I know, baby. I love you, too." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, Isak and Even are making their way down to the shoreline, where the squad is meeting up for a campfire.

It had been a lazy day. After all the excitement with the boys, everyone split up again to nurse their hangovers, and take advantage of the warm afternoon.  

This had been more than fine with Isak, as he would have been happy to avoid the boys and their questioning eyes, for as long as humanly possible. They couldn't skip the campfire though. It would look way too suspicious now. Plus, Isak didn't want to leave the boys alone with the girls, in case they let something slip.

It sucked having to leave their cozy bedroom, where they had been cuddling and kissing in front of the fireplace most of the day, but it would be kind of nice to sit by the water and enjoy some squad time.

They seem to be the last ones to arrive, and as much as Isak hates to do it, he walks to the opposite side of the circle, and sits across from Even. He knows if he sits right next to him, Magnus' eyes will be on them all night, just waiting for something cute to happen. Isak plans to make sure they don't rise to the bait.  

He sits down next to Jonas, and they share a look that Isak hopes means something along the lines of: "I get it man, I know why you wanted to keep it a secret, we're cool now."

Eva opens a cooler and starts passing around drinks. Isak is shocked that any of them want to drink tonight, he figured they'd all be off of alcohol for a while after last night. Guess he was wrong... _teenagers!_  

He expects everyone to be super chatty and excited, as this is their last night in the Alps, but there seems to be a strange sombreness to the group tonight. Not to mention no one has really looked at him since he sat down. 

Even stranger than that, though... not one of the girls, not even Chris, has said a single flirty thing to Even.

Isak is starting to get a sick feeling in his belly. Why are his friends acting so weird...

"What the fuck is up with you guys? Normally, you can't shut up even when I want you to." Isak sneers at them.

They all look up at him at once, get awkward looks on their faces, and then quickly look away.

Oh fuck. Not good.

He gives Even a panic stricken look. Even seems to follow of his train of thought. Of course he does, it's his Even after all.

Even clears his throat and leans over to Chris. "Hey Chris, why don't you show me how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth? I bet you can fit something pretty big in your mouth, huh?"

Chris looks up at him with wide excited eyes... for all of about five seconds, before her head snaps towards Isak and she blushes and looks down again. "Ummm, I don't think I'm really in the mood for that right now." She answers, awkwardly.

Even and Isak make eye contact again, and they are both definitely thinking the same thing. They snap their heads towards their big mouth idiot of a friend. "MAGNUS!" They shout simultaneously.

Magnus looks at Isak and the guilt it written all over his face.

"You little shit!! Why would you tell them? You promised!" Isak reams him out.

Magnus tries to hide inside his hood, peaking out and trying his luck at an apology.

 

"I'm sorry bro! I know we promised... but like, I didn't think that applied to the girls! They are part of the squad!" 

"It applies to everyone who didn't already know! Magnus, we don't want people knowing about this, you idiot!" 

Magnus just shrugs and looks so guilty. Damn him. 

"Ummm, excuse me? Is anyone else super insulted that Isak told the boys and is  _this_ upset about us finding out?" Eva questions the girls, before glaring at Isak. 

"Eva, it's not like that." Isak sighs. "This could endanger Even's job, and if the media ever gets wind of this, I will be destroyed. I didn't tell the boys, Magnus walked in on us." Pause to glare daggers at Magnus. "It's not that I don't trust any of you, but I wasn't ready for this to get out, and I really don't want anyone accidentally saying something to the wrong person." 

"Isak, we get that. We are your best friends. You don't have to worry about us telling people about you guys. Besides, the girls are not your biggest problem, Magnus obviously is!" Sana tells him. 

"Hey! I know I haven't done a great job so far, but that's it! I swear! I will be so careful from now on! I won't tell anyone else!" Magnus pleads. 

"Magnus this isn't a joke. I need you to seriously keep your promise from now on." Even is giving him the disappointed parent look, and Magnus legit looks traumatized. 

"Ok, ok. So everyone here knows now. I don't love that, but also I'm kind of relieved. Now let's change the subject before things get even more awkward." Isak gives everyone a pointed look. 

"Wait! You can't just change the subject! Now that we all know, you have to give us details! This is so fucking hot, I'm sweating just picturing the two of you holding hands!" Chris starts fanning herself. 

"No! Don't even start! I mean it, assholes. This is not about to turn into a gossip about Even and Isak party." Isak glares at each of them individually. 

"Ok, than how about a game of truth or dare?" Vilde pipes up. 

"Absolutely not! I mean it, drop it shit heads. We are telling you all  _nothing!"_ Isak grumbles. 

There is a moment where all the girls and Magnus just look between each other. And then all eyes are back on Isak and Even. 

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Are you dating?"

"Are you fucking?"

"Is it amazing kissing Even? Oh my god have you  _slept_ with him!?"

"What is anal like?" 

"Are you in love?" 

The questions are coming so fast, Isak goes from angry to dumbfounded in 1.6989874 seconds flat. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" He finally breaks and starts yelling at them. "That is private! You don't get to know anything about my love life or my sex life!" 

"But... but... Evvvvvvvvak!" Magnus whines. 

Isak just rolls his eyes at him. "I will give you all one detail, and then you will shut the hell up!" Isak concedes. 

"Oh my god, what!?" Eva asks excitedly. 

"Yes we're in love, and yes Even is an amazing kisser." Isak shamelessly gets up and moves towards his boyfriend who is grinning at him like a fool. He plops himself down in Even's lap, and gives the rest of them a look that lets them know he thinks they are total suckers for not having Even for themselves. 

There is a collective "Awwwwwww" from everyone in the squad except Mahdi and Jonas, who are pretty much just laughing at their display. 

"Wow... look at how adorable they are! Is it weird that I'm simultaneously shipping them so hard... but I also really want Even for myself?" Chris asks no one in particular. 

"Chris! You have  _got_ to stop this now." Even sighs. 

Chris just gives him her best seductive wink. "No chance, sexy pants. Ask me again when you don't look like a tall blonde giraffe God." 

"A what!?" Even exclaims. 

No one bothers to answer him. They are all laughing way too hard. 

As much as Isak wanted to keep this secret, there is no denying that he is secretly enjoying just talking and teasing with his friends like this. He is so fucking proud to have someone like Even for his own, he wants his friends to know that someone as good as Even could love him back. Plus, it definitely wouldn't hurt if this helped to get the girls to stop flirting with Even, quite so much. 

"Ok, can we be done with the sappy stuff now?" Jonas groans. "Even loves Isak, and Isak loves Even's dick. We get it. Lets get back to our campfire activities now, ya?"

Isak gasps and shoots him the finger.

"Sounds good, Jonas. What did you have in mind?" Eva asks, as she scoots a little closer to him.

Jonas reaches behind him and pulls out his guitar. "Any requests?"

"How about Secret Love Song, by Little Mix?" Sana asks, and Isak sticks his tongue out at her.

"What, it seemed appropriate?" She teases back.

Jonas decides to ignore that whole encounter, and starts playing some classics. Leave it to Jonas to only play retro songs from the 60's.

After a while, Isak starts requesting songs, and of course he gets his way because he has the best friend card. They sing along and Isak dances and claps, feeling lighter than he has in ages.

    

He is sitting in the Swiss Alps, with the love of his life, and all of his best friends in the world. His secret is out, and after some convincing, he actually feels pretty  secure about the fact that he can trust his friends. Even Magnus. 

It's a beautiful night. Things are good with him and Jonas again. He is free to be himself and love who he loves.

Life is pretty fucking great.

The sing-a-long continues until Noora starts complaining about being hungry, and they take a break to roast marshmallows and make s'mores.

Isak basically just sits back in Even's arms, and waits for Even to roast him the perfect marshmallow. He is a spoiled Little Prince and he loves it.

He could do without his friends teasing him about it, though...

"Awww, look at how Isak just cuddles up like a baby and waits to get fed."

"Shut it, Madhi!"

"I feel like that's not the only thing Isak is going to be fed tonight."

"Shut it, Eva!"

Ok, so the squad is having more than a little fun at his expense... but life is still good. Isak just needs to keep reminding himself of that...

Slowly the group starts to dwindle. It had been a late night last night, and it seems that some people are determined to get more than four hours sleep tonight. 

Isak can see how difficult it is for Magnus to finally give in, and head back to the chalet, but eventually he does. Leaving just Isak, Even, Jonas and Eva. 

"This is so beautiful, the lake and the mountains! God, I wish we could just stay here forever." Eva sighs happily. 

"That's not the only beautiful thing out here right now." Jonas replies. 

Eva blushes all the way down to her scarf. Isak shouldn't ruin the moment... he knows he shouldn't... 

"Awww Jonas that's so sweet. But you could at least wait until Even goes to bed, before you start hitting on me. I'm a taken man now!" 

"Fuck you, Isak! Way to ruin my moves!" 

"It's ok, Jonas. I still appreciated it!" Eva hurries to assure him. 

They share a gentle smile, and Even raises his eyebrows at Isak. Looks like they might not be the only couple leaving here tomorrow!

The four of them sit out by the fire, singing and talking into the wee hours of the night.

They sit and cuddle by the fire for so long, that eventually they end up watching the most beautiful sunrise Isak has ever seen.

The sunrise is probably no different than the millions of others he's seen in the past, but somehow being in the arms of his one true love... makes it seem pretty fucking magical.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my darlings!! I hope you got everything you were hoping for from the Swiss Alps! Dont worry though, if you didn't this definitely isnt the end of the squad being together... don't forget, we still have Isak's big birthday party coming!! 
> 
> I just want to give you all a heads up that it might be next week or at least Sunday before I can get another update out! As you are reading this (if you're reading it on Sept 7th, LOL) ... It's my BIRTHDAY! Woo! So the next few days are going to be super busy with family and friends!
> 
> Thank you all for the love, and I look forward to reading and answering your comments! And if you don't leave a comment, thank you so much for reading and being on this journey with me <3


	29. When You Get Sick, Things Start To Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back from their trip. Important conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like the never ending story, and readers come and go, but I am so grateful to all of you who have stuck around and read and talk to me every chapter! It's so amazing to me <3
> 
> I started this because I was talking to a couple friends about fics and wanted a story with plot, that was stress free reading and wouldn't cause pain, and now here we are like 4 months later with almost 30 chapters, and it's all because of the love and support you guys have given me! So a big thank you to those of you who are still here with me, it truly means the world <3

_The following Wednesday_

**EVEN**

"Achoooo!" 

Even's eyes fly open when Isak's forehead whacks against his chest, as he sneezes for the millionth time that evening. 

"Uggggggh... I'm sorry, Evy." Isak groans, sounding more nasal than actual human.

Even looks down at him, where Isak is plastered against his chest, in his biggest cozy hoody, looking miserable and defeated.

"It's ok, baby. I know you didn't mean to. I wish you weren't sick." Even brushes some of Isak's soft hair away from his cheek.

 

Isak's little nose is twitching, and Even prepares himself for another whack. 

He knows he shouldn't find this endearing, his baby is sick after all, but he can't help it! Isak has been even cuddlier than usual ever since his immune system decided to shit the bed last night. 

Even had started to notice that Isak was grumpier than usual, his nose was running, and he had like no energy, the day after they got back from the Alps. Then last night, Isak started sneezing repeatedly, and it just kept going downhill from there. 

He hadn't been able to go to school today, so they had spent most of the day exactly like this. Isak in a million layers of hoodies, cuddled up against Even, while they slept or watched Netflix. 

Of course, they had to be careful, Even made sure to go out into the castle and show his face, talk to the Royals, and run to his own room whenever someone came in to see Isak.

They had been getting weird vibes from the Queen for a little while, so they were being extra careful now.

Speaking of the Queen, Even looks down at Isak, gently stroking along his beautiful face.

 

"Angel?" He asks, in his quietest voice. 

"Hmmm?" Isak responds groggily, opening his eyes. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Isak's attempt at humour is somewhat ruined when he immediately breaks into a coughing fit.

Even sits him up a little and strokes his back until he's done. As soon as Isak has his breathing under control again, he turns back towards Even and pushes against his chest, until he gets Even back into an acceptable cuddling position. Demanding little shit... even when he's sick. 

"Ugh, Even this sucks. Make it go awwwwwway!" Isak whines desperately. 

"Awww, sweetie I wish I could." Even really does, he hates seeing his Little Prince in any kind of discomfort. 

"What's your question?" Isak mumbles. 

"Oh, well, if you're not up to talking right now that's ok. I was just thinking about your mama, and I could be totally off base here, but your parents seem so nice and totally open to everything." Isak gives him a curious look. Ok, he's really not explaining this well. "What I mean is, like your parents always tell you they love you no matter what, and they seem really open about love and stuff. I guess I'm just wondering why you don't want them to know you're gay?"

Isak raises his eyebrows at him. "Wow Ev, you really know when the best time to have a deep conversation is."

Even can't help but laugh at that expression and deadpan tone. "You're right, baby. Sorry. You sleep."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Nah, it's ok. I guess I could use a distraction. I know it seems like it should be easy to come out to them, they are honestly the best parents a kid could ask for. I've never heard them say anything homophobic or hint that they wouldn't love me because of who I was dating." Isak sighs. "Honestly, if I wasn't the Prince, I would have come out to them ages ago."

Isak seems lost in thought for a bit. Even doesn't know if he should prompt him to continue, or just let it drop. In the end, his curiosity wins out.

"So why does being the Prince change that?"

Isak seems to shake himself, and realize he was mid conversation. "I guess it just comes down to expectations. And like being a social figure. If I could just come out to my family and friends, then move on with my life, it would be amazing. But that's not the case for me. The media will explode, everyone in the country will want to have a say, opinions will blast off. I just don't want to deal with that, you know?" Even nods.

He hates how right Isak is. He can't just come out with the average fears of any teenage boy. He has a whole other world of things to be afraid of. 

Even can't help himself, he leans down and kisses Isak's forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips. He secretly loves the way Isak's little nose squishes when he kisses him. 

"Evvvvvy, stop!" Isak giggles. "You're going to get sick!"

"I can't help it, you're just so fucking amazing." 

"Ugh, I can't get any redder right now, Even. I'm already red with fever." Isak complains. 

"Ok, ok." Even stops attacking him with kisses. 

They are silent for another little while. 

Until Isak starts talking softly again. "There is another reason. I guess, like, even though my parents would want to support me, and tell me it's ok to love and marry whoever I want, it would put them into an awkward position."

"What do you mean, baby?"

"It's just... I'm their only son. If I don't marry a girl, and have babies with her... they won't have an heir to the throne. So even if they were happy for me, and supportive, I'd always know that because of my choices, they wouldn't get to have a genetic heir. What would happen to our Kingdom then?" Isak's voice is barely a whisper now.

"Oh angel! I'm so sorry you have to deal with this kind of pressure. But you can't force yourself to marry a girl and live unhappily forever. That's just too awful. You know who you are, you know what your heart wants, could you really live like that?" Even feels like his heart is caving in.

"Of course I can't marry a girl now! It was bad enough when I just knew I was gay. But now there's you! How could I ever even think about marrying some girl I don't love, or having to force myself to have babies with her, when I'm completely gone for you! I know you're it for me. I just know that I'll always have to live with the guilt of disappointing my entire family... fuck, the entire Kingdom really." Isak is on the verge of tears now, and Even wants to punch himself in the balls for bringing this up tonight. 

"I know this doesn't fix anything, but you're it for me too, angel. No matter what happens, I will always support you. And you know, you could still have a genetic heir!" Isak looks up at him like he's losing it. "No, don't give me that look. This is 2017 Isak! We just have to use a surrogate, and we will use your sperm and then BAM! We keep going until we have a son, and then your family gets its heir, and we get our very own family!" Even is probably a little too excited at this prospect. Good thing him and Isak aren't the average couple... because he's pretty sure normal couples don't talk about their surrogate babies a month into the relationship. 

Luckily for Even, Isak is just looking at him with pure adoration. 

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone use the word sperm, and yet still sound so insanely romantic. Fuck I love you so much, Evy." Isak leans up and presses their lips together, germs be damned. "I can't believe you are planning our future babies in order to ease my guilt and solve some of my biggest life problems, right now. I also can't believe you would be willing to let me be the sperm donor for our babies, just so my family could have an heir. You are an actual angel. I should be the one calling you angel! Fuck... I'm going to cry. Stupid emotions being all out of whack because Im sick!" Isak sounds totally blown away, and starts sniffling for a whole new reason.

"Baby, don't cry! It's ok, I would do anything to keep you in my life, and to keep you and your family happy. You guys mean so much to me." Even smiles at him. 

"There is no way we aren't having a mini-Even baby, though! I can't imagine having surrogate babies, and yet not having a mix of little-Isak's and Even's!" Isak is tearing up, and laughing at the same time. Even is starting to wonder if he's high on too many cold meds. He doesn't even care though, it's such a perfect moment.

"Ok, ok! So once we have a baby boy Isak, we can start using some Even swimmers, and then we will have the cutest little mix of adorable babies in the world!" Even is laughing now too. They are so ridiculous... but also _not at all ridiculous,_ because Even is dead fucking serious about all of this. 

He would literally do anything to ease Isak's worries. Plus, if it means he gets to marry Isak, and they get to have a family, he would sacrifice having children with his DNA. Of course, the idea of them having some of both their DNA in the family... that sounds pretty nice as well. 

"I can't believe we just planned out our future so that I wouldn't have to worry about disappointing my parents. Are we completely crazy, Even?" Isak is giving him total gooey eyes.

"We are. But I kind of love it, don't you?" Even winks at him.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

They both turn towards the door.

"Ugh, why do people keep interrupting us!" Isak whines. He lifts his head off of Even's chest with great effort. "Who is it?"

 

"It's your guru! I come bearing get well presents! Can I come in?" Eskild shouts back. 

Even sighs, regretfully pushing Isak gently off his chest. He moves to the foot of Isak's bed and picks up one of the video game controllers. Might as well make it look like he has a reason for being in there.

"Ya, ya. Come in guru." Isak tells him.

Eskild comes dancing into the room with a massive tray in his hands. 

"Good god, what is all that?" Isak asks. 

"I told you I come bearing gifts! I made my darling baby gay some fresh soup for your cold, because I love you, I also made you some delicious muffins, and cut up lots of fruit so you can get your vitamin C." Eskild proudly places the tray down on Isak's bed. 

"While I very much appreciate your efforts, this is seriously enough food for like five people!" Isak gasps. 

"Well I had a feeling you wouldn't be in here all alone." Eskild gives Even a pointed look. "So I decided I would feed our resident Prince Charming at the same time. Plus, your guru could hang out and help!" 

Isak rolls his eyes at Eskild's obvious attempts to stay and hang out with Even. "Sure guru, why don't you join us?"

"Lovely!" Eskild claps his hands together excitedly. "So what have you two been up to locked away up here all alone all day?"

If Even isn't mistaken, there is something a little too suggestive for comfort, in Eskild's tone. 

"Well Isak's been sleeping mostly. I've just been hanging out and playing some video games." Even tells him. 

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick? That's some serious bodyguard dedication, right there!" Eskild reaches out and pats Even's thigh. Earning another heavy eye roll from Isak. 

"Oh my god, Eskild! Can you stop feeling up Even for like five minutes. I already have a cold, don't make me nauseous too!" 

"Rude! It is perfectly acceptable for two beautiful boys to enjoy a little flirting, baby gay. If you would just open yourself to exploring this side of you a little more, you might learn that flirting, and of course what follows...." Eskild pauses for a very dramatic wink at Isak. "Can be extremely enjoyable for both parties! Seriously baby Prince, you have got to stop being such a prude and open yourself up to a little loving!" 

Isak almost chokes on a piece of strawberry and look desperately to Even for a little help. 

Even just can't help himself. He just can't resist a little mischievous teasing. 

"Ya Isak, stop being such a prude! Explore the gay a little bit... you might like it." He gives Isak his absolute best shit eating grin. 

Isak's mouth is opening and closing like a fish... he is at a complete loss for words. Which of course, results in Even and Eskild busting out in endless laughter.

"You both suck! I am not a prude. In fact, I resent that very much, dickheads." He takes a moment to shoot a very directed glare at Even. "Both of you need to leave now, I have had enough for one day. Be gone! Let me rest." Isak dramatically flops back against his bed.

"Awww, my sweet sick little Issy. I shall leave, but first I thought you should know what your baby daddy was doing downstairs earlier." Eskild says mischievously.

"My baby daddy?" Isak squishes up his nose at that.

"Of course, you and Even are daddies to Luna are you not?"

"Oh right!" Isak recovers. "Ya, ya, of course. So what was he doing?"

"You won't believe this. You better cover Luna's eyes!"

"Jesus Eskild you are so dramatic." Even deadpans.

"I'm not the one who cheated on my dog today!" Eskild whips out his phone and turns it to Isak.

   

Even can see the evil glint in Isak's eyes, and he knows he's about to get it. 

"Even!! How could you? Luna spent her day up here taking care of her sick daddy, and all the while you were off kissing other puppies! For shame!" Isak places his hand over his heart and gasps. 

"Oh for the love of god!" Even rolls his eyes almost as well as Isak. "So I gave that dog a little love, that doesn't mean I love our daughter any less!" 

"Eskild, thank you for telling me about this. It is good to know who loves our daughter the most. This will be very useful evidence in the divorce." 

"Fuck off! I kiss one other puppy, and now we're getting a divorce?"

"You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you cheated!" Isak crosses his arms and turns his chin away from Even. 

Even isn't sure whether he should be in shock, or whether he should be laughing his ass off. He doesn't get a chance to do either. 

"Wow! I am so sorry I started this! I try to spread a little gossip, and now I've broken up a family! Why am I like this... why am I so eager to spread gossip! I'm so sorry boys, please don't get a divorce!" Eskild plays along. "But if you do... I GET EVEN!!" 

All three of them bust out laughing. Holy fuck, they are total loons. Even loves them both so much. 

The laughter continues for a very long time, right up until Isak's laughter turns into a coughing fit, and Even and Eskild end up on either side of him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him. 

This little reminder that Isak is in fact quite ill, effectively ruins the giddy mood in the room. Eskild quickly pushes Isak down into the bed again, and tucks him in the blankets like a little burrito. 

"Eskild, please tell me you did not just  _swaddle_ me!" Isak grumbles. 

"You are my baby Prince, of course I swaddled your cute little ass!" Eskild tells him like it should be obvious. 

"Ok, that's enough of you. Goodbye Eskild." Isak grumps.

"Oh, fine. I'm leaving." He bends down and presses a quick kiss to Isak's forehead, before throwing himself across the bed and catching a very unprepared Even off guard, pressing his lips against his cheek. "And goodnight to you too, beautiful." 

Even just stares at his retreating back as Eskild skips out of the room. "Goodnight, you insatiable flirt!" 

Eskild's giggles follow him into the hallway, as he closes the door. 

Even turns to check in on his boy, and finds Isak still very tightly tucked inside his blanket burrito. "Evvvvvven, help me! I can't move my arms." He whines. 

Even laughs at him... and maybe takes a moment to get a picture of this on his phone, while Isak yells at him... before he finally goes over and loosens the blankets so Isak can breathe. 

"Thank you, asshole. Now go get our daughter, if she will even let your cheating hands touch her, and come to bed. I'm exhausted." Isak orders him. 

"Luna still loves me. She understands, you just watch." 

Even heads over to Luna's little doggy bed, and bends down to pet her. 

"Well hello my favourite little puppy in the whole wide world!" He coos to her. 

She sits up and sticks her tongue out, panting happily at the attention. 

"That's a good girl, you still love your papa don't you?" Even rubs his nose into her fur, as he picks her up and walks her over to Isak's bed. "Are we making an exception to the no puppy in bed rule? You are sick after all."

Isak doesn't bother with a response. He just reaches his arms out and makes grabby hands for his puppy. Enough said. 

Even lets them get comfortable while he goes and gets ready for bed. 

When he comes back, Isak is sprawled across the bed half asleep, so Even plops down opposite him, and turns to look into his sleepy eyes. 

"I love you, angel. I hope you sleep well and feel better tomorrow." He says softly. 

Isak give him a gentle smile. "I love you, too. I don't want to get you sick... but can I have a good night kiss?" 

"You can always have a goodnight kiss, my Little Prince."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there you go, a little short but sweet chapter to hopefully keep you guys satiated while the bigger stuff builds again!
> 
> Please come talk to me in the comment section if you want to make my day!
> 
> Love ya <3


	30. My Dear Mother, She'll Never Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited talk with the Queen. How much does she really know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the love guys! As everyone gets busier in September, I've definitely seen the fandom start to slip away from time to time, so again, I just really appreciate those who stick around and squeeze in a little reading or commenting when you can... it's truly the sweetest thing!! To those of you who have started a new adventure or who can't be here as often, if you happen to see this, I hope you are doing so well in whatever you are doing, and that we can stay in touch!
> 
> I will do my best to continue to update as often as I can, but I'm also starting a new job, and as my readers come and go, my motivation has been wavering a little bit... just being honest! I will never abandon this, as long as I have readers, I will be here! But if I can't keep up to a twice a week update schedule, I'm sorry in advance!

_The Next Morning_

**ISAK**

Isak wakes up the next morning... and he still feels like shit. 

It's not like he hasn't been sick before. He definitely has. This time it just feels worse than normal... or maybe it doesn't, maybe it just feels worse because it's happening right now. 

Either way, if this damn flu would like to fuck off at any time, Isak would definitely be ok with that. 

And ok, he probably feels a little worse than usual this morning, for one very distinct reason... his stupid boyfriend has abandoned him. How dare he!?

Did Even warn him that he was going to go into MI6 this morning, if Isak was still to ill to go to school? Yes, yes he did. Does that make it any less shitty for Isak to wake up alone? No, no it does not! 

He drags himself into a sitting position, and fishes for his phone in the sheets. He might feel marginally better if Even has at least sent him a little love-text. 

He finds his phone and checks the screen. What the fuck? Not even a text message! Seriously Even? 

Isak flops back down on the bed, feeling even shittier than before. He knows that if Even didn't text him, it's probably because he's busy at MI6... but fuck it. 

 **ISAK:** Why didn't you text me this morning? When did you leave? You should have woken me up for a kiss goodbye... I'm hurt :(

Isak waits for the little text bubble to pop up, so he knows Even is answering him, but it doesn't come. Stupid Even. Stupid training and actually making sure he is fit to do his job. 

Logically, Isak knows he should get up and shower and try to eat something, but he has literally zero will to move. So he doesn't. 

At least not until he hears a knock at his door. 

"What do you want, Eskild?" He yells out, annoyed.

"It's Mama, sweety." He hears through the door.

"Oh, sorry. Come in."

His mama pushes open the door and walks towards his bed. Isak should probably sit up and greet her, but he feels like crap and kind of wants to have his mama cuddle and spoil him... since his boyfriend is failing to do so!

Mary reaches down and strokes back some of Isak's hair from his face. "How are you feeling, darling boy?"

Isak sniffles sadly. "Like crap."

"Awwww, poor dear. Come here." His mama sits on the bed and Isak throws his pillow in her lap, before repositioning himself so his head is in her lap and she can gently stoke through his hair, massaging his scalp. He loves this, this has always felt absolutely amazing and relaxing when he is sick and gross. 

They lay there for a little, Isak with his eyes closed enjoying the peace and the head rub. 

"Hey sweetie, where is Luna?" Mary asks.

Isak lets his eyes open a crack. "Oh, I guess Even must have taken her. I think he was afraid she'd wake up and disturb my sleeping." 

The Queen giggles a little bit. "Of course he was. I swear, that boy is a total saint. He spends so much time thinking of the people around him. I hope he spends even half that much time taking care of himself."

"What do you mean?" Isak isn't sure what his mama is getting at. 

"Well you know, he has such a sad history. No child should have to grow up like that. Yet, he's managed to stay so sweet and kind. He is constantly helping others, and he looks out for you maybe even more than we do now! He has such a big heart. I just wish that there was someone taking care of him, and loving him as much as he loves everyone around him."

That makes Isak's heart hurt a little bit. Does he take as good care of Even, as Even takes of him? His mama is right of course, Even came from such a shitty past, and yet he is the sweetest person alive. He deserves the whole world at his feet. 

"I think Even is pretty happy now. Maybe there is more we could be doing for him, but I know that he appreciates how amazing you and papa are to him. He tells me all the time how great you both treat him. Plus the staff in the castle have really taken to him. How could they not?" Isak says.  

"That's true. I certainly hope we've been able to provide him a better home." The Queen pauses, and seems to reflect on the past few weeks since Even arrived. Then she smiles down at Isak. "Plus, it seems like you both get along so well! I'm so happy that we've been able to find you a bodyguard who can also be a good friend for you. I still feel so bad that we never noticed how miserable you were all those years, with your previous bodyguard, baby."

"Oh mama, it's ok. You were kind of busy... you know, running a country!" Isak rolls his eyes. "But yes, I can honestly say I am much happier having Even as my bodyguard. He's more of a friend than a bodyguard, really. I don't feel like he is just there, watching my every move. He is someone who I can play video games with, and have fun around. Plus, he gets along great with my friends. It's been a very positive change." 

"That's so great, sweetie. Me and your papa were so afraid of what would happen to you after your abduction. We didn't know how you would recover, but it seems like you are better than ever. It's almost strange." Mary laughs. 

"I guess it is kind of strange. I guess I'm just happier with my life now. I love you guys, I have great friends, and having Even around has been awesome." Isak smiles at her. "You know, you never really told me about what happened at the gathering last weekend? I mean I know that MI6 had everything under control and nothing major happened, but was there any suspicious activity?"

"In the spirit of treating you less like a child, I guess we can tell you this." Isak smiles at her gratefully. "MI6 did catch a couple of people who were undercover in the castle. They weren't carrying weapons or anything, so we can only assume they were there gathering information or something. But otherwise, nothing really happened. The meeting went off without a hitch, and we got to see so many of the other Royal families, it was a wonderful weekend. Everyone asked about you though, you were very missed."

"They asked about me?"

"Of course they did! Everyone loves you, baby." The Queen winks down at him. "There was somebody who was particularly interested in your whereabouts, though."

Isak does not like the way his mama's tone is filled with interest and mischief as she says this. He slowly sits up, and turns to look at her.

"Who's that?" 

"Princess Emma! Do you remember her? You two have met a few times over the years." Mary is looking at him with a strange kind of intensity.

Isak feels like his stomach suddenly drops at that. He can't even really look at his mama. There is something in her eyes that is making him very uncomfortable.

It's like she isn't just expecting gossip, but that's she's searching his eyes for something in particular.

He has to clear his throat before he can squeeze out a reply. "Ummm, ya. I remember her."

"You two always seemed to have a decent chemistry. Can I ask you something, Isak?" His mama's voice has gotten much quieter now. It's making Isak sweat.

"Ummm, ok." Isak says, looking at the bed.

"Is she the one you talked about in the radio interview, sweetie?"

That makes Isak's eyes shoot up. "No!" He says a little too quickly.

"Oh! Ok than. I'm just curious. She seemed really keen to see you." The Queen seems a little taken aback by Isak's intense denial.

Isak is a little shocked by it himself. He quickly looks back down at the bed. "It's just, uhhh, I don't like her much. She is really superficial, and not at all my type."

There is a long silence. Too long.

Isak can feel his heart rate picking up. He feels the sudden urge to cry, even though that's ridiculous.

Suddenly, he feels a hand covering his own. "Darling, you know that's ok, right? That she's not your type." 

Isak doesn't really understand that, but he nods anyway. 

"Isak, you know that no matter who ends up being your type, Papa and I will love you just as much as we always have, right?" Mary whispers to the top of his head. 

Isak can't help it, he looks up and into his mama's eyes. "What?" He squeaks out. 

"Sweetie, it's just that I've noticed you've been acting a little differently lately. And maybe I'm just making assumptions... dammit, I'm really not explaining this right." The Queen shakes her head, and lets go of Isak's hand, to reach both hands up and cup his cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is that, you can always tell me anything, ok? I will never be disappointed with who you are, because I've loved you like crazy from the minute they put your disgustingly blood and gunk covered little squirmy body into my arms for the first time." That actually makes Isak almost laugh. "Even with you screaming bloody murder in my face, I looked down at you, and I knew you would always be the thing I love most in the world. Nothing is going to change that, baby boy."

Mary is tearing up now. So of course, Isak starts snivelling too. It's not his fault, he's sick, ok!?

"Mama... I love you so much. You and papa are the best parents any kid could ask for." 

His mama just nods and smiles at him, stroking her hands up and down his arms, encouraging him to go on. 

"I am going to tell you something now." Isak says, as if he needs to make an official announcement. 

Mary nods at him. "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart." 

Isak takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands. 

"Mama... I'm gay." 

There is silence. Isak is dying to look up and see the expression on her face... but he can't. He's too afraid. Realistically, he knows it's probably totally fine, his mama had just said she would love him no matter what, and it's not like he committed a crime... but he's been keeping this secret for so long, and what if she's disappointed. What if she's thinking of how much some of the country will disapprove of him now... or how she won't get...

"Isak. Darling look at me. Come on, let me see those beautiful eyes." His mama encourages him. 

He takes another deep breath, she sounds ok. This is going to be ok. He lets his eyes lift to his mama's face. 

She's smiling. 

Holy fuck she is smiling at him like he is the best thing since sliced bread. Oh my god. 

"Isak Valtersen, I am so proud of you for telling me that." She leans in and kisses his very shocked looking face. "I know that couldn't have been easy for you. I know coming out for you, isn't the same as coming out for any other teenager. You are under so much pressure from the country and the expectations on your shoulders, and I can't even tell you how brave I think you are, for deciding to be yourself despite all that." 

Isak is flabbergasted. "Seriously?"

"Very seriously. There may not be many gay Princes and Princesses out there, and there are going to be typical assholes who may not approve of this, but  _fuck them,_ baby." She takes Isak's hands. "All that matters to me and your papa, is that you are happy and being true to your heart. We will figure out the rest, when you are ready. For now, it's no ones business but our own. Got it?" 

Isak is speechless. So he just nods his head dumbly. 

"So is it too soon to point out that some of the Princes from the seven kingdom's, who were here on the weekend... have grown up _very_ nicely?" Mary questions suggestively. 

Isak gapes at her! What the fuck? "Mama!" 

"What? Too soon?" Mary says with a big laugh. "I'm sorry darling. But you should see your face... totally worth it!" 

"Oh my god, you are evil!" 

"Seriously though, when you are ready to talk eligible bachelor's, I am here for you, baby!" She squeaks. "It's like every mom's dream! To gossip about boys with her offspring! Although, if I remember correctly... you seem to have already caught yourself a Prince Charming!! Any chance you feel like telling your mama who the secret radio boyfriend is?"

"Out! I can't handle anymore emotions right now... I'm sorry mama, but my sick and weary soul needs a break!" Isak whines. 

"Oh come on, just give me a hint? Please!" Isak starts pushing her off the bed, jokingly. "Oooooh is it that Prince Christopher? He's so handsome! I've always gotten the vibe he would be into anyone who is good looking, boy or girl." 

"Ewwww no! He is vile! He's such a skank! Mom, do you want me to get an STD or something?" Isak yells dramatically. 

"Of course not! Ok, ok. I'll take him off the list of eligible Princes." She winks at him. 

"OUT! I'm officially traumatized!" Isak grumbles. 

Mary just laughs. She bends over and grabs Isak's face again, pressing a super hard kiss against his forehead. "Ok, I'm going. Thank you for trusting me, baby. I love you so much."

Isak is officially turning 16 shades of red from how hard he is blushing. "I love you too, mama." 

"Get some sleep, now." Mary says as she closes the door behind her, blowing him one last kiss on her way out. 

 _Holy shit._ This is not the morning Isak thought he would be having when he woke up today.  _Holy shit._

He has to tell Even. Like  _now!_

He dives for his phone to see if Even has answered him yet. 

 **EVEN:** Sorry angel. I didn't wake you for a kiss, or text you this morning, because I could tell you still weren't feeling well. I didn't want to disturb your sleep. You looked so peaceful. 

Isak smiles when he sees Even's answer from a little while ago. His boyfriend is so frigin adorable. 

But Isak has bigger things on his mind right now...

 **ISAK:** Even!!!!! Even!!!! OMG I told my mama! I told her I'm gay!!

This time Isak sees the little typing bubble immediately. 

 **EVEN:** WHAT!!!!! YOU DID!! Holy fuck baby! Im so proud of you... omg I'm dying over here. Why the fuck am I not close enough to kiss you right now!

Isak smiles to himself. 

 **EVEN:** How did she take it? Are you ok?

 **ISAK:** Baby it was amazing! I have the best parents... I can't wait for you to get home. I just want to cuddle and tell you everything!!

 **EVEN:** Oh fuck baby! Im so glad it went well! I love your parents! I wish I could just come home and talk to you!

 **ISAK:** So come home? What are you doing that's so damn important?

 **EVEN:** I'm so sorry angel. I am going in to do the obstacle course with a team of agents soon. I can't back out now, they need the numbers. Believe me, there is nowhere I'd rather be then home with you right now... I can't believe you just came out to your parents. I'm so proud of you. 

 **ISAK:** I know that you're too selfless to ask anything about yourself, but just in case you were wondering, she doesn't seem to suspect anything about you. She thinks were like besties and she was suggesting all these random princes for me to hook up with... SO AWKWARD!!

 **EVEN:** She is trying to hook you up with princes... ok fuck training. Im coming home, like RIGHT NOW. I'm going to remind you why you're mine ;)

 **ISAK:** LOL... you are not ditching your team baby. They need you. Plus... no offence, but I am way too sick for any of the sexy times. I don't think there is any getting it up right now... not even for you... and thats saying something about my level of disgustingness right now. I feel half dead. 

 **ISAK:** Oh and by the way, I never need a reminder that I'm yours. Ill always be yours. No Prince could even come close...

 **EVEN:** Oh fuck I'm dying right now. You are the cutest... I miss you so much. 

 **ISAK:** I miss you too... send me a picture so I have something to look at while I fall asleep.

 **EVEN:** Are you asking me for a sexy pic? What happened to "Im too sick to get it up"

 **ISAK:** Ugh, I don't want a sext. I just want to see my beautiful boyfriend smiling... so I can have pleasant dreams. You know I don't sleep well without you here :(

 **EVEN:** Ok, I have the perfect pic. In honour of your big coming out... here is me in rainbow, spreading love to you!!

**ISAK:** Oh fuck... you are so hot... how are you so hot even in a rainbow sweater that looks like it should be on a unicorn!!

 **ISAK:** God I love your smile... fuck I want to kiss your smile! And I couldn't even if you were here... because I'm so gross and snotty today. UGH

 **EVEN:** Oh I know... you're lucky you're cute... because this morning there was more than just drool dripping onto my chest while you slept...

 **ISAK:** OMG WTF... OMG. THAT IS DISGUSTING... why would you tell me that!! I'm so embarrassed... you are so mean! Now I can never look at you again!

 **EVEN:** Lol... baby calm down. 

 **ISAK:** I cant... honestly, I don't know why you still sleep with me! Between the drool, snot, and sleep-humping ... I am a disgusting human being...

 **EVEN:** You are my baby, and nothing could deter me from sleeping with you on my chest! Not even the snot...

 **ISAK:** OMG STOP! Seriously... I need at least 4 days to recover from this shame before I see you again. You are going to have to stay at MI6 until then!

 **EVEN:** It's cute that you think I could stay away from you for 4 days... 

 **ISAK:** You're just gonna have to. Ive been shamed. 

 **EVEN:** You realize that means you'll also be sans-Luna for all that time right?

 **ISAK:** That's right! You stole my dog asshat! 

 **EVEN:** _Your_ dog? I thought she was _our_  dog?  

 **ISAK:** DOG THIEF!

 **EVEN:** Would a picture of her make you feel better?

 **ISAK:** Maybe...

**EVEN:**

**ISAK:** Ummm... ok. While that's a super cute GIF... I'm wondering if you realize that's not our dog?

 **EVEN:** hahahah I know... it was just such a funny GIF... and that's totally something Luna would do!

 **ISAK:** Did you lose our dog?

 **EVEN:** Lol no... ok here is Luna! This was her on the drive over... isn't she fucking adorable in the car!

**ISAK:** holy shit... why is she the cutest thing to ever live!! Look at her squishy little face!

 **EVEN:** Right! We raised such a sweet girl!

 **ISAK:** Ok now I really miss you both... this sucks... come home! Why are both my babies at MI6!! Stupid MI6!

 **EVEN:** Lol, because I need to train to keep you safe. And because she would have woken you up, and you need to get as much sleep as you can and feel better. I really need you to feel better... my dick really misses your attention. 

 **ISAK:** Jeez... good to know you only want me to feel better because you're horny. 

 **EVEN:** Of course thats not the only reason! 

**ISAK: -_-**

**EVEN:**  I would also like a little less snot on me while we sleep...

 **ISAK:** FUCK.YOU. 

 **ISAK:** Guess whose dick isn't getting touched for like a month now. 

 **EVEN:** :0

 **EVEN:** How about now?

**ISAK:** Fuck that is so unfair... You know how much I love your body!

 **EVEN:** Soooooo... is dick back in your good books than?

 **ISAK:**... maybe. 

 **ISAK:** But only because I miss him too. It's been a long sexless week. Damn flu. 

 **EVEN:** I have to go train now, baby. Please try and get as much sleep as you can, and don't forget to drink lots of fluids and eat something! I already texted Eskild telling him you're awake and he's coming with food and water. 

 **ISAK:** How do you spoil me even from far away? 

 **EVEN:** Because you deserve it. 

 **ISAK:** **Blushes**

 **EVEN:** Oh and baby...

 **ISAK:** Hmmm?

 **EVEN:** I am so proud of you :)

 **ISAK:** **Blushing more** ... I love you! 

 **EVEN:** I love you more! Now sleep! Bye my Little Prince. 

Isak smiles to himself as he sets his phone aside. He can't believe he's having such a spectacular day, even with how sick he feels. 

It's amazing what being surrounded by amazing people will do to your life. 

There is no denying how exhausted all these emotions have made him, though. He was tired to begin with, but now he is bone tired. 

He rolls over and opens the picture Even sent him. It is definitely not a substitute for having the real thing cuddled up against him... but he will just have to take what he can get.

He falls asleep with one of the deepest senses of peace his body has ever felt.

His mama and papa love him and accept him no matter what. 

Even is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. 

And he is the luckiest boy alive. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!! All you Queen lovers out there... I really hope that satisfied you at least a little! 
> 
> Also it was really fun to finally have an opportunity for Evak to text each other... because there are just so many beautiful Henrik selfies out there!!
> 
> If this chapter made you feel even a little something... please leave me a little comment!! It really means a lot to me, and helps to motivate me to keep writing this world! Love you all <3


	31. He Can Never Be Wrecked, You Must Always Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even returns back to the castle, chats and cuddles ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am writing again the next day... I probably won't be posting it tonight... but you guys left me so many nice comments, that I literally got excited about my fic again and ended up starting the next chap the very next night hahah... I just love you guys!

_The Same Evening_

 

  **EVEN**

Today was the longest day Even had spent at MI6 headquarters, since he quit being an agent. 

He'd gone there almost as soon as he'd woken up, knowing Isak wouldn't be able to go to school today. He thought he'd hit the gym, maybe do some fight training, and then come home and spend the day in bed with Isak. 

Boy had he been wrong...

He'd ended up at MI6 for the better part of the entire day. He did hit the gym, and do fight training, but then he'd been dragged into target practice and through the obstacle course with a team of agents. Of course, he finished the day with a visit to Henry's office. 

So basically, Even is exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted.

As he pulls into the driveway of the Palace, he turns off the car, and just takes a minute to look up at appreciate the beauty of his new home.

 

It's on days like today, when he'd spent a day in his old life, that he can really stop and appreciate how lucky he is now.  

He lives in a bloody palace for fucks sake!

Inside that beautiful huge castle is a bedroom that belongs to him, a boyfriend who he loves more than life, a family who welcomed him with open arms, and a life he never thought he'd get to have. It truly boggles his mind whenever he stops to think about it. 

He sighs when he sees the valet coming towards him, knowing his moment of deep thought and appreciation has come to an end. 

He gets out of the car and moves to the back door, in order to fetch his little princess. 

"Ok, baby girl. Time to... LUNA! What have you done!" Even gasps. 

He looks into the backseat and sees that his precious puppy has somehow managed to sandwich herself between the seats... Just how?

"Jesus! Come here baby, daddy will get you out!" Even crawl across the backseat and squeezes his hands down to help her out. She is yapping in his face the whole time... but what is he supposed to do? Leave her there!?

He gets her out and climbs back out of the car, cuddling her to his chest as he walks towards the front door. 

"Silly little thing. How did you get into that situation, huh?" He coos at her. 

Now that she's back in Even's arms being spoiled, she seems to have lost all interest in interacting with the world, letting out a big yawn and cuddling into him, as she closes her eyes. 

"Oh I see how it is, you lazy shit." He laughs at her. 

"Even!" 

Even turns around when he hears someone calling him from the sitting room. 

"Hello?"

The Queen pops her head around the door to look at him. "Come in here, sweetie. I never get to sit with you!" She smiles at him. 

Even is kind of dying to get upstairs and check on Isak... but this is the Queen, after all. So he turns on his heel and heads in to see her. 

"Hello, Mary. How are you this evening?" He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. 

"Oh you are so sweet! Look at me blushing at a handsome young man kissing my cheeks!" Mary giggles.

Even moves to the couch and takes a seat, lowering a sleepy Luna into his lap.

"Oh look how cute my little grand baby is!" The Queen coos at Luna.

"She really is, right?"

"You and Isak made a beautiful first child." Even gives her a strange look, but she just laughs and winks at him.

"You do know that two humans can't _make_ a puppy, right Mary?" Even teases back. 

"Oh of course I do! Anyway, how was your day at MI6?"

"It was long, but very good. It's nice catching up with some of the other agents. Plus, I like training and feeling like I'm maintaining my skills." Even informs her.

"Yes, that's certainly a plus. There is nothing more important than protecting my baby boy." She winks at him. "Speaking of Isak, I had a really good chat with him today."

Even looks down at Luna. He isn't sure if Isak would want him talking about this, or if the Queen is even aware that Even knows about Isak's sexuality.

"Even darling, you can look me in the eye." The Queen raises her eyebrows at him, as Even slowly lifts his eyes to hers again. "I am not blind you know, I can see how close you and Isak have grown. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if you may even be beating out Jonas for the title of "The Best Friend".

Even shakes his head with a laugh. "I'm not sure anyone could come between Jonas and Isak in that regard. The way they bicker, and the history there, it's really something to see."

"That's true. He's always been a joy to have around. I can remember him and Isak in diapers, fighting over toys." She reminisces. "But anyway, this is about you, darling. You may not be Jonas, but you seem to be very important to Isak. He actually told me today, that he's so much happier with you as his bodyguard, than he ever was with his previous guy."

"Well, from what I hear, he wasn't exactly competition." Even shrugs. "Me and Isak are closer in age, and we have a lot of common interests. We can hang out more as friends, than as bodyguard/prince." 

"Exactly. You've been a wonderful influence. Which is why I'm quite certain that Isak has already told you that he is gay, right?" Mary looks at him intensely. 

Even doesn't quite know what she's hoping for here, so he just nods. 

"And you're 100% comfortable with that? It's incredibly important to me that Isak feels nothing but acceptance in this house." Mary starts wringing her hands. "I don't know what's going to happen when this comes out to the country, but I do know that he is going to get nothing but love and support from everyone here." 

"Mary, I promise you, I could not be more ok with this." Even smiles at her. "I am not straight myself. I don't even know what I am, but I've always known that Isak is gay. He is so brave, and I have nothing but respect for him." 

The Queen seems to be getting a little emotional again, as she reaches out and squeezes one of Even's hands. "Thank you, sweetheart." She shakes herself a little, with a quiet sniffle. "So now on to you, how are you doing? I want to make sure that you also feel at home and supported here. How are things going? Is there anything we can do for you, to make you feel more welcome, and at home here?"

Now it's Even's turn to get emotional. He's never had people who care enough about him, to want to make him feel comfortable and at home. "That is literally the kindest thing anyone has ever asked me. I know that sounds sad, but you know about my background. This place... this life that your family has given me, I could never ask for anything more than this! Believe me, you have done more than enough to make me feel at home. Truly." Even looks at her and tries to convey his sincerity. 

"Oh darling, I am so happy to hear that. I just want to make sure you know how happy we are to have you. If there is  _ever_ anything you need, you come straight to me, ok? No matter what it is, I want you to feel comfortable approaching me. You are family to us, you know?" Mary leans over and hugs him so tightly, Even can't remember ever being hugged like this. 

"Ok, ok... I think I better go upstairs before you see your son's big tough bodyguard, start crying like a little girl." Even sniffles. 

The Queen pulls back with a big belly laugh. "Fair enough. I think I've had about as much of the emotional chats as I can handle for one day, anyway." 

Even stands up and leans down to give her one more kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispers as he pulls back. 

He heads towards the door, leaning on the frame to wave goodbye to his Queen, who is smiling at him like he is the sun. 

Fuck he loves this family. 

Which of course, means he feels insanely guilty for lying to them like this...

He would love to just come out with it, and end all the secrecy... but he just  _can't._  He loves his life here so much, he loves being apart of this family, and being with Isak. What if they find out, and decide he can't be Isak's bodyguard, if he's also his boyfriend. Or worse, they get angry at Even for lying to them, or for taking advantage of their younger son. He doesn't know if he could handle it, if these people he's come to love, turned on him.

Plus, it's not really his place to tell Isak's parents about them. That should be Isak's right, whenever he's ready.

So for now, Even just has to swallow down his guilt and try to live with his choices.

He takes a deep breath, as he quietly pushes open Isak's bedroom door.

He may feel like a guilty shit head, but there is no denying the fucking _warmth_ and _l_ _ove_ he feels when he lays eyes on his sleeping Prince.

It's probably straight up creepy, how long he just stands there, looking at his boy. Isak just looks so peaceful and beautiful when he sleeps.

Even is standing there with their sweet little puppy passed out in his arms, and the love of his life sleeping like an angel a few feet from him. Fuck, he is literally the _luckiest_ son of a bitch who ever lived. 

Screw his past... if it got him here, it was worth it. 

He smiles as he finally starts moving again, bringing little Luna to her puppy bed. 

He lays her sleepy little body down, and covers her with one of her little blankets. Dammit, she is the cutest dog ever. 

Even's dying to get into bed and cuddle up against Isak, but he knows he needs to shower first. He drags his feet all the way to his bathroom, not wanting to leave his babies for even a minute.

He takes the fastest shower in human history, before throwing on some sweats and basically running back to Isak's bed.

Even contemplates just getting into the bed quietly, not disturbing Isak... buuuuuut, where is the fun in that? He wants a chance to hear his Little Prince's voice, and congratulate him on his big day.

He could just be sweet, and kiss Isak awake, but he decides to mess with him a little instead. Even grabs the Apple Tv remote off the bed, and starts stroking it across Isak's lips.

Isak's hand comes up in his sleep, and tries to whack the remote away. Even has to cover his mouth to keep from giggling out loud.

He takes the remote and gently smacks it against Isak's cheek, resulting in a very disgruntled grumble and a big nose scrunch.

How is Isak not waking up from this!?

Even has to step back and catch his breath, holding in his laughter. He goes for Isak's lips one more time. 

When Isak goes to whack the remote away this time, he ends up whacking himself right in the nose, and his eyes pop open in shock. 

That's it... Even busts out laughing so loudly, half the castle probably hears him. 

Isak's eyes are blinking and he looks so sleepily confused, that it just makes Even laugh even harder. Jesus, he is so fucking adorable! 

"Evvvvvvy? What's going on?" Isak whines at him, rubbing his eyes. 

"Awww baby, did you wake up?" Even coos at him, reaching down to brush some of the sweaty hair off his forehead. 

"Yaaaaa. And my nose hurts... whyyyyy?" Isak rolls onto his side, curling into an angry ball. 

"Jeez, I have no idea. Do you need me to kiss it better, angel?"

Isak just squeezes his eyes shut, and nods against his pillow. 

Even is trying so hard to control his giggling at Isak's display. He crawls across the bed and bends down over Isak, kissing first his forehead, and then the tip of his perfect squishy nose. "Is that better, baby?" He whispers.

Isak turns more into his pillow and nods again. 

Even smiles to himself as he lays down on his side facing his boy. "Do you think you can stay awake long enough to talk to me for a few minutes? I really missed you today, angel." 

This seems to get Isak's attention enough for him to finally open his eyes. "Ok. I mean I really missed you too." 

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know. I'm still at least 78% asleep right now." Isak mumbles at him. 

"Awwww you are too frigin cute. I have the strangest urge to pinch your cheek right now." 

"Don't you dare." Isak glares at him. 

Which of course just makes Even laugh again. "Ok, no cheek pinching tonight." He pauses, then gives Isak his best evil smirk. "Or at least not these cheeks." He winks as he strokes Isak's face. 

"You are a dork. A total dork." Isak can't help but smile at Even all the same, though. "There will be no cheek pinching down there tonight either, mister. No energy. Too sick." 

Even goes back to stroking Isak's hair. "That's ok, babe. I can wait. But before you go back to sleep, I just wanted to tell you how damn proud of you, I am. What you did today was major. You are so brave." 

Isak's cheeks start to flush almost immediately. "Oh... thank you, Evy. But it really isn't that big of a deal. It was just my mom. There is still an entire country I have to face, one day."

"Baby, don't downplay what you did today. This is huge. Telling the people closest to you is the biggest step. And the country can wait. Fuck the country!" Even yells.

"Shhhhh! Even! What are you doing?" Isak cracks up. 

"Sorry! I'm just really passionate about you coming out. I'm calm. Doing some yoga breathing." Even pauses to do some dramatic breathing. "Ok, I'm good now." He nods at Isak. 

Isak is staring at him like he has three heads. "Oh my god, you are actually a complete dork! How did I not realize this sooner?"

"Why? Would you not love me if you did?" Even pouts.

Isak's hand immediately comes out and smushes right over Even's face. "Ugh! You are so weird tonight! I'm too sick for this."

"But you're laughing!"

"That's because I can't not! I love your weird ass!" Isak shouts at him. 

"That's all I needed to hear." Even leans in and kisses Isak's nose again. 

Isak groans loudly. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes you can, angel. You need to get your energy back up before your big birthday party!" 

"I can't even think about that right now. I'm too tired to imagine ever partying again." 

"When and where is this party anyway, babe? Isn't it a bit weird that you know so little detail about this thing." Even questions him.

Isak sighs. "The gang said they didn't want to tell me anything until they knew more details themselves. They are planning the whole thing with a little help from my parents, I guess."

"Not to be a dick, but it's next weekend, right? Shouldn't you find out what's happening?"

"Ya, ya I suppose I should. I just kind of stopped caring since I got sick." Isak shrugs. "Pass me my phone, I'll see if anyone can tell me anything."

Even reaches for the nightstand and grabs their phones.

"I'm going to add you to the mega-squad chat. That way you will also know what's up. You're going to be with me the whole night anyway, right?" Isak suggests.

Even just nods, as they both open their phones.

 

 

_Mega-Squad of Annoying Friends_

 

 

 **ISAK:** Hey guys, I'm adding Even to the group chat. 

 **MAGNUS:** Yeeeeeeeees!! My best friend Even! 

_Isak added Even to the group chat._

**JONAS:**  Hey boys.

 **CHRIS:** What are you two beautiful boys doing tonight ;)

 **ISAK:** Down girl... don't even start. I will remove Even and I from this group so fast if you guys start using this chat to embarrass me...

 **CHRIS:** Ok ok! Ill stop! Please don't take sexy Even from me!

 **EVEN:** Down girl...

 **ISAK:** What about me Chris!? You don't care if I remove myself from the group!? 

 **CHRIS:** Meh... 

 **ISAK:** Rude!!!

 **NOORA:** Can we get off the topic of Chris trying to sleep with Even, now? Is there a reason you boys decided to bug the whole group tonight?

 **ISAK:** There is in fact. I want some details for my party next weekend. It's so soon guys, time to start telling me shit... 

 **SANA:** Wow, way to ruin the surprise factor. 

 **ISAK:** Fuck the surprise factor -_-

 **MAGNUS:** You don't like surprises! **GASP**

 **ISAK:** No. And I know there is a party, so therefore no surprise really. Just give me the details so me and Even can plan. 

 **VILDE:** Awww... you & Even... that's so adorable! You guys are planning together!

**MAGNUS:** _Evak lives!!!!_

**EVEN:**  Down boy...

 **ISAK:** Even is my bodyguard assholes. He has to go where I go. Don't make this weird!

 **VILDE:** There is nothing weird about two beautiful boys being in love!

 **ISAK:** OMG vilde... I know that! 

 **EVEN:** I'm going to go ahead and change the subject here. Back to the party. Can you guys please tell us what and where you're planning this thing?

 **NOORA:** Happy to. Anything to get off the subject of you two banging. 

 **ISAK:** No one was talking about us banging! 

 **NOORA:** ANYWAY... your party is going to be at the Shangri-La Hotel in Paris. We will all leave here next Friday together, and fly to Paris. 

Even turns to Isak, with very shocked eyes. "Did your friends just say your fucking birthday party is going to be in Paris!?"

"Even... this can't really be a shock to you, still? We are a ridiculous, over the top, group of people. I would have been happy to have burgers at MacDonald's... but this is who my rich, spoiled ass friends are. What can you do?" Isak shrugs and turns back to his phone.

 **JONAS:** Why did you guys go quiet? Do you not like the plan? ... Or is Even having another meltdown because he can't accept that we live like American rappers?

 **MAHDI:** My bet is on Even having a meltdown. Anyone wanna bet 50$ on that?

 **ISAK:** Stop being assholes. No betting on my boyfriend. 

 **MAHDI:** But we were right... right?

 **EVEN:** Shut up...

 **JONAS:** Hahahahahhahahaah .... dude will you ever chill? 

 **EVEN:** Probably not. Fuck off. 

 **NOORA:** Bringing it back people!! Anyway, we leave here on Friday, and we all have rooms in the hotel, for Friday and Saturday night. Isak, yours and Even's room is being paid for by the rest of the group, Happy Birthday.

 **EVEN:** Do I even want to know how much this room is costing you guys?

 **ISAK:** No babe, you don't. Look away. And thanks everyone, that's really nice. The party sounds great. 

 **SANA:** We also got a guest list from your parents for the actual night of the party.

 **ISAK:** Wait... so the 2 night trip with our squad, isn't the party?

 **EVA:** Well it kind of is. But there is like an official party in the ballroom on Saturday evening. That's more for like the other Royal families, and your family to come and celebrate with you. There will be like cake and dancing and all that normal birthday crap.

 **ISAK:** Wow... this is going to be like a full weekend thing, huh?

 **EVA:** Oh ya... but the real party will obviously be when it's just the 10 of us partying it up in Paris ;)

 **VILDE:** The ballroom party is more of a formality for family and friends... blah blah blah. 

 **ISAK:** Shit... you guys put so much thought into this! Thank you so much! 

 **MAHDI:** Wow did Isak just demonstrate gratitude... who knew he could do that?

**ISAK:** _Fuck you._

**EVEN:** Not cool Mahdi. You should see his face right now, he looks like he could cry, he's so touched by all your guys' planning! 

Even gets a solid punch in the arm for that one. Ow.

 **ISAK:** I am nowhere near crying. He's a lying dick. I'm just sick... it's bodily fluids from being sick. 

 **VILDE:** Ewwww too much information Isak. 

 **JONAS:** Oh and Issy... there is one more little detail about the party you should know...

 **ISAK:** oh god...

**VILDE:** _IT'S FANCY DRESS!!!_

**ISAK:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

  

 **EVEN:** Ok...  _now_ he's crying...

Ow. Yup. Now he has a dead arm. He should probably learn when to shut up. 

 **ISAK:** It's MY bday... I say NO to fancy dress!

 **NOORA:** Sorry babe, it is what it is. All the guests have already been told. 

 **ISAK:** Gratitude revoked. 

 **MAHDI:** Bitch. 

 **JONAS:** Jerk. 

 **EVEN:** Sounds fun. You guys really go all out. 

 **VILDE:** Thanks, Even. We try :)

 **ISAK:** Ok, I am still sick and I feel like shit. So I'm going to bed. But thank you guys so much... like actually. It's probably the sickness making me emotional... so I don't want to hear about this tomorrow... but you guys are actually the best squad anyone could ask for. I'm really excited for next weekend. Goodnight.

 **EVA:** You're welcome buddy! We got you!

 **JONAS:** Night man, hope you feel better. 

 **NOORA:** Let me know if you guys needs anything, feel better. 

 **MAGNUS:** You're welcome buddy! You know we'd do anything for you man! See you next week boys!!

 **MAHDI:** We will see them at school tomorrow man, calm down. 

 **CHRIS:** Goodnight Even <3

 **EVEN:** Goodnight  _everyone!_

Even quickly grabs their phones and throws them back on the night stand before anyone else can message them. That is one crazy bunch. He loves them. 

Even turns back to Isak. "So wow... your friends really planned a big thing for your 17th. I can't believe how amazing your friends and family are!" 

Isak moves a little closer to him. "They really are. I am so fucking spoiled. But I love them. Each and every one of them. They really crawl under your skin." His eyes flash up to Even's. "Don't you ever tell them that, though!" 

"I won't." Even laughs. 

"You know what stood out to me the most about their whole plan?" Isak reaches his hand over, and starts stroking up and down Even's arm.

"What's that?"

"Me and you... in a hotel room in Paris! For two whole nights!" Isak almost squeaks. 

"Ooooooh, very true! I can only imagine what we can do to pass the time... in the most romantic city in the world... in our very own hotel suite!" Even can't resist stroking Isak's beautiful face again. He can't wait to get him alone in a hotel room. 

Isak's face breaks into a gentle smile. "Even?"

"Yes angel?"

"I love you so much." Isak whispers. 

Even leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too, baby." 

Isak is clearly exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open. Even pushes him to roll onto his other side, and curls himself around Isak's back. 

"Sleep baby. You need to get better. I hate seeing you sick." Even caresses his hair.

"Mmmmmh." 

And just like that... Isak is out like a light. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I expecting to update again so soon... NOPE!
> 
> Was I so unbelievably touched by the amount of love and comments on the last chapter that I couldn't resist writing another chapter... YUP!!
> 
> You guys are the best! I hope you enjoyed this little in between chapter!! Things are gearing up again ;)


	32. In Order To Rise, I Need Some Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready to leave on their trip to Paris. Isak needs to get his hands on some supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the love and support!! Sorry I haven't updated in the last little while. I dropped my family at the airport earlier this week, and I've been in a very dark and lonely place ever since. I will try and keep posting though. Talking to you guys is still a highlight in my shitty days!

_One week later... The Friday they are leaving for Paris_

 

**ISAK**

Isak and Even are standing in the doorway between their rooms. Their packing is going a little slower than expected, mostly because they keep ending up in each others rooms kissing and teasing... and just generally doing anything except actually packing. 

Isak pulls back, breaking their current kiss with a giggle. "Eveeeeeen! Stop distracting me! I need to run an errand before we leave, and we're running out of time."

"An errand? Isak, that's something you probably should have told me about before. We don't have time to go anywhere right now, and I'm not even close to being done packing!" Even panics. 

Isak laughs at Even's dramatics. "Evy baby, relax. You aren't invited on this particular errand."

"Excuse me? You know you can't leave the Palace without me right?" Even raises his eyebrows at him. "I'm not just a cute face for you to look at, remember? I am also your bodyguard."

This earns him one of Isak's signature eye rolls. "No kidding! And here I thought my parents hired you to be my personal eye candy. That explains why you never do strip teases for me! Oh god, I finally understand our arrangement!"

Now it's Even's turn for a dramatic eye roll, at Isak's expense. "Shut it, smart ass! I resent that you know. I do plenty of strip teases for you, but if you need me to, I can start dancing while I strip? Your wish is my command after all, you are my boss."

"Oh my god, Even! You are so ridiculous!" Isak tries to get control of his laughter. "But... I wouldn't say no to a sexy dance."

"Duly noted." Even winks at him.

This of course, results in more kissing and touching...

"Dammit Even, I said stop distracting me! Ok, I really need to go. I'll be back in a few minutes. You keep packing for us, ok?" Isak asks.

"Where are you going? Seriously, Isak you can't just leave." Even reminds him.

"Relax, I'm not leaving the Palace! Come here." Isak tilts his chin up to get one more kiss. He can't help himself.

This time it's Even who pulls back. "Well go on then! Standing here kissing me isn't getting us any closer to being ready to leave." He quickly strokes Isak's cheek, before turning around and walking back into his own room. 

Isak is momentarily stunned. That's just what happens after Even kisses him. He's not complaining. 

He shakes himself out of his happy stupor and heads through the Palace corridors. When he gets to the door he's looking for, he knocks, waits, and when he gets no answer, he slowly pushes open the door, and sneaks inside.

He knows it's wrong sneaking through someone's room and stealing something... but this is an emergency. Eskild would understand.

Isak is willing to bet what he needs is in Eskild's nightstand or bed, so he makes a dash for that part of the room. He pulls open the first drawer and starts rooting around as fast as he can.

**Cough cough**

Isak whips around guiltily when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. "It's not what it looks like!" He shouts, immediately.

"Really? So you weren't just digging through my nightstand?" Eskild asks him, suspiciously.

"Ummm... no." Isak knows even if he hadn't been caught red-handed, the blush on his face would have given him away. He's fucked.

 

"Isak... this is me you're talking to. Your guru knows when something is up. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" 

"Nothing is going on. I was just looking for... uhhh... something I lost." Isak mumbles. 

"Something you lost... in my room? Isak that doesn't even make sense. Why are you blushing so hard?" Eskild walks over to him, gently grabbing his arm and making him sit down on the bed next to him. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me, baby gay."

"I told you, it's nothing. I actually need to pack. I should get going." Isak's voice is choked from his embarrassment, and he finds that he can't quite make himself get up to leave.

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you. But if you want to talk to me instead, that's ok too." Eskild tells him, in that understanding father figure voice he has.

  

Isak is quiet for a long time. There is such a big part of him that is shouting "abandon ship", right now... but there is also this part of him that's begging him to open up and ask questions. Talk to the one person he knows he can actually talk to about this stuff. Fuck the embarrassment... he  _wants_ to talk to Eskild about this. Now he just needs to get up the nerve. 

"It's not easy for me to talk about this stuff. It's awkward."

"That's ok. You don't need to feel awkward with me, though. I'm your guru, you can talk to me about anything. I won't judge."

Isak swallows and nods. "Uhhh, I was in your nightstand... because... I was looking for a bottle of lube." Isak whispers.

He hears a squeal, and he shoots his eyes up to Eskild, who quickly puts his hands over his mouth to hide his excitement, and schools his facial expression. If Isak wasn't so nervous, it would have been hilarious.

"You were looking for lube?" Eskild confirms.

Isak looks back down at his hands and nods minutely.

  

"Ok, that's no reason to be embarrassed Isak. I mean the thieving isn't cool, but it's great you want to explore your more sexual side. Can I ask, why now? Is it because of your birthday?" Eskild's voice is getting more and more excited now. "Oh my god! You're going to try and hook-up with someone at your birthday party!"

"Eskild stop. Please. I'm shamed enough already. Do we need to go into details?" 

"Baby gay, this is huge! Have you ever fooled around with a guy before? Is this your first foray into gay love!? Oh god, I'm dying over here!" Eskild is full on bouncing now. 

"This is so weird. I can't do this." Isak goes to get get up, but Eskild pulls him back down. 

"No, no you can't just walk out now! We need to have The Talk." Isak looks at him panic stricken. "You're not getting out of this, Issy. Now is there someone you have in mind? I hate to be  _that_ person, but do you really want to have your first hook up, with some random guy you pick up at a party? That doesn't seem very you."

"Well, shit... I can't really talk about this." But Isak is surprised by how badly he wants to. "There is... well, there is someone." 

"Ok, that's good baby! Do you know if this someone is gay? Or if they're interested in you. You have to be careful not to make a move on the wrong person, I don't want you to get hurt." Eskild reaches over to pat his hand.

"Ummm, they are definitely interested. We've uhhh, done stuff before." Isak can't look him in the eye at all now.

"WHAT!! You've been hooking up and didn't tell your guru! This physically hurts me, Isak!" Isak rolls his eyes. "Plus, just  _how!?_ You like never leave the Palace! All you do anymore is go to school, planned events, and hang out with Even! How have you been sneaking around hooking up right under all of our noses!" 

Isak is sweating now. He can see that Eskild is like, a minute from figuring this all out, and he should probably try to cover it up better, but again... he has the sick urge to just  _tell_ him... he wants to talk to his guru about this, and he wants his questions answered. Dammit, he just wants to really talk to someone about Even and him... about what he plans to do this weekend in Paris. 

"Eskild, I... I want to tell you something. But I need you to promise not to over react. And you have to keep it a secret, he could get in a lot of trouble if you don't." Isak finally makes eye contact with Eskild. 

"Ooooook... you're scaring me a little. Oh god... you haven't been fooling around with an old man or like a criminal... or one of your parents rival Royal families!!"

"Eskild, STOP! Jesus. It's nothing like that!" Isak finds that he has to look away again, and he can't help the soft smile breaking out on his face. 

"Eskild... It's Even."

There is a moment of complete silence. Then both of Eskild's hands are over his mouth again, and there is a very loud-muffled scream filling the room. Isak can't help it... his eyes roll of their own volition.

He gives Eskild a few minutes to get his shit together. There is no point trying to fight him on this.

"Oh my god... oh my god. This is not a joke? You are actually being serious?" Eskild is staring at him like he has just created world peace. "Your first actual gay experience... and you scored _Even!_ You are hooking up with an actual God among men. I don't know whether I'm incredibly proud, or ferociously jealous."  

"Are you done?" Isak waits for Eskild's slow nod. "Look, I'm just going to make one thing very clear. Me and Even... we're not just hooking up. We are really in love." Eskild has to muffle another squeal. "Stop it, Eskild. You're making this so weird!"

"I'm sorry, ok! I'm not trying to. I'm just so excited. My baby gay, my little prodigy, is in love with the most beautiful boy on the planet. Isak I'm so happy for you! I always knew there was something a little too _reverent_ in the way Even looked at you. I would be worried about you dating an older guy, who is also your bodyguard... but seeing the way he treats you... I feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. He is so crazy about you, Isak. Oh my god, I'm dying!" 

"You really think he looks at me like that? I mean like you said... he's basically a God. He is the sweetest and most beautiful person I've ever met, of course  _I_ fell for  _him._ But sometimes I honestly wonder what someone like Even, could possibly love in someone like me. I'm not sure I'm good enough to keep him interested forever." Isak confesses. 

"Oh Isak! Are you crazy? How could you think that about yourself? Yes, Even is basically the perfect guy, I'll give you that. But you need to give yourself more credit. You may be a grumpy little shit, but underneath all that, you are also an amazing, caring, loving, beautiful person, who deserves the world. Not to mention, you know that you're a Prince, right?" Eskild gently bumps Isak's shoulder.

"I'm going to ignore that last part. But do you really think all that about me? Or are you just trying to make me feel better about myself?"

"Isak, I've watched you grow up. You are one of the best people I know. Please believe me when I say, Even is just as lucky to have you, as you are to have him. Jesus, I still can't believe I'm even saying any of this... I can't believe you bagged Even!" Eskild seems to shake himself a bit. "Wait! Oh my god! You came here for lube! Holy shit, are you and Even going to have sex for the first time in Paris!?"

"Jesus! Do you have to be so blunt?" Isak cowers back into himself in embarrassment.

"Isak stop being so shy! It's just sex. And now that I know you're having sex with someone you love, I feel so much better talking to you about this. So come on, tell me, is this going to be your first time?" Eskild looks so serious, it almost makes Isak laugh again.

Instead he just nods.

"Ok, well I'm glad you thought of getting some lube than. For your first time, there cannot be enough lube, you get me?" Eskild raises his eyebrows at him. "Do you already have condoms?"

"Oh god, will the embarrassment never end."

  

"Oh grow up, Isak! I'm serious, this is important!"

"I don't think we need those, ok? And I've heard they make it less pleasurable." Isak mumbles. 

"Excuse you!? You  _always_ wear a condom, Isak! Have you never heard of STDs! Until you are in a committed relationship and both of you are tested, you wrap that sausage, mister!" Eskild scolds him. 

"But we're both virgins!" Isak yells, before he catches himself and just about dies again. 

"WHAT! Even... the man god, is a virgin!?" Eskild looks like he might faint. 

"Eskild, I shouldn't have told you that! Don't tell anyone I said that! That wasn't my fact to reveal... please shut up!" 

"I won't tell anyone, relax. But anyway, back to my point, you still need to make sure he's been tested, Isak. You can get STDs from more than penetrative sex." 

"Kill me. Just kill me now. I can't believe you just said  _penetrative_ sex." 

"Well that's what it is! Anyway, here." Eskild reaches into his nightstand and finally gives Isak his so desired bottle of lube, as well as, a roll of condoms. "Just in case. Whichever of you is going to be putting it in, make sure you ask him about testing before you decide to bareback it." 

"I am going to need to scrub my brain for about a month after this... but still, thank you, Eskild." Isak forces himself to make eye contact and give Eskild a small smile. 

"Anything for my baby gay."

"In that case, can I ask you one more thing?" Isak tries so very hard to be mature about this, but damn if he can't stop the blush from spreading. 

"Of course, Isak. Whatever it is, it's ok." Eskild encourages him. 

"I just want to know, I mean, It's just... well, does it hurt?" Isak asks in a small voice. 

"Oh Isak. Given you're asking that question, I'm just going to assume that you are considering being the bottom. The most important things I can tell you are, use a lot of lube, make sure you are extremely well prepared, even if it feels like you've made him wait too long, keep going until you are sure you are ready, and be sure to communicate with him. Even is kind and understanding, if he's hurting you, you need to tell him and do whatever it takes to ease the pain, ok? I'm not saying there won't be any discomfort, because there probably will be, even if you are well prepared, but you shouldn't be in pain, Isak. Even wouldn't want you to be in pain." 

"Ok." Isak can't really get anything else out, right now. 

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Eskild questions. 

"I don't think so. I think I can figure the rest out with Even." Isak tries to sound normal again. 

"I know the first time can be intimidating, but you're really lucky, Isak. Your first time, is going to be with someone kind, who you love. Not everybody gets to have that. Not to mention, you're going to be in the most romantic city in the world!" Eskild sings happily. 

"I know, I am  _really_ lucky. Even is amazing. I mean, it's not like we've planned to have sex there... but I want to. He mostly just lets me make the moves when it comes to our sex life, he is like afraid of pressuring me or something. So I think this is what I want. It's the perfect time and place, I love him, and I know I'm never going to want anyone else, so why wait?" 

Isak looks up at Eskild, who looks like he is about to explode with pride. "I am so proud of you baby gay. I hope it's everything you want it to be and more. You both deserve it."

This gets a genuine smile from Isak. "Thank you, guru. I don't know what I would do without you." 

"Fail miserably at being a gay prodigy, obviously." Eskild fans himself theatrically, winking at Isak. 

"Ugh, way to ruin the moment." Isak stands up. "Anyway, I need to get going. Even is going to wonder where I am, and I won't be able to stand the shame of him walking in here, and seeing me sitting on your bed with my arms full of condoms and lube." 

They both laugh as Eskild walks Isak to the door. 

"Ok, well my work here is done." Eskild nods proudly at Isak one last time. "You know if you need anything else, you can always text me, right?" 

"Of course, guru. I know you've got my back." 

"And I will keep my mouth shut. I've got Even's back too. Even if I can no longer hope and dream that one day I will get to bend myself over that back and..."

" _HEY_!! Eskild!! Not fucking cool! Hands off! No more hitting on my boyfriend!" Isak scolds. 

"To be fair, I didn't know he was your boyfriend!" 

"Not the point!"

"And I can't help my day dreams! Or what my unconscious mind wants!" Eskild claims.

"Eskild, you are not funny! I'm leaving now... control yourself! Even is taken!" Isak starts backing out the door.

"Ok baby gay. For you, I will try my best." Eskild smiles and claps his hands together excitedly. "Now go get laid!"

Isak doesn't even bother giving him shit, who is he kidding, he loves his guru. "Will do!" He shouts back, with a salute.

Isak turns and giggles to himself the whole way back to Even's room. 

Once he gets there, he pushes the door open and looks at his beautiful boyfriend leaning over his suitcase.

Even seems to sense his presence and turns around to smile at him. "Hey baby, where did you go?"

Isak quickly crosses the room, almost launching himself into Even's arms, as their lips meet in a deep kiss.

"Doesn't matter, baby. Let's go to fucking Paris!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little prequel to their trip!! Next up PARIS!!


	33. Come Lie Above Me, Show Me How You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak make it to Paris... **wink wink**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated all week! Hopefully most of you are still around... if you are... this chapter will hopefully make up for my absence! Warning... GIF overload coming your way... sorry, not sorry!
> 
> I started my new job this week, and while it has so far been the best decision I could have made in terms of stress and happiness... it also means I'm driving SO MUCH longer each day, and I'm exhausted and home a lot less to write. I will still try my best to update when I can, but I definitely cannot promise twice a week updates right now, Im sorry! I hope this doesn't dissuade any of you guys from reading... because I really get my motivation to keep going, pretty much just from your love and comments... you are all just the most amazing people!

_Their First Night In Paris - Friday Evening_

 

**ISAK**

Isak feels like a terrible friend... He knows his friends put all this effort into planning an awesome weekend away in Paris for his 17th birthday, and the first thing he does when they get here, is ditch them. Oops. 

It's not that he doesn't want to take the limo from the airport with all of them, and head to some amazing french night club. It's just that he has plans for this night. Tomorrow there will be touring and being with their friends  _all_ day, followed by his official birthday party in the evening.

So tonight is the night. Tonight is the _only_ night. 

Isak stands by as his friends hurl abuse at him, for being lame and ungrateful, but he knows they secretly love him. If they knew why he was ditching them, they'd probably be hugging and cheering him on full force.

In the end though, Isak could care less what they think. There is only one thing that is the essence of his thoughts right now.

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the  _only_ night. 

Even has been strangely quiet through the fuss at the airport. Perhaps, he can sense the height of Isak's emotional turmoil. He just stays close to Isak, always there, shrouding him with the warmth and comfort of his presence. Whatever Isak wants to do, he will do. They don't need words for Isak to understand that, it's just who they are.

By the time they arrive at the hotel, Isak is feeling so many things at once, he swears he's actually a little dizzy from it. He feels exhilarated, intoxicated, shocked, anxious, aroused, and maybe a even a little queasy from all these emotions competing for dominance inside his body.

Thankfully, as always, Even seems to sense exactly what Isak needs. He takes the lead and approaches the front desk.

    

"Hello. I'm checking in to the fucking Royalty Suite. This is Prince Isak." Even says cheerily.

While Isak might be suffering from emotional overload, Even seems to have garnered a whole new level of excitement, the minute they walked into this amazing hotel. Seeing the childlike excitement that is coming over Even, soothes Isak a little bit.

Sure he's still nervous as fuck, but this is _Even._

 _Even_ , who gets excited when they walk into fancy hotels.

 _Even_ , who would do literally anything to sooth Isak, the minute he senses any kind of distress.

 _Even_ , who is _his._ The most beautiful person in the world. His  _soulmate._

He can't stop the nerves, or the arousal... any of it really. But he knows its all going to be ok.

As they ride up in the elevator, he takes one look at Even's smiling, exhilarated face... and he knows everything is going to be _just fine._

__

He gives him a gentle smile, but he needs more. He needs to feel physically connected to Even.

His lips are so soft, and Isak can feel the smile on Even's face, while they kiss.

 

He pulls back and smiles at him, too. Even's so cute. He is radiating excitement for the adventure they are having in paris, and it's only just beginning.

"Baby this is so amazing! Look at this view!" Even is staring out the window, with glee.

"Oh, I'm looking at the best view around." Isak replies, but he only has eyes for Even right now.

"Uhhh Isak, you haven't even looked. Seriously, you can see like all of Paris from here." 

"I know." But he still doesn't look away. He is so absorbed in Even right now. He just doesn't care about anything else. 

"You are so ridiculous. Come here." Even whispers to him. 

He rubs Isak's back and pulls him into the softest hug. Stroking his back, trying to calm the nerves Isak must be radiating. 

They pretty much just stare at each other giggling and enjoying the ride, the rest of the way up. 

When they reach their floor, Even bounds out of the elevator, obviously dying to see what the "Royal Suite" entails. 

Isak takes his time walking behind him and laughing at his enthusiasm.

Even has already pushed his way into the room, when Isak reaches the door. He can hear Even almost squealing like a tween at a Bieber concert, but Isak is hesitating just outside the door. Once he enters the room, this is it. He has to push his nerves aside and make his intentions clear to Even. 

This is what he wants. Whether he is nervous, whether it's awful because he has no idea what he's doing, whether he can't even go through with it... He is damn well going to try. 

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the  _only_ night. 

They will never get this perfect day again. Paris. His birthday. And most importantly,  _Even._

"Holy shit! Isak! This room has a fucking jacuzzi tub  _and_ a shower the size of my bed!" 

Isak smiles, takes a deep breath and walks into the room. He is missing way too much of Even's joyfulness, and that's a fucking crime.

"Does it?" He says as he throws his coat and bag on the floor.

"I cannot believe you stay in rooms like this all the time! I'm not kidding you, this is bigger than my old apartment. Jesus!" Even exclaims.

Isak isn't really sure what to say. He just smiles and can feel a faint blush coming over his cheeks every time his eyes meet Even's now. Ugh... why is he like this.

Even walks over to him slowly, and starts stroking his jaw. "Baby, are you ok? You're really quiet today. Do you want to have a lay down, is it the travelling?"

Isak shakes his head. "I'm ok. Just feeling really grateful, I guess." He eyes the dressing gowns hanging in the closet. That would be a good start, he thinks. "I just want to get out of these dirty clothes, get comfortable, and relax with you. Let's put these on, they look comfy." He passes Even a dressing gown, and they both remove their travelling clothes and get cozy.

"Oh god, this feels like heaven. This must be like 8 million thread count or something." Even sighs.

"Come here." Isak says, patting the bed next to him. "I want a picture to remember this night by."

Even comes over and throws himself down on the bed, laughing the whole time. "Fuuuuuuuck... this bed is amazing. I am never leaving this room."

Fine by me, Isak thinks to himself. He'd happily stay locked in here with Even forever.

He takes out his phone and aims it at the two of them.

  

"Perfect." He whispers. Leaning up to kiss Even's cheek. 

This would be a great opportunity to start kissing elsewhere, and try to set the mood, when suddenly his stomach decides to let out a disgusting growl. 

Are you fucking kidding me stomach!! 

"Wow, someone is hungry." Even laughs. "Come on, I bet this place has fucking amazing room service!" 

Even jumps off of the bed and runs to grab the menu. Isak grunts, throwing himself face first into the duvet. Clearly, he is going to have to work harder to make his intentions clear to Even, than. 

Before he can get off the bed, Even is on the phone ordering basically  _everything_ on the menu. Jesus... is he ever going to get Even in this bed, all to himself!

While they wait for the food to arrive, Isak rolls onto his side, and just lays there enjoying the view of Even wandering around the room, gasping about  _every_ little thing. It is better than watching a kid on Christmas morning!

Given they are in a suite, it takes almost no time for their food to arrive. 

Even doesn't even bother with the kitchenette, he just sits on the floor in front of the huge window, and starts opening boxes of food. 

"Isak, get your ass over here! This looks amazing!" 

Isak rolls his eyes, but gets up and heads over to the floor. 

"Even, this is enough food for a small army!" He jokes. 

"Good. Then my little prince won't be hungry anymore." Even says, self-satisfied. 

They both go straight for the burgers.

Isak has to take a pause, when Even makes a show of taking a mighty big bite out his burger, and makes a total mess of his face. 

   

"Jesus, Even!" Isak giggles. "I take it, it's good?"

Even just moans back at him and keeps eating. 

Isak is loving this. He can't remember the last time he's seen Even this happy and carefree. It's perfect. This night is already perfect. 

He feels his nerves settling more and more. 

"I hope you noticed I ordered champagne." Even says, suddenly. 

"Huh?" Isak hadn't noticed. He was too busy watching Even. 

"I don't condone under age drinking, buuuuut since it's your birthday." Even winks. 

They continue eating, Even pointing at food after food that Isak  _has_ to try next. Then they finish with the champagne. It's perfect. Fuck, it's all just perfect. 

"Baby, that was amazing. Fuck. I should have become your bodyguard the day I met you. I can't imagine why your parents didn't just hire the 14 year old thief in their palace, and make me their 11 year old son's bodyguard, right on the spot!" Even teases. 

"Maybe because they didn't even meet you that night?" Isak suggests. "And rescuing me from terrorists was probably a more impressive job interview, than the thieving." 

Even sighs, dramatically. "You're probably right." 

There is comfortable silence that settles over the room after that. They are both cozy, full, and content. 

Isak knows this is his moment. He just needs to make it clear what he wants, and see how Even reacts. 

Now or never, he tells himself. 

He clears his throat, and Even looks at him with a soft smile. 

"So Even, I was thinking." He pauses. "This is like the most romantic setting ever right?" 

Even nods, curiously. 

"Well, what do you think about... ummm." Isak has to look away, he should have just crawled across the floor and started sucking Even off. Actually talking about this, is so fucking awkward. "Well, I was thinking, we're in Paris, and it's my birthday... so it's kind of the perfect night for our first time."

Isak forces his eyes up to make contact with Even's, finding that Even looks a little stunned. Did he really not see this coming?

"So uh, what are your thoughts... about that?" 

 

**EVEN**

Even feels like an idiot. Well, a very shocked idiot. 

How did he not see this coming? 

Isak had been acting a little off, ever since they entered the hotel. Plus, he's been way more affectionate these past couple days.

Ok, Isak was always affectionate, but this had been like next level. He'd been staring at Even, whenever he thought Even didn't notice, and couldn't get close enough to him, even when they were already cuddling.

It's not like the idea hadn't crossed Even's mind, either. They _are_ in a romantic suite in Paris. 

But he'd put it aside. Isak is only 17 after all, and he's been dealing with a lot lately with his family, and coming out. Even didn't want to apply any extra pressure.

Yet, here he is. With Isak looking at him expectantly, not knowing what to say.

When the pause between them becomes uncomfortable, he forces words out of his mouth. "Angel, of course I want to have my first time with you, but it doesn't have to be right now. You're young, and we have all the time in the world." Isak looks a little crestfallen, so Even rushes to try and explain. "It's just I know you've been going though a lot of emotional stuff lately, and I don't want this to be a result of that, or to make you feel worse when it's over."

"Worse when it's over!" Isak raises his eyebrows. "What the hell does that even mean? Why would sleeping with you make me feel bad, Even? I thought we were in love. I thought we were going to be together forever? Are we just never going to have sex, than? I love you, I want to do this. We've done like everything else, why does this have to be any different? Why does it have to be such a big deal?"

"Isak, you're..."

"If you say I'm young, I'm going to punch you." Isak deadpans. "I'm 17 tomorrow. That's only two years younger than you. And it's not like I'm going to a club to pick up a stranger, just so I can lose my virginity. I am in a committed relationship, with someone I love, and I think we've waited long enough."

"Baby, I get that. But first times, aren't always super romantic, you get that, right? There are other really pleasurable things we can do tonight, and keep things romantic." Even presses. 

"If you don't want to have sex with me, than just say so." Isak growls. 

"Isak, don't be ridiculous! Of course I do. I just don't want our romantic night in Paris to be a let down for you. I want you to be sure you're ready." 

"I am ready, Even! And I'm not that naive. I know it's not going to be like some fairy tale, and will probably hurt and stuff. But we have to get past that at some point." Isak looked down again. "Besides, even if it's not like it is in the movies, it's still going to be perfect to me... because it's  _us._ You don't feel that way?" Isak asks, sadly. 

Even immediately crawls over to him, and grabs him in a fierce kiss. 

"Don't be stupid, baby. Of course it's going to be fucking perfect with you. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. You can't take this back."

"I'm sure." Isak nods with finality. 

Even kisses him, softer this time. "Ok." Then he's sliding his arms under Isak's thighs and picking him up off the floor. 

Isak laughs and wraps his legs around Even's waist. 

Even carries him to the bed, then softly lowers him onto his back, never leaving his spot, tucked between Isak's legs. 

"Fuck, I can't believe this is finally happening." Isak gasps. 

"Do we even have the stuff, babe?" Even gasps back, between kisses. 

"My bag." Isak lazily points to the floor. 

Even raises his eyebrows at him in surprise, then pushes off the bed to head for Isak's bag. 

Isak takes this opportunity to throw his robe on the floor, him and Even are way past being nervous about being naked around each other. Then he lays himself out on the bed, like an offering for his lover. 

Even is digging through the bag. "Got it! Where did you even get this stuff, by the way?" Even questions. 

Isak blushes again. "Uhhh... Eskild." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Even laughs. "Jesus, how much sex did he think you were going to have. He gave you like 15 condoms?" 

"Actually, now that you mention it, let's just get this out of the way." Isak says, shyly. "Umm, Even, are you clean?" 

"Wow. Cutting right to the chase there, aren't you?" Even crawls back over him, having removed his robe as well. "I am definitely clean. MI6 tests us yearly, with our medical. I haven't messed around with anyone but you, since my last test."

Isak nods. "Well me too. I mean... I haven't messed around with anyone else ever, sooooo..." He finishes awkwardly. "Does that mean we can ditch the condoms?" 

Even looks a little uneasy. "I mean, I guess so. As long as you're sure you're comfortable with that?"

"I'm only going to be sleeping with you. I'm committed and clean. I heard they make it less pleasurable, I want to ditch them." Isak confirms. 

"I'm committed to you, too." Even kisses him, his arm reaching to coyly push the condoms off the bed. They both giggle.

Even pulls back and stares down at him intently. "I love you, angel. So much. I'm going to do everything I can to make this an amazing pleasurable experience for you, ok? You deserve a magical first time."

 

"I love you, too. And I trust you, Evy. It's all going to be, ok." Isak whispers. And he's relieved to notice that his nerves have vanished. He feels intoxicated with love, arousal, and pleasure now. 

Even leans back down, and they resume kissing, like their life depends on it. Their kissing has always been amazing, but there is definitely a new edge to it tonight. It's more eager, more intense. Even is in heaven. 

He knows he needs to get Isak good and ready, and he can't wait any longer to get started. 

He starts kissing and sucking on Isak's neck, letting his little moans shoot straight to his dick. If Isak's keeps this up, Even may not be able to make it inside of him at all. 

He lets his kisses start trailing their way down Isak's chest. Watching as Isak's back arches into his kisses. 

His little prince has the most sensitive stomach. The more he presses his lips lightly against Isak's sensitive skin, the more he squirms and moans. Even can't get enough. 

Isak reaches his hand down and tries to push Even's head lower, which makes him giggle. "Be patient, angel."

"No!" Isak grumbles. "Want you inside of me. Please, don't make me wait." 

"We're going to do this right, baby. I need to get you ready."

Isak just growls at him again, thrusting his hips up so his hard on smacks Even in the neck.

Point taken.

Even kisses lower. Kisses the coarse hair of Isak's pelvis, and then finally starts kissing his way down Isak's cock, until he reaches the head, and wraps his lips around it.

"Yeeeeeeees." Isak groans.

Even sucks him a little, before starting to lower himself on Isak's cock, while simultaneously wetting his fingers with lube.

As soon as Isak hears the snap of the cap, he starts opening his legs as wide as he can, for Even to manoeuvre. Fucking eager little shit.

Even makes sure he has as much of Isak in his mouth as he can take, before he starts to push into him with one finger.

Damn he's tight. They haven't been doing this much since Isak got sick. Even is really going to need to work to loosen him up. Isak seems to be fine though. He is whining and grinding himself against Even, like he can't decide what he wants more... to push his dick deeper into Even's mouth, or to push down on his finger.

"More! One finger isn't doing anything, Evy!" He cries.

Well than... ok! Even slides his hand back, and starts pushing in with two fingers. This time, Isak's breath seems to catch. Even slows down and pulls off of his cock.

"Too much?" He checks.

"No! Keep going, I want the stretch." Isak being the shameless little devil he is, reaches down blindly and pushes Even's head back down to his crotch.

Fuck, Isak is not playing games tonight.

Even goes back to sucking gently on the head of his cock, while he pushes his two fingers in all the way. He slides them in and out a few times, and scissors them to loosen him up. When Isak starts wiggling in earnest, Even goes for his prostate, making this a little more pleasurable for him.

It takes him no time to bend his fingers just right, and when he does, Isak's hands shoot down to the bed, tangling the sheets in his fists.

"Oh fuck!! Right there! Keep playing with that... fuuuuuuuck."

Even does as he's told, but takes his mouth off of Isak. He is still a teenager after all, there is no way he's not going to shoot his load, if he's getting head and prostate stimulation at the same time.

After a little while, Isak's hand grabs Even's wrist. "Stop. Fuck stop, or I'm going to cum." He groans. "Get in me, come on. Just put it in already!"

"One more finger, angel. Let me stretch you out more." Even consoles him by kissing his inner thigh.

He knows this is going to be the finger that hurts. They've never gone up to three fingers before. He gets his mouth back on Isak's cock, and sucks in earnest.

He gives Isak's swollen hole a quick massage with his thumb, trying to soothe him a bit, and then pushes in three fingers.

This time, Isak tightens up immediately around his hand. But Even doesn't stop. He doesn't want another lecture from the horniest teenager alive.

He goes slow, watching Isak's face the whole time.  

Isak accepts his fingers surprisingly quickly, he doesn't even seem too bothered by the intrusion. Even can't hold it in any longer, he really needs to kiss his prince. 

He pops off of Isak's cock, and quickly smashes his lips against Isak's open mouth. 

Fuck he's so hot. Moaning and grinding into Even. Even has to lift his hips, he's so turned on, he's actually afraid he's going to shoot all over Isak's stomach.

Isak turns his head breaking the kiss. "Evvvvvy, stop! You have to stop. I'm going to cum! Please just fuck me, now!" Isak is full on begging. Even's dick gives a mighty twitch at that. 

He pulls out his fingers, and they both take a moment to just breathe. "Angel, you're sure. You're ready for this?" Even checks in one last time.

Isak can't be bothered to answer it seems. Instead he glares at Even, reaching between his legs to grab Even's cock, and push it against his rim.

"Woah! Easy there tiger!" Even quickly pulls his hips back, to Isak's utter dismay. "I need to lube up."

Even makes sure he is coated in way too much lube, before settling himself back between Isak's legs. He looks down at him, just taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful his prince is, and how damn lucky he is to be having this moment.

"I love you so much." He reiterates.

"I know, baby. Now please get inside me!" Isak smiles up at him.

Even is still laughing lightly as he pushes his hips forward and lines up. But he stops laughing as soon as he starts pushing in, feeling the most amazing fucking tight heat surrounding him. Jesus... he has been missing out.

"Owwwwww!" His eyes fly open, he checks Isak's face and sees a frightening amount of discomfort written across it. He freezes immediately.

"Angel?"

"It hurts. Fuck it hurts!" Isak whimpers. 

"I'm going to pull out, baby." Even says immediately.

"No! Just kiss me. Give me a minute." Isak growls. 

Even doesn't want to listen. But he does. 

He holds his hips very still, but kisses his prince, until Isak is moaning into his mouth.

"Ok, move again. I'm good." Isak tells him, after a minute.

Even very gently pushes with hips, watching Isak's face the whole time. He's barely moved half an inch, when Isak's eyes squeeze shut again, and his body is involuntarily arching away from Even's.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!! Why is it hurting so much, Evy! Why do you have a fucking gorilla dick!" Even can see Isak is losing patience with himself. He just wants to have sex... Even knows the feeling. But this isn't working, and he's not going to keep hurting his baby.

Even slowly pulls out of Isak, even with Isak trying to grab his hips and stop his retreat. "No! Don't pull out! We have to make this work! We are not going to be a sexless couple, Even!"  

Even sits back on his knees between Isak's legs, taking a breather. "Baby this isn't working. I'm not going to fucking hurt you or rip you open or something."

Isak sits up now too. "Ugh, Even it always hurts the first time! Eskild said so. We just have to push through!" He insists. 

"I'm sorry, angel, but I can't. I won't even keep my hard on, if you're in pain." He pauses. "Maybe it would be better if you topped?"

"Even, you said you don't want to bottom, and I do. That's stupid. Plus I don't want to hurt you either!" Isak rolls his eyes. 

"Ya but, I'd rather me be in pain than you." Even states. 

"Oh stop being such a martyr would you! I love you, you are amazing and selfless and all that... but fuck, just stop talking and have sex with meeeeeee!" Isak tries to crawl back into his lap and kiss him some more. Even lets him, but makes no move to take it further. 

That's when an idea strikes him. He's certainly never done it before, and he's only seen it in porn, but if it helps relax Isak down there... it's worth a shot.

He kisses Isak a few more times, then pushes him back a bit. "I want to try something, it might help you relax. Is that, ok?"

Isak nods eagerly.

"Lie on your stomach, babe." Even tells him.

Isak looks a little confused, but does as he's told, resting his head on his arms.

Even is a little nervous about this, not sure how Isak will react, but he starts kissing down his back, anyway. When he gets to Isak's lower back, he feels Isak push up on his arms, and turn his head to look back at Even. Even raises his eyes to his. "What are you doing, Evy?" Isak gives him a curious look.

"You'll see. Lie back down and close your eyes. Just relax, baby." Even whispers to him, kissing right where his cleft meets his lower back.

Isak raises his eyebrows at him, but does as he's told, lying back down.

Ok, here goes, Even thinks to himself. He uses his thumbs to pull Isak's cheeks apart, and plants a kiss in the cleft of his ass.

Isak's hips jump off the bed a bit, and he makes a little yelping sound, but keeps his eyes closed for Even. Good boy.

Even moves a little lower with each kiss, until he finally reaches Isak's rim. He starts slow, just pressing soft kisses there, letting Isak get used to the feeling. This is about as intimate as it gets, and he doesn't want to overwhelm him. 

When he lets his tongue dart out over the stretched and sensitive skin, Isak lets out the mother of all moans. "Fuuuuuuck... what is this, Evy? What the fuck are you doing to me... and can you never stop, please." 

Even smiles. Anything for his Prince, after all. 

He runs his tongue in long stripes over Isak's rim, until the muscle goes completely slack. Perfect. He points his tongue and starts pushing into Isak's hole, making Isak jump. 

"WOAH... fuck, is that your tongue!?" Isak yelps, shocked. 

"Ya. Is that ok?" Even asks, kissing against him again. 

"Fuck yes, oh my god, keep doing that!" Isak wiggles his ass right in Even's face. 

So Even keeps doing that...

He keeps doing it until he can push in two fingers and his tongue with next to no resistance. Isak is a mess, he is grinding against the bed like it's his mission in life. "Baby, you better stop stroking yourself like that, or you're going to cum." Even reminds him. 

"Fuck, I'm going to come anyway... this is amazing. Where the fuck did you come up with this." He sounds like he could cry from pleasure. 

"You don't want to know." Even replies, cheekily. 

Isak's body feels more relaxed than Even has ever felt it, so he starts kissing his way up Isak's back. He wants to keep him distracted. 

At the last second, he lays himself over Isak's back and lines himself up again. He starts to push a little to see if Isak can stay relaxed for him. 

"WAIT!" Isak shouts, and nearly bucks him off his back. 

"What!?" Even asks, concerned that that was a bad idea. 

Isak starts twisting underneath him, until he's on his back again, looking up at Even. "I don't want you to do me for the first time, like that! That's so impersonal! I can't even see your face." Isak says, looking mighty pissed. 

The contrast to how he looked a second ago, makes Even laugh. "Yikes... my bad! I was trying to get you while you were still relaxed from my tongue."

Isak winks at him. "Oh I'm very relaxed from your tongue... fuck that was so hot. Now come on, I feel like I've been hard for ages, lets do this!"

" _You_ feel that way! I've been hard the whole time too! Except no one has paid any attention to my hard on, thank you very much." Even teases.

"True. But I'm about to." Isak reaches down and lines Even up once again. "Come on, baby. Make love to me." He sighs, letting his eyes slip shut.

Even bends down and kisses him passionately. Pushing with his hips at the same time.

Isak breaks the kiss and lets out a gasp. Thankfully, this time it sounds like a pleasurable gasp... one that's been ripped from his very core.

 

Even wasn't lying, he's been hard forever, and he's knows he's not going last. He just wants to get inside his angel, and make him feel good first. 

"You ok, baby?" 

"Yeeeees. So good, babe. You can push more." Isak pants. 

Thank god. Even pushes in more, feeling a sensuous slide, rather than the resistance from before. 

Once his hips are pushing up against Isak's, they both need a moment to catch their breath. 

"Move, Ev. I need to feel you fucking me." Isak groans out. 

Jesus. Even almost comes on the spot. Dirty little prince. 

He pulls back and starts with small thrusts. Needing all his self control not to cum. "Baby, I don't know how long I can make this last." He tells Isak honestly. 

"Don't care, just hit my prostate, please. Want to feel it." 

Even's eyes roll back into his head. 

He tilts his hips and starts thrusting in earnest. It doesn't take him long to hit the right spot, and Isak's mouth falls open in ecstasy.  

Even does his best to stay on this spot. He can feel his orgasm building in his belly, and he really wants to get Isak there with him.

He starts thrusting more erratically, leaning down to whisper in Isak's ear. "I love you so much. Fuck you're so hot." 

Isak is beyond the realm of speech right now, and just grunts back. 

Even knows he can't hold out anymore, he dives in for Isak's neck as his hips press up against Isak's, and he loses it inside of him. 

"Ahhhhhhh. Fuck. Oh my gooooood." Even pants into Isak's neck. That is the longest he's ever held out for an orgasm, and it was easily the best of his life. His dick feels numb from oversensitivity already. But he stays where he is, feeling Isak's body contracting around him as he finishes his own orgasm. 

YES... Even is beyond proud of himself for getting Isak to orgasm, before he came way too quickly, like a tween.

"Evy... out! Pull out... too sensitive. Fuck." Isak is panting. 

Even presses lazy sloppy kisses against Isak's face, while he tries to carefully pull out of his prince. Isak whines and smacks him on the ass anyway. "Owww, fuck, that part sucked. I'm sore already." He whined, but he was grinning all the same. 

"I'm sorry, angel. I hate that you're sore. Want me to kiss it better?" Even gives him a wicked grin. 

"Oh you'll definitely be kissing it better, later." Isak tries to grin back, but he's so blissed out, it doesn't really work. 

Even kisses all over Isak's face, one more time, before he forces himself to get up and get a warmth cloth to clean Isak. 

"Baby, this might hurt a bit." He warns him. But Isak is at least half asleep, and just lets his leg flop to the side, to give Even access. Typical. 

Even gently rubs his cum from between Isak's legs, kissing his thighs when he whines in discomfort. "I'm sorry, baby." 

Even bodily rolls Isak onto his stomach, pressing the warm cloth between Isak's legs, pushing them closed to hopefully hold it in place to help soothe Isak's raw rim, then he flops on his side next to his little prince.

"You still awake?" He whispers, teasingly.

Isak grunts back at him. "Of course I am. Some asshole just slept with me, and still isn't cuddling me. Rude."

Even can't help it, he reaches out to stroke the crinkle between Isak's eyebrows.

 

"I'm right here, angel. I will cuddle you in a minute. I just want to look at you for a bit."

Isak's soft smile, matches the gentle blush that starts to colour his cheeks.

"Are you sure you're ok, Isak. Are you hurting? And I don't mean just physically." Even questions, seriously. He can't help but worry, it's just who he is.

For once, Isak doesn't roll his eyes. He takes the hand Even is using to stroke his cheek, and brings it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss against his fingers.

"Evy, I promise you, I've never felt better, than I do right now. I feel like I'm on fucking cloud nine. You make me so happy. I just want to look at you, too. Like forever." Isak whispers, in turn.

There are no more words that need to be said this night. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Our boys have been busy ;)
> 
> This chap took me forever to write, so please please... if you felt anything at all... drop me a quick comment, because its really hard to stay motivated with the lack of SKAM in life these days! 
> 
> Sorry again, for the long wait, I really missed you guys <3 But Call Me By Your Name took over my life the last week haha... god those boys are beautiful!


	34. I'm About To Slay, Cause It's My Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey guys... so hopefully some of you are still around and will continue to read this!! Sorry for the extremely long break between chaps!! 
> 
> Yes part of it is that real life is a bitch has been stressing me the fuck out... but I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't lost some motivation too! Of course I love SKAM, but I miss it and it's hard to stay motivated with no new content sometimes. And more truths... Call Me By Your Name has totally taken over my life... I spend like 95% of my free time stalking the fuck out of everything related to that book/movie!! 
> 
> I am really here because I love you guys, so please keep talking to me if you want the story to continue, because you are my true motivation and the reason I'm writing now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak's birthday... enough said ;)

_The next morning - Isak's 17th Birthday_

 

**ISAK**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Yell a bunch of voices simultaneously, waking Isak with a start. 

"Oh fuck, look how cute they are when they sleep!" That's definitely Magnus's voice. Fucking stalker.

 

Isak doesn't even open his eyes. He is so comfy with Even spooning behind him, in this amazing plush hotel bed. Why are his friends always interrupting his peace.

"Whyyyyyy... I'm so sleepy. Get out." He grumbles.

He feels Even chuckle behind him, who is also clearly trying to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep.

"Shut up, Isak! It's your birthday! We came to wake you up with love and excitement! You could try being grateful." Scolds Vilde. 

Isak doesn't bother with a response. He simply rolls over and tucks himself closer to Even's chest. Maybe if he ignores them long enough, they'll let him get a few more hours of sleep. 

"Fuck it." He hears one of them say. Then a few moments later, he feels innumerable bodies launching themselves onto the bed. 

He is suddenly getting pummelled by bodies shaking him, and nagging him for being a little shit. 

That's not his main concern though... his main concern is the way they're pulling at the bedsheets. 

"Stop! Oh my god! Fuck!" Isak is grabbing onto the sheets for dear life, trying to keep it covering himself and Even. "Stop pulling on the sheets, assholes!"

"Oh my god!" Shouts Eva suddenly. "They're totally naked under here!!" 

"Nooooooo! Holy shit, Evak is  _doing_ it! They are making Evak babies! My dreams are coming true!" Squeals Magnus. 

This is definitely the last straw for Isak. He reaches out an arm and shoves whoever is on top of him, with all his might. He hears a body hit the floor with a hard thump. "Fuck, Isak!" 

"Everybody get off the bed!" Even yells, with finality. 

And just like that, all his annoying friends are clambering off. 

"Oh sure,  _him_ you fucking listen to!" Isak growls at them all. 

"Of course we do, bro. He's fucking MI6... we don't have death wishes!" Mahdi says, with a cheeky smile.

"Ok everyone, it was extremely nice of you to start Isak's birthday with this surprise, but we are going to need you to give us five minutes, please." Even says, of course always being the rational one.

"Ok, ok. You two love birds get _five_ minutes! That's to make yourselves decent! No more hanky panky right now, we have a big day ahead!" Noora tells them. 

They both give her a droll stare, but the group does finally start backing towards the door.

Just when Isak thinks the torture is over, he sees Jonas turn around and come running for him. "Nooooooo!"

"Happy birthday bro! I fucking love you, buddy!" He says, a he bodily slams into Isak, forcing him back onto the bed.

Isak wants to be mad, but he can't help busting out in a laugh.

 

"Fine! I love you too, man!" They both squabble for a few seconds, and then Jonas finally relents and hops back off the bed, making his way out of the room with the others. 

Isak is left giggling like a kid on the bed, and when he looks up at Even... he looks totally dumbfounded. 

"Isak, baby... you're friends are crazy. Total loons." He whispers, still looking a little shocked. 

Isak breaks out into another big grin. "I know right. Fucking love them."

Even looks down at his happy little expression, and can't help but smile himself. Nothing makes him happier than seeing Isak looking so blissed out and content with the world. 

"I am so glad you have people like that in your life. You all seem to love each other so much. It's amazing, angel." 

Isak sits up and takes Even's face in his hands. "You have people like that now too, babe. You're not alone anymore." And he kisses him, to make his point even further. 

They share what can only be described as the world's most intimate smiles, before Isak sighs and reaches for the corner of the blankets. "I guess we better make a move. They will totally bust back in here if we aren't ready in five minutes." 

Just as he's about to stand up, completely naked, Even grabs his arm. 

"What's wrong?"

"We're not alone." Even tells him with an annoyed grimace, as he points towards the main door. 

Isak looks towards the door, and sees a set of eyes peaking through the crack. " _Chris!!!_ You little perv... fuck off trying to sneak a peak of my boyfriend!" 

The door slams resolutely shut. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon passed in a blur. 

An amazing, fun, epic, birthday blur. 

His friends had plotted out their day step by step, to make sure they hit as many of the Paris attractions as they had time for. 

They started with breakfast on the Champs-Elysees.

    

Then walked to the end of the avenue and hit up the eiffel tower. The view was amazing, and of course Isak pulled Even away from the group, so he could get a kiss in the most romantic spot in the entire world. 

After that they went to the Jardin de Luxembourg, giving Even a chance to enjoy nature and lay about in some flower beds... which was definitely not strictly allowed. And of course for them to take some cheeky selfies. 

  

The next attraction was the Notre Dame. 

Finally, as the sun was setting, they just took their time, walking the streets and giving Isak a chance to enjoy how beautiful Even looked, at peace, just enjoying being a young man touring a new city, with his boyfriend and his friends. It might have been the most beautiful scene Isak had ever witnessed. 

         

He'd never seen Even having so much fun. Of course, he was always on guard, always had his eyes on Isak, never forgetting his job. But there was also this light in him today. Even was happy. They were happy. They'd made love, and now they were touring the beautiful city of Paris, together with their friends, and it was truly an amazing fucking day. 

Isak could not be more grateful for his life right now. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They made it back to hotel a couple hours before Isak's official birthday party was due to start. 

This of course, had been apart of his friends plan all along. They needed time to have a pre-drink party all to themselves. 

They clambered back into Evak's hotel suite, all carrying their various drinks of choice. 

Isak loved this part, the pre drink with his closest friends was always better than the actual party they would eventually go to. 

His friends all threw themselves down on the various furniture around the room, and the celebrations began. 

      

It wasn't long before they all had a good buzz going. Even had seemed uncomfortable with them all drinking at first, but it wasn't really his place to stop it, and Isak could tell he was feeling pressured to participate and let Isak enjoy his birthday as kids his age did. 

So while Even didn't drink himself, he was having a blast with the gang, and still managing to keep things under control. 

Isak is endlessly impressed by him. 

It's not long before Vilde pipes up. "Oh my god you guys! We have to play a game!" 

This is classic Vilde... they never seem to make it through a party without her forcing them to play some lame party game. All the boys groan, but the girls get so excited by the idea, that they all know they will end up agreeing. 

"What should we play?" Sana asks. 

Isak groans. Of course Sana likes the idea, she doesn't drink, so these games usually result in most of them embarrassing themselves, while Sana gets to sit back and gather information to blackmail them with later. She is a wise one, that girl. 

"Let's play a new game! Or like a combination of classic games, but mix them together to make a new game!" Replies Vilde, excitedly. 

"That sounds complicated, Vilde. Can you not confuse us when we are riding high on birthday fun?" Groans Jonas. 

"No, no! It's simple honestly! Do we have a pack of cards?" She continues excitedly. 

Eva provides a pack of cards. Of course she came ready. Typical. 

"Ok ok, so here's the game! Basically it's never have I ever." All the boys groan, they hate this game. " _Except,_ every round, we will each draw a card, and whoever draws the highest number, gets to ask someone in the room a question!" 

"Sounds to me like you are just fishing for gossip, Vilde." Isak gives her an unimpressed glare. 

"Oh come on, it's not that different from any other party game! Just a fun twist!" 

"What if someone doesn't want to answer a question?" Asks Noora, looking a little skeptical. 

"Than they can choose to perform a forfeit instead." Vilde suggests. 

This seems to appease the boys a little. That's basically just doing a dare if they don't want to answer. They are brave when it comes to actually doing things... or so they think. 

"Ok, we're in." They nod to each other. 

"Awesome!" Squeaks Vilde. 

Even clears his throat. "Uh guys, I might sit this one out. No offence, but everything in my life before I came to work for the Royals is pretty much top secret. I can't really discuss much about my life." 

"Of course, you don't have to answer anything that you aren't allowed to talk about! You only have to answer questions based on stuff that doesn't have to do with your past or like MI6 business, fair?" Noora offers. 

"I mean, I guess. I'll play along, but I call veto if I need to." He acquiesces. 

"Don't fuck with him guys. I'm serious." Isak warns them, as he comes over and plops himself down in his favourite spot. Even's lap. 

"Awwww thank you baby." He coos as he kisses Isak's cheek. "I love it when you get all protective on me." He whispers just for Isak to hear. 

"Ok ok you two, enough with the lovey dovey. If we're gonna do this, let's play." Sana tells them. 

"Ok I want to start!" Vilde says excitedly. "So of course, classic first question... because I have a feeling this answer has changed for some of us... recently." She giggles into her wine glass like a school girl. "Never have I ever, had sex." 

Everyone rolls their eyes, sick of hearing this question. After their awkward bedsheets encounter this morning though... Isak knows exactly why Vilde is asking about sex. 

"Ugh, you suck Vilde!" Isak shouts at her, but secretly he is kind of proud to brag about finally losing his virginity, especially to Even. So he takes a swig of his beer, and Even takes a drink of his pop. No point, pretending he hasn't had sex, since Isak is drinking. 

"Ok, now everyone take a card!" Shouts Vilde excitedly. Everyone draws a card from the deck, and Isak wants to cry when he sees a three in his own hand. He just  _knows_ whoever gets the highest card is going to question  _him._

"YES! I have a queen." Screams Magnus, eyes darting to Isak. "Did you get it for the first time last night! Birthday sex, whaaaaaaat! My man!" 

"You suck, Magnus! Don't gang up on me with girls! Bro's before hoes, asshole." He grumps at him. Then he coughs awkwardly, looking up at Even to make sure he doesn't mind Isak spilling the beans on them. Even just smiles at him, it's not like everyone didn't know anyway. "Fine, ok. YES... we had sex last night for the first time." 

The group oooooh's and ahhhhh's at them. Isak is definitely the shade of a tomato now. Fuck. 

"Moving on! I'm going next." Isak says quickly to divert attention. "Never have I ever done drugs." 

He knows it's a cheap shot. Pretty much all his friends have done drugs, but he keeps it clean given his position in society. 

They all boo him, but drink anyway. Then they draw cards, and it's Even who gets the highest card. 

He turns to Jonas. "What's the hardest drug you've ever done?" Isak has a feeling this might be Even sussing out his best friend, in an overly protective way. Jonas takes it in stride. 

"I took MDMA at a party once. Otherwise, I mostly keep it green." 

Isak is actually a little surprised by this. "What the fuck, bro! I didn't know that."

Jonas just shrugs. "My turn. Ummm, never have I ever been in love." 

The girls all seem to look at Eva when Jonas says this. Isak wonders what that's about. 

Oh well. Him and Even share a quick kiss, and then drink. Resulting in more awwww's from the peanut gallery. 

Surprisingly though, Noora also takes a drink. Isak is relieved... that's definitely where the question is going this round. 

They all grab a card, and mahdi gets the highest. "Alright, I hate to please the group, but Noora, who you loving on?" 

Noora blushes and looks down. "I think I'll take a forfeit, please." 

This disappoints the group, but Mahdi quickly breaks it with a, "go sit between them love birds, so we can stop being sickened by their cloud of love up in here." He tells Noora. 

"What a lame fucking forfeit." Isak complains, he's really just pissed he has to move off of Even's lap, though. 

Noora comes over and immediately makes herself comfortable against Even's side. Traitor. 

"So it's my turn, right?" Noora questions. "Ok, let's see. Never have I ever committed a crime." 

Isak forces himself not to look at Even. He doesn't want to make people suspicious of him, but he knows this question makes Even uncomfortable. Even is a good actor though, and when he doesn't drink, no one suspects a thing.

Of course, Isak trying to be a hero by drinking himself, to divert attention from Even, ends up backfiring. The only crime Isak ever committed was giving away his Prince crown to Even. Not exactly something he's willing to share. 

So when the Chris gets the highest card, and inevitably questions him about what crime he's committed, he's forced to take a forfeit. 

"Ohhhh, god I wish it was Even who got the forfeit... but I'll settle for you." Chris winks at him evilly. Fuck. "Ok hot stuff, off with the shirt and give me a sexy dance!" 

This is a bit far, even for Chris. But alcohol makes people brave. It's certainly the only thing that gets Isak up off the bed, and grumpily removing his shirt. 

There is no way he is sexy dancing, but he does put a on a show. 

Everyone has a good laugh, and then Isak takes a bow, puts his clothes back on, and walks over to Noora, telling her to get her ass out of his seat. It was almost worth the humiliating dance, to get back in Even's lap. 

"Ok I'm going next." Says Sana. "Never have I ever, drunkenly made out with a stranger at a party."

Most of the girls roll their eyes at her. Eva, Vilde, Chris, Jonas and Mahdi drink.

Everyone reaches for a card, but before they grab them Magnus points at Isak and starts yelling. "Cheater! You didn't drink. If you lie you have to do a forfeit!" 

Everyone looks at Isak with accusing eyes... but Even is just looking at him with confusion. (And maybe a little hurt... but he'd never admit to that)

Isak quickly flushes and gapes at Magnus. "What the fuck! I didn't lie!"

"You used to hook up with chicks at parties all the time!" Magnus argues back.

"What the hell, Magnus? That's bullshit." Isak looks over his shoulder at Even, not wanting him to think he lied to him about him being his first kiss. "I used to lie to the boys and tell them I hooked up at parties so I would fit in. I'm sorry, guys." He says as he turns his attention back to the boys.

"It's fine, bro. We knew you were bullshitting. You're a shit liar." Jonas tells him. "Or at least me and Mahdi did... seems like Magnus fell for it though, congrats."

Magnus is just gaping at all of them. "THE FUCK!?"

"Awwww, babe that's so cute. You were fake hooking up with girls!" Even is finding this hilarious.

"It's not cute! It's mean! He's a liar!" Magnus declares.

Both Even and Isak look at Magnus making "awwwww" noises at him.

 

"Awww Mags, are you hurt that Isak played you so well." Even teases. 

Now it's Magnus's turn to blush and pout. "No." 

"Enough!" Says Vilde. "You guys are boring. Moving on. Ok, never have I ever, given a blowjob." 

The other girls look shocked by this. "What? I haven't." Says Vilde looking at them all, in confusion. 

The girls seem to shake off their surprise, and Eva, Noora, and Chris drink. As well as, Even and Isak, of course. 

They all draw their cards, and Magnus gets the highest card. 

"As punishment for your lying, I want you to tell us how you and Even  _really_ met." Magnus looks directly into Isak's eyes. 

"I can't do that." Isak says looking downward. Even squeezes him a little in support. 

"Fine, then you get another embarrassing forfeit... cause I'm mad at you." Isak rolls his eyes. "I dare you to show us your blowjob skills on this bottle, I'm sure the girls could use a lesson from someone who can bag a hottie like Even." 

"Mags, that's so weird. You're so fucking weird." But Isak takes the bottle. He's drunk now, he may as well put on a show for Even... plus he's fucking good at this. 

 

Or at least he is when he isn't drunk... he ends up laughing almost as soon as he starts, and then everyone is laughing, and the whole thing is forgotten pretty fast. 

Even grabs him by the hips and pulls him back onto his lap, because Isak is laughing so hard he's probably going to fall over. 

"Baby, maybe you should take a break on the alcohol. You might be a little embarrassed by some of this shit in the morning." He whispers sweetly in Isak's ear. 

"I'm fine. Promise. I don't think I can be embarrassed in front of these losers anymore." Isak tells him honestly. 

"Still angel, you should slow down. You have to be around all the other Royals in an hour or so." Even tries again. 

"I'm fine! Promise!" Isak says as Even cuddles closer into his neck. 

 

Even is a little worried, but he still can't help but smile seeing his Little Prince so excited and happy. He will just keep a closer eye on him. 

"Never have I ever, spent a whole night with someone." Isak turns his attention away from Even, as Jonas starts speaking. 

"Wait, do you mean like had sex all night? Or like slept in someone else's bed all night? Or like just hung out with someone all night?" Vilde questions. 

"Uhhh fuck I don't know." Jonas complains. "Like slept in someone's bed all night with them I guess? Like intimacy, bro." 

Isak rolls his eyes. "You guys are just saying things that you know will make me drink. This isn't fair, you're ganging up on me because I'm the birthday boy!" 

"Wow, are you seriously  _just_ realizing that!?" Eva cackles. "You really  _are_ fucking drunk!"

"I hate you all!" Isak scowls. 

"But still... drink up birthday boy!" Mahdi tells him. 

Him and Even take their drinks. Even tackling and squishing him, whispering to him that they're all just jealous because they don't know real intimacy. Which makes Isak smile even harder. 

"Oh my god!! They're so cute! Look at them!" Squeals Vilde, pulling out her phone. 

This draws Even's attention immediately, and he quickly grabs it from her hands, with his quick spy reflexes. "No, Vilde. Nobody is allowed to take pictures of us, understand me?" He looks around at the group. "We trust you guys, but no pictures, especially while you're drinking. This isn't a joke." 

The sudden seriousness in the room is off putting.

Suddenly, Madhi breaks it with a laugh. "Relax bro, we hear you. No posting your nudes on social media. Duly noted." 

This gets people laughing and the mood eases up a bit. Isak can still sense that Even is a little tense though. 

"Draw a card everyone." Vilde reminds them. 

It is the worst possible moment for Chris to draw the highest card, and of course, since she has no filter whatsoever and clearly is not reading the mood of the room, she looks straight at Isak and blurts, "What's the dirtiest thing you guys have done in bed?" 

Isak is dumbfounded. First of all... Ewwww. Second of all, Even is not in a jovial mood anymore, and that  _totally_ just crossed a line. 

"Ummm what the fuck, Chris.  _Forfeit._ That's just gross. That's so personal." Instead of looking reprimanded though, Chris just looks disappointed. His friends get weird when they're shit faced...

"Ooooh, ok I know a forfeit! I know we can't take pictures of you and Even, but can we please take a picture with you and post it to social media! Come on Isak, that would be so cool, to have a picture with the fucking  _Prince_ on his birthday!" Vilde is bouncing. 

Isak can't really see the harm in that. "Ok, sure." 

Only Eva and Vilde really care enough about the  _coolness_ of their instagrams to take part in the forfeit, so Isak gives them what they want. 

   

 

"Alright, I hate to be the dad here, but that's enough pre-drinking for all of you. The party starts in less than an hour, and you guys need to get ready and sober up a bit. There are a lot of important people coming to this thing." Even starts rounding up the cards and the empty bottles. 

"Even is right. I've had enough of you dickheads ganging up on me to find out about my amazing love-life. Get out. I'll see you downstairs." Isak tells them all with a fond smile. 

The clock is in fact ticking... and they all need to get changed and make themselves more presentable. The gang all kiss Isak's cheek or bro pat him, and make their way back to their own rooms. 

Isak walks over to where Even is cleaning up the mess left behind, and wraps his arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry my friends got a little weird and personal at the end there. Clearly, we haven't learnt how to hold our alcohol." Isak tries to make light of the situation. 

Even sighs, turning around in Isak's arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"It's fine, angel. I really like them, and I know they're young and haven't learned to hold their alcohol yet. Plus, you guys are all so close, you're probably used to just sharing everything and not really feeling embarrassed about telling deeply personal intimate stories to each other." Even hides his face in Isak's hair. "I'm just not used to that yet, you know. I've never had people close enough to me that I would talk about our sex life like that, or tease each other about blow jobs. I'm not mad at all, I don't want you to think you can't talk to your friends about us. I just need to get used to such  _open_ people in my life." 

Isak nods against his chest. "Did you have any fun, at all?"

"Of course I did, babe. I got to watch you attempt a sexy dance and give head to a coke bottle. I'm still kind of hard just thinking about it." 

Isak pulls back to look up at Even, as they both laugh at that. "You know we still have an hour before we have to go downstairs... I could show you my skills in a different way." Isak suggests, attempting to sound seductive. 

"But Little Prince, it's  _your_ birthday, no? Shouldn't I be the one showing off  _my_ skills." Even replies, cheekily. 

Isak pretends to think really hard about this for a moment, then he quickly shoves Even backwards onto the bed. "I think we have time for both." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok all, there you have it!! Hopefully I won't disappear for a couple weeks again before the next update...
> 
> If you are still around and reading this, pretty please drop me a quick line in the comments! It takes me a long ass time and I put a lot of effort into these chaps, so please help motivate me to continue to do so LOL
> 
> I really love talking to you guys, and I've really missed that! Hope all you lovelies are doing well <3


	35. Don't Stand In That Spot, You're Going To Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's Official Birthday Party... shits going down y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so I'm back... and super late as always... and also as always, really hoping anyone is left here still reading this story!!
> 
> Anyone else spend this entire weekend binging Stranger Things!?!? Fuck it was so good... am I right!?
> 
> Ok so for this chap, I'm going to really need you all to use your imagination because there are only so many GIFs of Isak and Even dressed up for Halloween for me to use... so I'm going to use some GIFs of them NOT in costume, but they ARE in costume this whole chapter, ok?? (Also totally didn't intentionally drop the costume party right before Halloween... but I'm pretty happy about it LOL)

_Isak's official birthday party - Paris Saturday night_

 

 **ISAK**  

Isak has never been so bored in his life...

Ok, so that's probably an exaggeration, but since Even had come into his life, he isn't used to being this bored. He understands that this is part of his responsibility as Prince, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. 

He walks up to the next set of Royals he has to make nice with at this party, and begins the next round of small talk. This is at least the tenth King & Queen of some country that he has spoken to tonight, and they all ask the same damn questions. 

He has been asked about his abduction at least eight times. He has been asked about his secret lover, even more. He was expecting that though. He's at the age where other royal families start looking at him as little more than a puzzle piece, to make a strong alliance between their countries. Any royal family with a daughter, will start looking to his family and considering him as a possible future husband. They run a rich and powerful country, and he is a kind and good looking young man. 

It's the worst. 

He finishes speaking to his latest set of Royals, shakes a bunch of hands, and politely makes his escape, saying he needs to continue greeting his guests. 

He looks around, hoping to catch site of his beautiful boyfriend. Thoughts of being alone with Even again, when all this is over, is pretty much what's keeping him going right now. 

He spots Even, in his ridiculous God costume, sitting on a couch pretending to drink beer to fit in.

He is the perfect spy tonight, wearing a ridiculous flowing gown to hide his weapons, and blending in among the kids his age, so no one suspects what his actual job here is. But of course, as Isak moves among the crowd, Even is slowly moving along behind him at a respectable distance, eyes never leaving his prize.

It's hot. Isak is a little turned on every time he looks at him. Gawdy white beard and all.

Isak is impressed though, Even actually put a lot of thought into his costume, whereas, Isak is still pissed he was made to dress up. As a stand against being told to wear a costume, he put together the laziest costume he could think of. 

He sees an opportunity to make a break from the stuffy Royal Families, and heads over to where his friends are actually having a really good time. 

He hasn't been drinking since he came down, because he didn't want to be holding a can of beer while he was greeting all those important people. Now though, he has made his escape for a few moments, and he quickly throws himself down on a couch with his boys, and grabs the first beer he can find. 

"Fuck dudes. This was such an awesome weekend until this part. Was this stuffy party really necessary?" Isak whines. 

"Sorry bro, but your parents insisted. It was their one condition. Plus, you are a Prince... you gotta play nice with the other stuffy assholes." Jonas quipped back. 

Isak just sighs and takes a big swig of his beer. "Ya, I guess so." 

Just then his phone pings, and he grabs it out of his pocket. 

 **EVEN:** Fuck you look hot as hell with that crown on...

Isak blushes down to his chest. 

 **ISAK:** NOT HERE! Omg Even you can't do this to me in front of all these important people. I'm already dying to ditch and do more of what we did last night...

 **EVEN:** HAHAAHAH... Baby, your ass could not handle another round of that right now. 

Fuck... now Isak is blushing right down to his dick! Even is of course, totally right. Isak is sore. Real sore. He kind of likes it though... as he walks around tonight bored out of his mind, playing along with these idiots basically interviewing him as potential husband material, he keeps getting this little twinge between his legs and in his lower back... and it reminds him of the one and only person he  _really_ loves. 

Isak quickly tucks away his phone, he just can't start sexting right now. He will have a boner in no time. He quickly looks around to see if he can spot Even, but all he sees is his sneaky little devil of a boyfriend, walking away with a cheeky look over his shoulder. 

Fuck what a shit head. But dammit does Isak ever love him...

His reverie gets rudely interrupted by a very drunk Eva, who sidles up to him and grabs his hands, trying to pull him from his chair. 

"Eva, what the fuck?" Isak grumbles. 

"Come dance with me, birthday boy!" She says, excitedly. 

"Eva no!" Isak fights. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself here." 

She just pouts and pulls on his hands until he finally has to give in. 

She drags him reluctantly to the dance floor, and he lets her basically use him as a human dance pole. 

He is pretty embarrassed. He hopes none of the Royal couples are watching them. 

Then Eva suddenly grabs his face and starts leaning into him, grabbing the neck of his shirt. 

"Eva stop! What the hell are you doing! Fuck you are too drunk, come here, get off me before Even or Jonas see this. Goddammit, Eva." He quickly shoves her off towards where Magnus and Vilde are dancing. 

He moves quickly off the dance floor, checking around him the whole time in hopes that no cameras caught Eva trying to make out with him. Not only would that be bad for his friendship with Jonas, but he doesn't even want to imagine the headlines in the gossip columns if someone sold pictures of that to the paparazzi. 

He quickly heads back to where his parents are hanging out in the corner. 

"Hey mama, hey papa." He says to them with kisses on their cheeks. 

"Hey baby boy. Are you having fun?" They ask him. 

"It's ok. You know I'm not really one for small talk and preppy parties." Isak says, dully. "And all these families are interviewing me as if they want me to be the next contestant on the Bachelor. It's so awful, Mama." 

This makes his parents burst into laughter. "Oh baby, I wish we could stop them, but you know that's just how these things go. Don't worry though, we won't sell you off for anything less than ten million dollars, ok?" 

"MAMA!" Isak shouts, fake offended. 

"Just kidding, sweety. You know we don't buy into that old fashioned crap. Just play along for now, you will marry whoever you want, whenever you're ready." His mama gives him a sneaky wink. 

"Thanks Mama. You know I love you right?" Isak tells her honestly. 

"Ok, no mushy stuff tonight you two. Isak go back to your party." His father claps him on the back, and shoves him back towards the kids his own age. 

"Whyyyyyyy." Isak moans as he heads back into the crowd. 

He walks around a bit, greeting more guests, and shaking more hands. 

Every chance he gets, he sneaks back off towards the boys, and grabs a swig of his beer. 

He has a few awkward encounters with some of the more desperate Princesses... encounters he may have to wash his brain out with soap, in order to erase.

One particularly memorable experience, came with a young Princess by the name of Issabella, who straight up asked him to wait for her to turn 16, so they could run off to get married in a country where it was legal to marry at 16.

Isak had never been more speechless in his life. 

 

He's pretty sure he didn't say a thing in response, just backed away slowly, before turning around and making a run for it. 

People be cray. 

Isak is just on the verge of taking another break from the crowd, when someone grabs his shoulder and turns him around.

"Well hello there, handsome. Seems like you forgot to say hello to me. I've been waiting all night."

Isak had in fact, _not_ forgotten to say hello to this prick. He had been, in fact, completely avoiding saying hello to him, all night.   

"Oh hey, Christopher." He says begrudgingly, while trying to continue backing through the crowd in hopes of losing him. 

P. Chris is having none of that. He quickly follows Isak, moving in a lot closer than is appropriate and grabbing his wrist. 

"It's been too long. Come, we must catch up." 

Next thing Isak knows, he's being dragged towards the deserted hallway that the bathrooms are in. 

Isak yanks his arm free, and backs up against the wall of the hallway. 

"This is fine, Chris. So what's up? What do you want?" Isak deadpans. 

"Now, now. Be nice to your fellow Prince, Isak. You don't want me telling my parents that you've grown up to be a total dick, do you? Our parents are such close friends after all." Chris drawls. 

Isak just rolls his eyes. "Look, I gotta get back to the party. I don't want to be rude to the other guests." Isak turns to move away, and Chris grabs his arm again. 

"The fuck man?" Isak is getting pissed now. 

"Listen up, Isak. I know your little secret. You can stop pretending now. I know you're gay." Chris tells him with a malicious air. 

Isak can feel his heart rate picking up. 

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Isak tries to sounds convincing, but he's never been much of an actor. 

"Relax, Isak. There is no point trying to deny it, your little friend Eva doesn't hold her alcohol to well around hot guys. She was running her mouth to me all night." Chris smiles evilly. 

Isak tries to force his nerves down and look tough. "So what then, you dragged me over here to fucking blackmail me or something?"

Chris gives him what can only be called a degrading smile. "Of course not. I brought you over here because now that it's out in the open between us, we can finally do something about it. There has been chemistry between us for years Isak. I'm hot... you're beautiful, now we can have some fun."

Isak is momentarily stunned. 

Then Chris tries to move in closer to Isak, and Isak straight up shoves him into the opposite wall.

"What the sweet fuck are you doing, you prick! Don't fucking touch me. I mean it!" Isak panics. 

Where the fuck is Even? He's been watching Isak all night. He has to have seen that. Now would be a great time for him to come and break this up. There is no way Even can think this is just a chat between friendly Princes, he has always been able to read Isak like a book. 

"Don't shove me, Isak." Chris says in a deadly serious tone. "You know what I can do to your reputation." 

"If you think I'm going to fucking do  _anything_ with you... you're even crazier than we all thought." Isak glares at him. "You're a fucking dick Chris. And your dick probably has about 800 STDs clinging to it." 

Ok, so that is probably going a little too far, and Isak can see Chris' face go from a little pissed, to  _cruel_. 

"Is this because of your so-called " _lover"_ you embarrassingly told the whole world about on the radio?" 

"No asshole! This is because I don't like you! Just because you think you're hot shit, doesn't mean the whole world wants to get with you!" 

Isak is losing patience. Chris seems to think about this for a moment, and then to Isak's surprise, Chris lunges at him. 

"Is there a problem here?" 

Isak and Chris both whirl around at the sound of a new voice... and Isak sags against the wall when he sees a giraffe in a God's costume. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris snarls at Even. 

"Don't worry about it." Even responds from behind his God beard. "Isak, you're needed by the Queen, let's go." 

Isak quickly turns to follow Even, and is dumbfounded when Chris has the balls to grab his arm  _again._

"Let me the fuck  _go."_ He growls now. Emboldened by Even's presence. 

Chris completely ignores him, and turns his attention to Even. "Listen here, commoner. I suggest you leave. How dare you interrupt two Princes! Get out of my face, before I have my security throw you out of this party." 

Even bursts out laughing. "Please do, I would love to see them try." 

"Excuse me!" Chris splutters, stunned.

Even walks up until he is chest to chest with Chris, and stares down at him. "I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. You do not want to fuck with me, or with Prince Isak. So I suggest  _you_ leave, before  _I_ make you leave." 

"Oh, so you are  _his_ bodyguard, than." Chris backs away, but Isak doesn't like the mischievous glint in his eyes now. "Fine, fine. I don't want any trouble. We were just talking as friends here. But I'll be sure to let King Terje know what kind of rude security he has hired." 

Then Chris starts walking passed Even, looking as if he is finally going to fuck off. 

Faster than Isak can fully comprehend what's happening, he sees Chris turn around, his arm swinging towards Even's head. 

Even's eyes turn to fire, as he easily ducks Chris' punch, coming back to his full height with a growl, launching himself at Chris, grabbing him, and effortlessly getting him into a headlock, pressing Chris' front  _hard_ against the nearest wall, while Even is pressed against his back, holding him in place.  

"I warned you, you fucking entitled little prick." Even seethes into his ear.

"Even NO!" Isak yells, running up and grabbing Even, trying to pull him off. 

"Don't Isak. He deserves it. I saw what this asshole was doing to you!" Even growls. 

"Even, it doesn't matter. You have to stop! He's a Prince. He can get you in a lot of trouble. Please! Come on, let's go!" Isak pulls on Even again, and slowly Even seems to see sense, and backs off of Chris. 

Chris whips himself around, and pats down his rumpled clothing. "That's exactly right, Isak. I hope you enjoyed your little stint with the Royal family, you filthy commoner. You'll be fired by morning." 

With that, he shoots Isak one last glare, and storms off. 

Isak is shaking. What the fuck just happened. Stupid  _fucking_ Royal parties. When does one of these things  _ever_ end well. He never should have had this stupid party.  

Even walks up to him and grabs his face, he is staring after Chris angrily, he knows he must be very red in the face. 

"That fucking dick! Even, I'm going to kill him!" 

"Isak, stop. Calm down. It's over now. We can't change whatever is going to happen. We will talk to your parents. We will explain, and maybe they won't fire me." Even tries to calm him down. 

Isak's eyes snap back to Even's. "Like fuck they are  _firing_ you!" He shouts. "I am going to make damn sure they don't. I will  _not_ let that happen, Even. I promise. You were protecting me. They  _can't_ fire you for that." 

Even doesn't look convinced, but he schools his expression quickly, focusing on calming Isak down. "Angel, baby hey... come on look at me." 

"You need to calm down long enough to get through this party. There is nothing we can do tonight, and you need to get through this party. There are a lot of people wondering where you are, and we can't stay back here forever, people will come looking."

"Evy, can we please leave? I just want to go upstairs and be alone with you... it's my birthday, I don't want to spend it here!" Isak says, fiercely. 

Even looks pained. "I wish, baby. I do. But we can't. We need to get through this and try and make a good impression, especially now. I don't want to get into anymore trouble."

"I hate him, Even. He scared me a little. He was hitting on me and being such a creep, I was really nervous you weren't going to come stop it." Isak tells him softly. 

Even squeezes his face a little. "Of course I was! My eyes never left you. I didn't want to cause a scene, but when things seemed to be escalating, I couldn't stay back anymore."

"Don't stay back. Ever." Isak whispers, looking at his feet. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

"I love you, Evy. It's going to be, ok. We will make sure of it, right?" Isak looks up, into Even's eyes, questioningly. 

"Yes it will. Yes." Even tries to look sure of himself. "I love you too, baby." 

Isak can't resist, he pulls Even close. He just needs a hug. He really needs a hug. 

 

_What neither of them hear, in that moment... is the quiet click of a camera going off, behind a potted plant at the end of the hallway._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder... they were in costume this whole time! That will be important in the next chap haha. 
> 
> In case you didn't notice... I hate P. Chris... and nothing makes me angrier than how fics always seem to want to connect him and Isak... THATS NOT A THING... so this was my angry little revenge... sorry if you actually like that douche-nugget!
> 
> Please please leave even a quick little comment if you are still here, and I will do my damnedest to use your lovely words as motivation to write the next chapter sooner this time!!


	36. Actions Have Consequences, Now Come To Your Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valtersen's are back from Paris... time to talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking touched by how much love the last chap got, and how many of you beautiful people are still here reading!! The comments on the last chap finally seem to have pushed my motivation back into posting more than once every blue moon haha... so here you go... let's start resolving some of the Paris mess shall we ;)

_Sunday Night - They've all arrived home from Paris_

 

**EVEN**

Even and Isak are standing nervously outside the sitting room. King Terje had asked them to come down and have a talk with him and the Queen, so here they were. 

Even isn't fooling himself, he knows what this is about, and based on the nervous twitching coming from Isak, so does he. 

Even takes a breath. He's been thinking about this moment a lot today. He knows he acted out last night, attacking a Prince was a stupid thing to do, but the bottom line is, he wouldn't change a thing. 

That fucking twat had the nerve to intimidate and scare his Little Prince, and Even did what he had to do. In all honesty, he thought Chris had gotten off too easy. 

So now his fate is in the hands of the King and Queen, and Even feels a strange sense of peace and acceptance about that. He will get what he deserves, and he will accept the consequences to his actions. 

The only part of this he truly can't seem to accept, is what will happen to him and Isak, if the Royals decide to fire him. 

Not being able to be with Isak 24/7, protecting him, knowing he's safe, cuddling him all night... Even isn't sure how he will be able to live like that. 

He forces these thoughts aside. Right now he needs to keep his head in the game, and he needs to focus on the scared Little Prince trembling nervously by his side. 

"Hey, baby. It's going to be ok." Even strokes Isak's face and hair. "No matter what happens in there, I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. And I'm going to find a way to keep you safe, even if it's not as your bodyguard." 

"Don't say that!" Isak insisted, looking more and more upset. "I'm not going to let them fire you! They can't. Even, I don't want a different bodyguard, I don't want you to leave." 

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Maybe that won't happen. But I don't want you getting upset if it does, baby. I hate when you're upset." Even frowned. 

"Of course I'm upset! You think they're going to fire you... I can see it on your face." 

"Please don't look at me like that! Baby, I love you. You are fucking breaking my heart!" Even insists. "I'm just trying not to get my hopes up. I acted irrationally and I have to accept the consequences. That's just how I was trained. But I'll be fucking damned if I let this come between us, Isak." 

Just then the door starts to open, and the two of them jump apart, turning to stare at the Queen. 

"Isak are you ok?" Mary asks him, taking in the devastation written on his face. 

"I don't know." Isak chokes out.

"Uhhh ok. Well come in you two, come sit." She says, waving them into the room.

The boys enter slowly, sitting on the couch across from the Royals.

There is an awkward silence, where no one really looks at each other, and no one really seems to know where to start.

Eventually King Terje clears his throat. "Look boys, we need to talk about what happened last night at the party." The king is immediately cut off by an outraged cry from Isak. 

"It's not what you think! Do we even get a chance to explain this from our point of view!" Isak is yelling, and Even just feels helpless. He doesn't want to make this worse by cutting off the Royals, plus he just wants to comfort Isak, but he can't really do that in front of his parents. So instead he just drops his head and lets his fate play out before him. 

"Isak, baby please. Just listen -" Mary tries to jump in. 

"No you listen!" Isak is on his feet now. "Are you really going to take the word of that sleeze ball Penetrator Chris, over your own son! Whatever he told his parents is bull shit! Let me explain what really happened, and you will change your damn minds!" 

"Isak!" Terje suddenly, exclaims. "That is enough of your attitude! We haven't said a damn thing yet, so sit your ass down and stop making assumptions, would you?"

Isak drops back onto couch, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Baby boy, we haven't decided anything. We just want to talk to you both. You know we are very close to Chris' parents, so all of this uproar between our families is upsetting for us, but of course we want to hear your side of the story." The Queen gives the boys a gentle smile. "You are our boys, you are our first priorities, always. Now can you please,  _calmly,_ explain what happened last night." 

Even looks to Isak, giving him a nod to go on. In the end, this is Isak's story to tell. 

Isak turns to his parents, feeling a blush creep over his face. "Does Papa know?" He says quietly to his Mama. 

"I know, Isak. And it changes nothing." His Papa looks at him fiercely. 

Isak clearly doesn't want to get into  _that_ discussion right now, so he quickly brushes past it and into the story. "Well, one of my friends decided to get drunk off their asses last night, betrayed my trust, and told Chris that I'm..." He looks quickly between his parents, "... well you know."

"Ok, what happened after that?" Mary asks, helping him out. 

Isak looks at the ground. "So Chris dragged me off into this empty hallway and started saying that now that he knows I'm gay, we should be like hooking up or something." Isak is darker than maroon again, by now. "I told him I didn't want anything to do with that, and he kept grabbing my arm and wouldn't let me leave. Then he started saying stuff that sounded like he was blackmailing me, like if I wouldn't hook up with him, he would use the fact that I'm gay against me. I was getting scared and super uncomfortable, and we were like fighting by this point."

It's absolutely killing Even, that he can't reach out and hold Isak's hand right now. 

"That's about when Even came over." Isak continued, roughly. "He tried telling me that you guys needed to see me, to get me out of the situation without causing a scene, but Chris grabbed me again, he wouldn't let me leave with Even."

"Oh my god." Mary looks horrified. 

"Relax, Mama. Nothing happened to me." Isak reasoned. "Anyway, Even told him to let go, and Chris got all  _"I'm the Prince you filthy commoner"_ towards Even, and still Even tried to get us out of there using words. Finally, it looked like Chris was going to walk away, and then at the last minute he turned around and tried to punch Even in the head."

Both the King and Queen look shocked by this, much to Even's relief. Obviously, Chris had left out more than one important detail, when he'd told this story to his own parents. 

"Even could have just beaten the shit out of that asshole, but instead all he did was get him into a hold against the wall so he couldn't hurt either of us, and warn him not to threaten me." Isak finished. 

There's shocked silence for a moment, as the room seems to absorb all the information Isak just put out there. 

Finally, Terje sighs, turning to Even. "Even, do you have anything to add." 

"Well that was pretty accurate." Even lifts his eyes to the Royals. "I do have one thing to say though. I am so terribly sorry for causing you both trouble. You have been nothing but amazing to me, and I have caused tension between you and some of your closest friends. Not only friends, but other Royals who I'm sure are important to your international relations." Even, tries to convey his sincerity to them. "I would do anything for your son, and in that moment, I reacted in a way that was bound to cause trouble. I will accept whatever consequences you decide for me. I am not deserving of the kindness you've already shown me, but I am very thankful for it."

Even bows his head, surprised by how overcome with emotions he suddenly feels. He thought he would be able to hold it together at least until he's alone.

 

"Even." He hears Isak whisper from beside him, choked up as well. 

Then to Even's utmost shock, he feels a set of arms come around his body, and a hand stroking the hair on his bowed head. 

"Hey, sweet boy. It's ok, don't be upset." Shushes a female voice against his hair. "You  _are_ deserving of kindness, no matter what you were told growing up. And of course we are not going to punish you with some crazy dire consequences, for doing your job." 

Even lifts his head at this, shocked. 

"You were protecting our boy. We will never punish you for that." The Queen smiles at him gently, still holding him. "If that little shit, Christopher, wasn't a Prince, we wouldn't even be having this discussion, and honestly, how messed up is that? Yes, this will complicate things between our families for a little while, but in the end, it's all just apart of having human relationships. Don't even think on it, sweetheart. It's not your fault, and you shouldn't feel guilty about any of this crap." 

Mary leaned in and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, before she stands up and claps her hands together. Smirking at the wide eyed looks on both the boys' faces. 

"Oh go on you two, go watch a comedy or something. You look like you could use it." She laughs at them.

Even is still to stunned to speak, so Isak speaks for the both of them. "Wait, seriously, that's it?"

"Yes son. We told you we just wanted to talk to you guys. We were never planning on just breaking out the firing squad on you, Even. You should both give us more credit." Terje smirks. 

"Sorry." Says Even quietly. "I guess I'm not really used to being given leniency."

Terje and Mary look saddened by that, so Even quickly puts on an over the top smile and stands up, trying to remove the tension he just created. 

"I can't thank you both enough. You are truly two of the most amazing people on this planet. I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'll say a proper thank you when I get my head on straight." Even laughs. 

"Stop saying thank you, silly boy. We should be saying thank you to  _you!_ You are doing an amazing job here, Even. We've never seen our baby boy happier, than he is these days." The Queen reaches out like she is about to pinch Even's cheeks or something, so Isak quickly jumps up to interrupt her before she embarrasses him.

"Ok we are leaving now! Thank you parents." He gives his mom a look, grabs Even's arm, and drags him from the room.

As soon as they turn the corner down a deserted hallway, they both stop and just kind of lean against the wall in stunned silence.

"Wow. Isak, you seriously have the best parents in the world, no wonder you turned out so well. I can't believe how lucky you are." Even breathes.

"Right!?" Isak gasps. "I told you I wouldn't let them fire you." He teases as he pushes off the wall and turns to face Even.

Even laughs at that. "You're right. This is all because of you. Your parents have nothing to do with it, I should be grovelling at your feet!"

"I'd rather your grovel at my dick. But I'll take what I can get." Isak shrugs.

"Jesus! You are filthy!" Even pinches his sides, making Isak break into giggles. "Come here, you little angel."

Even gives his Little Prince a well deserved kiss.

 

"Thank you for defending me in there. If I wasn't so emotionally distraught, it would have been extremely hot." Even tells him. 

"Hot hmmm? Hot enough to earn me a sexy reward... I have a few ideas." Isak tells Even, quite seriously. 

"Baby, I told you, give it a couple days at least, ok? Let your body recover a little, so I don't have to hurt you, ya?"

"Oh come on! I'm barely even sore anymore! It's been two days... I just wanna playyyyyyy!" Isak whines, and Even rolls his eyes at his dramatics. "You've been putting vaseline and warm cloths on my butt like every five minutes... seriously you seem to care way more about my recovery than me. I'm fine, I promise!" 

"Not the point. There is plenty of time for sex, Isak." Even deadpans. "Besides, I'm still kind of reeling from being so nervous for the last 24 hours. I wouldn't mind a nice cuddle and a movie right now." 

"UGH! You are such an old lady, Even." Before Isak can give him anymore shit, his phone pings in his pocket. 

Isak grumpily pulls his phone out. "Fuck. It's  _her_ again. She won't leave me alone." 

"Eva?" Even asks. 

Isak nods. 

"Have you answered her, at all?" Even inquires. 

"Nope. And I don't plan to. I'm so sick of her being so immature. I get that were teenagers, but she is such a stereotype. I'm really over her whole never ending party girl phase. The rest of us have a few drinks and have a little fun amongst ourselves, but her and Vilde always go so overboard and then do stupid shit like this."

Even isn't really sure what to say. He gets it, he isn't a big fan of the way those girls party either, it can be irritating, and he's only been around a couple months. Plus, Isak's friends are his business, and Even isn't about to pretend he fully understands their dynamics. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Just know, whatever comes out of this, if anything happens to you because of her big mouth, I'm here for you. We will deal with it, together." Even strokes Isak's cheek. 

"I can't even think about that right now. I'm just praying that anyone she told shit to, will keep their mouths shut. Especially Chris. But I'm not holding my breath. I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared shitless about it." Isak admits. 

 

"Oh angel." Even can feel his heart breaking. He can't stand when Isak is worried. Especially about something Even can't punch or control. 

Isak's phone pings again. He pulls it out as he starts walking towards their rooms, Even following him, his phone pinging at the same time. 

 

_Mega-Squad of Annoying Friends_

**VILDE:**  Isak can you please just talk to Eva...

Isak growls to himself. "I can't believe Vilde is bringing the whole squad into this!" He tells Even angrily.

"That is not cool at all." Even agrees, surprised by Vilde's nerve.

 **EVEN:** Perhaps the group chat isn't the best place to do this, Vilde. 

 **MADHI:** I second that. This isn't anyone's business but Isak and Eva. Stay out of it Vilde. 

 **VILDE:** Excuse me, rude! My best friend is very upset and we are all a group, we should help work this out. 

 **ISAK:** Your best friend SHOULD be upset. That was NOT her secret to tell. My life is not fucking gossip for your drunk ass party girl lifestyle to enjoy and throw around. So fuck off, Vilde. And Eva stop texting me. Stop calling me. I am not ready to talk about this.

Isak looks towards Even, wondering if he went too far. Even just wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes him as they keep walking towards their rooms. This is Isak's life and friendships. He isn't going to tell him how to feel or how to act. Even just wants to make sure Isak knows he is there to support him.

 **EVA:** But Isak PLEASE, I'm so sorry. I never would have told your secrets if I was sober. You know that! Please I'm so sorry!

 **JONAS:** Eva, that's enough. Leave him alone. I can't believe you think the fact that you were drunk, is an actual excuse that deserves forgiveness. 

 **NOORA:** Ok that's enough out of everyone. This isn't the place for this discussion and it's just going to end up creating more fights. Everyone put your damn phones away right now. Not one more message. Vilde, that means you. This is not ok. 

 

Even opens the door to Isak's bedroom, gently takes his phone out of his hands, and places both of their phones into the drawer of Isak's nightstand.

He turns to face Isak, sighing.

 

"I'm not crazy right... this is ridiculous!? She thinks I should forgive her because she wouldn't have said anything if she were sober! This is my  _life!_ I would forgive her in an instant, if it was something stupid that her wasted ass went off about... but this is  _mine!_ Mine to tell when I'm ready! I'm so fucking hurt, Even. Am I crazy?" Isak looks like he wants to cry, but he's too stunned to actually get there. 

Even doesn't know what to say, there is nothing he can say that can erase what Eva did. That can erase what happened with Chris. So he does the only thing he  _can_ do. 

"Come here, angel." Even reaches for Isak's arm, and slowly draws him over to the bed. He lays himself down, and then pulls Isak down on top of him. Isak melts into him instantly, desperate for the comfort only Even's presence and warmth can offer him. 

Even kisses his forehead, sighing against Isak's face. 

"No angel. You are  _not_ crazy."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys look! I updated within a week... proud moment ;)
> 
> Also sorry I left the picture cliff hanger... well hanging... don't worry, I will address it!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can spare a couple seconds... they honestly mean the world to me and really keep me motivated to actually write in a reasonable span of time!!


	37. Once There Was Flashing, Now My Life's Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak having some cuddles... until they get interrupted with some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola friends! Thanks again for all the love on the last chap! The comments came flying in so fast and it made me so fucking happy and really pushed me not to wait 3 weeks for another update haha... so here's hoping I finish this soon ;)

_The next weekend - Saturday_

 

**ISAK**

Today is the best kind of day. 

It's a Saturday, and Isak and Even have no plans. No agenda, no where they're scheduled to make an appearance, no social activites... just a day to be lazy and hang out together.

It feels like they rarely get a day like this. It's not as if they don't spend a ridiculous amount of time together... they definitely do. It's just that their days are generally filled with school, dinners, Princely duties, hanging out with friends and family, and so on.

Today though, today is _theirs._ It's 2pm, and they haven't even made it out of bed. 

They woke up late, made out for a while, and then when Isak's stomach started growling, Even went down to get them breakfast in bed. (No, Isak's not spoiled at all...)

Now, they are still in bed, Isak cuddled up between Even's legs, watching Call Me By Your Name.

Isak argued this choice, of course. He didn't want to watch one of Even's arthouse films, he wanted to watch the new Thor, it's fucking hilarious, ok!?

In the end though, Isak could never actually say no to Even's puppy dog eyes.

Turns out... the movie is amazing.

 

Isak is laughing and crying, almost simultaneously. There is way more humour than he expected, but it's also insanely heartbreaking... how does that even happen!?

When the credits roll to an end, they are both silent for a solid ten minutes... totally moved. Isak is definitely  _not_ crying... no way. 

He is totally crying. Trying his best to hide the fact that he has just been emotionally  _shook_ by one of Even's artsy films.

"See?" Even squeezes Isak a little tighter to his chest. "Beautiful right? You can totally understand why Timothee Chalamet won an Oscar for that performance."

"I hope Armie Hammer won one too." Isak sniffs. "He deserves one, both for his performance, and for pulling off those sexy short shorts."  

Even snorts. "Leave it to you to be funny, while also snotting yourself with tears." 

"I am not!" Isak huffs indignantly. 

"Awww baby, it's ok. I'd be more upset if this movie  _didn't_ make you cry. You'd have to be a robot, and I don't want to have sex with a robot." 

"Sex?" Isak turns to look at Even interest in his eyes. 

"Seems like the only appropriate thing to do, since we've spent the whole day in bed right?" Even questions, mischievously. 

Isak pauses and raises his eyebrows at Even. "Is this actually because you are totally turned on by the movie?" 

"As if you weren't?" Even rolls his eyes. "Armie Hammer in short shorts, insane male on male intimacy... sex with a peach!"

"You aren't going to go have sex with a peach now, are you?" Isak scrunches up his nose. "I will totally be a crazy jealous boyfriend if you do that. I'll throw out all the fruit in the house!" 

They both bust up laughing, and Even pulls Isak's hood right over his eyes, then pulls his face down onto his chest again. "I would never cheat on you. Not even with fruit. I swear it!" He giggles into Isak's hair. 

"Better not!" Isak's voice is muffled against Even's sweater. 

_Knock. Knock._

"Ugh!" Isak grumbles. "Can't we ever just have a lazy afternoon, without being bothered!" 

"Boys? Is it safe to come in." Isak hears Eskild whisper-shout through the door. 

At least it's just Eskild, so Isak doesn't have to get off of Even. 

"Yes, Eskild. Come in." Isak sighs, laying back onto Even's shoulder. 

Eskild walks in, stopping just inside the door, placing a hand on his chest. "Oh my god, just look at you two!! You are so fucking cute. I'm dying!"

"Stooooooooop!" Whines Isak. Burying himself deeper into Even's side. 

"I can't! You are both just so beautiful... and now you're so soft, as well! It's adorable and hot... and I'm just so emotionally confused by it all!" 

Even of course, finds Eskild's dramatics endearingly entertaining, and just smiles at him, ruffling Isak's hair.  

"Anyway, I come here with a purpose. I need to speak to our darling baby Prince, alone." Eskild looks meaningfully at Even. 

"What the hell Eskild!" Isak barks. "You can't just come in here, and kick my boyfriend out of my room!" 

Eskild rolls his eyes. "I'm hardly kicking anyone, drama queen. I just need to have a chat with you, and it's something that I would really appreciate some privacy for."

Isak cuddles even closer to Even. "We don't have secrets. So just talk."

Eskild losing patience, turns to Even instead. "Even, darling boy, could you please give us some privacy."

Isak glares at Eskild from Even's shoulder. Even on the other hand, gently kisses Isak on the forehead, and makes an attempt to stand up. A failed attempt... because Isak clings on like angry jellyfish. "No, Even! I'm comfy."

"Baby..." Even raises his eyebrows, looking at Isak's pouty little face.

"Ugh. Fuck. Fine. Take his side and just leave." Isak lets go of Even, and flops over onto his back.

Even laughs, but stands up and makes his way over to Luna's bed. "Since I'm not wanted here, I suppose I'll just take my little Princess and go!" He bends over and picks up Luna, who looks like she's smiling up at him.

 

Once he's got his precious girl in his arms, he makes his way over to the door between his and Isak's room. 

"Thank you, Even. Your maturity is much appreciated." Eskild tells him, clearly poking fun at Isak. 

"Suck it, Eskild." Isak grumbles from the bed. 

Even quickly doubles back, sticking his head back into Isak's room. "Woah! Nobody better be sucking anything while I'm gone... thin wall boys, no fucking around!" 

And then he's gone, shutting the door between them, with a laugh. 

"Ewwww, there's an image I didn't need in my head." Isak scrunches up his nose again. 

"Rude! Don't say ewwww!" Eskild looks affronted. "You'd be so lucky as to ever experience one of my world class BJs, Isak Valtersen." 

"Eskild, stop! That's so wrong! My boyfriend is literally in the other room... and I have no interest in any BJs that don't involve him."

"Speaking of which, how was Paris, my little gay prodigy?" Eskild starts waggling his eyebrows, coming to the bed, and pushing Isak over to make room for him to sit down next to him.

 

Isak could feel a blush start creeping up his cheeks. "I don't kiss and tell." He mumbles. 

Eskild gasps. "Are you fucking kidding me! After everything I've done for you, I don't even get a little detail!"

Isak is torn. On the one hand, he hates talking about personal things like this with anyone but Even, on the other hand, he is really excited about what happened in Paris, and he is kind of bursting to talk about it. 

"Well, ummm... it was basically amazing." Eskild gave him a "go on" look. "I mean, it wasn't perfect at first. It actually hurt more than I thought it would." He hears Eskild make a little empathetic sound. "But Even is so fucking sweet, he like really took care of me. He barely even cared about himself, he just wanted to make sure my first time was amazing. I love him so much, Eskild." 

Eskild can barely contain his squeal, and Isak can't even look at him. He is blushing so hard. 

"Baby gay, I honestly couldn't be happier for you." Eskild gently squeezes Isak's arm. "You deserve him, Issy. You are such a good person, and I'm honestly so relieved that your first boyfriend ended up being someone like Even. I was so afraid when you came out to me, because of your position and how hard all this could have been for you. I was so scared you would be taken advantage of, or treated poorly by someone." Eskild lays his head on Isak's shoulder. "And instead, you found Even. The sweetest boy on the planet. Someone who literally adores the hell out of you. I'm just so relieved." 

"Oh my god, stop! I am not good at this emotional stuff, Eskild. You're going to make me cry or something." Isak wiggles, pushing Eskild off his shoulder, but he's smiling so wide, it almost hurts his cheeks. 

He's really fucking happy he found Even, too.

"I know you don't like talking about this stuff, but Isak, you know that there are so many people who love you and would support you through anything, right?" Eskild is giving him this funny intense look. "Not just Even, but me, your parents, all your friends. There is nothing you can't get through with support like that."

Isak is starting to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Eskild has always been an over the top sap... but this feels a little intense, even for him.

"Okkkkkk... ummm, thanks I guess. I love all you guys, too." Isak says, a little uncertainly.

Eskild turns to look him dead in the eye. "Isak, I'm going to show you something, and it's not going to be easy. Just remember what I said, it's going to be ok, and you have so much support."

Isak can feel his palms starting to sweat, and his mouth is really dry. He can't seem to speak.

Eskild takes out his phone and passes it to Isak, who takes it with shaky hands.

He takes a deep breath and then looks down at the screen, and feels himself start to shake. _Oh My God..._

  

"E-e-e-s-kild... what is  _this_?" Isak hears himself whisper. 

"I'm so sorry, baby Prince. No one should have to deal with something like this. I'm so sorry." Eskild is whispering now, as well.

Isak forces himself to scroll past the title:

 **Prince Isak Finds Himself a Tall Sexy _MAN_  God For a Private Cuddle At His 17th Birthday Party**  

And below the title... is a picture of Even and Isak in a very intimate hug. Isak remembers this exact moment. It had been right after Chris had finally left them, and Even had been comforting him. The picture is of Even's back, and you can see Isak's arms wrapped all the way around him, with Isak's face buried deep into Even's beard covered neck. His eyes are closed, and even though it's just a hug... there's no denying how intimate the moment looks. 

 _Who_ would post something like this! Who could have even taken a picture like this! 

"What is this Eskild? Like where did you... f-f-f-ind this?" Isak is trying to control his voice, but he can feel his emotions creeping up. 

Not like this. Please not like this...

"It's a popular gossip site. Like Perez Hilton, but for our country. This is the first place the press control team have found this. The only place so far." Eskild informs him. 

"It might be the first... but this will be everywhere in a couple of days." Isak can feel the tears starting to brim in his eyes. Then a thought hits him. "Wait, maybe we could spin this, right? It's just a hug after all. I mean I know it looks like a pretty  _deep_ hug, but this doesn't have to be a coming out thing. Like maybe the media team can spin this as like, a comforting hug because I just got bad news or something." Isak is speaking quicker and quicker now, a small hope blossoming in his belly. 

But Eskild's pitying expression just gets stronger. He reaches over to the phone in Isak's hands, and scrolls down the page.

 

"I'm sorry Isak, but it's not going to be that simple." 

Isak turns back to the phone, renewed sense of dread creeping over his skin, and reads: 

 

_\- Dear friend and long time family acquaintance of the Royal Valtersen's, Prince Christopher Schistadd, spoke with us today, confirming that Prince Isak has in fact, come out to his friends and family, as a gay man._

_"Oh ya, Prince Isak came out to me personally, not too long ago in fact. I don't think it's a big secret. All his friends and family know. Not sure how being gay will affect his duties and abilities as a ruler in his country, but he is definitely a gay man."_

 

Isak is seeing red. His is so fucking mad, there is fury boiling in his blood.  _Fucking Chris._

This can't be happening. 

If only it was anger that was truly taking dominance in his body right now. It's not, though. Underneath all the fury, is absolute devastation. 

"Isak..." Eskild tries to move closer and embrace him.

Isak pushes him off. "No. Not yet." He quickly wipes under his eyes. "I'm not ashamed. I'm not." Isak growls through his tears. Not able to look at Eskild yet. 

"I know, sweety." Eskild whispers.

"This just isn't  _right._ I'm not ready yet. I am finally happy. I just want to enjoy being me and living my life, out to my friends and family, who love and support me. I just want to have  _that_ feeling, for a little while longer, before the public gets ahold of me. Before they get to have their say." Isak is really crying now. 

"It's not right at all. This is  _sick._ I'm just so sorry, Issy." Eskild is starting to choke up, as well. 

There is silence for a while. Isak is just stuck in this loop inside his head, thinking of all the people this will affect, and how no matter how many people are happy and supportive of him, there are going to be just as many who will hate him, scorn him, and demand that he is not fit to rule them. 

Over all those horrible thoughts though, is one main concern...  _Even._

"Has Even seen this?" Isak looks at Eskild. 

He shakes his head. "It only went online about an hour ago, the two of you have been up here the whole time." 

Isak nods. He is glad he gets to be the one to break it to Even. He _hates_ himself for putting Even in this position. If it wasn't for Isak being a famous figure, Even would never be forced into public scrutiny like this. 

"But Isak, no one except your closest friends and your parents, will even know this is Even. The article says nothing about him. This doesn't have to affect him like that." Eskild tries to comfort him. 

"You don't understand, it's my parents that I'm worried about. Even isn't ready for them to know. This could affect his job, and their opinion of him. This could change everything for us." Isak sniffs. "Have they seen this, Eskild?"

Eskild nods slowly. "They have. But Isak, your parents just think Even was comforting you after what happened with Chris. This isn't really incriminating when you look at it that way. They said something about Even comforting you, and then they flipped shit about Chris. That's what they are worried about. Not you and Even. They are just so damn mad that you are being outed like this. They were genuinely discussing sending a nuclear missile to Chris's palace." 

That actually manages to crack a smile, on Isak's tear stained cheeks. 

"I'm telling you, baby Prince, of all the things you have to worry about, Even's position with your parents, is the least of your worries." Eskild squeezes Isak's hand. He lets him this time. 

"Ok. Thank God. This is bad enough without it taking Even down, too." 

"You know that when Even sees this, his only worry will be for you, Isak. And you need to focus on yourself, right now. As much as we all hate to say it, this is going to blow up. Take some time to yourself, calm down as best you can. Go let Even hold you and love you." Eskild yanks Isak into his arms. "Because you are going to have to figure out how you want to handle this. This is so fucking cruel, and my heart is literally breaking for you right now, but you are the strongest person I know." He pulls back, taking Isak's teary face between his palms. "No matter what the assholes of the world say about you, you are their Prince, and you can make a difference now, Isak. You get to decide how you want to handle this, and I know that you are going to find a way to use this terrible situation, to help and inspire so many people. Don't let the homophobic few win, baby gay. Be proud of who you are, because you should be. You're amazing. Every part of you."

Eskild is ugly crying, holding Isak's face, who is also ugly crying. It's quite a scene.

But Eskild's words have made an idea begin to bloom in Isak's brain. Maybe he is right. After Isak is done panicking about all the hate he is sure to get, there are ways he can use this for the greater good. He isn't really ready to be a gay symbol of strength and hope... but it looks like he doesn't really get a choice about the timing of things anymore. It's happening _now,_ whether he likes it or not. 

He pulls back from Eskild's hands, and looks down at the picture of him and Even again. This time a small smile blooms on his face.

 

He looks back up at Eskild, who is still looking at him with so much sorrow in his eyes. 

"Thank you for saying that Eskild. You always know what to say, and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." He sniffles, again. 

"Oh baby Prince! I love you, too. I'm always going to be here for you." Eskild tries to offer him a little smile. "Are you going to be ok?"

Isak has to think about that for a minute. Honestly, it doesn't feel like he will be. It feels like his world is crashing down.

But when he thinks a little harder... he knows he has more support than most. Any minute now, he is going to crawl into bed and be cuddled to death by the most loving boyfriend in the world. His parents are going to fight anyone who tries to say a word against him. He has friends who will stand by him no matter what. And he has a plan forming in his head, to try and make the best of this. 

"Ya, Eskild. You know what, I will be ok. Maybe not right now, maybe not even in the near future, but eventually, this will be ok." Isak finally passes the phone back to Eskild. "Can I just have a minute alone, please." 

Eskild quickly wipes his eyes and stands up. "Of course." He bends down to kiss Isak's cheek, and then rushes towards the door, sniffling. 

He turns back at the last second. 

"You are absolutely amazing, Isak. The strongest kid I have ever known. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently. Watching you grow, has been one of the greatest gifts of my life. This country is lucky to have you." And with one final look, Eskild closes the door behind him. 

Isak sits there, feeling numb, for what feels like hours, but is probably only like five minutes.

The thoughts beating around in his head are just too painful and unorganized. He can't stand sitting here like that any longer. He needs Even. Everything will feel better once he has Even again.

He almost runs to the door between their rooms, being drawn by a lifeline to his soulmate... but he freezes once he reaches the door.

Once he goes in there, that's it. He has to tell Even, and that just makes it that much more real. He will have to show him the picture, and they will really truly have to deal with the consequences.

 

He takes a deep breath, and pushes open the door. Even will make it better. Even makes everything ok. 

There isn't a sound coming from inside Even's room, and it's pitch black in there. 

"Even?" Isak whispers. 

No response. 

He creeps closer to the bed, and can't help but smile at the soft beautiful boy, sleeping away, with the covers pulled all the way up to his chin. 

No matter how badly Isak wants to wake Even, so Even can comfort him, he knows that he won't. Even deserves this moment of peace. Once he wakes, everything changes. Isak would kill for a few more moments of blissful peace, so he'll be damned if he takes those away from Even. 

No. Instead he slowly lays himself down on the bed behind his love, and curls up tight against him. He rubs his face against Even's back, sighing at the sense of calm that overcomes him. 

Even unconscious, being this close to Even, manages to bring him peace. Guess that's just what true love is. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SORRY!!! I know this is more angsty than I usually get... but it will be worth it! Promise!!!!
> 
> Please please take a second to drop a comment if you have the time! It means a lot! Let me know what you guys are thinking about this situation and what you are hoping or thinking is coming... Im always so interested to know haha!!


	38. You Are the Balm, You Keep Me Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was a bit delayed again! Had a busy weekend! But I have my christmas tree up... so that's a win!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap was sad and hard to get through... so I wanted to write something a little lighter to show our baby Isak he is loved! This is literally just fluff and conversations I think Isak needed to have with his love bug of a boyfriend! I will try to get a more content filled chapter out this weekend if I can find the motivation! 
> 
> Don't worry, Ill bring mama and papa valtersen and the boy squad back next chap!! Just wanted to get something to you guys today since it's been so long!

**ISAK**

Isak had hoped that maybe he would fall asleep cuddled up behind Even. Get a break from all the thoughts rolling around inside his head. 

No such luck. 

He is still laying behind Even, wide awake, when he finally rolls over and starts waking up. 

Isak reaches out and rubs the side of his beautiful sleepy face. He loves seeing Even like this. All curled up and flushed with sleep. It is so intimate. Something only Isak ever gets to see. 

He tries to use this thought to remind himself of why coming out is important for him. If he ever wants to live a normal life with Even, rule the kingdom with him, he would have had to eventually come out to the world. Of course, he would have done it on his own terms, but regardless, he would have had to face the hate he was bound to get at some point. 

Even's eyes start to flutter open, and he glances up towards Isak with a small smile. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Isak whispers back.

"How long have you been creepily watching me sleep?" Even teases. 

Isak wants to laugh, but the weight in his chest just won't let him have that. Even seems to sense something is off with Isak, and gives him an inquisitive look. 

Isak slips in closer to Even, needing the comfort of his love. 

"Evy... I need to show you something." He forces out. 

Even pulls back a little, so he can meet Isak's eye. "What's going on angel? You seem burdened and sad."

Isak rolls onto his back to grab his phone, and pulls up the article from the website. As he hands it over to Even, he finds he can't quite look Even in the eye. He feels so guilty for dragging him into this mess.

Even tentatively takes the phone, finally dragging his eyes off of Isak's face, to look at the screen.

Isak can feel himself getting more and more anxious, as Even reads the article, his face showing nothing of his thought process.

After a few moments. Even slowly drops the phone onto his chest, his eyes sliding closed. "My god angel, I'm so fucking sorry."

Isak rolls onto his stomach and looks at Even again. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Even."

"Isak, I mean I'm so sorry you are in this situation at all. This is so unfair. I can't believe someone as good and kind, as you, is being put through something like this. This is  _sick_ Isak. I can't even explain to you how hard it is for me to know I can't fix this for you. And on a petty level, how mad I am that I didn't punch that fucking dickhead Chris, right in his pretty little face." Even growls. 

Isak can't find the right words to say, and lets out a huge sigh. 

"When did you find out about this, little Prince? Why didn't you wake me right away!" 

"I just wanted to let you enjoy your peaceful nap a little longer. And... I guess it just didn't feel as real until I finally shared it with you."

Now it's Even's turn to let out a deep breath. "Baby, I'm just so sorry. What are you going to do?"

Isak hesitates, trying to figure out how to put this, since his plan isn't even fully formed in his own head. "I don't know exactly. I mean Eskild said some things that gave me an idea of how I could at least try to put a positive spin on this... but it's hard for me to focus on that right now, because I just feel so many emotions fighting for dominance in my head and in my gut right now." 

"I can only imagine." Even says softly. 

"I think I'm becoming more and more ok with the idea of being like  _out_ to the world, I always knew that was going to happen eventually. It's more that I just don't think I'm ready to deal with all the hate and anger I'm going to get from my people right now. I'm still getting used to coming out to my friends and family, being ok with being out to the people who matter." Isak reaches for Even's hand. "Now I will have to deal with people saying awful things about the person I am, people who don't even know me, when I'm still trying to be ok with who I am, myself. It's just a lot."

Even squeezes his hand. 

"And I really care about my country. I care about every person we rule over... but now a lot of those people aren't even going to give me a chance to be a good ruler, because they won't want to be ruled by  _someone like me."_ Isak can feel his anger boiling over. "But it's just not  _fair!!_ Who I love and how I live my personal life has nothing to do with how I will rule this country! Yesterday these people all loved me, they thought of me as the Little Prince they watched grow up, and pretty much all of them accepted me as their rightful Prince. Now, this one stupid article is going to change everything. They will treat me like I'm someone completely different, even though I'm exactly the same person as I always was.  _I hate it!!"_

Isak can see that Even understands what he is saying, and Isak knows there is nothing Even could say to make it better, because he's right about everything. So instead, Even does exactly what Isak needs, and pulls him tight against his chest. Offering him the undying support Isak needs. 

If there is one thing that will get Isak through all of this, it's knowing that he has a support system that won't waiver. 

And hopefully, there will be at least as many citizens who support him, as those that will scorn him. After all, they live in a liberal country, one that has always had understanding and open leadership... no Donald Trumps allowed in this part of the world.

They lay there like that, cuddled up, with Even squeezing him just a little tighter than normal, for what felt like hours. Eventually, like all good things, the spell was broken. Isak's phone started to vibrate next to him, and he picked it up again, surprised to see his mama is texting him.

 **Mama:** Hey baby boy... me and papa are dying to talk to you. We wanted to give you some time to process, and figured you would probably be working this all out in your head with Even. But we really want to see you when you're ready. We know this can't be easy, but we love you and we will deal with this as family, like always. Can we come up and see you?

Isak could feel his heart squeeze in his chest. He knew he would have to start talking about this with people, sooner rather than later, selfishly though... he really just wanted to stay in bed with Even, and try and forget this is even real.

 **Isak:** Thanks mama. I'll come down and talk to you guys. Be there soon. 

"It's mama. She wants me to come down and talk to them about all this." Isak sighs.

Even pulls back to look down at him. "You haven't talked to them yet?"

"Nei. I just wanted to cuddle with you after Eskild showed me the article. I just couldn't make it farther than this bed."

Even squeezes him again. "Do you want me to come down with you?"  

He nodded against Even's chest. Everything is easier to handle with Even there. 

He felt Even clear his throat and tense up against a little. "Baby, I know this isn't really about me, and I'm being really selfish even asking this, but Isak... what do your parents think about this photo? Do you think they know about us?" 

Isak slides back enough that he can look Even in the eye. "I don't think so. Eskild said they just assumed this was after the confrontation with Chris, and you were giving me a confronting hug. They know how close we are."

Even nods softly. "I'm sorry for asking. It's just a hard situation, you know."

Isak takes Even's hand again. "If they do start suspecting something, or asking questions... how do you want to handle that, Evy?"

Even takes a deep breath, giving Isak a desperate look. "I don't know how to answer that. I feel so guilty asking you to lie to you parents with everything that you're going through. But on the other hand... I'm really not ready to tell them, angel." Even starts rubbing his eyes roughly. "I know it must seem stupid, but it could really change everything, Isak. Your parents might not want a bodyguard whose banging their son, living in the room next door. They might think this is really inappropriate... they probably  _should_ think that. I just feel so awful lying to them, but I feel even worse thinking about my life now, if I had to leave the palace. I don't think I could handle not being here by your side while you're going through this... it just seems like a safer bet, to keep our relationship as it is for now. I'm so fucking sorry, baby." Even looks at Isak pleadingly. 

"Hey, hey. Don't get upset, Evy! That makes perfect sense. I actually really agree with that. There is enough shit in my life being shaken up right now, I don't need to risk having our perfect set up, being taken away. Don't feel guilty, babe." Isak and Even share a gentle smile. 

"You're amazing, angel. Do you know that?" Even presses a kiss to the palm of Isak's hand. 

"Stop it! You're going to make me all blushy and awkward, Even!" 

"I love when you're blushy and awkward though!" Even throws back at him. 

"You suck!" 

"Yes I do." Even winks mischievously. 

"Oh my god... you're so ridiculous!" Isak groans. Feeling the first stirrings of real laughter since hearing the bad news earlier today. 

"But you love me for it?" Even presses on. 

"Of course I do! I can't find anything I don't love about you." Isak gushes. He's such a romantic idiot... but he just can't help it when Even is smiling at him like  _that._ Somehow looking perfect, even with his greasy bed head.

"Good, because I'm fucking crazy about you. When all the madness from this shit settles down, I'm still going to be right here loving you just the same, angel. We will get through this together, I promise." Even moves in closer, letting their noses rub. 

"I know. I believe that. It's the only thing getting me through. Knowing that in the end, getting this out there and over with... is just one step closer to our future. Getting married, ruling this country together, having a family. None of that can happen, without this happening first. I just wish it could have been a different coming out story." Isak says, wistfully. 

"I know. I wish that too. More than anything, I wish I could fix this for you."

"Thanks Evy. Love you so much." 

"Love you more, little angel." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you are still here and reading! They mean the world to me and are totally what keep me writing even when I'm in slump!!
> 
> Love you guys!


	39. Although They Try To Extort You, We Will Always Support You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak finally make it downstairs to the parents... after a little more "cuddle" time. The boy squad come over to see their Prince!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Y'all really came through with the comments on the last chap!! You are literally all so amazing! I can't explain how much each one means to me and motivates me!

**ISAK**

"Evvvvvvvven... yeeeeeees!" Isak moaned. 

"Isak, baby no!" Even quickly pulled back, so he is sitting on his knees between Isak's legs. "Put it away Isak! There is no time for this, your parents are expecting us." 

Isak threw his fists down on the bed, and his head back, in frustration. "Even don't be a dick! Why did you start kissing me like that, if you weren't going to do something about it!" 

Even rolls his eyes at Isak's petulant little tantrum, laying his hands softly on his thighs. "Babe, I was just trying to comfort you. I didn't think you'd go from sweet kisses, to full chub, that easily!" 

Isak growls, fisting Even's shirt and trying to pull him back down on top of him. "Ya well I'm a 17 year old boy... all it takes is a stray breeze and this thing is standing at attention." Isak jabs his own hard cock. "You kissing me is like a guaranteed erection in 0.2376 seconds!" 

Even is basically just laughing at him now. "As happy as I am to see you smiling again, we really do have to get downstairs, angel." Even lays one more gentle kiss to Isak's lips. 

But as soon as he tries to pull back, Isak's hand snaps onto the back of Even's head... keeping him locked to his lips. 

"Giobvliuabsjfkbpbof!" Even is trying to make words against Isak's lips, but Isak just doesn't give a damn. He is grinding and kissing... knowing Even can't be far from giving in now. 

Sure enough, a couple seconds later, Even sighs into his mouth, and starts kissing Isak back in earnest. 

Isak smiles his best cheeky "I win" grin, and throws his whole body into flipping their positions, so he is on top of Even. 

"We will be fast, I promise!" Isak giggles. "This is the best I've felt all day, Evy. I just want to bask in this distraction, and being close to you, a little longer." 

"Ugh... well now I can't say no, can I?" 

"Absolutely not!" Isak leans down and gets the kissing going again. "Can I make a request?" He whispers huskily against Even's lips. 

Even nods. 

"I want your fingers inside me. I know we don't have time for the real thing, right now, but it's been too long since you've been inside me." This gets Even moaning. Apparently dirty talk is all it takes to get Even from half mast to full salute. "I'll take that as a yes, than." Isak giggles again. 

"Shut up, you little devil, you!" Even tries to flip them again, but Isak pushes back. 

"No, I want to stay like this." He spreads his legs even more over Even's hips, straddling him deeply. He takes Even's hand and slides it down his back, under the waist band of his boxers, and over his ass. "Like this, please?" 

Even's eyes roll back in his head. "Jesus. You are seriously a temptress. Fuck. Get me the lube."

Isak doesn't need to be asked twice. He almost launches himself to Even's bedside drawer and grabs a little tube, throwing it on his chest.

Even's hand whips out of his boxers, just long enough to messily slather it with lube, and then it's back.

The second one of Even's fingers starts rubbing over Isak's entrance, he's a goner.

He lays his head on Even's shoulder, burying his face in the side of Even's neck, and just lays there like the lazy little fucker he is, taking in all the pleasure he can get, and moaning on every breath.  

"Fuck angel, you keep moaning in my ear like that and I'm going to cum in my shorts." Even groans, dragging his fingers lazily against Isak's hole, applying pressure on every other pass. 

"That's ok, I won't judge. The second you touch my prostate, I'm a goner. Fuck, I'm so keyed up Even... hurry up and push in me!!" Isak wraps his arms all the way around Even's back and squeezes him demandingly. 

"Yes, my darling Prince." Even's laughs. He starts pushing in slowly, with one finger. He is very aware that Isak is still new to this. While his Prince may be an eager beaver mentally, his body can still only give so much at a time.

"Moooooore!" Isak demands, biting a little roughly on Even's earlobe that's sitting just under his lips.

"Oi! Watch it you little vampire!"

"More than! No time to waste!"

"Your too tight, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Even warns.

"You can vaseline the fuck out of my ass later, ok! Come on! My mom is going to come knocking!"

Even rolls his eyes, but deduces Isak should be good for another finger now. He's only after a quick orgasm, so Even isn't going for more than two fingers anyway.

"Yeeeeeees! That's it." Isak relaxes into Even even more, going limp on top of him. "FUCK!" His whole body goes stiff when Even hits just the right spot.

Even starts giggling at Isak's intense reactions. "Shut up, Evy!" To gain his revenge, Isak quickly shoves one his hand down between their bodies, and right into Even's briefs.

"Oi!" Even jumps again. "Give a guy some warning." He moans as Isak grabs on and just starts giving it to his cock.

"Nope. Ahhhhh!" Isak buries his face deeper into Even's neck, with a deep groan, caused by a particularly sharp bend in Even's fingers. "Shit, shit, shit!! I'm going to cum!!" 

"Good baby. Cum for me." Even uses his free hand to grab Isak's hair and pull his face out of his neck, connecting their lips again.

Isak has lost all control of his mind, and is basically just sucking on Even's mouth and moaning like a mad man, while his orgasm builds in his belly.

It takes barely another 30 seconds of massaging his prostate, and then Isak is collapsing back onto Even's chest, shooting his load between them.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck..." He groans. Not noticing how tightly his hand is squeezing Even's cock, while he orgasms. 

"Shit!" Even curses. Grabbing Isak's wrist.

Isak immediately lifts his eyes to Even's, looking shocked and a wee bit guilty. "Oops..." He loosens his grip a little, but defiantly keeps his hand in place on Even's cock. 

"Jesus... and here I thought you'd grown to love my poor dick!" Even teases. 

Isak rolls his eyes, but grins down at Even. "In fact I have. Allow me to apologize to him, than." Isak slides down Even's body, pulling his cock from his briefs. He looks down at the cock in his hand, and with a deadly serious face, begins talking to it. "I am most sorry for squeezing the life out of you, Mr. Dick. I hope we can remain friends." Then he leans down and places a very sweet kiss directly on the tip. 

There is a moment of dead silence... and then both boys are killing themselves in a fit of laughter. 

"Oh my god... you did not just do that!" Even gasps. 

"Oh, but I did." Isak says as he starts gaining control of himself, pulling Even closer, and returning to his ministrations. 

It's not long before they are kissing again, with Even moaning as he reaches his peak. "I love you, angel..." He breathes, as he slowly comes back down to earth. 

"Not as much as I love you." Isak tells him cheekily, enjoying Even's calm after glow. 

  

They get barely a few moments of cuddling, stroking each other's hair, before there is a knock at the door. 

"Isak? Baby boy are you in there? I thought you were coming down." His mom shouts through the locked door. 

"Fuck. Told you so." Isak deadpans. Then he lifts his head, shouting back. "Sorry mama, we are coming! Got caught up in a video game!"

"Coming, eh?" Even winks up at him. "Interesting choice of words, my naughty little minx!" 

 

 

Eventually, Isak and Even had in fact made it downstairs. 

A quick change of underwear and a wipe down later, Even grabbed Luna, and they made their way down to the living room, where the parents were waiting. 

It turned into one of the coziest afternoons of Isak's life. Of course, his parents had known exactly what he'd needed. 

When they arrived, all of Isak's favourite munchie foods were sitting on the table, and there were blankets and pillows galore. Isak had been more than happy to drop into a nest of blankets... his only regret was that Even had to sit a respectable distance away, in his own nest of blankets. 

But before sitting on his couch, Even had of course, put Luna onto Isak's lap. They both knew he needed Luna cuddles more, right now. 

His parents were absolutely amazing, as always. They didn't push him to talk about it, but they asked all the right questions. Isak told them pretty much all the same things he'd told Even earlier.

About his fear of the public opinion being only about his sexuality now, and not about his skills as a ruler. He told them he knew he would have to come out eventually, he just wished he'd had more control over the situation. Basically, they talked for about an hour. Trying to piece out all of Isak's worst fears about the situation, and how they could best handle them as a family. 

This is why Isak loved his family more than anything in the world. He was experiencing one of the most traumatic events of his life, and here was his family, all sat on big fluffy couches, wrapped up in a mound blankets, eating all matter of junk food, and basically just having a chill conversation about how to handle this, and how much they loved him no matter what. 

It was exactly what Isak needed. Not a serious sit down across the kitchen table, to plan out every step of how to handle this with the media team... no, he was so much more at ease curled up and cozy in a room with the three most important people in his life (and one really precious puppy). 

When his parents decided that they'd talked about all that needed to be addressed, they pulled out Isak's all time favourite movie. Before they could hit play though, Isak had stopped them, wanting to gouge their reaction to the plan he was forming in his head.

They were a little more hesitant than he'd been expecting. He thought it was a great idea! A way to take back some control over the situation, while also hopefully making a difference for a lot of people.

Shockingly, even Even seemed unsure if it was a good idea. They all seemed more concerned about his safety, and the security logistics, than the bigger picture he was trying to paint for them.  

He fought for his idea though. He really wanted to do this. He also knew he could get Eskild on his side. So for now, he told them to think on it, told Even to talk about it with the security team, and that they would revisit his plan later. In the meantime, he was definitely going to recruit Eskild to help him make his point. 

They had all agreed to this. Which meant that Isak finally got to shut off his mind, and fade away into the sweet glory that was Home Alone. 

Fuck ya. 

 

 

Now it's later in the evening, and Isak is having some quiet time. He didn't think he would want to be alone for a while, stuck in his head with all his worries. 

But somehow, after spending so much of the day being consoled and comforted by the people he loved... he felt strangely ok, just lying on his bed, having some peace and quiet. 

"Hola mother fucker!"

Isak almost jumps out of his skin, when his door bangs open and someone yells out into the quiet room. 

He shoots up into a sitting position, at the same time as Luna starts barking and growling at the sudden appearance of an intruder. 

"Awwww look how cute she is when she's trying to be a puppy guard dog!" Magnus coos, leaning down to ruffle her ears. 

Luna is having none of that, though... she does not appreciate being shocked out of her nap time. 

"Oi! What the hell Luna? I thought we were friends!" Magnus wails, shaking out his hand, which now has a nice little set of teeth marks on the palm. 

Isak starts laughing uncontrollably at this scene, and quickly pulls Luna into his lap, before she can maim any of his other friends. 

"Hala boys! What are you guys doing here?" Isak smiles at his squad. 

"We have a squad member in distress... of course we're here. That's like basic bro code, bro!" Mahdi grins. Throwing himself down on the foot of Isak's huge bed. 

"I'm not in distress!" Isak squawks. 

"You don't have to play tough guy in front of us, man. We're your boys." Jonas suddenly pulls Isak into a hug. Isak thinks Jonas looks more than distraught than he does...

"Seriously man. Don't be upset for me. I mean this whole thing fucking sucks. But I'm actually feeling ok right now. I had some good talks with Eskild, Even, and the parents today." Isak reassures them. "I mean, it's going to really fucking suck when I have to leave the palace again... or probably even when I go online at some point... but for now, I'm chill." 

The boys nod gloomily at him. "Ya... probably best to stay off the internet for a while. Let this shit cool down a bit. You know the crazies are always the first ones to jump on this kind of thing. In a few days, it will have died down and they'll all be hounding someone else. Maybe Harry Styles will get another hair cut or something, than no one will care if you're even alive!" Magnus grins goofily. 

"Jeez Mags, that's positive thinking..." Jonas gives him a droll look. 

"It's fine." Isak laughs. "Thanks for coming over. You are a hell of a squad, boys." 

"And we brought reinforcements!" Announces Mahdi. "We got all our best video games, some delicious grub, and of course  _beer!"_

"Fuck ya!" Isak fist bumps him. 

They all move to the arm chairs in Isak's room, and break out the beer. They shoot the shit for a little while, until Magnus suddenly starts shouting again. "Wait! Where is Even!? Where is my main man?"

He starts looking frantically around the room, as if that will somehow make Even magically appear. 

"First of all, he's  _my_ main man creeper, so fuck off. And second, he's having a meeting with our security team, they're working out the logistics for something." Isak tells him. 

"For what?" Mahdi asks, curiously. 

"I'll fill you guys in if it ends up going forward. Right now, it's just an idea I have." 

The boys don't seem real happy with that answer, but they let it drop. 

"So when are we finding P-Chris and beating the ever loving shit out of him?" Magnus cheers. 

Isak rolls his eyes. "Probably not anytime soon, considering the spineless asshole dropped his fucking bomb on me, and then went back to his own country."

"Don't worry man, he'll get what's coming to him." Jonas, bro-pats Isak's shoulder. "Plus, Eva won't even talk to him anymore, and you know he's obsessed with her, so at least his punishment is beginning." 

"Let's not talk about Eva." Isak growls. 

"Ya Jonas, what are you gonna do, now that your girl fucked over you best boy?" Magnus leans over so far he's almost more in Jonas' chair now, than his own. 

"Back off, bro." Jonas shoves him back, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Me and Eva are taking a break. I can't be with someone who behaves like that. I'm so tired of those girls acting like drunk idiots every time the opportunity presents itself. I mean I care about her, but they all need to do some serious growing up. I'm really sorry she blurted your shit like that, Isak." 

"Don't apologize for her, Jonas. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is on her, not you. I know you'd never fuck me over like that." Isak can't help it, he reaches out and squeezes Jonas' hand. They share a look, and then return to their beers. Enough said. 

"So are we like not friends with the girls anymore?" Fucking Magnus...

"Be friends with whoever you want, man." Isak closes his eyes and leans his head back. 

"But like... what about you?" Magnus asks. 

"I don't know. I just need some time, I guess. I can't deal with their shit, when I have all  _this_ shit to deal with." He says tiredly. "It's not like all of them are asshats either. I mean Sana would never do this shit, and neither would Noora. Her and Even are actually really close now. They talk sometimes. So like, it's not like I just hate the girl squad, it's just complicated right now. I don't want to be dealing with their never ending drama, when I have to deal with real life issues."

The boys all seem to agree with this. If there is one thing those girls are good at creating... it's drama. 

After they've each finished their beers, Mahdi suggests they play a video game. Isak is definitely down for that, he's had enough with the deep conversations for one day. 

They drink another beer each, while Mahdi kicks all their asses at some fifa. 

This is definitely just what Isak needs. It's funny how all the people in his life, just seemed to know exactly what he needed today. From Eskild this morning, to Even, then his parents, and now his boys... everyone seemed to know exactly what Isak needed from them, when shit got tough today. 

He's momentarily stunned by this. Holy fuck, he is so insanely lucky. 

"Yo, Isak. Wake the fuck up... we're getting creamed!" Jonas whacks him in the head. 

... Which earns him one hell of a signature  _Isak Valtersen Death Glare._

__

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there you have it! See I didn't make you wait too long this time! Weehoo!
> 
> I promise Isak's plan will be revealed next chapter! For those of you who haven't already guessed it ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chap! I decided not to repeat everything Isak has been saying over and over the last couple chaps, in his talk with his parents, and focus more on the emotion and feel of the scene... hope that was ok!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!! As you can see... they really do motivate me to get off my ass and update faster lol!


	40. NOT A CHAPTER ... sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update...

Hey beautiful people... first and foremost sorry I haven't been updating, I know I promised I wouldn't be one of those disappearing authors... but if you want to know or care why... I thought I would at least explain myself.

I just want to start by saying I'm not abandoning this fic... if the readers are willing to stick around, I will keep writing until the story at least gets to a satisfactory ending point. 

I just really needed to take a break from the fandom sites for a while this month. Im having a bit of a depressive point in my life... christmas is usually my fav time of year and I always go home with my family, and this year is the first year I don't get to go home and my sister is in Australia, and basically its just been rough with starting a new job which is insanely stressful and being sad about xmas too. 

The other reason... as some of you know and have been really supportive about... is that I've been attacked by people in this fandom one too many times lately, and Im just really over it right now. The most recent attack, last week, was pure ridiculousness. I know not all people in the fandom are like this... but there are definitely people here who think it's their job to like pick fights and defend everyone from people who are completely harmless, because they think they are like the moral high ground of the fandom and its just so dumb!! I hope you guys know you can always be honest in my comment section and tell me if there are things you like or didnt like or want to see more of, and so on. I can't always promise it will happen, because like any author I write what I like and what the story needs to progress... but that's what a comment section is for and I respect you all and your thoughts. But honestly, I've been reading and commenting and supporting this fandom for over a year, and being treated like that, it just feels horrible and I need a break. 

In a more petty and stupid way too... I really loved the last chapter I wrote and it got like the least love and comments of this fic yet. And while thats totally understandable and people have better things to do and I know the fandom is shrinking... it just kind of hurt and happened right around when I was being attacked... and it all just kind of broke me for a little while. 

So while I completely love each and every one of you who have been reading this fic and interacting with me and making my year a little easier to get through... after 39 chaps on this fic and all the assholes who think its ok to attack people in the fandom.... I just needed a break. 

I will try to write another chapter around xmas, because you guys are amazing and deserve an Xmas present from me for being beautiful supportive readers, but I can't promise much more than that until the new year. And I apologize for not commenting or reading any of your fics, if you are authors who've been posting... like I said, I just need a break from A03 right now. 

If you are still interested in reading this story, and will still be reading in the new year, I will post a chap then and see what the response is like. But I will also do my best to find the motivation to post an Xmas chapter because I truly mean it when I say you guys have got me through some very hard times this year! I apologize for failing to be a good author for you this month.

I love each and everyone of you and wish you the absolute MERRIEST OF CHRISTMASES!!

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxo


	41. Merry Christmas Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump to the future for some holiday fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know I said I would post an Xmas chap before Xmas... but obviously that didn't happen! Sorry! My parents got here and its been busy, and I didn't want to spend my time with them, with my face buried in my computer!
> 
> Anyhow, this is a little time jump to see what our boys are up to in 2027... Enjoy!
> 
> The story will resume where it left off (with hopefully more regular updates) in the New Year! Love you all!

Christmas 2027 - The Valtersen's Royal Palace

 

 

 

"Ooomph!" Isak groans. "Baby, that's my stomach!" 

"Soooooorry!" Squeaks a tiny high pitched voice from across his chest. "But it's Christmas Papa!  _CHRISTMAS!_ Come onnnnnnn... GET UP!!" 

"Ya Papa, stop being so lazy and get up." Came Even's teasing voice, right next to Isak's ear. "Don't you know it's 5:25am on Christmas morning, look alive!" 

Isak yanks the duvet over his head, and lets out a long suffering groan. This family would surely be the death of him. 

"Papa! No! What are you doing?" Two little hands try to pull the blanket back down. "Daddy! Why is Papa being an _arse_!" 

Isak's head pops right back out, and him and Even look at their daughter with shocked expressions. 

Even is the first to unfreeze. "Excuse me little missy, where did you learn that word? That is not a nice word!" 

Their daughter looks up at them with too-innocent eyes. "What do you mean? Uncle Eskild says  _arse_ all the time!" 

"Ugh... Eskild. Of course." Isak rolls his eyes.

Even reaches under his baby's girls armpits, and pulls her onto his lap. "We shouldn't call people names, angel. And you shouldn't use that word. That's a big person word. I don't want to hear you say that again, ok?"

She frowns up at him, but nods, just the same. "Can we go open our presents now, pweeeeeease!" Even can't help but laugh at how exasperated she sounds.

"Ok princess, tell you what, go wake up Nanny and Poppy and take them down to the tree, and we will meet you down there in a bit ok?" Even kisses her cheek and taps her little bum to get her moving.

"Okkkkkkie!" And she's off, running out the door like an excitable little elf.

"But whyyyyyy... it's not even 6am!" Isak whines as soon as she's out the door.

Even wraps his arms around him, and rolls him onto his chest so he can press a long kiss to Isak's forehead. "Because we have a 4 year old now... and 4 year olds do not understand the meaning of reasonable wake up times."

Isak just whines pitifully again.

"Merry Christmas, by the way." Even whispers, tilting up Isak's face so he can give him a proper kiss. 

Isak sighs, seeming to wake up a bit at this. "Merry Christmas babe, I love you more and more each year." 

Even looks thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I think I loved you most the first time I met you, actually. You were so fucking cute all tiny and squeaky." Even clears his throat and puts on his highest and squeakiest possible voice. "Oh Even... you're such a handsome bad boy! Here take my crown... and in a few years come back and rescue me... and we shall be together forever!" Even has to stop there because he busts out laughing. 

"Hey! Oh my god! I did  _NOT_ sound like that!" Isak sits up and crosses his arms over his chest, trying to look pouty and failing, because he too, is laughing his ass off at Even's impression.

"But you _were_ the cutest little thing I'd ever seen." Even sighs. 

"So you loved me more back then? And all because of my looks!" Isak pretends to dramatically fall back on the bed.

Even leaps forward and lands directly on top of Isak, kissing all over his face.

"I think I did love you, even then. But no, I definitely love you more now. You've given me more than I could have ever dreamed of having in this life." One last soft kiss to Isak's lips.

"Same goes for you, you know. I never thought I'd have a husband and a family and be this happy, this early in my life." 

After a few minutes their kissing gets a little bit too deep and intimate for Christmas morning. If they don's stop... they will definitely have unwanted company coming to disturb them. 

Even sighs, and lays his head down on Isak's chest. "I guess we better get a move on, baby. Princess has definitely yanked your parents out of bed by now, and is probably shaking apart every gift under the tree trying to guess what it is." 

Isak giggles. "Very true. So are you waking up the baby prince, or me?" 

Even jumps off the bed in a flash. "Me me me! I got him!"

Isak smiles, as he watches Even pull on his Christmas PJ pants, and head through the door, heading into the room which used to be Even's, but has since been transformed into the nursery. 

Even walks quietly up to the crib, and looks down at his little miracle.

Both of his babies are miracles, of course, but this little boy is a gift he never thought he would get to have. He'd made a promise to Isak years and years ago, that they would continue having babies with his DNA, so that the people of this country, couldn't protest that their future king wasn't born of the Royal bloodline.

When they'd been ready to have their first baby, they'd gone through the process, used Isak's sperm, picked an egg from an anonymous donors list, and then been faced with choosing the person who would carry their baby for nine months. This was the real challenge for them, because of Isak's status, they couldn't just trust anyone to carry a Royal baby. They decided they wanted it to be someone they knew and trusted. Even had an idea of who he wanted it to be, he'd grown very close with one of Isak's friends, but the question was, would she do it?

Turns out they didn't even have to ask. As soon as Even had told Noora they wanted to have a baby, she'd been more than willing to help. Her and her husband had already had a set of twins, and they were done with having kids. She actually said she was honoured that Even had thought of her... which of course he did... she was his best friend. 

Two rounds of IVF later, and they'd been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Lucy Marianne Valtersen-Naesheim, was born at 3:05am, on September 7th, 2023. One of the most beautiful days of Even's life.

It was amazing having a baby girl of their own. She'd brought so much joy into their lives, and Terje and Marianne had been so supportive and excited.

But Even couldn't deny that there was a small part of his heart that ached every time he looked at Isak and Lucy. It slowly ate away at him, knowing that he would never get to have a child that would look like him, or have his DNA, or have that same connection to him, that Lucy had to Isak.

He never said anything though. He knew how awful that would sound. Like he couldn't love Lucy the same, because she wasn't biologically his. And that just wan't true. Isak and Lucy were his whole world. He was just being selfish. He had the most amazing family, and how could he break his promise, or be selfish enough to take away the chance for Terje and Marianne to have a child who would be heir to the throne.

No. He could never say anything about his desire to father a child with his DNA.

Of course, Isak had caught on. There were days when Even could swear that Isak knew him better than he knew himself. A couple years ago, Isak had started dropping hints that they should start trying for another baby. Even had of course wanted this, so he agreed. Then Isak started subtly pushing that they should use Even's DNA this time. Even played it off, he didn't want to get his hopes up, and he knew the right thing to do was to keep using Isak's.

Then one night, Terje, Marianne, and Isak, all sat Even down and told him that they were perfectly ok with him wanting to father their next child. Apparently, Isak had even guessed all of Even's fears around the matter, and had worked it all out for him. 

The next day Noora and Even had been hanging out, and Even had given her the news. He'd almost gone into shock when Noora just straight up asked if they wanted her to carry the baby again. He literally couldn't fathom that anyone could be  _that_ selfless. She had meant it though. Noora had come from a troubled family, and she knew how lucky she was to have her husband and children, so she was only too happy to help her best friend have a family of his own.

There had been a lot of crying that day... mostly from Even.

Ten months later, they welcomed Oliver Bech Valtersen-Naesheim, into the world. Ten pounds of pink crying little miracle. Even's dream come true. 

And now, 8 months later, here they are. 

Even standing over the crib of his second born, feeling like his heart is full to bursting. 

He feels guilty having to wake his baby up, he looks so peaceful sleeping away all wrapped up in blankets. But they can't have christmas morning without him, either. 

Even reaches down into the crib, and gently strokes his finger across his son's cheek, until his little eyes start to flutter open. After a moment, Olly seems to realize he's being woken up, and starts to wiggle around, whining. 

"Awwwww, don't be upset my baby prince. Oh my sweet boy, come here." Even picks Olly up, blankets and all, and lays him against his chest. "It's ok, baby boy, it's christmas!" Even starts to rock him, trying to calm down his little cries. 

"Phew... I know one thing that could make even a grown man cry, little buddy. Someone needs a diaper change." The more Even speaks, the quieter Olly becomes. His eyes wonder to Even's face, like he's taking in every word Even is saying. "Yes, that's right, I'm talking to you little stinker! Someone made a stinky! Yes, you! Little stinker!" Even rubs his nose into his baby's identical looking little nose, and Olly's cries turn from sad to giggly. 

Even takes him over to the change table and starts removing his stinky diaper, and cleaning him up. This would be much easier if his baby boy would stop trying to eat his toes at the same time. 

"Ok, ready for your xmas PJs, little man?" Even cooed, getting out an adorable little Christmas onesie to put him in.

 

"Oooooh you're so cute I could just eat your little cheeks!" Even kisses his little cheek until Olly is a giggling mess. "Ok, come on baby prince, let's go find Pappa and little Princess. 

Oliver relaxes back into Even's shoulder, while they head to the main sitting room. Even can hear Lucy's little excited screams from all the way up the hall. 

As soon as they walk into room, everyone turns and coo's over Olly in xmas PJs. 

"Good morning everybody." Even says, waving Olly's little hand. 

"Oh goodness, just look at that little angel!" Squeals Mary, coming over and trying to take the baby Prince into her arms. Olly is having none of it though, as soon as he leaves Even's chest, he starts fussing and making grabby hands for his Daddy. "Oh poo, I guess he must still be sleepy." Pouts Mary, handing him back so he can cuddle back into Even.

Even takes Olly over to the couch and takes a seat, Isak immediately coming over to kiss his baby boy Merry Christmas. "Are you ready for some presents baby Prince?" He asks him. Olly replies by putting his thumb into his mouth, and laying his head on Even's chest. Even and Isak look at each other and laugh. "Ok, than."

Even looks around the room, and sees Luna sitting almost under the tree, trying to chew apart a bauble.

"Uhhh Isak, should Luna be eating that?" 

"Ugh! Luna!" Isak scurries over and takes the bauble away, leaving Luna growling at him. "She's jealous Lucy is getting all the attention, and acting out." 

"Bring her over here, me and Olly will cuddle her." Isak picks Luna up and deposits her next to Even and Mary. "Where is Lucy anyway?" Even asks. 

"I'm right here Daddy!" Shouts Lucy, and her head pops out from the depths of the tree. "I'm getting all the presents waaaaaay in the back!" 

Even smiles. "Baby girl you look so beautiful in your christmas dress. Where did you get that?" 

"Nanny give it to me! She did my hair all pweeeetty too!" Lucy shouts excitedly. "Papa, Daddy and Olly are here now, can I start opening?" 

"Yes baby, go ahead." Isak replies. 

She yells, and grabs the closest present and starts ripping into it. "I better sit with her and try and control some of the madness." Isak laughs. 

Him and Terje sit with Lucy, and start distributing presents. Even and Marianne stay on the couch with Olly, and try to get him interested in opening his presents. Every now and then, Olly will grab hold of the paper with his chubby little hands and rip it a bit, but mostly he just takes whatever toys come out of the box and stuffs them in his mouth. 

Luna however, is very invested in opening the gifts that smell like doggy treats. She can barely wait for Even to open the box before her snout is inside it digging for goodies. 

When Olly starts losing his fire, and his head starts bobbing against Even's chest again, Even and Mary give up on trying to open his presents. Even cradles his precious bundle against his chest, and within minutes Olly is out like light. 

Mary moves down to the floor with Lucy. She is tearing through the pile of presents like a kid on cocaine. She is so full energy and excitement, Isak can barely keep up with her. Terje and Mary, are loving every minute of it. 

"Oh my god, it's spaceship barbie!" "On my god, it's a kid jeep!" "Oh my god, look at this dress Nanny!" 

This is easily the best Christmas Even has ever had. Lucy is really old enough to understand the whole thing, and is so fun to watch enjoying Christmas morning. He has Terje and Mary, who are the best parents he could ever ask for. He has his baby boy sleeping comfy on his chest. And his amazing husband, who he loves more than the whole world. 

He feels so fortunate and grateful, suddenly there are tears building in his eyes. Ugh... why is he such a sap. 

As if on cue, Isak's eyes look up to meet Even's. He gives him a "you ok?" look. 

Even smiles, and nods, using his free hand to wipe his face.

Isak kisses his Mama's cheek and puts her in charge of Lucy, coming over to sit with Even and Olly, pulling Luna into his lap.

"I hate when you cry. Stop it." Isak teases and kisses Even's cheek.

"Can't help it. I just got overwhelmed with how lucky I am to be living this life right now. Look at this family... seriously, we are so fucking lucky."

"They are pretty amazing right?" Isak smiles softly. "I see little man couldn't handle all the excitement."

"Nope, I think he opened like 3 presents." Even laughs.

"That's ok. I'm sure his big sister will be more than happy to help." Isak winks.

Just then Lucy let's out a shriek. "Noooooooooooo!"

They look over to her, she is holding up a life size doll of her favourite kid celebrity, which moves and talks to her. It's a legit robot... technology is creepy.

"Papa! Daddy! Get over here!!!!" She is freaking the fuck out. Isak and Even love it.

Even gently stands up, turns around, and lays his baby angel in a nest of pillows, making sure there is no danger of Olly rolling anywhere. Then him and Isak go over to play with their Princess.

They have a while before all their closest friends, including Eskild, and Noora and her family, come over for Christmas dinner, so they sit on the ground and play with Lucy all morning, while Terje and Mary head off to get things ready for the day.

All is going perfectly well, until they hear Olly let out an indignant squawk. All three of their heads spin towards the couch, eyes going wide as they all shout in unison:

" _Luna NO!!"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> If you're still here and will be reading in January, drop me a line or a kudos! Please feel free to include anything you'd like to see in future chapters, and I will do my best to include it, keeping in mind, I do have to keep the story to somewhat of a storyline that's pre-written hahaha!!
> 
> You guys are amazing and I love each and everyone of you! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	42. I Feel So Much Pride, To Be On Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Isak's plan is... finally! And then things take a big ol' twist at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeey y'all... anyone still here??
> 
> I'm so sorry I've been such a shit author lately... I promised regular updates after xmas and it took me THIS long to get back to it... But I do have a real reason... Things have been so busy and my job really hurts my arm so I haven't been able to sit at my computer and type for long periods... but Im going to do better... if there is anyone still here lol!
> 
> If you are still here and reading, thank you so very much for sticking around and pretty please leave me a little comment at the end! I'm going to see what kind of response this chap gets, and sort of go from there! If there is still a decent sized readership left even after that massive break, I still have quite a lot of plot for this story... but if I've just disappeared for too long and people just aren't that interested anymore, than I will probably wrap things up pretty soon and hopefully give a satisfying ending to the amazing people that are still around with me!! 
> 
> Anyway, here we go!

_3 weeks after the last chap - Saturday_

 

**_ISAK_ **

"Baby I don't like this." Even's hands tighten minutely on Isak's waist, as he looks out, taking in the crowd and the deafening noise coming from the audience.

They are standing backstage at the Pride festival, and Isak is about to go onstage and speak to his people for the first time, since that article outed him to the whole Goddamn world.

He's not gonna lie... he'd probably rather not have to address his personal life to the public at all... but if he has to do it, he can't think of a better place than at Pride 2018.

Isak rolls his eyes and Even's nervous dramatics. "Babe look at me." He takes Even's face in his hands, and makes him look at him. "Everything is going to be fine. You've planned this out with the security team for weeks. Plus, this is a friendly crowd! These are my people now, babe. It's time that I address the elephant in the room, and get it over with you know?"

Even still doesn't look convinced. He pulls Isak deeper into the privacy of the wings, and tries again. "Look, I know you want to rip off the bandaid and start talking about this stuff. It's so goddamn admirable that you want to use your platform to help people... but angel, I just have a really bad feeling about this." Isak gives him a droll look again. "No, stop looking at me like I'm crazy! I'm the MI6 agent, remember! There is a reason I have good instincts for this stuff."

"Even, listen to me. All those people out there are waiting for me to come out and talk to them. They've announced me coming out here for the last hour... how is it going to look if I just leave now." 

Even leans in closer, placing a hand on Isak's cheek. "Quite frankly angel, I don't give a fucking fuck how it looks. I only care about your safety, and despite how well the security has planned this outing, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be up on that stage so vulnerable right now. This whole "the Prince is Gay" scandal might feel like old news to me and you, but there are probably still a lot of people in this country who aren't over the shock."

Isak sighs... he feels guilty as fuck for making Even look and feel this nervous... but... "Even, I'm sorry but I have to do this. We're here, and I'm doing it."

Even suddenly looks kind of pissed. "Well than I'm sorry Isak, but as your head of security and personal bodyguard, I say you're not." 

Isak's eyes go wide, and he steps back from Even's hold. "Excuse me? Are you seriously going to try and pull rank on me, right now!?" He hisses at him. 

"Only because you're forcing me to!" Even growls back. 

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby GAY!!" Isak and Even jump apart in shock, as Eskild comes flying behind the curtain they were hiding behind, jumping up and down in excitement. "Isak, are you ready!? They are about to call our names! We have to get out there!" 

Isak doens't even look back at Even. He just grabs Eskild's arm and quickly yanks him away before Even can try and stop him again. 

"Isak!" He hears Even hiss from behind him, but he doesn't stop. 

Ok... he is a little nervous now too. He's not an idiot... he's not discrediting what Even's intuition is telling him... but at the same time, the security team has been planning this for weeks, Isak reminds himself. There are security guards armed to the teeth all over the place. Including Even hidden in the wings, looking hot as hell, dressed up for Pride in a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt to blend in, and hide his weapons. 

No, everything is going to be fine. Even is just nervous because he loves him. But it's going to be fine. 

Isak takes a breath and peaks out at the crowd, while the MC is introducing him and Eskild. He can't believe that just a couple hours ago, he was laying in his bed with Even, taking ridiculous post-sex selfies and laughing their asses off at how ridiculous they are. 

And now, just a couple hours later, he's about to stand in front of all these people, and officially come out. Stand his ground, and prove to the world he is not ashamed of who and what he is. 

"Ok, that's enough of an introduction for a man who really requires no introduction at all! Everybody let's here it for the one and only Prince Isak, and his friend Eskild!" 

Isak is sure no one heard poor Eskild's name at all, because as soon as the MC said the word Prince, the crowd went wild. 

Isak walks out, his arm encircled with Eskild's because he needs all the support he get right now. He is shaking from head to toe. Thank God, Eskild agreed to stand out here with him! There is no way he could have come up here alone, and they didn't want to completely blow Even's cover, by having him standing up here. 

When he gets to the mic, he isn't sure what to do. The crowd is screaming so loud, he knows no would hear him if he tried to talk. So he just kind of stands there, smiling and waving. 

Eventually Eskild whispers to him. "Start talking or they'll never shut up." With a cheeky little wink. 

Isak clears his throat, and leans forward. Here goes nothing. 

"Uhhhh, hello everybody." The crowd gradually starts to listen. "Thank you so much for that amazing welcome. It means so much to me." And that sets them off again. "I really wanted to be here today, because as most of you know, I was recently outed by an article online. First and foremost, I think it's really important for me to say this: While I may have been outed before I was ready to take this public, and that makes it seem like I was hiding who I am, or that I'm somehow ashamed of being gay, because I didn't start shouting it to the world the minute I realized it was true... I AM NOT ASHAMED TO BE A GAY MAN."

This got the loudest cheer yet. 

"I am so sorry to anyone who thinks that because of the way you found out about me, it means I was trying to hide who I am. I was not. I just needed a little time to make sure that the people closest to me got to find out from me first. I wanted to give my friends and family a chance to have their reactions and deal with their own feelings about this, in private, before the world got their hands on my personal life. And in the end, that's what this is. Its MY life."

More resounding cheers. Isak could feel his pulse picking up. 

"Despite the fact that I am the Prince of this country, it is very important to me, that while everyone is entitled to their feelings and opinions about having a gay leader, that each and every person remember that this is my personal business. It is up to me who I choose to love and marry. It is not material for gossip articles, it's my life. And who I was a month ago, before the world found out I'm gay, is exactly the same person I am today. My leadership has not changed, my upbringing has not changed, and my dedication and love for this country has NOT changed!"

Eskild squeezes Isak's hand, he can feel himself getting choked up. 

"I know the people here today, are not the people who think less of me, who think I am unfit to rule this kingdom. But for any of you out there, whose loyalties may have shifted, I ask you to give me a chance, to remember that who I love, does not change how I rule. It is 2018, and it is time we stop using peoples sexuality as an excuse to discriminate. LOVE IS LOVE. And I love each and every one of you, and I promise to rule with an open heart and a sound mind. It is time for acceptance to be the norm. It is time for love to be the norm!" 

Isak reaches down and takes the hand of a young boy standing near the front of the stage who is crying his heart out. He keeps holding this boy's hand as he looks up at the crowd, and finished his speech. 

"I stand up here today, a proud gay man. I am proud to be apart of a community that stands for love and acceptance. These are the values that I plan to take to the thrown. You are all beautiful and I can't thank you enough for your support. I hope to use my platform to do good for all of you, and for each member of this country, no matter their stance. I hope that I can be a small part, in making this big world a better place! Thank you all!"

Him and Eskild both lean into the mic. "LOVE IS LOVE!"

With that he steps back and Eskild grabs him up in a massive bear hug, crying into Isak's shoulder and telling him how proud of him he is. 

Isak can't stop smiling. He is pretty fucking proud of himself, as well. 

He suddenly really needs to be in Even's arms. He quickly pulls out of Eskild's hug, and hauls him offstage. Letting go of him to run the last few steps and throw himself into Even's waiting arms. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Isak is breathing excitedly into Even's neck. 

"Jesus christ angel... that was amazing! You are so brave! Fuck I love you so much!" Even is kissing his cheeks over and over and over. They are both smiling like loons!

"Quick come here let's get some pictures before someone comes back here and ruins our private moment!" Eskild squeals, wiping out his phone and starting to snap selfies and pictures of Isak and Even. 

His heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. He is so excited and relieved all at the same time. 

   

As they start to hear people coming backstage, they decide that's their cue to leave. Isak is ready to get home now, and celebrate this mini victory with the love of his life, and all his friends and family. They have everything set up at the palace to have a little mini Pride of their own. 

As they step down around the back of the stage, there are more security guys waiting to meet them. There are also a couple friendly faces awaiting them. 

"Fuck bro, that was so awesome! I was crying like a baby back here!" Magnus quickly wraps Isak up in a bear hug, and before he knows it, Jonas is throwing his arms around them too. 

"Seriously dude, so damn proud of you. That was sick!" Jonas whispers. 

"Thanks boys!" Isak is smiling so wide it hurts. 

"Even, you look like a wreck though... were you trying to pull out all that beautiful hair of yours?" Magnus teases, seeing how flustered and disheveled Even looks. 

"No not quite... just having a fucking panic attack seeing my baby up there playing target practice for an audience of like a million people!" Even sighs. 

"Oh you are such a drama queen! I'm fine aren't I?" Isak rolls his eyes. He wants to reach out and take Even's hand, but he knows any of the security guards or people passing by could see them, so he refrains. 

"Ya well I'll feel a lot better once I get you in a bullet proof car, and even better once we get back home. Come on, let's move." Even says as he steps in close to Isak, using his body as a shield and talking into his watch to alert their driver to pull up at the pick up location.

They all walk in a big group towards the pick up point, bubbling with excitement over the day. Isak is on such a natural high.

They are just leaving the grounds where the Pride festival is being held, when they hear the first shout. "Awww look, it's a bunch of little fairies in their rainbow gear." Followed by some grotesque snickers.

"Just ignore it man, unfortunately, it seems we haven't reached a time where homophobic assholes just stay the fuck away from Pride celebrations." Jonas shoulder bumps Isak. 

They keep walking, but Isak can see that Even is pissed. He turns to one of the other security team guys. "How the fuck did these assholes get back here! This is supposed to be a secured perimeter until we get in the fucking car!" 

"The perimeter is secure, sir. They can't enter the Pride grounds, and they aren't in the immediate pathway to the car. Unfortunately the surrounding shops and buildings could only be cordoned off to an extent, they are running regular business hours. But don't worry, they can't get near the Prince."

Just like that, other members of the security team are running towards the hecklers, forcing them away, and threatening them with taser guns.

"Hey wait a minute!" One of the drunk assholes shouts. "That's not just any fucking faggot, that's the fucking PRINCE faggot!"

The security guard closest to this particular asshole, grabs him and lifts him bodily off the ground before slamming him chest first into the pavement, and shouting in his face.

But that's not enough for Isak, he is _enraged_. 

Why the fuck do assholes like that have to ruin every damn good day that's meant to celebrate love. "You got a fucking problem with me, asshole!! Ya I'm the fucking Prince, so why don't you call me one of your homophobic slurs again and see where the fuck you end up, you hick town piece of fucking shit!" 

"ISAK! Stop it! NOW!" Even is holding him back, looking deadly serious. There is even a part of Isak that is shouting at him to calm down! This is not how a Prince behaves, he tells himself. But he is just SO MAD. He was having an amazing day and he feels tears burning in his eyes, at how easily some filthy piece of trash can come along and make him feel terrible about himself. 

That is just  _so fucked up._

 _"_ Hey guys, that's enough, we are drawing way too much attention out here. This is completely ruining the stealth exit strategy, Even. We gotta move, sir." One of the security guards has pulled out his firearm, and is nudging Even, pointing at all the shops and apartments located above them, where people have started pilling onto the sidewalk and balconies, to see what all the commotion is. 

"Shit! Fuck!" Even is normally amazing at keeping his cool in these situations, so it makes Isak even more nervous, to see Even growing uneasy like this. And he knows it's because this isn't just another MI6 mission to Even anymore... this is personal. Isak is personal.  _Fuck..._

"Isak.  _Move._ Now." Even looks at him one last time, nothing but game face. This is MI6 Even, he is panicking but he knows what needs to be done, and he is focusing in on Isak 120%. 

He immediately tucks Isak into his body, bending over him like a shield, and starts shuffling them as fast as possible towards the road where they can meet the car. 

All around him now, Isak can hear the white noise, of onlookers gasping and shouting about "The Prince" being right there. It's making him sweat. 

And yet the main sound that he just can't seem to tune out, is the shouting from the hecklers, who despite being held down on the ground, are still shouting out "faggot" "prince faggot" "Little rainbow fairies" ... it's like nothing can tune that out. 

Until something  _does._

All of a sudden, there are shouts coming from one side of the street. Not just shouts, like people yelling at you... but  _screams._ Screams of terror. 

Isak is so caught off guard by this, that he tries to turn his body to look at why people are screaming. But Even, just grabs the back of his head, pushing it forward and yells at him to "Keep fucking moving and don't look up!" 

Isak is shaking now, what the fuck is happening. 

"Jonas, Magnus, separate! Run the other way, right now!" Even is suddenly shouting over his head. Even reaches out an arm and shoves one of the security guards running behind them, towards Jonas and Magnus, and Isak can hear a commotion to the side of him.

"The fuck are you doing! Don't push us! Fuck off we're not leaving him!" But their shouting is growing fainter, because Even is still running with Isak under him, and clearly the boys are no longer running with them. 

"Even!" Isak is getting upset now. He just wants to look up and see what the fuck is happening! There is more screaming now, but everything is so loud that he can't make out distinct sounds. "Even! What the fuck is going on?" 

"Just keep moving, angel!" Even is clearly trying to sound reassuring, but he doesn't. 

Isak tries to crane his neck to look forward and see where the car is, but Even's hand on the back of his head is keeping his head firmly looking downward. 

"Almost there angel, almost there." Even whispers. 

**_BANG_ **

Isak's hands fly to his ears, as a sound so loud it's deafening goes off somewhere above him.

Followed immediately by even louder _**Bangs**_ going off in quick succession from right next to him. 

"AHHHHHHHHH" He starts screaming. He can't help it.

He is on the ground. He is flat, face first on the fucking ground.

How the fuck did he get on the ground. He uncovers his ears when the bangs next to him have stopped, and tries to roll over and get his bearings. But he can't.

Something heavy is on top of him and he can't roll over.

He starts to panic, reaching his arm back and screaming again.

His hand touches something soft and he cranes his neck just enough to see the top of Even's head, lying next to his, looking away from him.

He breathes the first breath of relief in what feels like years.

Of course. Even slammed him to the ground to protect him.

"Even! Even! Get up! You're crushing me!" Isak tries to heave himself up again, but Even is like dead weight on top of him.

"Even!" He tries again. He is completely crushed under Even, he can't even use his arms to help him up.

His heart beat is starting to race and a feel of sickness he can't explain is running through his entire body.

"EVEN! GET UP!" He is becoming hysterical. But it seems to be enough to draw the attention of the security guards that are now standing in a circle around him and Even, guns pointed up in the air in every direction. 

"Murphy! Move in, check on the Prince. Everyone else, close formation when Murphy moves. On Three!" Shouts one of the guards. 

Isak doesn't hear much else, he is shouting Even's name hysterically, and doesn't understand why Even won't just answer him. 

Suddenly there are 2 feet standing in Isak's limited field of vision. "Prince Isak, are you hurt?" Asks a deep voice from over his head. Isak is still crushed face down on the pavement and can't even bend his neck up enough to see the face of this man. 

"Why isn't Even answering me!?" He shouts at him. 

The man kneels down, and everything gets really quiet for about five seconds. All Isak can hear is his own panting and crying. 

Then the man, Murphy, shoots to his feet, and starts shouting "Man down! Man down! We need an ambulance ASAP!" 

That's about the last thing Isak hears clearly before he loses himself to a full fledged hysteria. 

He doesn't feel any pain, and he is clearly alive... which can only mean  _one_ thing... " _EVVVVVVVVVVVEN!"_ He wails over and over. 

Eventually someone does pull Even off of Isak, but he doesn't even get to find his bearings before another body is curled over his, and another set of hands lifting him, and his feet aren't on the ground, and someone is carrying him somewhere, and he is fighting and fighting and fighting because he can't see Even anymore.

All the hands let go of him at once, and he feels his body being shoved inside a car door, but he fights it, because he needs to see Even. 

"EVVVVVVVVEN!!" He shouts again, and then a big set of hands is bodily pushing him,  _hard_ , into the back seat of the vehicle. So hard he feels all the air in his lungs gush right back out. 

He is grasping his chest and gagging to try and get some air in, when the car door slams shut and he feels the car whip off into the night. He needs to get his hands back on the door handle and get himself out...  

He sits there in shock. Pure and total shock. Tears streaming down his face, clutching his chest. He can't breathe. He can't move except rolling back and forth hysterically on the seat. There is no sound. There is no air. 

There is only one though. 

_Even..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok come on... there had to be a litttttttttle angst right!? 
> 
> But this is me were talking about... you know I only use angst to create even MORE fluff! So don't panic and please don't abandon the story hahaha
> 
> If you are still here, please please leave a line in the comments and let me know what you thought of this, or just anything at all really! I love hearing from you guys and I can't even explain how much I miss you all! Please come talk to me!
> 
> P.S - sorry for the use of homophobic language... I hated doing that :(
> 
> Love ya!


	43. My Soul Has Been Slain, This New Kind Of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys... I just need to take a minute to literally give you all a standing ovation... you guys literally blew my mind and filled my fucking heart SO FULL with all the love you gave the last chap!! I was literally blown away by the number of you still reading, and even more so, by the number of you who took a moment to leave me a comment!!!
> 
> I know I say this every time, but each one honestly means the world to me! And knowing that people are enjoying the chaps enough to leave me a line, really inspires me to get my ass in gear and not leave y'all waiting too long! So thank you guys so fucking much for being so sweet to me, and I hope this chap can answer all the questions the last one left open! If it doesnt, comment telling me what you want to see/get answered and I'll do my best to include it!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... enough said ;)
> 
> **Mixed POV's in this chap.

**EVEN**

**GASP**

Even comes to with a great gulp of air... and an immediate stabbing pain in his head... and somewhere else in his body that his aching brain can't seem to pinpoint.

His hands fly to his head, trying to find the source of his pain and rip it from his skin... anything to make it stop pounding in his skull.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Fuck. Happening to me?" He can hear himself mumbling, but it's not making any sense, even to his own ears. "Help me. Hurts. Happened? Isak? Fuuuuuuuck. Where Isak? Ahhhhhhh oh my god, my head!! Someone... my head is breaking!"

Why is he shouting? He tries to make himself stop, but it's like his mind isn't controlling his brain or something. There is too much pain. He keeps panting and throwing his body from side to side.

"Sir! Sir please stop! We're trying to help you! You're pulling out your IV and tearing your bandages!" Through the ringing in his ears, Even can hear another voice yelling. Or maybe this is his voice too... he can't tell. FUCK. Why is everything so confusing.

"STOP! Don't touch me!" Someone's hands are trying to pull his hands away from his head. Why the fuck won't they let him try to stop the pain in his head! He needs to do something to his head.

"Please sir! We are EMTs, we are trying to help you. You've been injured. We are taking you to the hospital. But you have to stop pulling at your bandages! Your bleeding is getting worse again. Please try to stay still."

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck! Whaaaaat happening?" Even is trying to make sense of the words being said to him, but there is so much ringing in his ears.

Isak... wait where is Isak. He was with Isak... he was definitely with Isak. What the fuck happened!?

"Isak!" He can hear his voice louder now... good, his brain is working with his mouth than. " _Isak!_ Where are you?" He tries to open his eyes, but the pain that shoots through his skull forces them shut again. 

"Sir, the Prince was no longer on the scene when we got there. I'm sorry, I don't know where he is." 

"Ahhhhh! My head! Fuck!" Why aren't these people listening to him! "Fuck.  _Isak!"_

"Put him out dammit! He's ripping off his bandages and he keeps kicking his wounded leg! Jesus, don't you know how to do your job Lisa! Put him OUT!" 

Someone grabs Even's arm more forcefully. He fights like hell. He needs to hold onto his head. What the fuck is wrong with these assholes?

"Don't me! Touch that! Fuck! Issy!  _Issy baby_ _where are you!?_ " Is he crying? Or is that blood... is he bleeding?

"I can't hold him down! He's too strong!" 

"Dammit Lisa!"

"Owwwww! Don't touch! Ahhhhhhh."

"NOW! Get the damn drugs in him! Quick! I can't hold him!" 

Even doesn't feel anything besides aches in every inch of his body... but slowly they seem to be easing. 

_Oh._

That's kind of nice actually... except he still doesn't know where Isak is. He needs to fight this... he can't just sleep... he doesn't know where...

_**Blackness**_

 

**ISAK**

 

" _Isak! My baby!"_ Isak turns his head in shock at the sudden screaming. 

Where is he? 

The car door to his right is thrown open, and suddenly there are two arms wrapping him up tightly. 

It feels amazing. Isak is shaking so hard... he's not even sure if he's breathing. His chest hurts so much from screaming and not being able to get enough air... but this new warmth... this feels  _comforting._

"Oh my sweet baby boy! What happened? Oh my god, thank god you are safe!"  _Mama..._ that's his mama's voice. He must be home. 

In his panic, and his mind trying to get his body to breathe normally... he seems to have completely missed time passing... and now he's home. 

"Oh god Isak... baby you need to try and breathe with me, ok? I think you're having a panic attack, baby... like when you were little. Can you try to breathe with me?" He feels his Mama taking deep breaths below his ear. Feels his head rising with every intake of breath into her chest, and he tries really hard to mimic her. It takes him a long time... but he thinks eventually he gets there. At least the tears seem to be slowing down... it's just so comforting being held like this. His heart isn't beating so hard it hurts anymore. 

"Come on Mary, get him out of the car, we need to get him inside... get him out of those clothes." Is that his Papa?

Suddenly, there are more arms around him. He seems to be moving... home. He  _is_ home. 

"I'm going to go talk to the driver, see if he can give me some details on what happened." Why is his Papa whispering over his head?

Isak must have blanked out again... because the next thing he feels is his shirt going over his head. "Mama?" His Mama is still here. This is good. 

"It's ok baby, we just need to get you out of these clothes, ok?" 

"Why?" Why does his voice sound like a croak? 

His mama quickly balls his shirt up against her chest, trying to turn away... but not before Isak's eyes caught something... "Oh my god... that's blood!" 

And just like that, all the floodgates his mind had seemed to try and close, came bursting open. "That's  _Even's_ blood, isn't it!?" Oh fuck, the pain in his chest is back...

His Mama quickly grabs him again, trying to wipe some of the tears off his cheeks. "I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know." 

It all gets a little hazy again after that.

There is a lot of pain in his chest. A lot of his Mama and Papa trying to console him. A lot of effort to breathe normally. 

Eventually, he can't hold up his body anymore, and he ends up laying in bed with his Mama curled up around him, whispering calming words to him. 

He wishes he could say it's helping... but it isn't. He loves his parents more than life itself... but right now it's not his Mama's arms he needs around him. It's not sweet words about breathing and staying calm, that he needs to hear. 

 _Even..._ that's who he needs. Or at the very least, some words that will let him know Even is ok. 

But every time he mumbles questions about Even, his Papa just keeps saying they are waiting for news. He's been brought to the royalty suite at the hospital, and they are doing everything they can. But he doesn't have any real news... he won't tell him anything about Even's injuries, or whether he's really going to be ok or not. It's all just placations... words meant to ease Isak's worries...  _fail._

Nothing is easing his worries. And nothing will, until he has Even alive and in his arms. 

"This is all my fault." Is the last thing he croaks out before he lets his eyes fall closed, faking sleep, just to shut the world up. He can't hear anymore false hope right now. 

 

**EVEN**

The next Even comes awake, it doesn't last very long...

He can hear more voices this time. They all seem to be panicked and rushing. 

But he can pick out words now, the ringing in his ears is starting to quiet. 

"Whaaaaa happening?" He slurs. 

"Oh hello there. Sir, you are at the hospital now. Everything is going to be ok. You are being moved into a surgical suite. We are going to take good care of you." 

Owwww. His head. Still hurts like bitch. 

He tries to lift his hands to his head again, but feels resistance at his wrists. "Uhhhh..."

"Sir, just try to relax. We've had to restrain your hands and one of you ankles for your own safety. You've sustained a gun shot wound to the left calf, and have a pretty serious head wound. But you're going to be alright. We've got it from here."

Even is happy to note he picked out all of those words... but his fuzzy brain isn't quite putting it all together. 

"Ok sir, we are in the surgical suite now. We are going to put you to sleep while we take care you. Just try and relax."

A face leans over his own. Pretty eyes. Green eyes.

"Isssssss..." Even sighs.

_**Blackness**_

 

**ISAK**

Isak is laying in bed with his eyes open, listening to the movement in the Palace, but not really caring what's happening outside his room. 

He is numb. 

He didn't sleep a single wink last night. Just laid there crying on and off. Feeling his guilt churn in his stomach until he was sick from it. 

He should have listened to Even. He should have taken him more seriously. Even is a frigin MI6 agent... he'd probably been in this kind of situation before, knew what having a bad feeling could really mean. 

Isak was so damn eager to say his piece to the world and be done with it. Dying to rip the bandaid and see what kind of ripple effect it would produce. 

He never could have dreamed things could get this bad, this fast. 

His Mama had left sometime throughout the night. Probably figured Isak was asleep, so she could get away to get out of her day-clothes and find out what was happening. 

Isak wishes  _he_ could find out what's happening. That people would stop acting like he's made of glass and let him in on all the details. 

But given the way he's been hyperventilating and crying all damn night... he can see why they've left him in bed. 

So he just lays there, waiting for a reasonable hour, so he can drag himself from the bed and beg every person he sees, to given him  _something_ about Even's condition. Try to make them understand that he  _has_ to see him NOW. 

Isak can't even think about the fact that Even is in some scary hospital all alone... without him there to comfort him and love him back to health. He  _should_ be there. He's so mad at everyone for keeping him from being there. 

He looks at his phone, checking the time again, and looking at his background photo. 

He feels himself starting to cry again, and quickly lays his phone against his chest, out of sight. Guilt eating him up from the inside out. 

** _knock knock**_

"Oh sweetie, you're awake." His Mama steps into the room. "I know it's still early, but Even is awake. I figured you would want to go to the hospital right away." 

Isak has never jumped out of bed faster in his life. "I'll get dressed and meet you at the car in two." He rushes out. 

"Isak... there is something I need to tell you, though." Isak pauses, looking up, concern rippling through him. 

"I figure you should know what happened to him, so you're not shocked when you see him." Isak nods hastily. He has been dying to know what happened. 

"Well baby." She comes over and takes Isak's hand. "Even was shot in the leg." Isak feels himself choke on something in his throat. "He's ok, Isak! They got the bullet out, and his leg will be ok with a little therapy." Isak nods shakily, trying to keep his shit together. 

His Mama clears her throat, wiping his cheek. "There is something else though. Even got a pretty bad head wound... we're guessing that was probably from falling when he got shot in the leg. They've closed up the wound, but he definitely has a concussion, and could have other issues associated with a head injury, but the doctor's don't know that yet. He just woke up." 

Isak can't speak. He knows his mama is waiting for him to say something, but it feels like he's had the wind knocked out of him again. 

She gives him a heart broken look. "Ok than... well. I guess I'll let you get dressed and meet you downstairs." She hugs him tight before letting go and leaving the room. 

Isak kicks himself into gear. He is shaking again, but he reminds himself it is his turn to be strong for Even. After all... this is all  _his_ fault. 

He quickly gets dressed, thinks of something he should bring for Even, running into his room to get it, and then makes his way to the door. 

"Woof! Grrrrr!" 

Isak whips around. Luna is sitting on the bed, from where Isak had broken their golden rule, and totally had Luna in bed cuddling him all night. She looks very unhappy to be left behind. 

Isak thinks for a minute... hospitals definitely don't allow dogs, do they? Fuck it. He's the Prince dammit.

 

**_An Hour Later_ **

**ISAK**

As Isak and his parents walk up to the door of Even's room... he is surprised by how nervous he feels. All he's wanted all night was to be here with Even... but now that he's actually here... there are so many emotions warring inside of him... that he can hardly make his feet move. 

He feels guilty over the whole thing. Scared to death that Even is going to be in pain or god forbid be _different_ because of the head injury stuff. And of course, he also feels so fucking desperate to be in bed with Even, holding him tight and listening to his beautiful heartbeat pumping strongly under his ear. 

It's a lot for his teenage body to handle at once, ok!?

His parents seem to sense his nervousness. His Papa puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey son, why don't we give you guys some time, just the two of you. Here, give Luna to me. We will go grab some tea for everyone and come up in a little while. How does that sound?"

Isak can feel himself nodding a little. "Ya... ya, that sounds good."

He feels Luna's cage being taken, and then his gifts for Even being pushed into his arms. He hugs them tight to his chest, and starts walking towards the door.

Should he knock? Him and Even never knock... but this isn't their bedrooms at home.

Fuck it... he's just going to do this.

He pushes open the door softly, and slowly walks into the room.

Stealing himself, he takes in a breath, and looks up at Even.

His heart takes a great lurch in his chest. He's sitting up in the bed slightly, in a hospital johny, with a blanket over his lap, and a big square bandage over his right temple and part of his scalp. But otherwise... he just looks like _Evy_. 

Isak is frozen. He's made it into the room, he's staring at Even... whose looking right back. But he's just kind of stuck, standing there clutching Even's clothes to his stomach. Feeling like he's choking on all the emotions and words stuck in his throat.

Finally, Even seems to shake himself from his stupor, and pushes himself up a little bit more, staring right at Isak, as he asks: "Ummm, who are you?"

Isak's eyes go wide. There is a moment of complete silence, before Isak just loses it. The blockage in his throat lets lose, and the sobs come pouring out of him.

"Oh my god! Fuck! Issy! Baby! I'm so sorry! I was trying to break the tension... I'm a fucking idiot! Jesus... baby! Issy, please don't cry!" Even seems to be trying to move to get up, but realizes his leg is fucked a second later, and starts making grabby hands towards Isak. "Baby, I'm so sorry! Hey, everything is ok, now! Why are you crying angel! Come here... fuck Isak, would you come here!! I'm kind of immobilized at the moment!"

Isak is still kind of frozen, trying to process everything that's happening... guess he can add more emotions to his list now... he's also very confused and kind of hurt now.

Nonetheless, he can't resist the draw he feels to be near Even. His feet start shuffling towards the bed, where Even is leaning as far forward as he can, trying to grab hold of some part of Isak.

As soon as Isak is within reach, Even grabs onto his hoodie sleeve, yanks him forward, and clings onto him for dear life, burying his nose into Isak's neck. 

"Hey, angel. Shhhhhh. Everything is ok, now. See I'm totally fine! So my leg is a little fucked." He leans back grabbing Isak's teary face in both hands, smiling gently at him. "I've had way worse than this, Issy. This is barely even a scratch. The important thing is that you are totally fine. I love you so much, baby."

For some reason this just makes Isak cry harder. Of course all that Even cares about is that _Isak_ is fine... but what about  _him!_ "B-b-b-b-u-u-t... Evy... you're only h-h-h-urt, because of  _me."_ Isak hiccups. 

"Hey now!" Even tries to pull Isak up onto the bed with him, but Isak won't budge.

"N-n-n-o Evy, you're hurt!" Isak cries.

"Ugh, Just don't sit on my left calf and we're fine! Come on, angel! Get up here, I fucking need to hold you right now! You're breaking my heart!" Even looks like he's going to fall off the bed trying to get Isak up there with him, so Isak gives in, wiping his face a little, and hoisting himself up next to Even. 

That does not appear to be good enough for Even, who grabs him by the hips and pulls him up sideways onto his lap, pushing the side of Isak's head down onto his chest, tucking him in under his chin, settling him in for a proper cuddle. 

Even completely wraps his long arms around Isak's body, letting one hand stroke his back, while the other scratches gently against his scalp. 

Isak can't resist, he needs this so damn bad, all he can do is curl up even tighter to Even's chest, one of his hands scrunching up into Even's hospital gown, and his nose burying itself in the dip between Even's collarbones. 

"Now angel, you listen to me, and you listen to me very closely." Even's voice is slightly muffled because his lips are buried in Isak's hair, but Isak can still make out his gentle voice perfectly. "Not one bit of this is  _your_ fault! Not at all. You need to get that through your head right now, babe. I will not have you feeling guilty for this. I know what you're thinking, but you need to remember,  _this is my job._ I knew the risks I was signing up for when I took this job... and whether you like it or not, in a scenario where it comes down to my safety versus yours... yours is always going to be a priority, Isak."

Isak tries to untuck himself from Even's chest to argue, but Even just puts a hand on his cheek, and pushes his head back down. "No, Isak. I know the way you feel for me is going to effect your judgement on that, but even you have to realize that you are the damn Prince, and I am the bodyguard. My job is literally to take a bullet for you, if that's what it comes to... and quite frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Isak feels himself choking up again. "And what about what I would have, huh?" He cries. "I wouldn't have you take a bullet for me Even! I don't want to be the one left behind because your sense of duty means you die and I live! What kind of life does that leave me with!" He buries his face in Even's chest. 

He can feel Even sigh. His voice gets even softer. "Angel... what did you think it meant when you asked me to be your bodyguard?"

Isak doesn't know how to respond to that. Somehow he just never pictured  _this,_ back when he'd thought making Even his bodyguard was the perfect solution to all their problems. 

They are quiet for a little while, just holding each other and letting Even's question hang in the air. 

Finally, Even tilts Isak's face up to his and presses the softest of kisses to his lips.

Isak's eyes flutter closed, and it's like all his broken pieces that we're shattered throughout his body, since the incident yesterday... just start falling back into place. It's the most at peace Isak has felt in what feels like years. 

Even pulls back and gently brushes his hand across Isak's forehead, brushing back his hair, while looking him in the eyes. 

"Little Prince, you look terrible." He whispers, with a gentle smile down at him. "Have you slept at all?"

Isak stretches his neck, just enough that he can brush the tip of his nose against Even's. "Of course I haven't. I could barely breathe not being with you, not knowing if you were ok."

A pained expression comes over Even's face, and after a moment, he gently uses the hand in Isak's hair, to tuck his head back under his chin. 

"Close your eyes, angel. I'm here now, and we're both safe. Get some rest. We can deal with everything else later."

Isak wants to fight him on that just a little, wants to deal with more of his feelings right now, apologize some more, feel every inch of Even's body to check for injuries. 

... But he really is,  _sooooooo tired._ Like bone tired. All the stress, the panic attack, the worrying, the crying... he feels like he's lived a year in a single day. 

And the steady beating of Even's heart under his ear, is like a lullaby. 

As he begins to drift off, a small part of his brain reminds him that he had promised to be the strong one, that he was supposed to come to the hospital to take care of Even... not the other way around. 

Which reminds him. "Evvvvvy..." He breathes. Barely able to stay awake long enough to finish his sentence. 

"What is it baby?" Even whispers, lips against Isak's forehead. 

Isak lazily pushes the items he's still clutching against his stomach, onto Even's bed, so he can see them. "I brought you your space PJ pants, and my hoodie that you love." He drawls sleepily. 

He feels Even's lips curl up into a soft smile, against his forehead. "Of course you did, my sweet Little Prince."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok phew... We are getting back into fluff territory! Please forgive that little detour into angsty avenue! 
> 
> I couldnt find GIFs that really worked in the first part of this chap... and it felt kind of more intense to me without them honestly... so I left it! Sorry!
> 
> I know I haven't answered ALL the questions, and that I've definitely opened up a whole lot of new questions too... but I wanted to get the most important stuff out there, and I will definitely still try to answer anything that wasn't made clear in this chap! If you have anything specific you want to know/see ... you know what to do!
> 
> Next chap will feature more love, more Royals, more Luna, and the start of some important reveals/discussions! So I hope you will all stick around for that!
> 
> If you had any feelings/thoughts/questions ... or just want to make my day... please leave me comment cause it really inspires me!! Thanks lovelies!!


	44. Is This My Last Meal, Here Comes The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks again for how amazing you are and how supportive you've been for this story! The encouragement is really helping me keep to a regular schedule again, y'all are the best!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation Even's hospital stay... shit's about to go down!

**EVEN**

Even sits there for what feels like a long time after Isak has fallen asleep... just sort of thinking about things. 

Everything suddenly feels like a mess. 

Yesterday, everything had been fine. He'd been happy in his job and his relationship, Isak was about to bravely face the world and rip the bandaid... things had been as good as they had ever been for Even. 

Now though... now he's stuck in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound and a fucked up head. His little love is curled up in his arms looking totally broken. And he is pretty sure he just figured out that he can't be both Isak's bodyguard  _and_ his boyfriend. 

Not without risking breaking Isak's heart in the worst possible way. 

When he'd signed on for this job, it had seemed perfect for him in every way. How had he not seen this coming? The way Isak had looked absolutely broken when he'd asked Even how he was supposed to go on with his life if Even got seriously hurt... well fuck. 

Isak is right of course. If the situation were reversed, and Isak was putting his life at risk, or continuously trying to convince Even that his life is of lesser value than Even's... fuck, Even would be fighting him tooth and nail. Because that's what love is right? It doesn't matter to Isak that Even is the bodyguard in this situation... all he can picture is living life without Even, if something bad happened to him. 

Even can't even imagine what that must feel like. He absolutely refuses to even think about something like that happening to his baby. 

But that's not the only reason. Sure he doesn't want to hurt Isak, but even deeper down inside him... he is starting to realize that he is also afraid of something happening to himself.

He never used to have these kinds of feelings when he worked at MI6. He was an agent, and if something happened to him on a mission, than that was that. He'd signed up for this life, and getting hurt for his country was part of the package. 

He'd felt the same way being Isak's bodyguard. He'd meant what he said, he would happily take a bullet to save Isak's life. 

But now there is this new feeling inside of him... he has come to actually  _care_ about what happens to him, because he has so much to live for now. 

He has so much more to  _lose,_ than he ever did before. 

He truly doesn't want to come to serious harm, or god forbid, to die... before he gets to live out his life with Isak. They have so many dreams of getting married, and having kids, and ruling the country together... and Even finally has something in life that he desperately  _wants._

He just can't come up with a way to reconcile all these things. He is desperate to keep Isak safe at all costs... which makes him really want to remain his personal bodyguard. But he also doesn't want to keep hurting Isak, by doing risky things and getting himself hurt, and he really doesn't want to end up in an early grave and miss out on whatever future he could have with Isak. 

_Fuuuuuuuuuck._

Is there even a good option here.

Nope. Not really. 

Even lets his head fall back against the wall behind him... and then immediately regrets it, when a sharp pain shoots through his head, thanks to his injury. 

He feels exhausted. All he wants is to lay his head down on top of Isak's, and let the world fall away. If only his damn brain would shut down. 

He tries it anyway. He let's the side of his head rest on top of Isak's head, where it's laying on Even's chest, and closes his eyes. He tries focusing on his breathing, focusing on the smell of Isak's hair, that familiar shampoo scent... 

 

Even comes awake with a start. 

He has to shake himself a little, before he realizes that he had actually managed to fall asleep.

He lifts his head looking for the source of the noise that had rudely awoken him.

_Oh FUCK._

His eyes go wide and he feels heat burning in his cheeks. 

When he looks up, he is looking directly into the faces of the King and Queen. 

Normally he would have been extremely happy to have them visit him the hospital. Honoured even. 

Right now though... with their son sitting sideways between his legs, curled up in a ball against his chest, drooling down the front of his shirt... he could have done without a visit from them. Definitely not ideal timing. 

All three of them just sort of stay frozen staring between themselves for what feels like very long years to Even. Until finally, Mary seems to shake herself from her stupor, clearing her throat. "Ummm, we figured we'd given you two enough time to catch up, and thought we would come see how you're doing, and bring Luna to see you." 

The reminder of Luna, seemed to be enough to at least get Terje to step forward and open her doggie cage over the bed, so Luna could jump out next to Even's feet. He still hasn't said anything though. The King just keeps staring, kind of dumbfounded, at his son sleeping away in Even's arms. 

"Uhhhhh." Even can't seem to find a single word to say. He is just not at all prepared for this particular confrontation right now. Not to mention, this is something he was really hoping Isak would be awake to partake in. 

Of course, Isak chose this very moment to adjust his sleeping position, wrapping his arms right around Even's torso, his face titling up so his lips were rubbing gently along the underside of Even's neck... and then resumed snoring away. 

_Traitor._ Even thought to himself. Why hadn't Isak at least warned Even that his parents were here with him. 

"Uhhhh." Even tries again. Anything to break the awkward staring contest between the three of them. But that's all he seems to be able to say. 

"Well." Starts the Queen. "We didn't realize you guys were sleeping. Why don't we come back in a bit. I think we could all use a moment to clear our heads." With that, she elbows a stunned Terje hard in the ribs, making him jump where he is just standing there gaping at Even and Isak. 

"Yes! Right! Going now." Terje turns stiffly and heads out the door. 

Before Mary is completely out the door, she turns back, getting Even's attention again. "Umm Even." Even jumps a little and looks at her quickly. "I'm happy to see you're alright. I don't think he slept a single wink last night. It's good to see he's found his calm again." She gives him one last gentle smile, and leaves. 

Even feels all the air leave his lungs. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. 

 _Great._ Just fucking great. Now there are TWO awkward conversations he gets to have with the Royals. 

"Yes, hello amazing people who have given me more than I ever could have dreamed of having, and welcomed me into your home with open arms. I just wanted to let you know that yes... I have in fact been banging your 17 year old son behind your backs. Oh, and one more thing... I'm also quitting my job as his bodyguard because I can't bear to think of a life where I die young, and don't get to spend the rest of my life with him." 

_Jesus. Fucking. Christ._

What the fuck kind of messy situation had he gotten himself into. 

Once again, his head falls back against the wall, and once again he swears as a sharp pain shoots straight into his head wound. "DAMMIT!" 

"Woof!" 

Even opens his eyes again, and is almost shocked when he remembers that Luna is at the foot of his bed. Despite himself, he can't help but smile down at her. 

"Well hello there little girl!" He coos. "Daddy missed you! Come here baby." He can't really move, due to the adorable Prince using him as a body pillow, so instead he reaches out a hand for Luna, who immediately jumps up and runs to lick and nibble his fingers. 

"Good girl! Oooooh daddy missed his Princess." 

Luna starts barking and bouncing at the attention, and Even quickly tries to shush her, but it's too late. 

Isak starts twitching, and his lips start puckering against Even's neck. 

"Waaaaaas haaaaaappening?" He whines. 

Even squeezes him a little tighter. "Sorry baby, Luna decided to ruin your nap."

Luna is so excited by the attention at this point, that she just runs up and jumps on top of Isak's legs, using her leverage to lick his face. 

"Ugh! Luuuuuuuna... I'm so tired!"

"Awwww come here baby. At least one daddy is happy to see you." Even picks her up and brings her up to his eye level, so he can kiss her tiny face. Which of course, means that her butt is pretty much in the perfect position to whack Isak in the face. 

"Even! Come on!" He grumps, sitting up away from Even's chest, so he is no longer in doggie-butt zone. 

Even just giggles. "Sorry angel. I just needed to give our girl some love." He puts Luna down in his lap, and turns back to Isak with a more serious expression. "Besides, you sir, have some explaining to do!"

Isak looks confused by his sudden change in attitude. "Huh?"

"Isak, how could you not tell me your parents are here! They walked in a few minutes ago and got quite an eyeful of us cuddling away over here!" 

Isak's mouth drops open. "Noooooooo! Seriously?" Even nods gravely. "I guess with all the emotions and shit when I came in here, I just totally forgot they were even here. What did you say?" 

"Nothing!" Even exclaims. "I just fucking froze! I was in shock. And I think they were too. Especially your papa. They just kind of dumped Luna off and then left again. But we're going to have to tell them something now... I mean it was kind of obvious." 

"Shit!" Isak looks panicky again. "Do you think they'll fire you!" 

Even sighs. "Baby, we're going to need to have a serious talk about my job anyway. But now's not the time for that. You need to figure out how you want to tell your parents about  _this."_ Even gestures between them. 

"Well... I mean, I guess we just have to tell them how it is, and see where the other shoe drops, right? I don't want to lie to them." 

"No, I don't want that either." Even looks a little sad. "I feel guilty enough already. They've been so good to me, and I feel like I've totally blind sided them Not to mention, taken advantage of their hospitality to deflower their only son... fuuuuuck I'm such an asshole." Even drops his head into his hands. 

Isak gives him an almighty eye roll. "Ok, first of all,  _deflower!!_ Fuck Even, I'm not some virgin princess in a fairytale. Ewww. Second of all, you did not take advantage of anything. You took the job with good intentions, and served the position like a hero. It just so happens we fell in love in the process. They should be happy that I'm happy, and in a committed relationship with a good guy, not out fucking around like most teenagers!"

Even sighs again, taking hold of Isak's face, and letting their noses gently rub together.

"Baby, I'm just not sure they're going to see it that way. Especially not with how they just found out about us. It wasn't exactly ideal."

"Still though... they can't kick you out of the castle or like fire you! I won't let them!" Isak is getting too emotional again. It's been a long couple days. 

"Angel, I love you, and that's not going to change, but I'm going to respect their wishes, whatever they may be." Even tells him, honestly. 

"Even!" 

"Baby... I won't let anything break us apart, no matter where I live or what my job is, we will still be in love and together, ok? But we haven't exactly been forthright with your parents, and I think you need to prepare yourself for them not exactly being appreciative of me as a person right now, ok?"

Isak doesn't say anything. He just lets a few tears drop down his face. 

"Fuck. Why does it seem like all I do anymore is make you cry." Even's eyes slide closed, and he drops his hands from Isak's face, leaning resignedly against the wall again. 

Isak knows he should say something comforting, but he doesn't. He just leans forward again until his head is buried against Even's chest, and lets his tears fall. 

Even's hand comes up to tangle in his hair, scratching his head comfortingly. 

There is nothing more to be said really. The two of them lay there, cuddling each other and Luna, while they wait for Isak's parents to return. Resigned to the fact that what happens next, is completely and utterly out of their hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so not the most exciting chapter, but I thought it was time to check into Even's thoughts. We've been mostly living inside of Isak's head lately, but this is just as much Even's story. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a big chapter!! The confrontation with Isak's parents, finding out what is going to happen to Even from here, possibly a visit from some MI6 folk and an update on the shooting and everything that went down, a check in with Isak's friends... oh yes there is much to cover! Some of that may be in the next few chaps... but things are changing they are!!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts on the chap, and let me know what you think is coming with Isak's parents and everything else! I love to hear your guess thoughts!!
> 
> xoxox


	45. On The Chopping Block, It's Time To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with The Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple weeks!! Im trying to balance being super busy lately, while also being exhausted and trying to have some me time... but I also really don't want to lose readers or let you guys down, so I am definitely still trying to update as soon as I can!
> 
> Thank you as always for all the amazing comments! Fuck you guys never let me down and I love you all so much!

**EVEN**

Even can feel the tension coming off of Isak in waves. To be fair, he's also slightly terrified of the conversation they have coming. 

Part of him wishes Isak didn't have to be here for this. Obviously, these are Isak's parents, and he has every right to have his say, it's just that Even has some things to discuss with The Royals, that he doesn't want Isak in the room for. And of course, he wants to spare Isak as much pain as he can. He has no idea how this convo is going to conclude, and he just can't bear anything else hurting Isak right now. 

There is a slight tremble in Isak's frame, that has been there since he arrived. Even can see how exhausted Isak is. There is this bone tiredness to him that is probably the result of too much stress, on top of a panic attack, on top of all these emotions he's dealing with. It's awful to witness. Even has a very definite feeling that Isak is basically a ticking time bomb right now. There is definitely going to come a point where his exhausted mind just can't handle anymore, and he is going to have some kind of breakdown. 

Even just hopes he can prevent that. Or at the very least, pick up the pieces quickly and efficiently. 

Just then he hears footsteps coming towards his room. He just  _knows_ it's Isak's parents. They've been gone for a while, probably discussing everything between themselves, but now it's time to face the music. 

"Hey, angel?" Even pushes Isak slightly off his chest to look at him. "I think it might be best if you move off my lap for this. We shouldn't flaunt it in their faces anymore than necessary, huh?" 

Isak looks even sadder, but nods his head slowly and slides down so he's sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"I'm sorry, baby. You know I would hold you forever, if I could." He tells him quietly, pushing Luna down toward Isak, so at least he could hold something for comfort. 

There is a knock on the door, and then the Queen is sticking her head inside the door. "May we come in?" 

"Of course!" Even responds, sounding falsely cheery, even to his own ears. 

The King and Queen find two chairs and pull them up next to the bed so they can face Even and Isak. 

There is a bit of an awkward silence where the three of them just kind of look between themselves. 

Finally, Mary clears her throat and puts on a kind smile. "So... I guess you probably know we have some questions for you both." 

Even nods, determined to be as polite and mature as he can be about this. He looks towards Isak, and notices that Isak is just staring down at Luna, petting her slowly and not really responding to anything happening around him. 

Even swallows, worriedly. Forcing his eyes away from Isak, when the Queen starts talking again. 

"So I guess we are just going to go ahead and assume that there is more going on between the two of you than just a very close friendship?" Even is surprised to see the Queen blushing slightly. He guesses that must be where Isak gets his colouring from. 

Even checks to see if Isak wants to be the one to have this discussion with his parents, but Isak is just sitting there slumped over Luna, looking almost dead behind the eyes. Even shivers... what the hell. 

He turns back the Royals. "Ummm... ya. I mean yes... that's a fair assumption." 

They both just nod at him slowly. They look towards Isak, but seem to notice he isn't in a talkative mood, and turn back to Even. 

"How long has this been going on, than?" Mary asks. 

Even wants to be annoyed that Isak has basically abandoned him to have this awkward confrontation with his parents, but honestly he's too worried about the look on Isak's face, and the complete detachment in his body. What is going on with him all of a sudden?

"Well, there has been something special... a deep connection between us, since the moment we laid eyes on each other, if I'm being honest. But I suppose we started realizing and acting upon our feelings, shortly after I became his bodyguard." Even looked down at his hands. 

He heard Terje cough a little. "Wow... so this has been going on for months, right under our noses."

Even looks up immediately, guilt making his face hot. "I am so very sorry. I see now how completely horrible it was for me to take advantage of your hospitality this way. Keeping secrets and having this relationship in your home, behind your backs. It was completely irresponsible and downright disrespectful of me." 

Terje takes a moment before he answers. "Thank you for saying that. We aren't going to lie... this is a bit shocking. We knew you were both very  _close_... but to be in this kind of relationship, while having the professional relationship we hired you for... it's just well,  _difficult_. It's not exactly what we were hoping for." 

Even looks down in shame. "I can understand that."

"It's not that we don't love you, Even. We do, you know that, right?" The Queen hastens to add. 

Even nods gently. 

"It's just that..." She turns to Isak, but still he keeps his head down. "Well Isak, you're very young. You're still in high school. To be in a relationship like this, with someone older who is a professional, and of all people... _your bodyguard_..." Not getting any kind of response from Isak, she turns back towards Even. "It's just not exactly  _appropriate."_

Even nods again, more subdued now. "I completely understand." He whispers. 

This seems to finally get Isak's attention. He head snaps towards Even. His eyes accusing...

"It's just that... if we'd known you were romantically involved... we would have liked the chance to be better parents. There are rules that we would have set in place... given that our son is 17 years old... had he introduced us to a boyfriend he was dating at that age, as you can imagine, we would have certain rules about sleepovers in attached rooms, under our roof." Terje said a little more sternly. 

Even is dying of not only shame now, but embarrassment. 

"You are completely right of course." Even whispers. Feeling hurt seething out of Isak towards him. "You deserved to have that right. I am ashamed that I took that from you. The only thing I can say for myself, is that I want you both to know that I love your son more than I've loved anyone in my life." The Royals look at him with shock on their faces. "I know that sounds intense, given we haven't been in each others lives that long... and our ages. But it is also fair to say, neither of us has had the most traditional upbringings in the world. We both grew up quickly and had more responsibility and knowledge of the world, than your average teenagers. So I think it's true enough, to point out that we are both mature for our ages."

Even pauses to take a breath, and to see the reaction his little speech has gotten so far. Given the Royals haven't interrupted him, he decides to go on. 

"So yes... while we haven't made the most responsible decisions in regards to our relationship so far, we did it out of love. I was terrified, that had you both known what was going on, you wouldn't allow me to stay in my post, or to stay in the castle... and I couldn't bear the thought. The idea of not knowing that Isak was safe... of being in the castle with him day and night... seeing him smile, and grow into an amazing King... I see how completely selfish all of my decisions were... but it was all done out of love. Nothing was... or is, more important to me, than Isak. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." 

Even stops and lets his head drop again. Not quite able to face Isak or his parents right this second. 

He hears Terje let out a great sigh, followed by an even heavier silence. He risks a peak at Isak, who is looking at him somewhat incredulously now, and if he isn't mistaken, there are tears building behind his eyes again.

He supposes he may have gotten a little out of hand there. 

Suddenly, the Queen turns straight to Isak, and addresses him in a very soft voice. "Isak, sweet boy, will you say something please."

Isak sniffs quickly, wiping his nose on his sleeve. When he speaks his voice is more of a croak than anything. "What do you want me to say? Is anything I say really going to influence whatever decisions you've already made. I'm a Prince with absolutely no power over my own damn life."

Isak looks back down at Luna, as the first tear breaks free from the corner of his eye. 

"Isak... how could you think that?" The Queen says, shocked. 

Now when Isak looks up, he is crying harder, but there is also more determination in his eyes. "Because it's true! I am no normal 17 year old, and we all know it. I've tried so hard to be a good son and a good Prince, but still I'm treated like a child, when I've never been a normal child. And now I'm finally  _so happy!_ I love you both, and you've given me an amazing life... but this" He gestures between himself and Even, " _THIS_ is the best thing that's ever been just  _mine._ I am so in love with Even, and no matter how many ways I put that, I just know you're going to play it down to teenage  _crushes or infatuations._ Because no matter how much you both love me, no one has ever treated me like a mature person with important thoughts and feelings, until Even came along. You both have no idea how lucky I am to have him in my life. How amazingly he treats me, and takes care of me." Isak stops as his crying turns into mild hysterics and his voice starts getting louder, almost shouting. "You never noticed that I barely slept, you never noticed how scared I was, how stress would torture my mind and keep me awake at night, there were so many things you both failed to notice... but Even, he figured me out in days. With Even, I sleep like a baby, I feel loved every minute of every day, I'm so happy I feel like I can take on the world."

He paused to look both his parents dead in the eyes. "And now you're going to take all of that away from me. Why? Because you didn't get a chance to lay down house rules!! I don't care about your rules! Taking Even out of the castle, firing him from his job... you will  _ruin_ me..." 

Even tries to reach out to him. He can see that Isak's breathing is starting to come up short again. Oh god no... is his little prince going to have another panic attack? What is this? But of course Even knows what this is... panic and stress being made a thousand times worse by lack of sleep and the emotional context of the last 48 hours. If Even hadn't spent years training for how to handle days like this... he doubts whether he would be any less hysterical than Isak is right now. 

Maybe Isak's right... maybe the King and Queen have already made up their minds. But can he really leave Isak's side... especially now.

Before Even can make the necessary adjustments to reach Isak, what with all his injuries, Isak has jumped to his feet and thrown Luna on the bed. "I can't do t-t-t-t-his." He gasps, running from the room in a panic state. 

" _Isak!!"_ Even shouts after him. Trying aimlessly to get his casted leg over the side of the bed. Realizing he has no crutches and is still really dizzy from his head wound. He growls in frustration at the ceiling. " _Issy baby come back!!"_

 _"_ Even! Stop! you're going to hurt yourself even further!" Mary rushes over to him, gently pushing his leg back up onto the bed, and pushing his body back against his pillow. She brushes his hair back off his forehead, before quickly kissing it. "Don't worry sweety, I'm going to go talk to him." 

With that, she dashes out of the room in pursuit of her son. 

Even feels tears welling up in his eyes, so he quickly leans his head back and closes his eyes. He just needs a minute before he can face Terje again.

Apparently, Terje doesn't get that memo, because Even hears him sigh, and then he says: "Listen Even..."

Even lifts his head, looking the King dead in the eye and just gets it over with. "King Terje, I am giving you my official resignation as the Personal Bodyguard to Prince Isak Valtersen." Then he lets his head drop and squeezes his eyes closed before the tears slip free. 

"What!?" Terje gasps. 

Even forces himself to take a deep breath. He can do this. He  _can_ do this. 

"This was inevitable. I see that now. And it's better this way. Isak is upset right now, but we both know you are the most amazing parents in the world, and he needs you now more than ever. I can't be the reason there is tension between your family after everything else I've done." Even wipes quickly at his eyes. "So it's better this way. I am resigning. There is no burden on you and Mary to fire me, and I will find a way to make this right with Isak."

There is a stunned silence between them for a few minutes.

Finally Terje, clears his throat. "Even. That's really thoughtful of you. You know we didn't want this right... and we wouldn't have fired you just because of the secrets. You mean too much to us for that. Can I be really honest with you for a minute?"

Even looks at him and nods.

"We we're only letting you go because of what we saw after you were shot... we can't stand to see our son like that again, Even. He was more disturbed and distressed from you being hurt, than after his own abduction. We can't put him in that position again... it seems he just... _loves you too much."_  

Even is kind of dumbfounded for a moment. He didn't expect the Royals to understand the love between himself and Isak. He expected them to be cynical about it. 

"That's exactly why I'm doing this." Even breathes. "I think we were both so focused on how perfect being his bodyguard worked to keep us together, that we never really thought about what would happen when things got...  _real._ " Even shivers. "But after seeing the way Isak looked when he came in here this morning... I can't ever do that to him again." 

Terje nods. "You really love him." 

It wasn't a question, but Even answers him anyway. "More than anything. I've never really thought about my future before. I just assumed I would die on a mission eventually, and I didn't really care, because outside of MI6, my life was empty. Isak changed everything. He gave me a reason to want to survive. I finally see a future I want to  _live_ for. I know this is going to sound crazy... but I fully intend to marry that boy one day." Even shook himself from his reverie, and quickly looked at Terje, blushing. "I mean if he'll have me of course! And... and with your permission, of course." 

Ugh. Way to put your foot in your mouth big time Even!!

But Terje actually laughs. "Are you asking me for my son's hand in marriage Even!!??" 

"No!" Even shouts too quickly. "Of course not! Not yet! I just meant... like in the future... one day! He's only 17!" 

Terje is full on laughing at the expression on Even's face. After a minute, Even is laughing too. Oh my god. What a fucking day.

It feels good to laugh, though. After all the tension of the day... it's actually hard to stop. This release feels wonderful.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually like you even more after everything, Even. You are a truly decent guy, aren't you?" Terje gives him a genuine grin.

"I think I am now, anyway. Or I'm trying to be. Isak makes me want to be the best man I can be... for him." Even tries his hardest not to blush.

Terje nods, and thinks to himself for a minute. "I'm going to do something now. I should probably discuss this with Mary first... but it just feels right."

He pauses and seems to think some more. Even waits it out... his heart beating erratically. Whatever is coming... it feels _big._

Terje stands, and walks over so he standing right next to Even's bed. "Son, I'm going to offer you a big opportunity. And I hope you'll take it." Even nods frantically. "The head of the Royal security team is approaching retirement, I'd give him another 5 - 10 years, at most. I want you to start job shadowing him. Learn everything you can from him. How things are done, what his job is exactly, how to coordinate a security team, security missions and drills, and of course I want you to maintain relations at MI6 and coordinate with them as well. That's a big part of the job, and given your past, you're kind of the perfect candidate for this."

Even is staring up at him with his mouth gaping. He has no words. 

"I know 5 - 10 years seems like a long time to wait for a job, but this is the big one, Even. There is no higher position in the government security world, and once you are in the top seat, you have an incredibly important job... but also a lot less actual risk to your life. You are a point person, a coordination planner, a liaison to all the important people in the defence world. It's not an easy job, but it's a good one if you really want to stay involved with the family, and of course keeping Isak safe." Terje winks a little at that last part.

It takes a few minutes before Even can shake himself out of his stupor enough to speak. "You are being serious?"

"Deadly serious." Terje confirms. "While we were pretty upset early, and didn't appreciate being caught off guard like that, we still care a lot about you, Even. We want you to continue to succeed in this life. And clearly, we underestimated this thing between you and Isak. While, it bothers me a little how _intense_ things seem to be, at such a early age between you both... I can't deny that I appreciate your love and devotion for our boy. I could hardly ask for someone better to love my son." 

Shit. Here come the bloody tears again...

Even sniffs. "That is the kindest thing you could have said to me. I am so honoured to have met you, sir."

"Oh Even, I really wish I could give you a better past. You are such a great man despite it all. I hope you know that."

Even is entirely surprised when Terje leans down and gives him a firm hug.

One tear slips lose. How could it not? How did he ever get this lucky?

Terje stands back up and heads back to his chair. "So, will you accept my job offer? We'd really hate to lose you, son."

Even quickly swipes at his face, he wants to look like a proper mature adult when he finally turns to King Terje, giving him his most sincere look. "It would be my absolute honour, your highness."

Terje claps his hands together and winks at him. "Atta boy."

At just that moment, the door quietly creaks open, and Isak walks in quickly, keeping his head down, and heads straight for Even's bed, surprising him by climbing right back into his spot on Even's lap, putting his head against his chest, and closing his eyes. Even's arms reflexively wind themselves around his body.

Even looks up, surprise clear on his face, and meets the Queen's eye.

She merely walks up to Even's side, leans down to kiss his cheek, and straighten's up to tell him, "we hope you will feel better soon, honey. As soon as the doctors release you, we will be here to pick you up and have your room ready for your return."

Even just stares at her, dumfounded again.

She turns to Terje. "Come on darling, we should let them get some rest now."

Terje gets to his feet and takes Mary's hand, as they head for the door. "Goodbye boys, sleep well."

And they're gone. Even is still staring at the door ten minutes later. When Isak adjusts himself against his chest, Even almost jumps, remembering his baby is back in his arms.

He lets out a very deep breath... hardly able to believe this whole day had actually happened.

Even leans his head down, pressing a very soft kiss to Isak's forehead. "Sleep well angel... everything is going to be ok, now." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys!! Things are clearly taking a turn for the better!!! I promise we are getting back to the fluff from here on out!
> 
> I really hope you guys were happy with this chat with the parents! I know it was a long time coming and I really hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Please leave me it comment with your thoughts! You know it means the world to me!


	46. Happy Easter Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Fast Forward to Easter 2029 with our beautiful boys and their family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey... me again... guess I should put another apology out there for taking forever to update again... I'm the worst!! 
> 
> I am genuinely so sorry for not updating in ages... and this chapters is another jump forward lol... I know I'm leaving things with Even in the hospital and y'all are like Whaaaaaat!? Buuuuut I am going on holidays in a couple days and I really just wanted to put up a little something cute before I go!! People seemed to love the fast forward xmas chap... so this is like my Easter version of that lol!

**Easter 2029**

****

"Babe! Baby, where are you?" Isak looks out across the back gardens of the beautiful Royal Palace, trying to find his husband. 

Even is out there somewhere, amongst all the beautiful garden plants and decorations, trying to set everything up for the big Easter egg hunt they are hosting for their kids, and Noora's twins. 

Isak throws his head back, and grumbles quietly to himself. Obviously, he loves living in a massive palace... who wouldn't, right? But when he is trying to find his hubby amongst a billion square feet of garden... it becomes a little inconvenient. 

"Even! Where are you?" 

"Polo!" Isak hears from somewhere in the distance.

"What? Even, what are you saying?" Isak shouts. 

Suddenly Even pops out from behind a cherry blossom tree. "Don't you get it? You're trying to find me, like that game Marco, Polo." 

Isak can't help it... he just  _has_ to roll his eyes. "Babe you are so fucking lame."

Even laughs at Isak's grumpiness, grabbing him up into his arms and spinning him around. "But your grumpy ass loves me anyway!" 

Isak wiggles, trying to get down. This is ridiculous, they have two babies, and are basically old men now (ok so they're only in their twenties), but Even still has the playful energy of a kid. "Put me down you old fool! Save the spinning in the air for our babies!" Isak giggles despite himself. 

Even does let him down, but doesn't let him go. Instead, he leans down, planting kisses all over Isak's face. "But you are one of my babies! You're my first baby!" 

"Nooooo... you're being too cheesy for me to handle... I can't!" Isak is blushing and giggling... and so fucking in love it hurts.

" _DAAAAAAAAAAAADDYS!"_ Both boys turn back towards the palace, to see their little girl standing on the patio yelling to them. 

"Lucy! Go back inside! We told you you're not supposed to be out here yet!" Isak shouts back. 

Lucy puts on her best pout. "But I want to see the Easter Bunny! You said he's out here getting things ready for the Easter egg hunt!" 

Even heads towards the patio, and scoops her up in his arms. "We also told you, that you can't cheat and bother the Easter bunny while he's getting things all set up. Didn't we promise that if you were good this morning, you would get to meet the Easter bunny later?" 

Even stares her down, until finally Lucy ducks her little chin and crosses her arms in an even bigger pout. "Fine, Ill go back inside. Put me down, Daddy." 

"Can I maybe get a little kiss, first?" Even tries, tickling Lucy under her chin. 

She makes a valiant effort to keep her pout on, even though she is starting to break into giggles. "NO! No kisses for you! You won't let me see bunny!" 

"Awwww... Lucy, you are going to break my heart if you leave without a kiss!" Even pretends to throw his head back and cry. 

"No! Don't cry Daddy! Fine! Ill give you a kiss!" Even immediately sticks his cheek out towards her, and she sighs, in a very Isak-esk dramatic way, and finally presses her little lips to his cheek. "MWA!" 

Even flashes her his million dollar smile. "Thanks angel. Now go find Nanny and play until your cousins get here."

He puts Lucy down, and shuffles her back inside. 

"Very good bribe-parenting you've mastered there, darling." 

Even turns back around to see Isak standing there giving him a raised eyebrow stare. 

"Meh, I'm ok with that. Whatever it takes to get kisses and keep them believing in Easter bunnies and Santa's until their 25." Even gives Isak a cheeky grin. 

"Ok you big dork, let's finish hiding eggs, Noora and Seth will be here soon." 

 

**_2 Hours Later_ **

"Mamma?" Isak shouts down the stairs.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He hears a few seconds later. 

"Is the Baby Prince awake yet? Do you mind waking him from his nap? I think the others will be here soon, and me and Even are still getting ready." 

"No problem, sweety. Ill go wake the little Prince." 

"Thanks Mamma!" 

Isak runs back into their bedroom, only to find Even still lounging naked and beautiful across their bed. 

"Even!! Get up and get ready! What are you doing?" Isak panics. 

"Chill, Isak. How can you get so wound up again right after sex? Honestly, can't I have a few minutes to relax in my post-orgasm glow!" Even lazily reaches one hand towards him. "Come here, angel. Come cuddle with me and enjoy the glow." 

Isak is like a man hypnotized... he slowly starts moving towards his beautiful husband, laid out and looking so fucking gorgeous in all his post-sex glory. 

Then he suddenly realizes what he's doing, and shakes himself. Pointing at Even accusingly. "No! You are a terrible influence! We don't have time for  _ANY_ of this! First, you coerce me into bed, when we totally did not have time, for not one... but  _two_ glorious rounds of sex... and now you're trying to get me  _back_ into bed!"

 

Even busts out laughing at Isak's clear indignation. "Oh yes... you're so right, babe. I am clearly an evil sex demon who was sent here to coerce sweet innocent virgins like you into having sex with their husbands! How could I be so brazen!" He starts rolling around the bed in fits of laughter. 

"Hey! It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Isak tries to scold him, despite his face trying to break into a smile. "You are in fact an evil sex demon! Today is supposed to be about Jesus and eggs and bunnies and innocence!" 

"Oh my god, Isak... STOP... please... I'm going to crack a rib from laughing so hard." Even is wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

Isak bends over and starts throwing clothes at Even. "GET UP! Our babies are waiting for us downstairs! And Noora's family will be here soon!" 

Isak tries to cross the room to get to the bathroom, but Even springs up to the edge of the bed and throws his arms around Isak's waist, effectively caging him in, and then uses all his body weight to pull Isak back onto the bed with him. 

"Noooooooo! Eveeeeeeeen!" Isak is trying so hard to sound angry... but how can he when Even is crawling over him, caging him in and smothering him with love and kisses. 

"Mwahahaha... I am the sex demon! Come to just sex you up all day long!!" Even is making the most ridiculous voice, and Isak is full on crying with laughter now too. 

"You're the worst! We're going to be so late!" Isak gasps out, when Even finally rolls to the side, cuddling Isak into his chest. 

"We can't be late to our own house, babe." Even reasons. 

Isak squeezes in for one more cuddle, before he defiantly pushes away, and looks down at Even. "Babe, I mean it this time. You really have to get in the shower! The kids have been so patient, we have to go be good parents now." 

Even gives him another cheeky grin. "Ohhhhh... the guilt card! I didn't know you had in you, Mr. Valtersen-Neasheim!" 

They lean in for one last kiss, then Even finally pushes up out of bed and heads for the shower. 

 

_**20 Mins Later** _

"Finally. We were starting to wonder if you boys were planning on joining us downstairs today." Their Mamma gives them a knowing look. 

Isak turns about six shades of red, while Even just laughs it off, leaning in to kiss Mary on the cheek. "Sorry about that... I've been told I'm a coercing demon." 

" _EVEN!_ " Isak gasps, smacking him hard on the arm. 

This just makes Mary and Even laugh even harder. 

"Ugh, you're both just the  _worst."_ Isak grumbles, reaching his arms out. "Now give me my baby boy before you ruin him with your filthy mouths!" 

Mary continues to laugh, as she passes over Olly. "Ok, I'm heading out back, see you boys out there."

"Ohhhhh, look at how cute he looks!!" Even gushes, pinching Olly's little red cheeks. Making their Baby Prince grin and giggle, tucking his face into Isak's neck. 

"Awww is someone pretending to be shy!" Isak coos. 

"Where is our other little miracle, do you think?" Even asks, poking his head into various rooms, and coming up short. 

"Oh you know she is already out back, just itching to jump off the patio and make a run for the trees." Isak tells him. 

"That's very true." Even agrees, with a fond smile. "You go on out back with little man. I'll wait for Noora." 

Isak nods, giving Even a chance to kiss Olly on their way out. 

It only takes a couple minutes for Noora to show up with her family. Even runs to the door eagerly, it's been too long since he's seen her. 

"Noora!" He cheers, grabbing her into a big bear hug. 

"Hello, darling!" She squeezes him back. "How is my fourth favourite boy?" 

Even pulls back with a laugh. "You have an order of favourite people?" 

Noora looks away with a sly smile. "No of course not!"

"Oh my god... you do! We are going through that list at the first possible opportunity, girl!" 

"Ok, ok, come on! Take us to the backyard... be a good host!" She teases him. 

Even shakes himself, greeting Noora's husband Seth, and hugging her adorable little twins, Henry and Harry. 

"Ok, come on you two little cuties, let's go find some easter eggs!" Even cheers, getting the twins all excited. 

They take off running towards the back gardens, their family spends so much time at the palace, they know their way around as well as anyone. They are such close friends with Lucy and Olly, that they all just started calling the twins, their cousins. 

Even, Noora, and Seth all follow the twins out to the backyard. Even loves days like this. Everyone together, the kids dressed all cute and excited for the day ahead, the grandparents sitting back enjoying having their family assembled in their home, and of course Isak... being so damn adorable with their babies, that Even just wants to put ten more Evak babies inside of him (yes he knows that's not how it works). 

The minute they all walk into the backyard, Lucy starts shouting. "Pappa! Pappa! Everyone's here now, can we please start finding chocolates!" 

Isak just laughs at her impatience. "Lucy can't you at least pretend we are raising you to have manners, and go greet your cousins, huh?" 

She lets out the most dramatic sigh... she really is a little Isak through and through, and drags her feet over to their guests. "Hello Auntie Noora and Uncle Seth." They both bend down to give her a kiss. "Henry! Harry! Come on! Lets go get chocolate!" 

Without even waiting for further permission, the three of them take off running into the garden to hunt easter eggs. 

"Hey!" Isak shouts after them. Even comes up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. "Don't bother babe, they are long gone on the chocolate train." 

Isak turns to the little boy in his arms. "How about you than, baby Prince? You ready to go hunt some Easter goodies?" They had made a separate little easter hunt for Olly in a smaller area. It just isn't fair to expect him to find anything with the three older kids running around him. 

Not to mention... Olly is adorable... but also a lazy little shit, in the cutest way. He finds enough energy for holiday fun, for about five minutes... and then he just ends up crawling up to Even begging him to pick him up for a cuddle. That's where Isak truly sees himself in their son... he's a lazy little lump, who just wants to spend all his time in Even's arms... yup, mini Isak right there! 

As if on cue, Olly lifts his head from Isak's shoulder and turns towards Even. "Daddy come wif Olly fwind egggggggies?" 

Even just about melts in his boots. "Awww of course Daddy will go with you baby boy. Come here my mini angel!"

Isak should probably feel like he just got the cold shoulder by his own baby... but he doesn't. Seeing Even coo and cuddle their little mini-Even, is literally one of Isak's favourite things in the world. 

He watches as Even sets Olly down on his feet and takes his hand, leading him into the little bushy area where his Easter eggs are hidden. He feels his cheeks splitting into a total love sick happy smile, when Olly finds his first plastic egg, screaming excitedly and holding it up to show Even. Or course, Even reacts like their baby just found a diamond mine, cheering him on and tickling him into fits of giggles. 

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Isak turns to see Noora has come up beside him. 

"I honestly didn't know emotions like this were possible, man." Isak sighs. "I literally feel like I could combust every time I see Even with our babies. I love them all so fucking much." 

Noora wraps both her arms around Isak's waist in a little side hug. "I miss little babies. Don't get me wrong, my boys are amazing... but just look how cute baby Olly is!" 

"Do you ever think of having another one?" Isak inquires. 

Nora cringes lightly. "No... we are happy with what we have, were not ready to start over with babies again. Besides, I think three pregnancies is enough." She winks at him. 

"Damn... now I feel super guilty! You can't say things like that Noora!" Isak turns and squeezes her into a much tighter hug. 

"Oh don't be so uptight Isak! You know I'm just kidding! I wouldn't change a thing. No one deserves a beautiful family more than you two. I am so happy I got to be a small part of making that happen. Plus I  _love_ the hell out of those two little cuties!" 

"A  _small_ part!" Isak gasps. "Oh my god Noora... what you did was not a small thing! You are our fucking hero!" 

Nora can't help a little eye roll. "It was the least I could do after everything you and your family did for me back in the day." 

Isak is about to continue arguing about how gigantic what Noora did for them is, when he hears Lucy's little voice. "Pappa!! Loooooooook!" She comes running up to him with a little easter basket full of eggs and goodies. 

He gives Noora a quick kiss on the cheek, and goes down to meet Lucy. 

"Woah! Look at all the stuff you found! You did amazing sweety!" Isak is secretly really wishing he was still a kid right now... because all that chocolate actually  _does_ look amazing. 

"Where's poppy? I want to show him!" She cheers.

"Go ahead angel, Nanny and Poppy are up by the barbecue. And just like that she's off. 

Isak checks his watch. Hmmm, where is their Easter bunny? He should have been here by now. 

He sneaks off to a quiet corner and makes a call. "Hello? Hey, where are you?" He listens to the panicked response. "Calm down it's fine! The kids are just finishing their easter hunt. Just get here as soon as you can. Thanks, man. Love you." He hangs up the phone. 

When Isak gets back up to the patio, everyone has reassembled there. Even has both their babies up his arms, while Seth and Noora are going through all the kids goodies with them.

Fuck he loves his family...

 

_**30 mins later** _

"Hey, Lucy, Olly, Harry, Henry!" Isak walks over to where the kids are playing and eating their chocolates. "Do you guys hear that? Is there something in the bushes? Should we go see what it is?"

The kids don't seem to get what he is hinting at, too busy eating cookies and chocolate.

Until suddenly Lucy's little eyes go wide. "In the bushes!! Wait is it the Easter Bunny!? You said the Easter Bunny was coming Daddy!"

"Maybe you better go check than!" Even shouts back excitedly.

The three older kids take off into the garden at a run. Olly, however, just turns to look at Isak confusedly. "Paaaa wha happen?"

Isak leans down and takes Olly's hand. "Do you want to come meet the Easter Bunny, baby?"

"Bunnnn?" Olly repeats.

"Yes angel, the bunny who brought you all your chocolate!" Isak tells him.

"Okie." Smiles little Oliver.

Isak picks him up, and the adults head over to where the kids are jumping all over the poor Easter Bunny. 

"Pappa, Auntie Noora, Daddy... LOOK... it's the Easter Bunny!" Squeaks Lucy. "Come say hi!"

Isak hands Olly over to Even, and approaches his friend in the Bunny costume, going in for a hug so he can whisper in his ear. "Thank you so much for this Eskild, the kids love you, in and out of the bunny costume of course!" 

"Of course, anything to see my grand babies smile." Eskild whispers back, before turning back to the kids and putting his Bunny act back on. 

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent in a glorious blur of pictures with the Easter Bunny, eating crazy amounts of chocolate, and just generally basking in the glow of family and love. 

         

It is more than either of the boys could have ever hoped for, but exactly what they always wanted. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope y'all enjoyed that little bit of cuteness! 
> 
> If anyone is still here reading... I promise upon my return from vacation, I will jump back into the fic and finish things up in the present timeline! 
> 
> I am so sorry for being such a sporadic updater lately... life has been an incredible bitch to me recently and I'm sorry! Please please please leave a comment is you're still here! I love you guys!


	47. Smile Cause We're Both Here, It Feels So Good To Be Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some visitors at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey... I'm baaaaaack!! 
> 
> I know it's been forever... but I was on vacay and time just got away from me... but I really missed you guys... and I'm really hoping some of you are still here reading... because I love talking to you all so much!
> 
> I hope you guys can remember the story... and that this chap makes sense hahaha! 
> 
> Ok enjoy! And if you're still here... THANK YOU

**EVEN**

 Even hobbled down the hallway of the hospital. God he hated these damn crutches. It's not like he hasn't had worse injuries in his time at MI6... but there is something just so damn inconvenient and embarrassing about trying to get around on these damn things. 

He tries to quiet down his noisy movements as he opens the door to his room, and shuffles his way over towards the bed. 

He grins as he sees Isak's eyes blinking open. "Good morning, sleepy head." 

"Whaaaaaat? Evy, it's so early... why are you up?" Isak grumbled, seeming confused, and still half asleep. 

"Baby, it's not early." Even chuckles. 

"Lies!" Isak whines, pulling the blankets over his head. 

"Issy, it's 10:30am! I've already had breakfast, and finished meeting with my physio and everything!" 

This gets Isak's full attention, as he shoots up into a sitting position. "What do you mean you've already been to physio!? Why didn't you wake me before you left? Even, what if I woke up and you were just gone, and I had no idea where you were! You should have woken me up so I could have come with you!" 

Isak looks legitimately upset, and Even is totally taken off guard. "Babe, you needed to sleep. You've been a mess these past couple days... all stress and no sleep. Why would I wake you? I only went to physio!" 

Even can see Isak starting to blush and struggling to find an answer for him. "Whatever it is, Isak, you can tell me." 

Isak looks up at him from under his lashes. "I just don't want to be without you right now, ok. If I woke up and didn't know where you were... I'm just still feeling really sick and stressed from what happened. You literally got shot and landed on top of me... bleeding out right there all over me, while I couldn't do a damn thing, Even. I just need some time to recover from that. Please don't just leave and not tell me... I can't stand thinking you are off somewhere hurt again." 

Even sighed, trying to lean his crutches on the wall and hop around to get back on the bed with Isak. When he finally manages to gracelessly fall back onto the bed, he pulls Isak close, rubbing their noses together. 

"Angel, I know that was a terrible experience for you, but we can't be in the same room 24/7. Of course, we will play it safe for a while until you feel better, but maybe you should consider talking to someone? I think you might have some PTSD, Issy. The panic attacks, the stress... at MI6 we had to talk to someone anytime a mission ended badly, it might be good for you too." 

Isak tucks himself in closer to Even, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I'm being needy."

Even tries to pull back to look at Isak, hearing the emotion climbing in his voice. But Isak's arm snakes up around Even's shoulder, his hand tucking in behind Even's head, using that leverage to pull himself even deeper into Even's shoulder. 

"Hey, hey, angel... that's not at all what I'm saying. I love you, and if things were the other way around, I would literally hand cuff you to me, so you would never be out of my sight again. I totally understand where you're coming from. I only meant, that talking to a professional about this kind of stuff can be really helpful... I know it was always helpful for me." 

There is a little sniffle right next to Even's ear. "Ok, that's probably a good idea. I'm just sorry I'm not handling this better... I don't mean to be so emotional and clingy and stuff."

"Hey, come here. Look at me, Isak." Even shuffles around until they are looking into each others eyes. "You could never be clingy with me. I love you so much, ok? Nothing is gonna change that, angel." 

He leans down and gives his baby the softest of kisses to seal his promise. 

Just as they are settling back into a soft cuddle, and Even is pretty sure that Isak will fall back asleep... there is an obnoxiously loud knock at the door, before it crashes open and the noise in the room goes from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds. 

"The fuck!" Isak grumbles, quickly sitting up and rubbing the shadow of tears from his eyes. 

"What do you mean, the fuck!?" Magnus quickly shoots back, throwing himself into one of the chairs at the foot of the bed. "We told you we were coming to visit today, man! How could you forget about us so quick!" He gives Isak a fake wounded look. 

"Ugh... I could never forget about you, Magnus. The endless stream of texts trying to get updates on Even's health status, makes it pretty much impossible to forget you doesn't it?" Isak rolls his eyes at him. 

"Awwww you've been checking up on me, Mags!" Even, is truly touched. 

"Oh like you're one to talk, Isak!" Adds Jonas. "After we got separated at Gay Pride, you literally texted us like a madman for the next two days, checking in to make sure we were all ok, like at least 10 times!" 

Even looks over at Isak, seeing the blush creeping up on his cheeks again, while he seems to sink down into his hoodie to protect himself. That comment definitely hit just a little too close to home, after the conversation the two of them had just had. 

Even quickly tries to cover for him, and change the subject. "Sounds like a damn good friend to me. I'm really glad to hear you guys are all ok, by the way. Things got seriously fucked up back there. I know I told the guards to get you guys out of there, but I was panicking when I couldn't see you all anymore." 

Magnus takes this as his opportunity to jump up and basically tackle Even. "That's so cool of you man. Worrying about us little people too!" Even can't help but laugh at this, even though Magnus kind of just hurt his head wound. 

"HEY!" Isak suddenly comes back to life in a furry. "Be careful! Get off of him Magnus! He's injured." 

Just like an adorable angry little cherub, Isak flies across the bed, bodily pushing Magnus off of Even, and placing himself over Even like a body shield... that also doubles as a cuddle buddy. 

Even can't help but chuckle, putting his arm around Isak's waist, and settling in to chill with the boys. 

"So how are things going in the outside world? I'm so sick of being stuck in this hospital man." 

"True that. When are you getting out of here?" Mahdi inquires. 

Even sighs. "I guess whenever the doctors are content that my head wound is healed, and the physiotherapist is happy enough with the progress on my leg, and like my balance and stuff." 

"I still can't believe you got fucking  _shot!"_ Magnus bursts out suddenly. "That is so fucking badass! Like seeing you go all James Bond like that... not gonna lie, I think I had a full on gay moment for you, bro!" 

"Oh my god,  _Magnus!_ Fuck right off!" Isak death glares him. "If you don't stop hitting on my boyfriend, I'm going to put  _you_ in a hospital bed!" 

All the boys just kind of freeze for a moment... and then they just plain  _bust up_ in a fit of laughter. Seeing Isak turn all red and try to be threatening... is like watching a tea cup pig try to take down a tiger. Even knows he shouldn't laugh... but its just so fucking  _adorable!_

 _"_ Hey stop laughing! I am not playing around!" Isak tries to regain control of the room... but fails miserably. "Seriously guys! Stooooooop!" 

But it's no use. Before he can stop himself, a tiny smile forces it's way onto Isak's face too. 

"Fuck you guys suck!" 

"Oh come on,babe! You know you love us." Even squeezes his arms around Isak's waist, making him giggle.

Just like that, all the tension leaves the room, and the boys go back to shooting the shit. 

"So how is Eskild doing, after the whole situation went down?" Jonas asks. 

"He's ok. Obviously shocked, just like the rest of us. I think he's also really hurt... Gay Pride means a lot to him, so having something like this happen, is just really disheartening. Feels like it sets back our progress so much, knowing there is still so much hate out there." Isak says. 

"True. But man, was this even a hate crime? I just mean, weren't  _you_ kind of the only person actually being shot at?" Mahdi asks, hesitantly. "Kind of feels more like crimes against the Monarchy... no?"

They all turn to look at Even, expecting him to have all the answers. 

 

 

Even is conflicted for a moment. On the one hand, he knows that the information he was given is like top secret kind of stuff, and shouldn't be shared with anyone outside of MI6... but on the other hand, this is closest group of friends Even has ever had, and they were all attacked too. Didn't they deserve to know why people were shooting at them? 

In the end, he caves... he can't help it. "Listen boys, what I'm about to tell you... let's just say, I should never really be telling anyone outside of MI6. I really mean it guys, this is  _top fucking secret._ You literally can never tell another soul the information I'm about to share with you, because it would genuinely get, not only me, but my closest confident and father figure at MI6 could lose his job.

He can see the eagerness and excitement on the boys faces. They love the idea of being in on something top secret. Jesus, Even hopes he isn't making a mistake sharing this. 

"Ok, I'm going to give you guys the foot notes version of this, because it's a long story." Even takes a deep breath. "So turns out, Isak was never the target of that shooting at all. There is this organization, the same one responsible for Isak's kidnapping, and the scheme that was supposed to go down at that party at the Palace, when we all went on that ski trip. Turns out, both of those crimes, as well as some other crimes that have been going down in the last couple years, centred around the Palace and the Royals... have all just been like trial runs for them. Basically, this organization was testing the waters, by running all these little crimes in order to get information about the Royals security team. Learning things like, who responds, how quickly security takes action, what kind of response different kind of crimes will get, and when does MI6 get involved? They were learning everything they could about the Palace security, so that they could plan the perfect crime." 

The boys are all looking at him completely enraptured... it's like he's telling them the whole plot of the new Avengers movie. 

"Of course, when was this perfect crime supposed to be taking place... the day of Gay Pride! Turns out, the reason there were gunman set up in those apartments near the pride festivities, was because they were supposed to create a distraction, start shooting up the Gay Pride festival, so that all of the police force, a large portion of MI6, and all other eyes and bodies that were watching, would be focused on this massive public incident... drawing security and attention away from the crime the organization would be running at the very same time."

"What!? They were going to just start a massacre at Gay Pride!?" Isak looks sick to his stomach, which makes Even very uncomfortable. He pulls Isak even closer, giving his forehead a quick kiss before quickly moving on with his story. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Even whispers. "But luckily that didn't happen. Turns out, the organization wanted to keep all of it's most valuable players for the real mission, the perfect crime mission. So the people that were sent to do the mundane and supposedly easy and unimportant task of shooting up Pride, were the lower downs of the organization. Basically, the spare pieces, who were likely going to get caught, so they were sent in to be the fall guys. As you can imagine, these aren't the smartest lowlifes around. Which is why, when the biggest idiot of them all, saw Isak and his Royal guard emerging from the Pride festival, he thought he had just scored the most epic distraction of all time. " _Hey, I bet if I kill the Prince, not only will I create a massive distraction, but I'll probably be rewarded big time for taking out such an important person!'_... Or at least that's what I imagine this dumb fuck was thinking at the time." Even continues, sounding disgusted. 

 "But I digress, sorry, back to the story. So anyway, this idiot with a gun starts shooting at us, trying to get to Isak. He doesn't hit Isak... obviously, and within minutes, the rest of my Royal Guard team had taken this dipshit down. But here's the real kicker to the story... because this guy was so low on the totem pole, he clearly had no idea what happens when an attempt is made on the life of any member of the Royal Family." Even pauses here for dramatic effect, he just can't help it. "If anyone in the Royal Family is threatened, the full force of the Royal Guard and a large chunk of MI6, will immediately rush to the sides of the remaining members of the Royal Family, in case they should get threatened next. So as soon as the first shot was sent at Isak, a massive security squad of MI6 agents went rushing off straight for the Royal Palace... which is exactly where the Organization was in the middle of attempting to pull off the perfect crime!!!!"

All four of the boys gasp and shout in surprise. 

"The fucking moron who was shooting at Isak, literally ended up sending members of the highest security force in the country, right down on top of the organization as they were in the middle of robbing all the prize jewels and gold and stuff from the Royal vaults under the palace! All those years of planning and scheming... all blown to shit because of one moron who didn't play his part!"

Even sits back, watching as the boys process everything he's just told them. He's not gonna lie, it had taken him a while to absorb all that as well.

"Holy shit, Even. That's literally insane." Mahdi says, looking shell-shocked.

"Right!" Shouts Magnus. "Dude, Even... do you realize that that means you literally not only took a bullet for Isak... but like, you being shot, probably saved the lives of so many of the people who were at that Pride festival!"

Now it's Even's turn to look shocked. Shit he'd really never thought about it that way. All he could think about, was that some asshole had dared shoot at his Little Prince. He'd been so focused on what could have happened to them, that he hadn't even really stopped to think that at least this way... he was the only one who had really gotten hurt. Had the organizations original plan gone ahead, Isak would have been safe... but at what cost?

Even swallows. Ya... he would take a bullet over either one of those scenarios, any day.

"So what happened to the organization? And to the moron?" Jonas asks, eagerly.

Even shook himself back into reality. "Oh ummm, well the shooter was taken straight to MI6... and let's just say it didn't take much convincing to get him to spill everything he knew on the organization, when MI6 threatened to put him in the same prison as all the members of the organization they caught at the Palace that day." He grinned an evil little grin of satisfaction.

"Woah... great day for MI6, am I right!" Magnus beams. "Dismantling a major crime organization... how fucking cool!"

"Dude! Have some empathy... Even got shot during this remember?" Jonas scolds him, jokingly.   

Magnus gives Even a guilty look. Even just laughed. "Worth it man. Honestly, I'd say this is the best bullet I ever took." 

Isak gasps. "What! You've been shot before!?" 

"Uhhh... maybe." Even tries to look away. 

"Oh my god, Even! How has this never come up before! I feel like that's something you share with the love of your life, no!?" Isak's pissed.

"Awww... love of your life! That's so fucking cute! This is why I'm team Evak, guys! That right there." Magnus gushes. 

"Magnus! Not the time!" Isak snaps again, looking sharply back towards Even. 

Even gives Isak his best puppy dog eyes, hoping for some sympathy. "Ok, yes I've been shot before. I was at MI6 for  _years,_ babe. But could we please table this discussion for a more private time." He not so subtly, nods towards the peanut gallery. 

"But we want to hear awesome MI6 stories, bro." Mahdi grins. 

"Ya... that's not gonna happen." Even winks back. 

"But you're gonna tell Isak?" Magnus whines. 

"Maybe." Even grins again. "But Isak is special." 

"Ya because he sucks your dick." Magnus slumps back in his chair. 

"MAGNUS!" All four of the boys shout at once, totally shocked. 

Magnus rolls his eyes. "What! Just spouting facts, and y'all know it!" 

"Oh my god. I am done with this now. All of you... just go! How are we even friends?" Isak flops back onto the bed dramatically, clearly too embarrassed for life. 

"It's ok, Issy. Sex is a part of life. Don't be ashamed, bro." Comes Jonas' chill reply. 

"Out... all of you must go." Isak groans out from behind his hands. 

All the boys continue to chuckle at Isak's drama queen behaviour... but none of them actually leave.

... In fact, they end up staying almost the whole day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there you have it! 
> 
> I am really hoping this sufficiently answered most of the questions that were left flying around... if it did not, leave me a comment and I will try to answer anything I've missed!
> 
> I will probably be wrapping up this present day part of the fic soon... so if you guys have any final requests, please do leave them for me!
> 
> Also if you are still reading despite all my crazy ass breaks, it would mean a lot to me if you left a comment so I know if anyone is still reading this hahahaha
> 
> Love and miss y'all!


	48. Right Now Life Is A Struggle, But In A While We Can Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back at The Palace, and learning the balance needed to deal with Even's injuries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you beauties!! It hasn't been quite as long of a wait as last time... so YAY for progress!
> 
> This chap starts out a little rough... Im trying to answer some of the requests you guys have left! ... But don't fret... you know me, all struggles are just an excuse for more fluff in the end!!

_**3 weeks later** _

 

**EVEN**

Even has been home for about two and a half weeks now. As soon as his physio was satisfied that he had regained his balance, and had learnt all the necessary exercises to regain the strength in his bad leg, she'd agreed that he could leave the hospital and just come in for regular appointments with her and his other doctors. 

Even had been so relieved. The hospital staff were great, and he'd been extraordinarily lucky to be treated in the Royal Suite... but he'd been sick of being stuck in a hospital room, stuck in a small bed, and only seeing people other than Isak during visiting hours. He was more than ready to get back to the comforts of home. 

Not to mention that poor Isak had been just as stuck in the hospital as Even had been... because he'd refused to leave Even's side. 

So now they're home... and if Even's being honest, things could be going better. 

He considers himself a fairly positive guy, or at least he has been since he came to the Palace and his life took a major turn for the better. But lately, he finds himself gritting his teeth and biting back anger that threatens to explode out of him... more and more each day. 

It's not like he's never had injuries before, of course he has. But for some reason, they are bothering him so much more this time. Maybe it's because he isn't alone in his tiny apartment where he can just grumble and be ashamed of his injuries in peace. Maybe it's because there are no supplemental duties he's been given to help pass the time, like they always did at MI6.

Or maybe, as much as he hates to even let himself think this... it's Isak clucking around him like a mother hen. 

God he hates himself for even thinking that. Like really really hates himself... because he knows Isak is going through a really hard time right now, as well. Isak hasn't been the same since the shooting, and Even really thought that as time passed, Isak would calm down a bit and things would just sort of go back to normal.

That hasn't been the case though. 

There is still this endless stress and fear that lives behind Isak's eyes now.

Even can't even quite put his thumb on what it is, but it's like even when Isak is chilling and acting like everything is fine, and they're just playing their video games... he isn't quite fine. He is on edge to every little sound or movement, and he is fussing over Even constantly. Whether out of guilt or just the need to distract to himself, and of course out of love, Isak still doesn't seem to be able to be apart from Even, and is trying to take care of him  _all the time._

Even appreciates this, he really does. There are times he's not sure what he would do with his busted up leg in the big ugly cast, if Isak wasn't there to help him... but there are also times when Even just really needs to feel like the man and the soldier he is, and take care of himself, like he always had in the past. 

The problem is, he just hasn't been able to find a way to tell Isak this.  Especially when Isak is so clearly trying to be helpful, still looking like a wounded puppy, always on the edge of his next breakdown. 

So long story short, that's how they ended up here... 

 

**The Bathroom of Even's Suite at the Royal Palace**

**EVEN**

"Here, just sit on the edge and I'll..."

"Isak, it's fine, I can get in the bath by myself."

"No, no, look at your cast!" Isak squaks back worriedly. "Even! You're going to get it wet!" 

"I'm not! Isak I know how to take a bath with an injury! This isn't exactly my first time."

"Here, if you would just let me..."

" _ISAK!_ I said I'm fine!" Even takes a deep breath. "Why don't you go call the boys? It's been a while since you've seen them, and I'm probably just going to soak for a bit." 

"Even just let me help you get into the tub." Isak replies stubbornly. "Honestly, you could easily slip trying to hop in there with one leg, and you know you can't get your cast wet!" He reaches for Even's leg again. "Here I'm just going to hold this..."

" _ISAK!"_ Even rubs his eyes tiredly, but can't seem to get control of the anger in his voice. "For fuck's sake! I said I'm fine. I don't  _want_ your help getting into the damn bath! I'm a grown ass man and I've had to deal with this kind of shit alone many times in the past. So can you please just take the fucking hint!" 

Isak looks shell-shocked. 

Even immediately feels the guilt rising up in his chest. He's never spoken to Isak this way. And yet, he can't quite find it in himself to take it back. This has been building in him for weeks, and despite the guilt, he also feels relief that it's finally out there. 

After about a minute of just staring at each other, Isak in shock, and Even in defiance... Isak seems to unfreeze. 

"I-I-I ... I was just trying to help. You're hurt, Even... I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong, Isak. I just need some damn space, ok? Please. I know you're just trying to help, but it's too much! You are acting more like my damn nurse than my damn boyfriend!"

"That's because you're HURT!" Isak shouts back. Even can see tears building in his eyes now. "You're hurt and it's because of me! So I'm really fucking sorry if instead of giving you blowjobs all day long, I thought the right thing to do was to help you recover from a fucking brain injury and a broken leg! God forbid, I try to be a nice person to the person I love!" 

Isak is shouting now too, shouting and crying, and Even knows this is getting out of hand, but this has been a long time coming and it seems like neither one of them can quite stop it now that it's started. 

"For fuck's sake Isak! How many more times do I have to tell you it's not your damn fault! This is my  _JOB_!! I signed up for this shit! So can you please figure out how to deal with your damn guilty conscience, because I'm sorry but we cannot keep living like this! I don't care how much we love each other Isak,  _this shit_ that's been going on between us the last few weeks, is NOT normal! You can't be around me 24/7! You need to have a fucking life outside of nursing me back to health! You need to go to fucking school, and see your friends, and see a therapist like you agreed to!" Even stops to catch breath. 

Inside his head he's screaming at himself to stop saying this shit. All of this definitely  _does_ need to be said... but this is not the right way to have this conversation.

Isak just stands there breathing heavily and staring straight at him through pissed off tearful eyes, for what feels like hours.

Finally, he breaks the silence, and when he does, his voice is deadly quiet and his fists are clenched tightly at his sides.

"Well I'm so glad I finally know what you _really_ think of me, and of our relationship. I'm sorry for fucking caring about you, I didn't realize that made me abnormal and that you were so fucking sick of being around me. Well don't worry. You want space, you can have as much fucking space as you want. I won't be coming in here to help you or see you anymore." 

Even heaves a huge sigh. "Isak..."

But it's too late. Isak turns on his heel and the bathroom door slams resolutely behind him. 

Then 20 seconds later, another door slams shut, and Even knows it's the door that divides their rooms... a door that hasn't been shut since the day Even moved in. 

 

**Isak's Bedroom**

**ISAK**

Isak stomps across his room, and throws himself down on his bed. He lets out a couple of deep growls of anger, and then gets back up and starts pacing. He's too damn mad to lay down right now. 

How fucking  _dare_ Even! Isak has been nothing but supportive and loving since Even had been hurt. He has been putting everything aside to take care of him because he fucking loves him! Even took a bullet for him, and suddenly he's not allowed to try and take care of Even while he's hurt! Bullshit! 

It doesn't make sense to Isak. He had been trying to do the right thing. 

Sure, they had been spending ALL of their time together... but hadn't they been doing that before too? 

Well there had been school time before, when they had been separated for a few hours, and ok, the time when they were together before had been a little more fun than what they'd been doing the last few week... but that's because of Even's injuries! UGH

Isak has finally had enough of pacing and throws himself back down on his bed again, angrily grabbing the covers and curling up in them. 

Had he really been  _that_ annoying the past few weeks? He tries to look back over their time since they arrived back at the Palace. He tries to think of any indication that Even was getting frustrated with him. 

Is he just crazy thinking they were doing perfectly fine, or is Even just a really good actor. 

But the more he looks at it... maybe he can see that he was being super clingy. Why didn't he feel that way though? He hadn't even really noticed. He'd just been relieved that he could keep his eyes on Even all the time. That way he could be sure nothing bad was happening to him. 

Even had said it's not normal for couples to spend 24/7 together... and rationally Isak knew this was true, but as soon as he started to think about going back to school and being apart from Even right now... he could feel his heart rate start to rise. 

Dammit... not right now! He thought as hard as he could. Please don't let this happen right now. 

But it was inevitable... as the anger washes out of Isak, and all the other thoughts start barreling into his brain, he doesn't have a prayer of controlling the reaction his body is about to have. 

Even hates him. *Cue his heart rate picking up*

He is going to have to be apart from Even now and have no idea how he is recovering or if he is getting hurt again. *Cue his breathing getting erratic*

He is going to have to leave the Palace and start trying to get back to normal life, and his family will be separated from him, where he can't keep an eye on them, and he will have no idea if something bad happens to the people he loves. *Cue the cold sweat breaking out all over his body*

He's just had his first real fight with Even, and he's never had a fight this bad, and he doesn't know if this is the end of his relationship. What if Even can't handle being with someone  _this_ fucked up. *Cue the full body shakes*

Why would anyone want to be with him anyway? He'll never have a normal life. He will always be burdened with responsibilities he never asked for. He will never have privacy. Why would Even want to be with somebody like that? *Cue the sobs breaking out of his chest*

Suddenly his quilt is actually suffocating him... he can't bear the weight of it on his body and he starts kicking and fighting to get it off him.

He can't fucking breathe. Dammit why does this always happen at the worst possible times. He can't think straight, and his chest is closing in on him, and his heart hurts. 

FUCK. 

 

**Even's Bedroom**

**EVEN**

After much struggling, Even manages to get himself out of the tub and limps his way over to his bed to sit down. 

He lets his head fall into his hands and just sits there, breathing. 

Fucking shit. Fuck. 

That had been terrible. Even feels like shit. Pure fucking shit. 

He had never meant to let something like that happen. He knows better. He knows what holding things in can do to a person. 

He is a fucking MI6 trained agent for God's sake, and he totally just lost his cool and didn't handle his emotions well at all. 

He can honestly say he can't remember a time when he's lost his cool like that. Now he has a whole new thing to be ashamed about. 

He finally loses his head, and it's directed towards the person he loves most in the world. 

Cheers Even, mate! You're a fucking asshole! 

He throws himself back on the bed and tries to figure out how to make this better. 

Sure the fight hadn't only been his fault, they both took part in the build up to this, but Even knows that Isak isn't in a good place right now, and he isn't trained in how to handle these situations, so it's up to Even to make this better. 

He can't leave things between them like this. Despite his frustration and annoyance, he loves Isak. And even though he just shouted at him to give him space... he finds that right now that's the last thing he wants. He is physically incapable of leaving Isak alone after what just happened. Especially, given how fragile Isak has been lately. 

With much effort, Even pushes himself off the bed, and limps over to his crutches. 

Making his way over to the door, he knocks softly. "Isak? It is ok if I come in? I want to talk to you. Calmly this time, I promise." 

Nothing. 

Dammit, maybe Isak is more pissed off than he thought. Maybe the best response here is to actually give him some space. 

But then a little voice in the back of Even' head starts to panic... or Isak has done something awful like run away again, or hurt himself... because he hasn't really been himself since the incident. 

Even decides it's worth the risk of getting yelled at again, and just pushes open the door. 

He gracelessly crutches his way into the room, and looks around. "Isak?"

Oh fuck. He's not here. 

Wait, what is that sound?

Even moves towards Isak's bed, hearing a pained keening sound coming from the other side, and immediately launches his crutches to the ground and falls to his knees. 

" _Angel!"_ Even crawls over to Isak's body, curled into fetal position shaking to bits next to his bed. "Baby! Hey, hey now, it's ok! You're ok!" 

Even is not sure Isak is even aware that he's there, so he crawls even closer and curls his body around Isak, pulling his stiff frame into his chest, so that Isak's face is pressed against Even's chest. 

Strictly speaking, touching someone whose having a panic attack, is not always the best approach... but Even is willing to take a risk, he considers himself a bit of an Isak expert after all. 

"Shhhhhh, easy baby, it's ok now. You're safe, just try to breathe with me, can you do that?" 

"E-e-e-e-e-e-ven?" Isak chokes out. 

"Yes angel, I'm here. Everything is ok. Just try and breathe with me, ya?"

It takes a while, but eventually Isak's breathing seems to ease up and slow. Even keeps rocking his stiff body in his arms, scratching his scalp gently with his nails, just the way Isak likes. 

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-" Big breath in. "I'm s-s-s-s-orry." Isak sobs. 

"I know, angel. So am I. That was not how that conversation should have went down." Even soothes. "Do you think we can move to the bed, baby? This position looks really uncomfortable for you. Can you let me hold you under the blankets where it's safe and warm?" 

Isak doesn't respond right away, his brain not quite back to being fully online. But eventually he nods a little and Even tires to pull him up, forgetting that he can barely get himself up from this position, because of his leg. Isak seems to notice his super graceless attempt at standing, and if Even isn't mistaken, he'd swear there is even a minute little smile on Isak's lips. 

"N-e-e-e-e-d some help?" He croaks out. 

Even laughs lightly. "Yes, please." 

Isak manages to pull himself together enough to get both himself and Even off the floor and into bed. Then he immediately melts into Even's chest and Even cocoons them in the blankets. 

There is so much that needs to be said, but Even knows now is not the time. He focuses on controlling his breathing, and stroking Isak's back in a calm pattern that Isak can match his breathing to. 

It takes a while, but eventually it's Isak that breaks the peace. 

"I'm really sorry, Even. I can't say I 100% understand what I did wrong, but I'm trying to see it from your perspective, and I'm sorry if you feel like I was stifling you." 

"Baby, why don't we talk about this in the morning, you have had a rough night." Even concedes. 

"So have you, Even. You just handle things better. You're more mature than me, and I'm sorry that I find it hard to be as calm and collected as you." Isak sniffs. 

"Baby, I might seem calm and collected, but that's because I'm on this side of things. If it was  _you_ that was hurt, maybe I would be just as bad." Even shrugs. "It's easy to see our own perspective, but a lot harder to see someone else's." 

Isak nods but stays quiet. Even decides to just go for it, while the communication is flowing. 

"Look, I am truly sorry for how things went earlier, the things that I said, were mostly true, and I do think we need to talk about a lot of stuff, Isak, but I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that. I honestly do know that you are just trying to help, and your heart is made of pure gold, Issy." Even kisses Isak's head. "But some of the behaviours that have been going on here since the incident, are not healthy. And that's not all on you. I need to do some improving as well."

Isak nods again, but stays silent. Even knows he's too worn out to really say much right now. 

"I know it's going to be very hard for you, I know you're scared and going through a lot, but we need to try and get some aspects of our lives back to normal. I know your Mama and Papa have been worrying about this too, Issy. We can't stay locked up here in this room together forever, you need to get back to school and your everyday duties." Even lightly lifts Isak's chin so they are making eye contact. "And you need to talk to someone like you agreed too, angel. The level of fear and stress you are carrying around with you isn't healthy." 

"I know." Isak whispers, another tear leaking from his eye. Even promptly kisses it away. 

"I'm going to stop piling on for tonight. I shouldn't even have said this much right after you've had a panic attack." Even berates himself. "Bottom line is, I love you so fucking much, Little Prince. I couldn't go even one night without telling you that, and it's not really about wanting space from you, it's more about wanting a healthy relationship and wanting you to be happy and feeling ok again. Do you get that?"

Isak doesn't answer right away, and doesn't seem to have the energy to lift his head again, to meet Even's eye. So instead he just wraps his arm tighter around Even's waist, and lets his eyes slide closed. "So we're going to be ok? We still love each other, Evy?" 

Even turns towards Isak as much as he can with his cast, and cradles him tight against his chest. "Of course we do. Sometimes couples fight, but that could never change the fact that I love you." 

"Ok." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies, there it is! Hopefully this made y'all feel something!
> 
> If you want to make my day, please leave me a little comment! I love hearing from you guys so much!!!
> 
> MWA <3


End file.
